Unforgettable Nights, Unforgivable Mistakes (tr)
by MaisieW
Summary: Traduction de Fbiloveemandhotch. Emily a travaillé pour le BAU pendant trois ans, elle décide de partir lorsqu'elle reçoit une offre pour un emploi incroyable comme chef d'Interpol à Londres. Une des nombreuses raisons de son départ est qu'elle et Hotch se haïssent. Plusieurs années après avoir prit son poste à Interpol, elle retourne au BAU. Seulement elle a un secret.
1. Blabla de la traductrice

Bonjour tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec **une traduction de la fiction de Fbiloveemandhotch.** Vous pouvez retrouver la fiction originale sur : **s/11344089/1/Unforgettable-Nights-Unforgivable-Mistakes**

Je sais bien que l'époque Hotchner commence à dater mais on ne s'en lasse pas ! Dernières petites informations avant de poster:

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas et que je la traduis avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Les personnages ne sont pas non plus à moi.

Je ne fais pas de traduction mot à mot parce qu'entre nous si je le faisais ça ne voudrait plus rien dire. Je vais donc égoïstement me permettre d'éviter les répétitions.

Ceci est une fiction dite Hotchniss

La mise en page a été modifié pour correspondre à la mise en page 'française' c'est à dire avec des "-" pour les dialogues... ça ne change rien à l'histoire mais ça me permet d'y voir plus clair...

Je posterai aussi cette traduction sur wattpad.

Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;)

Merci d'avance de lire et de suivre cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des petits votes pour me dire si la traduction vous convient (ou non).

Bisous xx

Maisie


	2. Chapitre 1

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas je ne suis que la traductrice. Tout le mérite revient à Fbiloveemandhotch.**

 **Je me permets de réécrire tout le résumé complet parce que la traduction était beaucoup trop longue pour le mettre avant:**

 **Emily a travaillé pour le BAU pendant trois ans, et elle décide de partir lorsqu'elle reçoit une offre pour un emploi incroyable comme chef d'Interpol à Londres. Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle part est qu' Hotch et elle se haïssent. Plusieurs années après avoir prit son poste à Interpol, elle retourne au BAU. Seulement elle a un très gros secret qui changera pour toujours sa relation avec son ancien patron.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Life changing Decisions**

Emily marchait en direction de sa voiture après s'être arrêtée à ce qui était depuis longtemps son café préféré. Ok, elle avait juré qu'elle diminuerait la quantité de caféine, mais aujourd'hui, au moins juste aujourd'hui, elle avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de ce triple shot de café Latte. Non seulement elle allait avoir une très longue journée, mais c'était aussi une des dernières fois qu'elle appréciait ce délicieux café Baked & Wired. Elle arriva à sa voiture sirotant son café, et pendant quelques secondes, elle ne voulut vraiment pas aller au travail aujourd'hui mais elle savait qu'elle le devait, peu importe la cause. Elle n'avait pas vraiment à y aller mais elle voulait finir ce job correctement. Oui, demain était officiellement le dernier jour d'Emily au Département des Sciences du Comportement, en réalité, demain était le dernier jour d'Emily aux Etats Unis.

Emily avait accepté cette opportunité de changer de vie en devenant chef d'Interpol à Londres. Bien sûr, c'était une opportunité pour laquelle n'importe qui tuerait et elle était plus qu'heureuse. Sauf que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, elle était triste de quitter ses amis et tout ce qu'elle avait construit pendant les trois dernières années mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait tout le temps... Fuir ses propres erreurs et poser de nouvelles limites entre ces problèmes. C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fait quand elle avait déménagé en Amérique... Fuir son passé avec Ian Doyle, un criminel recherché qu'elle avait mis derrière les barreaux. Emily avait dû s'infiltrer dans sa vie et se faire passer pour son amant pour l'avoir... C'était son job, oui, mais elle s'était sentit très mal à cause de ça et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir baisé quelqu'un pour une affaire donc elle avait fait la seule chose qu'elle savait faire, fuir.

Elle avait eu une meilleure offre du Département des Sciences du Comportement au FBI, le job dont elle avait toujours rêvé, une opportunité que beaucoup d'agents du FBI souhaiterait avoir. Alors elle avait sauté à pieds joints et accepté le job, commençant une nouvelle aventure dans sa vie. Au début cela avait été difficile parce qu'elle ne connaissait personne en Virginie mais au bout d'un moment c'était devenu plus facile. Elle s'était débrouillée pour très bien accomplir son travail et s'était sentie un peu à l'aise. Elle s'était immédiatement liée avec Jennifer Jareau, plus connue comme JJ, l'agent de liaison et médiatrice pour l'équipe. JJ avait à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Elles avaient découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup de choses en commun et étaient rapidement devenus amies... En fait, JJ était devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle était devenue la personne la plus proche d'une sœur qu'Emily n'avait jamais eu. Emily avait aussi connecté rapidement avec Penelope Garcia, l'analyste technique... Son grand cœur et sa personnalité pétillante avait rapidement gagner le cœur d'Emily, et Penelope aussi était devenue une de ses meilleures amies.

Les garçons ne furent pas difficile à approcher non plus. Elle avait une personnalité très charmante et trouvait toujours très simple de s'entendre avec les hommes. Derek Morgan était le plus facile de tous... Il était drôle et excellait dans son travail. Il s'était ouvert rapidement à la brunette et leur amitié avait commencé presque immédiatement. Emily le voyait comme un grand frère qui la protégeait et la surveillait. Spencer Reid avait été probablement le plus difficile de tous, mais finalement il avait lui aussi gagné le cœur d'Emily. Le petit génie tranquille s'isolait souvent de l'équipe et Emily avait eu du mal à s'entendre avec lui au début. Mais après un moment, elle avait commencé à l'écouter et à le réconforter quand il en avait besoin ** _._** Emily était en fait devenue une caisse de résonnance émotionnelle et elle s'était vite rendu compte à quel point il l'admirait. Elle avait pris la place de grande sœur pour lui. Et David Rossi était juste la cerise sur le gâteau. Rossi avait toujours été gentil avec elle... Depuis le premier jour. Il était souvent à ses côtés quand elle avait eu du mal à s'adapter à l'équipe. Rossi était simplement le papa qui veillait sur tout le monde. L'équipe était devenue sa famille, une grosse partie de son cœur dont elle se souviendrait toujours et emmènerait avec elle. C'était une des choses qui la peinait le plus, quitter cette famille incroyable qu'elle avait appris à aimer pendant ses trois dernières années. Bien sûr, cela la peinait aussi de quitter son job, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu quand elle était enfant, elle aurait tué pour avoir ce job. C'était clair : elle savait qui était les gentils et les méchants, et la satisfaction que lui procurait à chaque fois le fait de mettre un autre criminel derrière les barreaux et de sauver une vie étaient indescriptible. Elle adorait son job et ce qu'ils faisaient chaque jour... Oui, c'était un job dangereux et à de nombreuses occasions elle était revenue chez elle avec des bleus et des cicatrices mais à la fin de la journée elle savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose pour faire du monde un meilleur endroit. Donc elle se sentait immensément heureuse.

Mais là elle fuyait de nouveau tout ça, acceptant un nouveau job dans un autre pays et recommençant sa vie de zéro encore une fois. L'opportunité était bien, elle ne pouvait nier cela, être chez d'Interpol était le job qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginer avoir de sa vie. C'était une meilleure opportunité et un meilleur poste avec un meilleur salaire et de meilleurs avantages sociaux que celui qu'elle avait actuellement, et elle allait être le big boss pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était probablement la meilleure opportunité qu'elle n'aurait jamais mais elle se trouvait toujours dans le dilemme sur quoi faire et c'était pourquoi elle avait hésité à accepter ce travail quand il lui avait été proposé.

 _Flashback_ :

Trois semaines plus tôt :

Emily venait juste de rentrer chez elle après une très long et épuisante affaire. Ils avaient été en Oklahoma pendant trois semaines résolvant une séries de différent meurtres qui avait eu lieu dans la même zone chaque mardi. Trois femmes avaient été kidnappé et plus tard retrouvé avec leurs organes ôtés de leurs corps. Ils avaient d'abord cru avoir affaire à un trafiquant d'organes, mais lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé les organes quelques miles plus loin des scènes de crimes ils avaient réalisé qu'ils avaient affaire à un problème plus sérieux. Cela leur donna plusieurs problèmes pour résoudre cette affaire mais ils l'avaient finalement fait... Ils avaient appréhendé le suspect et sauver une autre vie. Elle était désormais à la maison et ne voulait rien faire sauf dormir pour les trois prochains jours.

Elle entra dans sa cuisine après avoir pris une longue douche chaude et réconfortante, et elle était maintenant prête à se relaxer, boire du vin, aller au lit et dormir jusqu'à ce que son dos lui fasse mal. Elle se versa un verre de vin quand son téléphone sonna. Emily souffla de colère, il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas une affaire... S'il vous plait !

\- Prentiss ? Répondit-elle sans même regarder l'écran.

\- Wow, c'est comme ça que tu réponds aux appels de ton vieil ami ? Demanda la voix de Clyde Easter, offensée.

\- Oh mon dieu, Clyde... Quel incroyable surprise.

Emily sourit sincèrement.

\- Salut, beauté, ça fait quoi... trois ans que je n'ai pas vu ton joli visage ? Demanda Clyde, avec son accent sexy.

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Clyde ria au téléphone.

\- Tu as promis de venir me voir et tu ne l'as jamais fait ! Reprocha Clyde.

\- Je sais, tu réalises à quel point mon job me prend tout mon temps... C'est mal ? Dit Emily en sirotant son vin.

\- Yeah, je l'ai bien supposé. Peut-être voudrais-tu quitter le BAU, il semble qu'ils vous traitent comme des esclaves, plaisanta Clyde.

Emily sourit.

\- Oui, et que suggères -tu que je fasse pour vivre... Travailler dans un club de striptease ? Plaisanta Emily.

\- Eh bien ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, je suis sûr que tu ferais fortune.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

\- Ou, tu pourrais revenir à Londres, dit doucement Clyde, en souriant vivement.

\- Travailler pour Interpol encore ? Ce serait le pompon ! Dit Emily avec sarcasme.

\- Pas travailler pour, darling... Diriger **,** proposa Clyde.

Ok, maintenant Emily était officiellement sous le choc et elle resta debout en tenant le téléphone, sa bouche grande ouverte... En silence sans savoir quoi dire.

\- J'ai été promu, donc l'équipe est à toi quand tu veux, dit finalement Clyde.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Emily lorsqu'elle fut capable de parler.

\- C'est un oui, alors ? Demanda Clyde en ignorant sa question.

\- Um... Je uh... Mais, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Pense s'y, s'il te plait ? Insista Clyde.

\- Uh, ok... Je... Je le ferai, dit Emily sous le choc. Tu sais que j'adorerais voir à nouveau ton magnifique visage, dit Clyde.

\- Oui, j'aimerai te voir aussi, dit finalement Emily en souriant.

\- Allez Emily, ça ne te manque pas ? Demanda Clyde.

Emily ne répondit pas, elle resta juste silencieuse.

\- Je vais attendre ton appel alors ? Demanda Clyde.

\- Oui, je dois y réfléchir.

 _End of Flashback_

Encore sous le choc, Emily raccrocha le téléphone. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait juste d'entendre. Clyde, son ancien Chef d'Unité à Interpol, venait de lui proposer de diriger le bureau d'Interpol à Londres, une promotion majeure... Une opportunité unique dans une vie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle tu réfléchis, c'était une opportunité à laquelle tu dis oui immédiatement. Cependant, Emily savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour y penser avant de prendre une décision. Elle avait à prendre en compte son emploi actuel ainsi que ses amis et sa famille. Elle plaça son téléphone distraitement sur le comptoir... Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Cela faisait trois semaines depuis, et elle allait partir le jour après demain. Bien qu'elle ait été heureuse de la décision qu'elle avait prise, et elle était définitivement sûre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, son cœur était encore douloureux. Il y avait tellement de choses qui l'attristaient... Elle allait quitter ses amis, la seule famille qu'elle avait où elle se sentait en sécurité et aimé, les personnes incroyables qui avait eu un impact sur sa vie de tant de façons au cours des trois dernières années. Ce n'était pas simple, bien sûr, les au revoir étaient toujours difficiles, mais c'était différent. Emily sentait vraiment comme si elle laissait une grande partie de sa vie derrière elle. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, elle n'aurait jamais quitté l'Amérique... Elle avait finalement trouvé ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie, un travail qu'elle aimait et aimait faire, une magnifique maison et une famille incroyable qui avait volé son cœur. A un moment, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle avait enfin eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à prendre la décision finale de tout laisser derrière elle et de déménager dans un autre pays ?

Elle s'enfuyait à nouveau, et cette fois, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fuyait ? Ou, plutôt, qui fuyait-elle ? C'était ça... Qui ? C'était la réponse à tout ... QUI. Emily Prentiss n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle fuirait un homme. Elle avait toujours eu un talent pour manipuler les hommes. En fait, c'était toujours eux qui finissaient avec le cœur brisé et éblouis par la brune. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, elle était prête à tout laisser derrière elle, sa vie, ses amis, le job qu'elle adorait à cause d'un homme. Emily quittait l'Amérique pour s'éloigner le plus possible de nul autre que le très stoïque chef d'unité Aaron Hotchner. Oui, c'était vrai... Aaron Hotchner était la principale raison pour laquelle elle avait pris la décision de quitter le seul endroit qu'elle ait considéré comme un foyer.

Emily alluma le contact de sa voiture et décida qu'il était temps d'aller au travail et de lui faire face, deux jours de plus et elle n'aurait plus à le revoir de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle le détestait tellement... Ok, attendez, détester était un mot très fort, elle ne le détestait pas, mais elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, et cela depuis son premier jour au BAU. Aaron Hotchner était la seule personne de toute l'équipe avec qui elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'entendre et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, parce qu'elle avait sûrement essayé à plusieurs reprises de briser la glace entre eux, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais acceptée comme un membre de l'équipe. Après trois ans, Aaron Hotchner agissait toujours comme un parfait crétin avec elle, quoi qu'elle fasse. Quand elle avait débuté au BAU, Emily savait que ce serait difficile de faire ses preuves à l'équipe et à son boss, mais elle était très déterminée et motivée et elle savait qu'elle gagnerait leur respect si elle essayait vraiment. Elle commença en bons termes, tout le monde l'aimait, et ils réalisèrent qu'elle était très bonne dans son travail. Même les directeurs du BAU furent surpris de ses capacités. Erin Strauss accepta Emily immédiatement et avait même laissé entendre à plusieurs reprise qu'elle pourrait avoir de grandes opportunités dans la direction du FBI avec son talent et ses aptitudes. Bien sûr, c'était aussi dû au fait qu'elle avait plusieurs diplômes et parlait au moins six langues couramment. Mais elle était aussi très douée dans son travail... Elle savait qu'elle allait bien, l'équipe l'avait vu, même Rossi la complimentait souvent, mais pas le chef d'Unité, non... Aaron Hotchner semblait croire qu'Emily n'était pas assez bien pour le bureau et que l'équipe pouvait aussi bien être performant sans elle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas ou ne l'acceptait pas comme un membre de l'équipe mais il était très clair sur ses sentiments envers la brune. Il lui faisait souvent réécrire ses rapports et rester après l'heure et il n'avait jamais en trois ans travailler en duo avec elle, même quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Il préférait partir seul et renvoyer la brune. Emily n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ce comportement envers elle et elle avait à plusieurs reprises tenté d'arranger les choses entre eux mais elle n'avait pas réussi. C'était presque comme s'il l'évitait 100% du temps, en dehors du travail et dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Chaque fois que l'équipe se rassemblait pour aller boire un verre, ou chez quelqu'un pour une réunion, ou à une fête, il n'y allait pas s'il savait qu'elle serait là. Emily avait même fait un barbecue chez elle plusieurs fois et toute l'équipe était là à l'exception de Hotch, et même aux fêtes de Noël et aux vacances importantes, il n'était simplement pas venu.

Cela avait été très dur pour Emily. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour améliorer les choses et rien n'avait fonctionné et honnêtement elle était simplement fatiguée d'essayer. Qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle savait qu'Aaron Hotchner ne l'apprécierait jamais, ni l'accepterait, elle ne serait jamais assez bien à ses yeux, et elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça. Alors elle avait décidé d'accepter l'offre à Londres. Oui, son travail, sa famille et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à Washington lui manqueraient mais elle voulait aussi se sentir heureuse dans son travail, dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, et peu importe à quel point elle avait essayé d'éviter la situation, elle n'était plus heureuse au BAU.

Elle arriva au BAU et gara sa voiture espérant que sa journée passerait vite. Elle sortit de son véhicule et fit son chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Elle poussa un soupir, se sentant bizarre de s'être attaché à cet immeuble et à bien d'autres choses mais elle avait besoin d'aller de l'avant et de continuer sa vie. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle se rendit à son bientôt ex-bureau où elle déposa ses affaires. Comme d'habitude, elle était la première à être arrivé à l'exception, bien sûr, du chef d'unité Aaron Hotchner, qui était en général là avant le levé du soleil. Elle s'assit à son bureau et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elle avait remis sa dernière pile de documents la veille au soir et avait pratiquement terminé. Elle vérifiait les autres affaire juste pour se tenir occupée pendant les deux prochains jours. Emily était sur le point d'ouvrir une des affaires quand quelqu'un l'appela.

\- Agent Prentiss, je suis content que vous soyez là. ¨Puis-je vous parler dans mon bureau un instant, s'il vous plait, dit le très compétent Agent Hotchner avec un regard acerbe sur le visage, un auquel Emily s'était habituée.

\- Ummmm bien sûr, dit Emily en se levant de son bureau et en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Elle entra alors qu'il s'asseyait et il lui fit signe de faire de même. Ok, faites que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise chose, mais le connaissant, ça ne l'était probablement pas.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? Demanda poliment Emily.

\- Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose avec vous concernant les derniers dossiers que vous m'avez rendu, dit le chef d'unité avec un ton dur.

Emily haussa les sourcils... Elle les avait rendus hier soir, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec eux ?

\- Qu'en est-il d'eux ? J'ai tout rendu hier soir, chaque affaire, dit-elle, inquiète.

\- Oui, vous l'avez fait, dit-il avec dédain.

\- Alors... Quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je sais que votre dernier jour est demain et vous ne vous souciez probablement plus de ce travail, mais je m'attends toujours à ce que vous vous comportiez de façon décente, dit Hotch en la regardant avec un feu dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'décent' ? Demanda-t-elle, blessée.

\- J'ai besoin que vous refassiez ça, s'il vous plait, dit-il en lui remettant une pile de dossiers...

C'était au moins huit de ceux qu'elle avait rendu hier soir.

\- Excusez-moi, vous voulez que je réécrive tout à nouveau ? Etes- vous sérieux ? ça m'a pris une semaine pour les écrire ? Déclara-t-elle incrédule.

Elle avait vraiment pris une semaine et elle savait qu'elle s'était surpassée avec ces dossiers.

\- Ils sont mal écrits et c'est complètement inacceptable même pour vous Agent Prentiss, lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Emily resta plantée là paralysée, elle se battit vraiment contre l'envie de se lever et de le gifler en plein visage. Elle se sentie devenir rouge vif.

\- Même si le BAU n'a plus d'importance pour vous, vous devez quand même répondre aux normes et aux attentes, dit Hotch en se levant pour indiquer que la réunion était finie.

Emily, pourtant, resta là horrifiée... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Les rapports n'étaient pas mal rédigés, et elle le savait, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle voulut vraiment le tuer.

\- Il y a un problème, Agent Prentiss ? Demanda Hotch en réalisant qu'elle était toujours assise.

\- Non monsieur, aucun problème du tout, dit-elle en attrapant les dossiers et en sortant sans même un regard pour lui mais elle avait définitivement une mitraillette à la place des yeux.

Morgan et Reid étaient déjà à leurs bureaux quand elle s'approcha de son bureau. Elle s'assit, claquant les dossiers et ouvrant son tiroir avec colère.

\- Pourquoi tant de bonne humeur ce matin, princesse ? Demanda Morgan en se moquant d'elle.

\- Dans combien de langues peux -tu dire connard ? Demanda Emily en baissant la voix pour qu'Hotch ne l'entende pas.

Morgan leva le regard vers le bureau de son boss, sachant qu'il avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec sa colère. Morgan était très conscient du froid entre elle et Hotch.

Emily secoua sa tête avec colère. Elle allait rester là jusqu'à au moins minuit à refaire ces dossiers. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter ce genre de traitement de sa part ? Pourquoi la détestait-il autant ? Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre les larmes, se disant, juste un jour de plus et elle ne le reverra plus jamais.

Elle passa la journée entière à réécrire ces dossiers, elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour le déjeuner, quand les filles vinrent et lui demandèrent de venir une dernière fois avec elles à leur restaurant de sushis préféré, elle avait décliné, disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de dossiers qu'elle avait oublié de finir. Il était presque une heure du matin quand elle termina tous les dossiers et à sa grande surprise, Hotch était toujours là. Sa porte n'était pas fermée alors elle supposa que ce n'était pas important. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas interrompre la conversation mais elle était épuisée. Elle était arrivée à sept heure ce matin et il était presque une heure du matin maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était rentrer et dormir. Demain sera le dernier jour où elle verrait son crétin de patron **.** Elle était absolument certaine maintenant, plus que jamais, d'avoir pris la bonne décision en quittant le pays. Elle se rendit dans son bureau et frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous interrompre, dit-elle en les regardant tous les deux avec un petit sourire.

Hotch la regarda comme si elle venait de faire une chose très irrespectueuse.

\- Agent Prentiss, venez, asseyez-vous, nous parlions justement de vous, dit Strauss en souriant à Emily.

Génial, et maintenant quoi ?

\- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, ordonna à nouveau Strauss.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Il était tard et elle voulait rentrer à la maison.

\- L'agent Hotchner et moi disions que à quel point c'est horrible que vous nous quittiez. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour vous faire changer d'avis.

Emily la fixa sous le choc et à la vue du visage d'Hotch, elle était la seule à ressentir ça.

\- Vous êtes un atout exceptionnel et talentueux pour le BAU et votre travail a toujours été impressionnant, ajouta Strauss en lançant un regard noir à Hotch.

Emily savait que Strauss et Hotch se détestaient.

\- Merci madame, dit Emily puisqu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre

\- Je le pense, Agent Prentiss, le travail que vous avez rendu la nuit dernière est plus qu'excellent ... Même les directeurs étaient impressionnés.

A ces mots, la mâchoire d'Emily se décrocha. Elle se tourna pour regarder Hotch, incrédule, elle avait passé presque dix-huit heures à réécrire ces rapports. Maintenant elle était sérieusement furieuse.

\- Merci madame, dit-elle à nouveau, fébrile.

\- Vous auriez fait un très bon chef d'unité pour ce département, ajouta Strauss en regardant Hotch avec méchanceté, à l'évidence cela rendit Hotch très mal à l'aise.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que nous vous perdions, Emily. Je vous souhaite vraiment le meilleur, ajouta finalement Strauss en serrant sa main alors elle se tourna et regarda Hotch.

\- Nous continuerons notre conversation demain, Agent Hotchner.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit du bureau laissant Emily et Hotch seuls. Emily était rouge vif et Hotch put le voir sur son visage.

\- Voilà les dossiers, monsieur, dit-elle en le fixant avec de la haine dans les yeux. J'espère qu'ils répondent à VOS attentes, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

Hotch fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle sortit comme une furie de son bureau sans même le regarder, marchant jusqu'à son bureau et attrapant ses affaires. Elle prit l'ascenseur priant Dieu de lui donner la force de se ressaisir et de le tolérer un jour de plus, un jour de plus, c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait à supporter ou à revoir dans sa vie.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Bonjour, bonjour! J'espère que vous aimez ce début. Relation compliquée entre Emily et Hotch et un départ en perspective... Que demander de mieux?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note de la traductrice:** ce passage est à caractère sexuel, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de contenu vous pouvez lire jusqu'au passage encadré par : **/!\ Lemon** et reprendre la lecture après la même indication. Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 2 : A very unusual goodbye**

Emily était dans sa chambre d'hôtel au Crowne Plaza. Ça avait l'air idiot, oui, mais c'était une nécessité puisque toutes ses effets personnels avaient déjà été expédiés à Londres. Il ne lui restait que quelques valises avec ses vêtements et quelques autres choses qu'elle avait utilisées ces deux derniers jours. Elle avait sous-loué son appartement deux semaines plus tôt et bien que Pénélope et JJ aient insisté pour qu'elle reste chez l'une ou l'autre, elle avait refusé parce qu'elle avait besoin de son espace personnel même si c'était seulement une chambre d'hôtel.

Emily vérifia son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'elle finissait les dernières mèches de ses cheveux bouclés **.** Elle avait vraiment l'air fatigué et plus pâle que d'habitude **.** Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait restée dans sa chambre ce soir, aurait commandé le room service, aurait bu du vin et serait allée au lit. Son vol n'était pas avant midi le lendemain mais elle voulait quand même rester au lit et pleurer de quitter sa famille. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tout d'un coup, elle était devenue si émotive à l'idée de partir. Elle pensait qu'elle avait tout sous contrôle, mais maintenant, maintenant, elle avait juste envie de pleurer. Allez... Emily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi... Sois une femme... Tu n'es pas faible ! Tu fais la bonne chose... N'est-ce pas ?

Elle détestait se sentir comme ça, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce matin et tout d'un coup elle sentait qu'elle devait rester. A regarder tous ses amis avec tristesse parce qu'elle se sentait triste en partant et cela la faisait douter de ses actions. Voilà, c'était exactement pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir ce soir... Elle détestait les au revoirs, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait partie sans dire au revoir, et cela aurait tellement plus simple **.** Mais non, ses amis avaient dû lui organiser une fête d'adieu et la voilà qui essayait de se préparer. Les filles passaient la prendre d'une minute à l'autre et elle n'était pas prête... Ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas l'être.

Ce matin quand elle s'était réveillée tout allait bien... Elle pensait qu'elle avait pris une décision : elle allait finir son dernier jour et rentrer chez elle, se préparer et dire au revoir, puis partir et commencer sa nouvelle vie à Londres. Mais quelque chose ce jour-là l'avait fait se sentir différente, peu sûre d'elle, incertaine de ses actions, elle n'était pas sûre de ce que c'était **.** Peut-être était-ce le fait que Spencer était venue lui demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour la faire rester. Emily savait qu'il était le plus blessé et qu'elle était simplement la seule qui l'écoutait toujours et l'aidait à aller mieux. Maintenant qu'elle partait, il se sentait perdu. Il n'était pas heureux. Emily essaya de lui dire qu'ils pourraient toujours parler et faire un skype chaque soir, ils pourraient s'envoyer des mails et elle suggéra même qu'il pouvait venir à Londres autant de fois qu'il le voulait, mais aucune de ces options ne sembla assez pour le jeune profiler. Ou, peut-être était-ce le fait que Strauss l'avait tirée dans son bureau lui disant pour la centième fois que son départ était une chose terrible et que le BAU ne sera plus le même sans elle. Alors, pour la seconde fois, Strauss mentionna à quel point Emily aurait été une grande Chef d'unité... Meilleure que celui qu'ils avaient actuellement mais Emily savait parfaitement bien qu'elle disait ça parce qu'elle détestait Hotch, une autre raison pour laquelle elle et son maintenant ex-boss ne s'étaient jamais appréciés. Strauss avait toujours vanté ses excellentes compétences devant lui, quelque chose qui avait vraiment rendu fou son ancien patron **.**

Puis, il y avait eu l'incident des fleurs **.** Emily était arrivée à son bureau tôt dans la matinée seulement pour trouver un gros bouquet de roses et de calla, plus gros que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu **.** Le bouquet n'avait aucun mot, et elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il venait... Elle n'avait pas de petit ami ou quelqu'un qui pouvait possiblement avoir ce genre d'attention pour elle, du moins personne en Amérique ** _._** _Elle et les filles avaient essayé d'imaginer les différents scénarios sur qui auraient pu envoyer les fleurs, et pendant qu'elles s'amusaient à tenter de trouver l'expéditeur_ , aucune de leurs options n'avaient été vraiment réaliste, surtout pas l'idée du vieil inspecteur Gray de l'Anti terrorisme au 8ème étage. A la fin, elle avait fini par donner les fleurs à Garcia pour qu'elle puisse décorer son bureau parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ramener les fleurs à l'hôtel. Premièrement, elle partait le lendemain et elles seraient jetées. Deuxièmement, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elles venaient, pour ce qu'elle savait, ça pouvait venir d'un harceleur psychopathe. Cette idée la rendit vraiment mal à l'aise donc elle avait donné les fleurs. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ce jour-là, ça l'avait vraiment mise dans une humeur bizarre et elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir annuler cette fête et rester à la maison, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à ses amis.

Un coup à la porte la sortit de ses pensées et elle se dirigea vers la porte, vérifiant à travers le judas... Elle sourit ouvrant la porte à ses meilleures amies, qui riaient déjà haut et fort, et étaient prêtes pour la fête.

\- Oh non, c'est ce que tu portes ? Demanda JJ en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, dit Emily en marchant vers le lit pour attraper sa veste.

\- Emily, elle a raison, tu ne peux pas sortir habillée comme ça ! Déclara Penelope.

\- Habillée comme quoi !? Demanda Emily, presque vexée.

\- Comme si tu vas au supermarché, ou quelque chose comme ça, dit JJ en regardant la brunette dans un jean et une chemise noire.

\- On va dans un bar, JJ, que veux-tu que je porte ? Une robe de mariée ?

\- En fait, c'est un club, et oui, quelque chose qui suggère plus que ça, dit Garcia, exaspérée.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai... Tout le reste a déjà été expédié, dit Emily en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vois, c'est le moment où tu remercies Dieu d'avoir des amis incroyables, dit JJ en lui remettant un sac en plastique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Emily, en regardant la blonde d'un air septique.

Emily prit le sac et l'ouvrit, son visage montra un choc immédiat.

\- Oh... non... non... non... Je ne porte pas ça... Oubliez ça ! Protesta Emily, en lui rendant le sac de courses.

\- Oh, allez, Emily, ne soit pas une telle rabat-joie, c'est ta dernière nuit ici, dit Penelope, prenant le sac des mains de JJ et en vidant le contenu.

\- Allez... Change-toi ! Ordonna la blonde, en lui remettant la tenue.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen que je m'habille comme ça, déclara Emily obstinément.

\- Peux-tu au moins l'essayer s'il te plait, juste une fois ? Si tu ne l'aime pas, alors on arrête et on t'achète une tenue de none, dit JJ, sarcastiquement.

Emily savait que si elle ne l'essayait pas, elles ne la laisseraient pas tranquille alors elle se mit en colère, prit la tenue des mains de Penelope, levant les yeux au ciel et alla à la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emily revint.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu es... Dit JJ, souriant largement.

\- Comme une salope ? Demanda Emily, en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Eblouissante ! Conclut JJ.

\- Sexy, magnifique, à couper le souffle, ajouta Garcia.

Emily se tourna pour se regarder dans le miroir, la robe en satin noire sans bretelles moulait chacune de ses courbes, comme il se devait... Elle était moulante et coupée au-dessus de ses genoux à quelques centimètres. Les hauts talons aiguilles noirs la faisaient paraître plus grande. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par quelques pinces, et retombaient dans son dos en boucles douces, et le maquillage noir et fumé qu'elle avait choisi s'accordait parfaitement avec la nouvelle robe.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me sens... Bizarre, dit-elle nerveusement.

\- Emily, tu es magnifique, sérieusement, avec ces fesses tu vas tuer tout le monde ce soir, dit JJ en souriant.

Emily poussa un soupir. Elle aimait son apparence peut être n'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée... C'était sa dernière nuit aux Etats Unis après tout, peut être elle devait se détendre et s'amuser un peu.

\- Bien, mais j'enfile un chandail par-dessus ! Dit Emily en se dirigeant vers sa valise pour trouver un pull noir à enfiler.

\- Yeah... Tout ce que tu voudras... Allons-y, s'il vous plait, les pressa JJ, en souriant largement.

Emily était vraiment très belle.

Les trois amies partirent heureuse vers la voiture de JJ et conduisirent jusqu'au club où elles avaient l'intention de rencontrer tout le monde, « The Palace Night Club ». JJ et Garcia portaient aussi des robes et elles avaient l'intention d'avoir une nuit géniale... Ils étaient tristes qu'Emily partent mais ils savaient qu'elle avait fait son choix, et ils devaient le respecter. Leur amitié ne se terminerait pas ce soir mais ça allait être très dur de continuer à avoir une de leur meilleure amie si loin.

Les filles entrèrent dans le nightclub et furent accueillies par une musique forte et une bonne ambiance. Le club était très beau et l'un des plus selects de D.C. Emily scanna rapidement les alentours, se sentant toujours très mal à l'aise dans cette tenue. Elle se sentait vraiment comme une salope mais c'était sa dernière nuit ici alors elle essaya de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle.

Les filles marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Derek et Dave étaient assis. Ils avaient déjà commandé une bouteille de scotch et quelques bières avec quelques amuse-gueules et ils avaient apporté un grand et magnifique bouquet de fleurs et de ballons pour Emily.

\- Hey les gars, salua Emily.

\- Whoa, princesse, tu es... Déclara Morgan mais le regard réprobateur qu'elle lui envoya lui fit changer sa phrase. Splendide, finit-il en la tirant vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Dave, dit Emily en tournant son attention vers Dave pour un câlin.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, Em, dit Dave, réalisant à quel point était superbe dans cette robe.

\- Où est Spence ? Demanda JJ après qu'elle et Penelope aient salué les garçons.

\- Il était aux toilettes, il se cache probablement de toutes les femmes du club, dit Derek en riant.

Les filles s'assirent, Dave leur servit à boire et leur nuit de folie commença avec une conversation légère et des verres. Ils parlèrent et profitèrent pour la dernière fois la compagnie de leur amie. C'était vraiment déchirant pour tous les membres de l'équipe de perdre Emily mais ils l'aimaient et ils soutenaient sa décision, et pour le moment, ils voulaient juste faire de sa dernière nuit la meilleure possible pour elle.

Un peu plus tard, Penelope et Derek commencèrent à danser et à s'amuser, JJ emmena aussi Spencer sur le dance floor, pendant qu'Emily et Dave regardaient et appréciaient leur verres.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda David en reposant son verre et en tendant sa main à Emily pour l'escorter sur la piste de danse.

Emily ria et prit sa main avec Dave la guidant sur la piste de danse, et elle se relaxa en appréciant la musique avec Dave. Ses amis étaient tous heureux et souriants et elle pensa que peut-être ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de sortir ce soir... La compagnie était incroyable tout comme l'endroit et les verres. C'était sa dernière nuit avec eux et elle avait l'intention d'apprécier au maximum et rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer... Sauf... Peut-être...

\- Oh... Non... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Siffla Emily.

Dave se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait mis soudainement en colère et ses yeux rencontrèrent nulle autre que le chef d'unité Aaron Hotchner. Contre toute attente il ne portait pas un de ses élégants costume -cravate. A la place, il portait une paire de pantalon noir et une chemise noire sans cravate.

\- Les filles l'ont invité, aussi... Elles pensaient que tu aurais aimé voir tout le monde pour ta dernière soirée ici, dit Dave en regardant la brunette qui sembla soudain très mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, tout le monde sauf lui ! Dit-elle en colère.

Elle savait qu'elle ressemblait à une adolescente pleurnicharde mais elle s'en fichait... Il avait vraiment fait de sa vie un enfer et elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

\- Allez Em, donne une chance à cet homme. C'est la dernière fois que tu le vois, dit Dave en lui souriant.

Emily hocha la tête, irritée.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite ! Dit-elle en essayant d'éviter le chef d'unité.

Dave acquiesça et retourna vers la table pour rencontrer Aaron.

\- Hey, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ce soir, sourit Dave.

\- Ouai, je ne suis pas trop une personne qui fait la fête, mais JJ a tellement insisté, après tout, c'est la dernière soirée de Prentiss ici, dit Hotch en regardant son ami.

Dave eut un sourire en coin.

\- Prentiss ? Vraiment ? Jésus, Aaron, tu ne peux tout de même pas l'appeler par son nom de famille pour sa dernière soirée ici ? Elle ne travaille plus pour toi !

Hotch ignora son commentaire et attrapa une bouteille de scotch pour remplir les verres.

Pendant ce temps-là, Emily se regardait dans le miroir des toilettes pour femmes. Elle n'était pas sûr de pourquoi elle était en colère mais sa présence la dérangeait vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, et qui l'avait invité bon sang ? C'était une fête pour elle et ses amis seulement. Il n'avait rien à faire d'elle mais elle avait de bonnes manières et elle n'allait pas les oublier juste à cause de lui. Et, par-dessus tout, elle avait laissé son pull à la table et maintenant elle se sentait vraiment comme une salope qui dévoilait tout. Mais, elle devait retourner à la table quoi qu'il en soit. Elle retourna à la table où étaient ses amis. Son maintenant ex-boss parlait à Dave dos à elle et il ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'approchait de la table jusqu'à ce que Dave rappelle à Hotch qu'elle était là.

\- Je commençais à croire qu'un mec t'avais kidnappé aux toilettes, dit Dave en souriant et en plaisantant...

Emily leva les yeux au ciel, lui souriant, et juste à ce moment-là, le Chef d'Unité se retourna pour lui faire face... Son choc fut très évident dans sa réaction à son égard.

Sa mâchoire tomba complètement et il ne put se concentrer sur autre chose : il n'avait jamais vu Emily habillé d'une autre façon que des vêtements professionnels...

\- Pre... Pre... Salut, Emily, dit-il en bégayant quand elle s'assit à la table et retournant son attention vers ses amis.

Emily décida de l'ignorer pour le reste de la nuit et de juste s'amuser avec ses amis. La conversation revint rapidement à la normale, tout comme leur soirée. L'équipe passa le reste de la soirée à boire et à danser. Ils passèrent un très bon moment et Emily prévoyait de profiter pleinement de sa dernière nuit. Elle dansa avec Dave à nouveau et avec Derek, elle dansa même avec Spencer et avec les filles. Son ancien patron, cependant, passa la plupart de sa soirée à table. Emily ne le remarqua pas mais ses yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté de toute la nuit.

Il était très tard dans la nuit et presque tout le monde était plus que saoul, mais ils s'amusaient toujours. Emily était sur la piste de danse avec les filles quand plusieurs mecs s'approchèrent et commencèrent à danser avec elles. Un des hommes prit Emily à part et Hotch n'aima pas la façon dont il la regardait. L'homme essaya de tirer Emily vers lui mais Emily refusa gentiment ôtant ses mains d'elle. Hotch se leva immédiatement de la table et s'approcha d'eux. L'homme essaya de rapprocher à nouveau Emily de lui mais Hotch s'interposa attrapant avec légèreté la brunette par la taille et la tira vers lui.

\- Excusez -moi, elle n'est pas seule, dit-il au type, le regardant avec des yeux perçant.

L'homme s'éloigna et partit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire bon sang ? Dit Emily avec un air furibond en regardant son ancien Chef d'Unité.

\- Il avait ses mains sur vous ! Dit Hotch avec colère.

\- Pourquoi vous vous en souciez, vous êtes mon père ou quoi ? Cracha Emily furieuse.

\- Non mais je ne laisserai personne vous manquer de respect, répondit-il d'une manière égale.

\- Peu importe, je retourne à la table, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en essayant de s'éloigner de lui mais il la tira plus proche de lui par la taille.

\- Ne pars pas, danse avec moi, dit-il, en la regardant intensément.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux.

Emily pouvait le voir, mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle voulut bouger mais soudain elle se figea en le regardant.

Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à danser un slow commença et Hotch enroula son bras autour de la taille de la brunette et la tira vers lui, leurs yeux connectés ensemble... Emily voulut bouger mais elle ne pouvait pas. Jamais dans sa vie elle avait imaginé qu'elle danserait aussi près de l'homme qu'elle détestait. L'homme qui avait fait de sa vie au BAU un enfer, elle le détestait, pas vrai ? Alors, pourquoi bon sang, ne pouvait-elle pas s'éloigner de lui, elle était paralysée, c'était... Tellement... Bon... Cette proximité. Il commença à se balancer lentement avec elle, elle le laissa la guider sur la piste, leurs yeux toujours connectés. Était-ce une étincelle qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux ? Ce n'était pas bien et pourtant c'était tellement bon. Après que la chanson soit finie, Emily réussit à s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je... crois que nous devrions retourner à table.

Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui en évitant son regard. Hotch la regarda tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ôter ses yeux d'elle ? N'était-il pas supposé ne pas apprécier cette femme ?

Reid fut le premier à partir cette nuit, clamant qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise et que son heure d'aller au lit était passée. Il dit au revoir à Emily et puis partit. Un petit peu plus tard Dave, aussi, dit qu'il devait partir parce qu'il était fatigué - même si Emily était sûre que quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui. JJ, Garcia et Morgan restèrent avec Emily, tout comme Hotch, et ce ne fut qu'à presque une heure et demie du matin que Derek dit qu'il était trop tard et qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui. Penelope saisit l'opportunité pour dire à Derek de la ramener chez elle aussi. JJ avait déjà appelé Will et il était en chemin pour venir la chercher. JJ avait demandé à Will de ramener Emily à l'hôtel aussi.

Peu de temps après, Will entra dans le bar pour venir chercher JJ et Emily. Ça avait été une nuit géniale. JJ était vraiment fatiguée mais Emily avait dû aller aux toilettes et elle n'était pas revenue. Ça faisait presque quinze minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait aux toilettes ? Râla JJ, irritée.

\- Va vérifier JJ, il est tard et je veux rentrer à la maison pour Henry. Il est avec la babysitter, dit Will en regardant sa montre.

\- Pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas à la maison, JJ. Je peux ramener Emily à son hôtel, offrit Hotch.

\- Non Hotch, je ne veux pas t'embêter, nous pouvons l'attendre non, Will ? Dit-elle en regardant son petit ami avec des yeux perçants.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas JJ, tu es fatiguée et Will attend, en plus Emily ne voulait pas partir, allez-y, promis je la ramènerai à l'hôtel et m'assurerai qu'elle est en sécurité, proposa Hotch à nouveau.

JJ se tourna pour regarder Hotch, puis vers son petit ami, qui semblait vraiment énervé, et elle acquiesça finalement.

\- Ok mais sois sûr qu'elle m'appelle quand elle sera dans sa chambre, s'il te plait, dit JJ à Hotch en attrapant son manteau.

Hotch hocha la tête et regarda JJ quitter le bar avec son petit ami.

Presque dix minutes plus tard, Emily revint des toilettes, ayant l'air plus relaxée et souriant vivement. Hotch n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle avait un beau sourire.

\- Où JJ ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les alentours.

\- Elle est partie, ils devaient rentrer pour Henry, dit Hotch timidement.

\- Quoi ! Elle est PARTIE ? Dit Emily en élevant la voix.

\- Ça va, calme -toi, je te ramène à l'hôtel, proposa -t-il.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, dit rudement Emily en attrapant son sac et son pull et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Emily attends, stop, où vas-tu? Dit Hotch en se lançant à sa poursuite.

\- Je vais prendre un taxi, merci pour ton aide, mais je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi, dit Emily mais il lui attrapa doucement son bras.

\- Emily s'il te plait, tu es ivre, laisse moi te raccompagner, dit Hotch poliment réalisant à quel point la brunette était têtue.

Elle l'ignora et se précipita sur le trottoir pour appeler un taxi. Hotch la regarda à quelques mètres.

Le type ivre qui avait essayé de danser avec elle l'approcha à nouveau, ses yeux scannant son corps d'une façon qui rendit Hotch très mal à l'aise.

\- Hey poupée, tu as besoin qu'on te raccompagne ? Demanda-t-il essayant de tirer la brunette vers lui.

\- Non merci, dit Emily en le repoussant et en s'éloignant.

\- Allez poupée, on peut s'amuser bébé.

Il allait la tirer à lui à nouveau quand Hotch sauta sur lui, le poussant loin d'elle et faisant tomber le type sur le trottoir.

\- Enlève tes mains d'elle, cracha Hotch avec colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi !? Demanda Emily indignée puis regarda le type bourré sur le trottoir qui se débattait pour se relever.

\- On part maintenant, dit-il en l'attrapant fermement et en ignorant sa déclaration.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture en la tenant fermement. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa voiture, elle fut finalement capable de se libérer de sa poigne ferme.

\- Lâche-moi Hotch, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Dit-elle avec colère, arrachant son bras de sa poigne.

\- Tu es ivre Emily, et ce connard voulait prendre avantage sur toi, dit finalement Hotch furieux.

\- Eh bien, c'est mon problème, non ? Cracha-t-elle en le regardant avec un air de défi.

\- Monte dans la voiture Emily, ordonna Hotch en essayant de ne pas perdre son calme.

\- Non, je préfère aller avec ce type qu'aller avec toi ! Dit-elle, en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Tu ne connais même pas ce type, dit-il en la fixant avec des yeux perçants.

\- Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'il est mieux que toi, même si s'il m'avait emmené chez lui, dit Emily.

Elle était ivre et savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais elle s'en fichait.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles, monte dans la voiture, s'il te plait, dit Hotch avec colère.

\- Non ! Et part, s'il te plait, je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans ma vie à nouveau, dit Emily essayant de s'éloigner de lui...

Mais il la tira plus près de lui un peu plus rudement qu'il en avait l'intention. Pendant une minute leurs visages furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se figea et elle aussi. Il put sentir son parfum doux et enivrant. Aucun d'eux ne sut comment cela arriva mais ça arriva... Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il captura sa bouche par un baiser. Au début, c'était étrange, mais rapidement il devint animé et passionné... Il voulait arrêter, il était ivre et elle aussi. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Emily voulut le repousser. Son esprit lui hurlait d'arrêter, lui disant que c'était très mal mais son cœur disait autre chose. Ils restèrent comme ça, enchainés dans un baiser jusqu'à ce que finalement ils se séparent.

\- Montre dans la voiture s'il te plait, laisse moi te ramener, dit Hotch doucement en la regardant intensément.

Emily hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture alors qu'il lui ouvrait la portière.

Quelque chose venait de se passer... Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser son boss l'embrasser et elle n'aurait pas dû non plus laisser son boss la ramener à son hôtel mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. C'était comme si soudain son esprit était contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre. Hotch entra dans la voiture et commença à conduire en direction de son hôtel. Il avait brisé les règles. Il avait embrassé sa subordonnée. Il devrait se sentir honteux de ses actions et techniquement il était censé la haïr mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser à ce moment-là était à la magnifique femme assise à côté de lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, il gara sa voiture et sortit pour lui ouvrir la portière.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre, demanda-t-il sachant qu'il jouait avec le feu.

Il avait besoin de la laisser là et de rentrer chez lui.

Emily sortit de la voiture en prenant doucement sa main, elle savait qu'elle était trop ivre pour penser correctement, et elle avait besoin de dire « Non » à Hotch et d'aller dans sa chambre et d'oublier le baiser.

\- Ouai, pourquoi tu ne monterais pas prendre un autre verre avec moi, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Emily, c'est ton patron, ou c'était, et tu le détestes, tu te souviens ?_

\- Ok, j'aimerais bien.

 _Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais idiot... Rentre à la maison, ce n'est pas correct... Tu as besoin de rentrer chez toi et de l'oublier._

Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les emmena à sa chambre. Il était nerveux. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et, plus important, il ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de la magnifique brunette. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, Emily ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, Hotch la suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant ses chaussures et en se dirigeant vers le mini bar.

\- Je...um... tout me va, dit-il nerveusement en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Emily se dirigea vers le bar et choisit deux verres, les remplit de glace puis versa le whisky dedans. Elle revint sur ses pas là où Hotch était assis. Il prit le verre de sa main et ils burent en silence. Mais quand il eut init son verre, Emily à nouveau les remplit. Comme ils étaient déjà ivres, Hotch savait qu'ils devaient arrêter les choses.

\- Emily je crois que je devrais partir. Il est tard et tu as besoin de repos, dit-il en se levant.

\- Allez Hotch ne soit pas une poule mouillée, après tout, tu ne me verras plus jamais après demain, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard et son ton n'était pas très gentil.

 _Arrête Emily, arrête quoi que tu fasses, ce n'est pas bien._

\- Emily, déclara-t-il.

\- Dis-moi juste quelque chose...

Elle but presque tout son whisky.

\- Pourquoi me détestes tu autant ?

Elle avait besoin de savoir, elle avait toujours voulu savoir.

\- Je ne te déteste pas Emily, dit Hotch.

Il était aussi ivre et il ne pensait pas clairement.

\- Oh vraiment ? Alors pourquoi m'as-tu traité de cette façon tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais accepté comme une partie de l'équipe ? Demanda-t-elle en élevant sa voix et en se rapprochant de lui... seulement quelque centimètres le séparait de lui.

\- Emily, ne faisons pas ça maintenant s'il te plait, dit-il en essayant de se calmer.

\- Pas vraiment, répond-moi... Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda-t-elle, à nouveau en élevant la voix.

 **/!\ Lemon**

Hotch la tira vers lui à nouveau, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps. Il commença à l'embrasser, plus passionnément et plus intensément qu'avant, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille la tirant plus près de lui. Emily était en colère et elle voulait des réponses... Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait tout le temps un connard été avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de rendre ses baisers.

Il les fit aller lentement vers le lit tout en l'embrassant. Il ne pouvait plus penser rationnellement. Il avait combattu ça pendant très longtemps et ce soir, ce soir il ne voulait vraiment pas se retenir. Il se détacha doucement de sa bouche en la regardant, elle était absolument à couper le souffle et il laissa sa bouche gagner lentement son cou mordillant et mordant la peau en douceur. Emily voulait tellement l'arrêter mais ne pouvait pas... Elle pensa qu'elle avait détesté cet homme pendant les trois dernières années mais maintenant, à cet instant-là, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c'était au parfum viril et aux délicieuses choses que sa bouche lui faisait. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un très long moment jusqu'à ce que son désire devienne plus fort et qu'il ait encore plus besoin d'elle. Très doucement, sa main glissa sur son dos, ouvrit sa robe et la laissa tomber de son magnifique corps sur la moquette. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le feu alors qu'il regardait sa magnifique peau albâtre et sa poitrine exposée à lui. Il l'allongea lentement sur le lit en embrassant avec douceur ses lèvres et en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Hotch, dit Emily à bout de souffle.

\- Aaron, la corrigea-t-il en la regardant avec désire, envie et quelque chose d'autre.

Cette fois c fut Emily qui captura sa bouche dans un baiser. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi excitée de sa vie, les frissons qu'il lui faisait ressentir, les papillons dans son estomac, aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait trembler d'une caresse, d'un baiser, de la façon dont il l'embrassait, on ne pouvait simplement pas le décrire.

Elle porta les mains à sa chemise et commença lentement à la déboutonner tandis que sa bouche attaquait son cou et ses seins. Très lentement, elle enleva sa chemise en passant ses mains sur sa poitrine et son abdomen musclés. Hotch saisit doucement ses mains, laçant leurs doigts ensemble et les déplaçant vers l'arrière de sa tête, l'embrassant avec tant de passion. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec une autre femme, pas même Haley au début de leur mariage, le grand désespoir, les fourmillements d'estomac. Cette femme était vraiment et incroyablement belle et elle avait un corps délicieux. Il était si dur. Rien que d'y penser était très douloureux.

Emily détacha un moment leurs doigts pour passer ses mains sur ses omoplates et son dos, le faisant frissonner au contact de ses mains douces. Très lentement, elle bougea sa main vers ses fesses, puis vers l'avant de son pantalon, défaisant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et défaisant sa ceinture. Hotch se leva une minute pour enlever son pantalon et ses chaussures, puis se remit au lit et commença à l'embrasser du bout des orteils à la bouche, envoyant des courants électriques dans le corps de la brune, alors qu'elle sentait sa culotte se tremper.

Il saisit sa bouche encore plus doucement cette fois-ci, s'amusant chaque seconde, goûtant ses douces lèvres et le whisky sur sa langue, leurs pensées luttant et dansant l'une contre l'autre tandis que sa main descendait lentement sur ses côtés et sur ses jambes lisses, sentant la peau douce sous ses doigts, sa peau était comme la porcelaine et son parfum enivrant remplit ses narines. Il bougea lentement sa main entre ses jambes, la toucha intimement et la regarda courber le dos et fermer les yeux de plaisir.

Très lentement et en gardant un contact visuel avec elle, il lui enleva ses sous-vêtements. Ses yeux brûlant de désir, le désir le plus fort qu'il ait jamais ressenti avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau ses lèvres, la mordant presque quand elle gémit de plaisir. Sa main se déplaça à l'intérieur de son caleçon pour attraper son érection. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé de sa vie que le très stoïque Aaron Hotchner soit aussi passionné, et aussi GRAND ! Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau tandis que le bout de ses doigts jouait avec ses plis de soie.

\- Oh, mmmm, gémit Emily tandis qu'il bougeait un doigt à l'intérieur de son centre humide puis il continua lentement à l'embrasser jusqu'à son sexe luisant.

Il toucha sa fente en la faisant gémir de plaisir et lécha lentement ses plus avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se contrôler et elle le ramena vers elle.

Leurs bouches se sont retrouvèrent dans un baiser passionné et enflammé cette fois. Tous deux incapables de se contrôler. Emily les retourna sur le lit en s'asseyant sur lui pendant que leurs bouches étaient jointes. Elle plaça son membre durcit à son entrée et s'assit lentement sur son érection tandis que les deux gémissaient de plaisir.

\- Oh God, Emily...

Aaron pleurait presque de plaisir alors que la brune le chevauchait lentement... presque douloureusement.

Il fit descendre ses mains le long de son dos, puis ramena sa poitrine à sa bouche, léchant et mordant, puis tirant les deux mamelons durcis avec sa bouche et les aspirant tout en passant sa langue autour de chaque pic durci. Il prit un tel plaisir à regarder cette femme éblouissante qui le faisait fondre en amour et il réussit finalement à se reprendre connaissance et à les retourner sur le lit pour se mettre sur elle pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec passion et douceur. Il regarda la brune courber le dos quand le premier orgasme la frappa.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Aaron ! Cria-t-elle.

Il continua ses poussées lentes et profondes tout en l'embrassant et en lui mordant le cou pendant que ses mains erraient autour de son dos et de ses fesses, le poussant plus profondément en elle. Très vite, son rythme devint plus profond et plus fort, la faisant gémir bruyamment. Leurs corps étaient collés ensemble par leur sueur mais leur passion était insatiable et très vite ils partagèrent tous les deux orgasme très puissant et intense.

\- Jésus... Emily, je te sens si bien ! Gémit-il dans son oreille.

\- Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Hurla à nouveau Emily alors qu'ils descendaient tous les deux de l'euphorie.

Il resta en elle, l'embrassant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles. Puis il se retira lentement d'elle en tombant sur le matelas. Emily se retourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il se retourna derrière elle en l'enveloppant de son bras. _Dis-le, dis-le, dis-lui de rester, pas de partir, dis-le._

 **/!\ Fin Lemon**

Elle se retourna pour rencontrer son regard et embrassa légèrement ses lèvres une fois de plus puis elle se retourna de nouveau sur le côté, se reposant contre sa poitrine.

\- J'ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as toujours agi comme ça avec moi, dit-elle doucement, presque à voix basse.

Il se figea. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. A nouveau, il lia doucement leurs mains l'une contre l'autre, passant doucement le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau de porcelaine... Il avait besoin de lui répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il essaya de parler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, caressant sa peau douce et sentant la chaleur de son corps, la réconfortant. Elle ferma les yeux, elle était trop fatiguée et ivre pour réfléchir.

\- Parce que tu es trop belle, finit-il par dire, très doucement, en se surprenant lui-même.

Emily, cependant, s'était déjà endormie, et elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

 **###########**

 **Bonsoir, chapitre très intense entre Emily et Aaron... Est-ce que ça suffira pour briser la glace qu'il y a entre eux?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je tiens à m'excuser de la lenteur à laquelle arrive mes chapitres (je vous passe mon tas de travail en retard et toutes les excuses que je peux avoir). J'espère que vous aimerez celui-là et promis la suite arrive bientôt.**

 **Chapitre 3: Heartbroken**

Emily s'agita dans son sommeil et sentit sa tête exploser et tout son corps souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux mais le soleil brillant l'aveuglait et la sécheresse dans sa bouche la réveilla de son sommeil paisible. Elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant la veille au soir... Elle le savait mieux que quiconque parce qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mauvaises expériences avec la tequila et le whisky mais rien de tout cela ne l'avait arrêtée. À mesure qu'elle devenait plus consciente et se frottait les yeux, elle se rendit finalement compte du bras lourd qui serpentait autour du milieu de son corps. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle n'y arriva pas et quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle était dans son lit dans la chambre d'hôtel, un drap doux recouvrant son corps nu et à côté d'elle avec son bras enroulé autour d'elle se tenait le stoïque Aaron Hotchner, nu lui aussi. Emily sursauta alors que l'énorme réalité frappait son corps.

\- Merde, se maudit-elle intérieurement.

Les images au ralenties de la nuit précédente commencèrent à lui traverser la tête... Elle avait couché avec son patron ! Elle sortit lentement du lit en faisant très attention à ne pas le réveiller, elle couvrit son corps nu d'un des couvre-lits et, sans faire un seul bruit, elle entra dans la salle de bain avec précaution.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle... Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec lui ? C'était si mal... Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça... Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose aussi stupide que de coucher avec lui... ? C'était clairement une erreur pour lui, et quand il se réveillera, il allait regretter d'être avec elle ! Emily laissa tranquillement couler l'eau dans l'évier, se rinça le visage et se lava les dents tandis que de grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec lui. Elle sortit discrètement de la salle de bains et se changea rapidement en jeans et pull-over. Elle n'avait même pas pris de douche. Elle était tellement pressée de partir que la douche devra attendre. Emily ramassa rapidement tous ses effets personnels et ses valises et quitta la chambre d'hôtel en toute hâte. Elle ne voulait pas le voir quand il se réveillerait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir les regrets sur son visage et elle voulait les sauver de leur embarras quand il lui dirait que ce qui était arrivé entre eux était clairement une erreur. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur de l'hôtel pour appeler un taxi qui devait la sortir de là dès que possible. Emily savait qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir l'affronter après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle appela un taxi et après que le chauffeur l'ait aidé à mettre ses valises dans le coffre, ils sont partis pour l'aéroport.

Pendant que le taxi la conduisait l'aéroport, Emily ne put pas arrêter les larmes fraîches qui coulaient sur ses joues alors que les images de la nuit de passion qu'ils avaient partagé lui venaient à l'esprit... Comment en était-elle arrivée là, elle n'en était pas sûre. Oui, elle avait probablement fantasmé à l'infini sur le fait de coucher avec son patron, même si elle le détestait, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela arriverait. Ok, oui, elle le détestait, mais c'était un homme très attirant, un grand leader et un excellent père pour son fils Jack. Emily ne savait pas grand-chose de l'échec de son mariage mais elle savait qu'il était totalement dévoué à son fils et à son travail. C'était un leader extraordinaire et un grand modèle. Si elle n'avait pas à le haïr, elle l'aimerait sûrement. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait commencé à le haïr mais à un moment donné, elle l'avait fait. La nuit dernière avait été étonnante et même si elle avait été droguée elle se souvenait encore de la façon dont ses mains avaient touché sa peau, la façon dont ses lèvres douces avaient touché sa bouche et ses parties les plus intimes. Emily ferma les yeux et l'image de lui au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant tandis qu'il bougeait lentement en elle revint à son esprit, il semblait si réel, si passionné, presque comme s'il n'était pas ivre et qu'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Elle avait connu l'un des orgasmes les plus intenses de sa vie. En fait, aucun homme ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ce qu'Aaron Hotchner lui avait fait ressentir mais elle savait que pour lui c'était juste de l'alcool et une erreur.

Elle s'essuya les yeux pendant que des larmes fraîches coulaient sur son visage. C'était exactement ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'elle s'impliquait. Elle se donnait complètement et elle finissait par avoir le cœur brisé. Emily aurait dû savoir mieux que ça, comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour boire autant et finir par coucher avec son patron ! Et pire encore, ses sentiments avaient été exposés. Elle s'était complètement donnée à lui la veille au soir et elle était sûre de l'avoir vu dans ses yeux... Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici. Quelque part en cours de route, elle s'était trouvée attirée par son supérieur, et elle avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur. Mais hier soir, ces sentiments avaient été exposés et maintenant elle se sentait mal, il rirait probablement d'elle et se vanterait à tout le monde de la façon dont il avait réussi à l'amener au lit. Heureusement, elle n'aurait plus jamais à le revoir, ni lui ni personne de son entourage, puisque dans quelques heures, elle prendrait l'avion pour Londres et elle pourrait oublier que cette nuit est seulement arrivée.

Aaron se réveilla quand la gueule de bois commença à frapper son corps. Il bougea son bras à la recherche du corps chaud de la belle brune mais il ne la trouva pas. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa qu'Emily n'était plus au lit avec lui. Il s'assit dans le lit, écoutant la douche dans la salle de bain et il ne put rien entendre alors il n'était pas sûr qu'elle prenait une douche. Il se leva en mettant son caleçon. Peut-être qu'il pourrait commander au service d'étage et qu'ils pourraient passer les deux dernières heures qu'elle a passé dans ce pays au lit à parler et à apprendre un peu de choses les uns des autres. Il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce que la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer représentait pour lui et qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé passer une nuit aussi incroyable avec elle. La nuit dernière avait été l'une des nuits les plus merveilleuses de sa vie, aucune femme n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec lui comme Emily l'avait fait, pas même Haley quand ils se sont mariés. Il savait qu'il combattait ses sentiments pour elle depuis très longtemps mais il ne pouvait plus le faire. Hier soir, il avait réalisé ses sentiments réels pour elle, il avait finalement compris pourquoi il l'avait repoussée... Il avait des sentiments profonds pour elle et il les avait depuis longtemps. Mais comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? Emily était très belle, elle était plus qu'un agent compétent et était l'une des meilleures avec qui il n'avait jamais travaillé, elle était gentille, un être humain merveilleux, et après la nuit qu'il avait partagé avec elle, il avait réalisé qu'il était fou d'elle.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Emily, tu es là ? Pas de réponse.

Il ouvrit lentement la salle de bain et il fut surpris qu'elle n'y soit pas... Puis, finalement, il s'en rendit compte. Les valises qui étaient là la veille n'y étaient plus. En fait, il n'y avait aucun signe qu'Emily ne soit jamais venue ici. Ce n'était pas possible. Emily ne serait pas partie comme ça sans lui dire au revoir, sans lui dire un mot. Il se dirigea vers la table de nuit et déverrouilla son portable en composant son numéro et, comme il l'avait craint, il tomba directement sur la messagerie vocale. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite... Elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Il décrocha le téléphone de la chambre d'hôtel en composant le numéro de la réception et un homme très poli répondit au téléphone.

\- Bonjour, je suis Aaron Hotchner, je cherche mon amie qui était dans cette chambre, demanda-t-il en bégayant, puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Mlle Prentiss est partie ce matin, je peux faire autre chose pour vous, monsieur ? Demanda le gentleman.

Aaron a mis beaucoup de temps à répondre...

\- Um, non, merci, dit-il en raccrochant le téléphone.

Il sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, pourquoi était-elle partie juste comme ça, sans lui dire un mot, sans lui dire au revoir. Avait-elle regretté ce qui s'était passé entre eux, cette nuit-là, était-elle une erreur ? Cela ne signifiait rien pour elle, ce n'était probablement qu'une aventure d'un soir et maintenant elle était partie parce qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Il ferma les yeux tristement car les images de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il prit l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait dormi et le rapprocha de lui, comme s'il revivait la nuit précédente. Son doux parfum était encore sur l'oreiller, il sentait comme elle, comme le désir et l'amour. Une seule larme roula sur sa joue, il l'avait perdue à jamais... Il ne l'avait jamais eue, mais il l'avait perdue à jamais et elle n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il devait partir, lui aussi... Il ne servait à rien d'y rester plus longtemps, mais alors qu'il allait remettre l'oreiller en place, il se rendit compte de l'objet brillant qui se trouvait sur le lit, il était probablement sous l'oreiller. C'était un médaillon, le médaillon qu'Emily avait toujours porté autour de son cou, il avait dû tomber hier soir. Il prit le médaillon avec précaution et l'ouvrit...

Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait dans le médaillon. L'image de droite contenait la photo d'un homme brun et âgé. Aaron supposa que c'était son père, la photo de gauche était celle d'une jeune fille d'environ cinq ans, il reconnut les beaux yeux et sourit immédiatement, c'était Emily quand elle était enfant et elle semblait très heureuse. Il sourit une seconde en passant son pouce sur son visage heureux, puis une autre larme roula sur sa joue. Il referma le médaillon et se mit à s'habiller. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir de là... Alors qu'il cherchait ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, il retrouva un autre objet. Un string noir en dentelle, qu'il avait enlevé de son corps la veille au soir. Il ramassa l'objet en le portant à son nez pendant une seconde, son parfum enivrant lui remplit les narines quand l'image de lui, lui faisant l'amour vint à l'esprit. Il mit le string dans sa poche puis plaça le médaillon dans la poche de sa chemise. Il sortit lentement de la pièce, se sentant plus vide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Quand il arriva à Quantico, il se senti plus mal que jamais. Il ne voulait pas vraiment être là, mais il avait le devoir d'y être. Il songea de nouveau à se rendre à l'aéroport pour la retrouver, mais il savait encore une fois que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il y était allé deux fois ce matin-là et qu'il avait fait demi-tour. Il était évident pour eux qu'Emily ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui et c'est pourquoi elle avait choisi le chemin qu'elle avait pris ce matin-là... Sans dire au revoir. Cette nuit-là avait manifestement été une erreur pour elle, et elle s'était enfuie loin de lui. C'était probablement de toute façon de sa faute, parce qu'il l'avait traitée si horriblement pendant qu'elle était là, et c'est pourquoi elle le détestait tant. Il lui avait rendu la vie impossible et l'avait chassée. Il savait très bien pourquoi Emily avait accepté le poste à Londres... Juste pour s'éloigner de lui. Il l'avait repoussée et elle avait décidé de partir à cause de lui. Hotch savait qu'Emily aimait ses amis et son travail, la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de déménager était à cause de sa stupidité. S'il avait eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver alors c'était sa faute et il aurait dû faire avec et en subir les conséquences.

Vers neuf heures, alors qu'Aaron se promenait dans l'open space pour distribuer les dossiers que son équipe avait soumis, JJ arriva et était au téléphone mais il pouvait entendre une partie de la conversation qu'elle avait et réalisa qu'il parlait à Emily...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire sans toi, dit tristement la blonde à Emily.

\- Je sais... C'est juste que... Je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

Hotch n'essaya même pas de cacher qu'il était en train d'écouter.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Em... Appelle-moi quand tu y seras, s'il te plaît et sois prudent, dit la blonde, en raccrochant le téléphone.

\- Hé Hotch... Bonjour, dit JJ en souriant.

\- Salut, c'était Emily ? Demanda-t-il, incapable de se contrôler.

\- Oui, elle est à l'aéroport maintenant... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit partie." dit J.J., regardant avec tristesse Hotch.

Hotch hocha la tête et s'excusa... Il retourna dans son bureau et attrapa son portable, composant à nouveau son numéro ce matin-là mais le téléphone tomba encore directement sur la messagerie vocale. Il sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac et son cœur lui fit mal. Elle parlait juste à JJ, donc son téléphone fonctionnait manifestement bien, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas lui parler, il l'écouta quand la fin de sa boîte vocale fit bip dans son oreille. Il resta là en silence pendant quelques minutes sans savoir quoi dire. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait dire, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas, il se figea, comment pouvait-il lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle au téléphone dans sa boîte vocale. Il resta là quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que la machine débranche l'appel, et il n'eut pas eu d'autre choix que de ranger son téléphone.

Emily ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui, ce qui était évident. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne répondait pas à ses appels mais avait répondu à ceux de JJ. Il rangea son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'il devait la laisser partir une fois pour toutes et admettre qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Emily était assise dans l'avion, attendant le départ de son vol, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi confuse et vide de toute sa vie. Elle retenait ses larmes pour rester à distance, parce qu'elle devait être forte, et aller de l'avant avec sa décision de quitter le pays. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente ne changeait pas sa vie et ses projets d'avenir. Oui, son patron avait réussi à l'entrainer dans son lit et à l'utiliser un soir pour son plaisir, et il riait probablement d'elle maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour tomber dans son jeu, le laisser la séduire et l'emmener au lit... et le pire, c'est qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Ok, peut-être que c'était juste une nuit, et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas vrai... Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui bien avant ça, mais elle n'avait jamais laissé sortir ces sentiments avant la nuit dernière, et maintenant ? Elle avait le cœur brisé et était humiliée. Elle savait qu'elle était assez forte et qu'elle s'en remettrait mais elle n'était pas sûre de l'oublier un jour. L'avion se mit finalement à bouger et elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se détendre. Elle porta ensuite sa main à son cou pour jouer avec son médaillon, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait habituellement quand elle était nerveuse, mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait plus le médaillon. Elle se mit frénétiquement à le chercher sur le plancher de l'avion où elle était assise et dans son siège, mais elle ne le pas trouva. Elle détacha sa ceinture et elle allait se lever de son siège quand l'une des hôtesses de l'air attira son attention...

\- Madame, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous allons décoller, dit la dame en faisant asseoir Emily.

Emily hocha la tête en sentant des larmes fraîches rouler le long de ses joues. Elle avait perdu son médaillon, la seule chose qu'elle avait en souvenir de son père. Son père lui avait donné le médaillon il y a de nombreuses années, avant sa mort. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait qui l'avait toujours gardé près d'elle. Elle avait porté le médaillon autour de son cou depuis que son père le lui avait donné et maintenant elle l'avait perdu. Elle détestait pleurer surtout en laissant les autres la voir pleurer mais à l'heure actuelle, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, non seulement elle avait été utilisée et humiliée par son patron, mais elle avait perdu une des choses les plus précieuses de sa vie. Elle se sentait horrible, elle voulait vraiment disparaître, tout était de sa faute, comment pouvait-elle être si stupide. Elle avait fait deux des pires erreurs de sa vie en moins de vingt-quatre heures, quoi d'autre pouvait mal tourner ce jour-là ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de sangloter doucement pendant que l'avion se levait dans les airs. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pleura mais à un moment donné elle s'endormit.

Il était tard ce soir-là quand Aaron entra dans le bar, la journée avait été très longue et tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était prendre un verre et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Il s'assit au bord du bar et commanda un Jameson pur. Il regarda le barman remplir son verre et le déposer sur une serviette de cocktail. Le barman s'éloigna et Hotch prit la boisson et commença à la siroter... Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide et triste de toute sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait dans cet endroit… Elle n'était partie que depuis quelques heures mais elle lui manquait énormément. Cette journée avait été dévastatrice pour tous les membres de l'équipe, il était plus qu'évident à quel point l'équipe avait été blessée par son absence. Ce n'était que le premier jour, et il pouvait déjà voir que cette équipe ne serait pas la même sans elle. Il aurait vraiment aimé avoir eu les couilles de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle avant que tant de mal ne soit fait. Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais et il savait que l'équipe ne serait jamais la même équipe cohésive. C'était vraiment entièrement de sa faute. Il but tout le whisky de son verre et en commanda un autre… Le barman lui versa un autre verre et s'en alla de nouveau. Il était assis là, buvant seul. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, il passa la main dans la poche de son costume et sortit le médaillon, c'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle. Il ouvrit le médaillon et regarda les deux photos tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il retourna ensuite le médaillon et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de la gravure sur le dos du médaillon :

 _"Sempre nel mio cuore"_

C'était un trait d'esprit et il reconnut les mots comme étant italiens, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'italien mais il savait exactement ce que les mots signifiaient. _Toujours dans mon cœur._ Il sourit et porta le médaillon à ses lèvres, y plaçant un doux baiser. Ce serait le seul souvenir qu'il aurait d'elle et il le garderait toujours avec lui.

 **Petite note en plus: merci beaucoup pour vos messages et votre respect c'est très important quand on laisse des commentaires et après avoir eu quelques problèmes sur un autre site avec les commentaires pour cette fiction je suis contente de voir que les gens ne sont pas tous des idiots xx**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Moving on**

 **LONDRES**

Emily marchait dans les rues de Londres avec Clyde. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour à Interpol et elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle était aux commandes désormais... Elle avait plus de responsabilités mais elle l'avait toujours voulu, être responsable d'une équipe avait été l'un de ses plus grands rêves. Pourtant, elle avait du mal à s'adapter au changement, même si elle était à Londres depuis quelques jours maintenant et qu'elle travaillait à son emménagement. Ses meubles étaient arrivés et elle avait presque fini de déballer. Elle avait acquis un très bel appartement de deux étages... C'était probablement plus grand que ce dont elle avait besoin mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu avoir en si peu de temps. Clyde avait été génial en l'aidant à défaire ses valises et à organiser sa nouvelle maison. Il avait littéralement passé les trois derniers jours avec elle pour s'assurer que tout était là où il fallait pour qu'elle soit prête à y aller. Il avait également passé sa première journée à Interpol avec elle pour lui faire visiter son nouveau bureau, lui présenter ses collègues et lui expliquer ce que ses meilleurs amis lui avaient appris pendant la majeure partie de sa vie, avant même qu'elle ne parte en Amérique et après. A vrai dire, Clyde était son seul et unique meilleur ami... Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque au monde et il avait toujours été là pour elle quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Emily était vraiment reconnaissante de l'avoir dans sa vie et il avait vraiment rendu ses premiers jours à Londres beaucoup plus faciles. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres en essayant de choisir un endroit pour manger, Clyde n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, l'analysant vraiment... Il connaissait toutes ses expressions et il savait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un, était dans son esprit.

\- Alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec toi ? Demanda Clyde en lui tenant la main pour traverser la rue.

\- Avec moi ? Um... Rien. J'ai juste faim, dit Emily, en évitant son regard.

\- Allez, Em, je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même, crache le morceau.

Clyde savait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec elle depuis son arrivée... Elle se comportait bizarrement, il s'était passé quelque chose en Amérique mais il n'avait pas eu la chance de la faire parler.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, déclara Emily en souriant et en regardant son nouveau téléphone.

\- Il n'était que quatre heures et demie de l'après-midi et elle se sentait épuisée, le changement d'heures et le temps qu'il faisait perturbait définitivement son système.

\- Quel est son nom ? Demanda Clyde, rassemblant son courage et la fixant d'un air interrogatif.

Cela prit Emily par surprise et elle faillit faire tomber son téléphone par terre.

\- Quel est le nom de qui ? Demanda Emily en faisant semblant d'avoir l'air surprise.

\- Quel qu'il soit dans ce dilemme ? Clyde sourit chaleureusement en ouvrant la porte du restaurant où ils avaient finalement décidé de dîner.

L'hôtesse arriva et les a conduisit à une table, et Emily profita de l'occasion pour éviter sa question et prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue lorsqu'ils s'assirent à table Emily prit le menu en ignorant le regard de son meilleur ami, ce qui était ridicule car elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Clyde n'arrêta pas de fixer Emily, quelque chose s'était vraiment passée, il pouvait le sentir, et il voulait juste qu'elle s'ouvre et lui fasse confiance mais il savait aussi qu'elle le lui dirait quand elle serait prête.

\- Tu veux une entrée ? Demanda Emily en souriant à son meilleur ami.

Clyde sourit de toutes ses dents, jouant à son jeu avec elle... Elle était vraiment mignonne lorsqu'elle essayait d'éviter un problème. Après avoir commandés une entrée, leur dîner et du vin, ils commencèrent à parler d'Interpol et du travail de l'équipe, de sorte qu'Emily était plus consciente de ce à quoi elle avait affaire dès le début de son installation.

\- Alors, vas-tu me dire ce que tu as en tête depuis ton arrivée en Angleterre... J'ai cru que tu me faisais confiance, dit Clyde, la taquinant en sachant que cela attirerait son attention.

\- Je te fais confiance sur ma vie, dit Emily en le regardant très intensément... Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'avoir plus longtemps. Je vais bien, Clyde... Je suis juste... ce changement est assez important... J'essaie de m'adapter... Ce n'est pas facile, mais j'y arriverai.

\- Elle essayait d'être aussi convaincante que possible.

\- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Clyde, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Oui, ça et je suis plutôt contrariée d'avoir perdu mon médaillon, tu sais ce que ce médaillon signifie pour moi, dit honnêtement Emily.

\- Cette perte l'avait profondément blessée.

\- Je sais, et j'aimerais qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour le trouver, dit Clyde avec tristesse.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête triste, retenant ses larmes. Elle se sentait tellement coupable pour le médaillon parce que c'était le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de son père et maintenant il avait disparu.

Ils continuèrent de parler tandis qu'ils déjeunaient. Emily se sentit très triste mais cela aidait d'avoir Clyde à ses côtés et elle savait qu'elle devait être forte et aller de l'avant avec sa vie. Emily se détendit finalement, et elle dégusta son repas avec son meilleur ami lorsqu'un très bel homme s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... Emily... Emily Prentiss ? Dit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Max ! Dit Emily, presque étonnée, en s'étouffant avec sa nourriture. Elle se leva immédiatement de la table et l'homme plus âgé la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il se tourna vers Clyde Easter.

\- Clyde, ravi de te revoir, dit-il en serrant la main de Clyde.

\- Toujours un plaisir, répondit Clyde en souriant à cet homme.

\- Quelle agréable surprise, es-tu là pour visiter ? Max interrogea Emily avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Clyde Easter.

\- En fait, je viens de revenir, répondit Emily en riant de façon charmante.

\- Vraiment ? Wow, c'est une super nouvelle... Et tu es absolument magnifique comme toujours ! Dit-il en admirant la belle brune.

\- Tu crois que tu me permettrais de t'emmener prendre un café de temps en temps ? Demanda Max, un peu timide.

\- Absolument, dit Emily en riant nerveusement et griffonnant son numéro sur un morceau de papier.

\- D'accord, je t'appellerai, c'est vraiment un plaisir de te revoir, Emily, dit Max, en la tirant vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- C'est bon de te voir aussi, Max, dit Emily, toujours sous le choc.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait rencontré Max dès ses premiers jours à Londres. Max lui dit au revoir ainsi qu'à Clyde, puis il partit, laissant la brune abasourdie. Emily s'assit de nouveau en souriant timidement mais Clyde remarqua à quel point ses joues étaient rouges et se moqua d'elle.

\- Je pense que c'est le destin, tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

Il fit remarquer la rencontre inattendue de Max, la faisant rougir encore plus.

\- Allez, Clyde, on s'est juste croisés, ce genre de choses arrive tout le temps, dit Emily mais elle sourit comme si c'était quelque chose de spécial pour elle.

\- Pas comme ça, non, lui fit remarquer Clyde.

\- Comme quoi ? S'interrogea Emily, un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard que lui donnait son amie.

\- Emily, tu étais fiancée à lui, si je me souviens bien, tu étais follement amoureuse de lui.

Max avait été le petit ami et le fiancé d'Emily avant son départ pour l'Amérique. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années et étaient sur le point de se marier. Mais Emily avait reçu l'offre d'emploi du BAU, l'affaire avec Ian Doyle était arrivée puis ils s'étaient séparés. Mais, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, les choses venaient se mettre en travers de leur chemin, mais d'après ce que Clyde savait, ils s'aimaient beaucoup et avaient même parlé d'enfants et d'un avenir ensemble, et ils avaient été fiancés.

\- Oui, je l'étais, mais ça ne veut rien dire dans le présent, dit Emily, en essayant d'avoir l'air normal.

\- Ton visage a complètement changé, tes yeux se sont illuminés quand tu as revu Max, dit Clyde, en regardant à nouveau l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

Emily rougit encore plus.

\- Quoi... Non ? Ok, maintenant tu ne fais qu'imaginer des choses ! S'exclama-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en évitant son regard.

\- Tu es totalement affectée... ça pourrait marcher à nouveau, tu sais... toi et lui, dit Clyde en souriant, souriant à quel point elle était mal à l'aise.

\- Non, c'est impossible, il s'est passé trop de choses, déclara fermement Emily puis ses expressions faciales changèrent dès qu'elle se souvint de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec son patron.

\- Comme quoi ? Mais Emily ne répondit pas et prétendit qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Alors il y a un 'lui', je le savais ! Clyde la connaissait très bien, il savait ce que ce regard voulait dire.

Emily leva juste les yeux au ciel, contrariée par le fait que Clyde la connaissait si bien et pouvait lire en elle mieux que quiconque.

\- Comment s'appelle le prince charmant ? L'interrogea-t-il en la taquinant.

\- C'est important ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu plus grossièrement qu'elle ne le pensait, surprenant Clyde, mais elle ne put pas s'en empêcher... penser à Hotch lui faisait vraiment mal.

Clyde l'observa pendant une seconde. Elle souffrait et il le savait, il comprit finalement ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

\- Il t'a brisé le cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Clyde avec colère, prêt à tuer qui qu'on que l'avait mise dans cet état d'esprit.

\- Non, répondit Emily, irritée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Interrogea Clyde, lui prenant tendrement la main.

\- Rien, je ne veux plus parler de ça, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle, le suppliant d'arrêter de l'interroger.

Clyde ne répondit pas, il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer intensément.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, il ne voulait rien dire et je veux juste passer à autre chose, ok ? Lui dit- elle en souriant tristement.

Clyde savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de pousser le sujet plus loin, qu'elle n'allait rien lui dire. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela l'avait manifestement profondément blessée et même s'il le souhaitait, il savait aussi qu'elle était une personne très privée et si elle ne voulait pas en parler, c'était pour une raison, même avec lui, son meilleur ami.

 **Washington D.C.**

L'équipe se rassembla dans la salle de conférence... Ils revenaient tout juste d'une très longue affaire, et il semblait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une autre affaire difficile. Tout le monde était vraiment épuisé puisque cette dernière affaire avait été très difficile, non seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire concernant des enfants, qui étaient généralement les plus difficiles, mais aussi parce qu'Emily ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe, ce qui signifie qu'il avait été plus difficile pour l'équipe d'attraper le suspect sans ses incroyables capacités. Emily était l'une des meilleures profileuses qu'ils avaient, et elle manquait beaucoup à tout le monde, mais le rythme de l'équipe était aussi désynchronisé et ils avaient du mal à se concentrer sans sa présence. Ils avaient été habitués à une certaine routine et cette routine incluait Emily, donc s'adapter au changement et au fait qu'elle ne soit plus là était difficile pour tout le monde.

En plus de tout le reste, Hotch était plus stressé et irrité qu'avant. En fait, il était de la pire humeur qu'il ne l'est jamais vu depuis qu'Emily était partie. Rossi croyait que c'était le résultat de plusieurs événements malheureux : son divorce avait été finalisé, lui et Haley étaient séparés depuis très longtemps maintenant et ils ne vivaient plus ensemble mais leur divorce était un processus très douloureux. Mais le juge avait finalement autorisé le divorce... La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que Haley avait pu garder Jack la majorité du temps. En fait, le juge n'avait autorisé Hotch à avoir son enfant que quelques fois par mois. Ce qui était, bien sûr, très douloureux pour Hotch, et il aurait vraiment aimé avoir Jack plus souvent, mais la réalité était qu'avec le genre de travail qu'il avait, s'engager sur plus de jours était impossible et serait une promesse qu'il ne serait pas capable de tenir. Une autre raison pour laquelle Hotch était de si mauvaise humeur, était que le Bureau était sur son dos depuis le départ d'Emily. Ils avaient essayé de la garder dans l'équipe puisqu'elle était l'une des meilleures atout qu'ils avaient, et ils lui avaient même offert un salaire plus élevé mais elle était partie quand même. Strauss blâmait particulièrement Hotch pour sa démission, puis à nouveau Strauss blâmait Hotch pour tout ce qui s'est passé au BAU. En plus de tout cela, Strauss lui mettait la pression pour trouver un remplaçant pour Emily. Bien sûr, ils ne trouveraient jamais personne qui pourrait la remplacer, mais ils devaient trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait se joindre à l'équipe puisqu'elle était incomplète maintenant. Le problème était qu'il allait être très, très difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui répondrait aux demandes de Hotch et qui conviendrait parfaitement à l'équipe en plus de son travail, le profilage était tout simplement pour n'importe qui... Trouver un nouveau atout pour l'équipe était toujours un grand défi pour le BAU et surtout pour le chef d'unité. Alors que l'équipe commençait à se réunir dans la salle de conférence pour faire le point sur leur nouvelle affaire, Morgan s'assit face à JJ et Garcia, essayant de briser la glace et d'engager une conversation agréable avant de devoir regarder les images horribles que l'affaire allait présenter.

\- Quelqu'un a parlé à Emily ? Demanda Morgan aux filles, sachant qu'elles étaient très proches d'Emily et qu'elles auraient des nouvelles sur ce qui se passait pour leur amie.

Hotch, qui était à la même table, leva les yeux des dossiers qu'il lisait à la mention du nom de la brune.

\- Je lui ai parlé la nuit dernière, elle s'est installée et a commencé son travail hier soir, elle est contente, dit JJ en souriant tristement.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit partie, les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes, dit tristement Garcia.

\- Je sais, elle me manque déjà tellement, et elle n'est partie que depuis quelques jours, dit Morgan avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Savez-vous qui va la remplacer, Hotch ? Demanda Morgan, attirant l'attention du chef d'unité.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore pris de décision, dit Hotch avec dédain.

\- Ils ne trouveront jamais quelqu'un comme elle, dit Reid doucement, ça lui faisait mal de penser à elle.

\- C'est vrai, notre adorable fille était unique, répliqua Garcia.

\- Hé, je t'ai dit qu'elle est tombée sur Max hier ? Demanda JJ, regardant Garcia avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas moyen, vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé, elle a dit autre chose ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est si bien, cria Garcia, essayant de faire pression pour plus de ragots.

\- Pas vraiment, elle a juste dit qu'ils se sont croisés, et c'est tout, dit JJ, en regardant l'analyste technique.

\- Qui est Max ? Demanda Reid avec curiosité.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Reid, Max était le seul et unique homme qui a failli amener notre brillante beauté à l'autel, dit Garcia, offensée que Reid pose une question aussi stupide. Cela attira l'attention du chef d'unité et il sentit un nœud dans le ventre, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise.

\- Attends, tu crois qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble ? Emily l'aimait beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda JJ à l'analyste technique avec curiosité.

\- Peut-être, qui sait, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est partie, fit remarquer Garcia mais avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hotch craqua, se surprenant lui-même et tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

\- Peut-on arrêter de parler d'elle, elle ne fait plus partie de l'équipe ! Dit-il fermement, en élevant la voix et en claquant les dossiers sur la table. Il y a des choses plus importantes dont nous devrions discuter que les ragots qui circulent sur la vie de quelqu'un qui n'est plus pertinent pour cette équipe, répliqua Hotch avec colère.

Toute l'équipe la regarda sous le choc et personne ne sut quoi dire. Il était de la pire des humeurs ces deux derniers jours, mais il n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid et n'avait jamais agressé un membre de son équipe de cette façon. Il se leva, alluma l'écran et commença à discuter de l'affaire pendant que l'équipe échangeait des regards... qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et pourquoi était-il si contrarié. Rossi n'arrêta pas de le regarder... Il savait qu'il était stressé mais il était allé trop loin. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas Emily et qu'il ne l'avait jamais acceptée dans l'équipe mais il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il la détestait au point de ne pas pouvoir le tolérer quand son nom était mentionné.

 **Londres**

Une semaine plus tard, Emily avait finalement accepté la proposition de Max de prendre un café, ce qui s'était avéré être un rendez-vous. Il était passé la prendre à son appartement en début d'après-midi et ils avaient pris un café dans l'un des cafés préférés d'Emily et ils avaient passé des heures à parler. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper et ils avaient vraiment l'impression que ça faisait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. La vérité était que Max Brickman avait été une partie très importante de sa vie, ils avaient été ensemble pendant plusieurs années et avaient vécu ensemble, et avaient été fiancés. Le travail d'Emily et ses propres insécurités s'étaient mis en travers de son chemin et ils avaient fini par se séparer, mais Emily lui avait manqué pendant très longtemps la première fois qu'elle était partie aux Etats-Unis. Max avait toujours été incroyable pour elle, la traitant comme une reine et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi aimée et respectée par personne et ils étaient vraiment heureux. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait accepté son offre de café... Elle voulait se rattraper parce qu'il avait été quelqu'un de très important dans sa vie.

Le rendez-vous du café, cependant, se transforma en dîner et avant qu'Emily ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient passé presque toute la journée ensemble. Elle s'était beaucoup amusée et avait aussi eu l'occasion d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait mis fin à sa relation avec lui : le fiasco avec Doyle et le fait que Doyle l'aurait peut-être poursuivi s'ils avaient été ensemble, et c'était vrai, Max et Emily avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après Doyle, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment été complètement honnête avec Max sur comment elle l'avait arrêté ; oui, il était son travail, maintenant une partie d'elle se sentait toujours sale et indigne de respect. Mais quand elle avait rencontré Max, elle s'était sentie heureuse et vraiment aimée... Elle aimait... Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de Doyle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme une prostituée qui avait couché avec un terroriste pour monter un dossier. Elle cachait cette partie de sa vie au fond d'elle et ne l'avait jamais partagée avec qui que ce soit, alors quand Max lui avait demandé de l'épouser, les choses avaient vraiment changé. A un moment donné, elle avait senti qu'elle devait être honnête avec lui. Au même moment, elle avait commencé à recevoir des lettres anonymes de Ian Doyle. Elle savait qu'il était en prison, donc il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, mais elle avait peur qu'il détruise son conte de fées et raconte tout à Max. Elle avait donc mis fin à sa relation avec Max et avait déménagé en Amérique dans l'espoir de se remettre de tout son passé et de commencer une nouvelle vie loin de ses propres erreurs et loin de Doyle. Un an plus tard, Ian Doyle avait été transféré dans une prison de haute sécurité en Russie et elle savait qu'il ne sortirait jamais, mais elle s'était déjà installée au BAU et en Virginie, et il ne servait à rien de regarder en arrière, dans cette direction de sa vie. Mais, maintenant, elle pourrait être honnête avec Max et lui dire la vérité, lui dire pourquoi elle s'était enfuie en terminent les choses avec lui et qu'elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir. Elle savait que Max ne l'aurait jamais jugée et qu'il aurait changé ses sentiments pour elle, de sorte que ce jour-là, autour d'un café avec Max, après qu'elle lui ait dit la vérité, il lui dit qu'il la trouvait toujours la femme la plus merveilleuse et la plus incroyable du monde, quoi qu'elle ait fait pour mettre Doyle en prison, et peu importe comment elle avait fini les choses entre eux.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à parler, à rire et à se reconnecter. Elle s'amusa bien et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Londres, elle réussit à sortir Aaron Hotchner de sa tête. Elle se sentait de nouveau en sécurité et heureuse... les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés il y a toutes ces années quand elle était heureuse et dans une relation forte avec Max. Elle savait que même si elle continuait à penser à Aaron Hotchner, elle n'aurait jamais été assez bien à ses yeux, il ne l'aurait jamais acceptée comme membre de l'équipe, il avait toujours critiqué ses capacités professionnelles et ses actions sur le terrain et à l'extérieur, et il l'avait toujours fait sentir moins appréciée et qu'elle ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui. Elle savait qu'il ne la considérerait jamais comme autre chose qu'un sous-agent et une sous- personne, donc, même si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, ça n'aurait jamais marché. Mais, avec Max les choses étaient différentes... Il lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde. Il la complimentait toujours et la faisait se sentir aimée et spéciale. Max serait prêt à donner sa vie pour la rendre heureuse et pour s'assurer qu'elle ait toujours le meilleur de tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir au monde.

Tandis qu'il la ramenait chez elle, il lui tint la main pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres. Il faisait noir dehors mais la brise était bonne. C'était une nuit magnifique à l'extérieur et ils avaient tous les deux passés un moment incroyable ensemble.

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir passé la journée avec moi, dit Max en lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- Non. Merci, Max, pour tout, la compagnie, la conversation, la compréhension, tout, lui dit Emily en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- C'était un plaisir, répondit Max.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques pâtés de maisons et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant son appartement.

\- Crois-tu au destin ? Le fait que les choses sont destinées à devenir quelque chose ? Demanda Max en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Emily innocemment.

\- Nous... Le fait que le destin nous a remis au même endroit, dit Max, avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit honnêtement Emily.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Emily, dit-il, la regardant profondément dans ses yeux, et avant qu'Emily ne puisse répondre, il la tira doucement vers lui, en embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

Emily fut prise par surprise au début, mais ensuite elle le laissa vraiment l'embrasser.

Peut-être que Max avait raison et que les choses se passaient pour une raison, peut-être que son destin était d'être avec lui et d'oublier Aaron Hotchner une fois pour toutes... Il était peut-être temps d'oublier qu'il n'avait jamais existé et surtout qu'ils avaient partagé la même nuit. Très lentement, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Max et commença à répondre au baiser.

 **#########**

 **Coucou ! Merci pour vos adorables commentaires et votre gentillesse. J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire… Emily prend ses marques à Londres et Hotchner semble vraiment se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'il a faite… A très bientôt xxx**


	6. Chapitre 5

****Chapitre 5: Chicken Soup and Something Else****

 ** **LO**** ** **NDRES****

Le temps promet toujours de guérir les choses et de les améliorer et dans le cas d'Emily, c'était exactement comme ça. Il fallut du temps pour guérir, il fallut du temps pour passer à autre chose et pour s'installer complètement, mais avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que le temps avait passé, presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée à Londres. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant et elle était heureuse. Elle s'était enfin trouvée un endroit assez confortable, sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient beaucoup, mais dans l'ensemble elle allait bien. Elle leur parlait presque tous les soirs, et cela faisait de moins en moins mal chaque jour. Interpol était tout aussi charmant qu'on le lui avait promis, en effet c'était plus stressant que son travail précédent avec plus de défis, mais Emily aimait les défis et être capable de se surpasser signifiait qu'elle était capable de faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était donc exactement ce qu'elle faisait, jusqu'à présent ça fonctionnait très bien, elle aimait son travail avec ses hauts et ses bas, son équipe travaillait très bien avec elle et les problèmes mineurs qu'elle devait régler de temps à autre pouvaient être résolus rapidement. Après avoir travaillée pendant des décennies dans le système de justice pénale, elle était habituée aux images horribles qu'elle voyait tous les jours, non pas qu'elle les aimait, mais elle avait appris à s'en accommoder, ce qui affectait sa vie personnelle. Son travail n'était pas un problème, elle restait en contact avec sa famille en Virginie, et elle et Clyde étaient toujours les meilleurs amis qu'ils avaient toujours été ce qui était génial parce qu'elle l'avait désormais constamment à ses côtés, et honnêtement c'était une telle chance pour elle que Clyde soit son meilleur ami.

Et maintenant, elle avait Max. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble presque après le premier rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu, et cela la rendait très heureuse. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile ou aussi étrange qu'elle le pensait, en fait, c'était incroyable. C'était comme si ils n'avaient jamais rompu, et que leur relation n'avait jamais eu de problèmes, en fait, elle était probablement meilleure qu'avant. Max était l'homme gentil et charmant qu'elle avait toujours connu. Il s'occupait d'elle tout le temps. Elle était douce et tendre, mais passionnée et agressive quand il le fallait. Techniquement, ils ne vivaient pas ensemble mais il était toujours dans son appartement, ou elle dans le sien. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient replongés trop vite dans la relation mais si elle y réfléchissait vraiment, ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant presque trois ans avant de rompre la première fois, et ils avaient vécu ensemble à l'époque, et si quelqu'un la connaissait aussi intimement, c'était Max.

Elle travaillait encore sur ses sentiments actuels envers lui mais elle était sûre qu'à un moment donné, elle retrouverait cet endroit, cet endroit où elle avait été, où elle était follement amoureuse de lui. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, bien sûr que non, l'amour était un mot très intense... Du moins pour elle, c'était... Elle avait toujours eu de la difficulté à le dire et elle le dirait probablement toujours, mais elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui s'était frottée à la bombe « I love you » au premier rendez-vous ou les deux premières fois où ils étaient ensemble, en fait. Elle n'avait jamais dit ces mots à personne auparavant, à personne qui n'était pas de la famille ou des amis.

Maintenant, est-ce qu'elle tenait à Max, bien sûr qu'elle y tenait, elle ne serait pas avec lui si elle ne l'aimait pas, et oui, elle l'avait aimé avant et lui avait même dit plusieurs fois, mais maintenant c'était différent, trop de choses s'étaient passées, le temps avait passé, ils avaient été séparés par de nombreuses années et plusieurs kilomètres, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pour eux deux et des choses encore curieuses. Elle tenait à lui, oui. Il était incroyable avec elle, l'homme le plus incroyable qu'elle ait probablement rencontré, mais pour arriver à nouveau à ce point, à ce point où elle donnerait à nouveau tout son cœur et toute son âme, il faudrait du temps. Oui, elle voulait vraiment être avec Max mais il y avait beaucoup à travailler, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois et il n'y avait aucune hâte de se lancer dans tout ce truc effrayant, pas encore en tout cas. Pour l'instant, elle allait profiter de cette relation, se reconnecter, apprendre à se connaître à nouveau et tout le reste. _Après tout, elle avait encore des moments où elle se rappelait cette nuit-là, la nuit qu'elle avait partagée avec l'homme dont elle ne pouvait toujours pas prononcer le nom parce qu'il faisait très mal... Oui, elle s'était comportée comme une adolescente stupide avec un stupide béguin d'adolescente, mais ça faisait quand même mal. Elle se détestait encore parfois parce qu'elle était si stupide qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son patron, à son âge... Qui faisait vraiment ça ?_

 _Quelle femme mûre et adulte avec de nombreuses années d'expériences tombait amoureuse de son patron juste parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble un soir ? Le simple fait de le mentionner sonnait idiot comme quelque chose qui sortait d'un soap opéra. Vraiment Emily, quel âge as-tu... Quatorze ans ? Ok, on a travaillé ensemble et on s'est détesté à mort, on s'est soûlé, on a couché ensemble, fin de l'histoire, et après s'être réveillé, on devrait recommencer à se détester, la vie continue et on devrait faire de même. Elle était presque sûre qu'il l'avait fait savoir à tout le monde au BAU, sans parler de l'Etat de Virginie, comment il avait réussi à t'attirer dans son lit parce que tu étais trop ivre et trop stupide pour penser en adulte. Maintenant, tu as un petit ami incroyable qui tient beaucoup à toi et fera n'importe quoi pour toi, tu es à des milliers de kilomètres de cette aventure d'une nuit et tu as une nouvelle vie… Grandis, arrête de rêver, et passe à autre chose de votre vie._

Et ce fut vrai, Max était en effet un type formidable : il la traitait comme une reine, même quand elle sentait qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Comme la veille au soir, elle avait travaillé jusqu'à très tard et avait fini par annuler son dîner avec lui pour la seconde fois de la semaine parce que son travail empiétait beaucoup sur le temps que son petit ami méritait vraiment. De plus, elle était épuisée mentalement et épuisée physiquement. Peut-être que c'était le changement auquel elle essayait de s'adapter, ou le stress de son travail, ou même le nouveau climat de Londres, mais elle se sentait groggy et n'avait plus d'énergie depuis deux semaines. Bien sûr, Emily pensait qu'elle faite de fer et elle poussait son système immunitaire au maximum et maintenant elle essayait de combattre ce virus, ou autre chose. Cela débutait il y a quelques jours, les maux de tête, la fatigue, les nausées bizarres, et même les vomissements occasionnels. Elle avait aussi des allergies, mais elle en avait parfois, surtout lorsqu'elle passait d'une ville à l'autre, alors elle pensait que c'était normal, mais elle essayait de combattre le froid, la grippe, ou quoi que ce soit qui lui donnait l'impression qu'un train l'avait frappée, et en plus, sa migraine ne s'arrêta pas depuis quelques jours...En fait, la situation venait d'empirer. Alors elle annula Max, encore une fois en partie parce qu'elle devait vraiment rester tard au travail et en partie parce qu'elle voulait juste aller se cacher sous son lit pour les deux prochains jours puisque c'était le week-end. Et aussi parce que Clyde avait réalisé à quel point elle était malade et avait refusé de prendre soin d'elle-même. Techniquement, il menaça de la suspendre si elle ne prenait pas quelques jours de congé. Emily termina son travail ce soir-là et se précipita à la maison, mais le temps qu'elle arrive à sa voiture, sa maladie venait de s'aggraver et maintenant elle était même certaine d'avoir de la fièvre. Elle tremblait et était sûre qu'elle était brûlante, alors elle rentra à la maison sans but et prête à se coucher à la minute où elle serait rentrée, si elle avait la chance d'arriver à son lit.

À sa grande surprise, son merveilleux petit ami l'attendait à la maison. Lui aussi avait senti qu'elle était malade, et aussi têtu qu'il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle ne prenait probablement pas soin d'elle. Alors, ayant la clé de son appartement, il se permit d'entrer et de nettoyer le petit bordel que sa magnifique petite amie avait laissé, ce qui était très inhabituel pour elle car elle était la personne la plus propre et organisée qu'il n'ait jamais connue puis il lui avait préparé à manger une soupe de pâtes et au poulet maison car elle avait mentionné avoir attrapé froid. Puis s'il avait attendu avec elle. Quand elle était finalement arrivée, il était neuf heures passées et il s'inquiétait sérieusement. Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Une Emily très pâle entra, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais il pouvait voir le cramoisi sur ses joues qui indiquait qu'elle était agitée ou qu'elle avait probablement une forte fièvre.

\- Salut chérie, la salua-t-il quand elle entra et à la vue de son visage il s'inquiéta encore plus pour elle.

\- Hé... Je... Je ne savais pas que tu allais passer.

Sa voix était rauque et elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Ça va, chérie ? Demanda Max en se rapprochant d'elle, en prenant son sac et en le posant sur le canapé, puis en la tirant dans ses bras.

\- Ouais, je suis juste vraiment fatiguée, répondit Emily d'un air absent.

Max la fit se rapprocher de lui et posa un baiser sur son front... Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa qu'Emily était en effet brûlante de fièvre.

\- Bordel de merde ! Tu brûles ma chérie, dit-il en plaçant le dos de sa main sur son front.

Emily le regarda avec des yeux vitreux et la vue floue.

\- Je crois que je couve quelque chose... Je ne me sens pas bien, admit-elle, sentant son corps presque s'affaisser sous elle.

Max la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre à coucher, la plaçant doucement sur le lit.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital, chérie ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Emily secoua vigoureusement la tête, ce qui ne fut pas une bonne idée... Maintenant, elle se sentait vraiment étourdie.

\- Je veux dormir et j'ai si froid, chuchota-t-elle.

\- D'accord, chérie, tu veux que je t'apporte à dîner ? Je t'ai fait de la soupe au poulet et aux nouilles, tu aimes cette soupe, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Max en retirant ses chaussures et en plaçant la couette sur son corps tremblant.

Emily secoua la tête, elle se sentait vraiment mal, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle !

\- Em, tu as besoin de manger quelque chose, chérie, la poussa Max, très inquiet alors qu'il appuyait une fois de plus le dos de sa main sur son front.

Emily fit la moue et secoua à nouveau la tête. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle et, la connaissant, elle n'avait probablement rien mangé de la journée.

\- Em chérie, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis... Je vais bien... Max, je veux juste dormir. Mon Dieu, je suis gelée, dit-elle, en rapprochant les couvertures de son corps.

\- Tu as une forte fièvre, on doit te mettre des vêtements confortables et te donner des médicaments, d'accord ? Dit Max en passant son pouce sur ses joues chaudes.

Emily hocha la tête en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Max se précipita aux toilettes pour prendre des médicaments... Il s'assit près de la table de chevet, puis se pencha sur sa poitrine et sortit un pyjama confortable, en tirant avec précaution il enleva les couvertures, observant son corps tandis qu'elle trembla quand la chaleur confortable de la couverture fut ôté de son corps. Max l'aida à se mettre en pyjama et à boire un peu avec ses médicaments. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire manger, mais au moins il voulait lui donner des médicaments pour faire baisser sa fièvre.

Après qu'Emily ait bu une partie du médicament et qu'on ait changée pour des vêtements confortables, il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui mit une serviette humide sur le front. Emily savait qu'elle était vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il prenait soin d'elle. Il la regarda alors qu'elle essayait de se détendre, la peau rouge de fièvre, sachant que s'il n'était pas capable de faire baisser la fièvre, il devrait peut-être l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux en le regardant... Sa vue était encore vitreuse et floue mais elle réussit à tirer sa main de sous les couvertures et à lui tenir tendrement la main.

\- Je vais bien, chéri, ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai juste besoin de dormir, le rassura-t-elle.

\- D'accord, tu veux que je t'apporte autre chose ? Demanda Max en se penchant en avant et en posant un baiser sur son front.

\- Pas d'amour, merci, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Max sourit et changea de vêtements pour rejoindre la brune au lit, tirant à lui son corps chaud en espérant qu'elle se sentirait mieux dans quelques heures. Emily se retourna sur le côté avec son aide et se blottie contre lui. Elle avait juste besoin de quelques bonnes heures de sommeil, puis elle sentait qu'elle se sentirait parfaitement bien.

Emily se réveilla plusieurs fois pendant la nuit parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller et de se retourner dans son sommeil, qu'elle se réveillait pour aller aux toilettes et qu'elle avait beaucoup trop froid. Max lui fit prendre une autre dose de médicaments et s'occupa d'elle littéralement toute la nuit. Il était très inquiet pour elle car elle avait encore de la fièvre, mais heureusement, elle n'était plus aussi élevée. Vers quatre heures du matin, Emily finit par s'endormir profondément après que le médicament l'eut assommée. Max espérait qu'elle dormirait suffisamment pour se sentir mieux dans la matinée, et comme il devait aller travailler, il appela la seule personne qu'il savait prête à tout laisser tomber pour être à ses côtés et la surveiller comme il le ferait. Alors, quand finalement elle se réveilla ce matin-là après au moins cinq heures d'un lourd sommeil, elle se sentit mieux, son corps était toujours douloureux et la nausée n'était pas partie, mais il semblait que la fièvre oui. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur la pièce autour d'elle, ce fut alors qu'elle prit conscience de l'homme blond aux yeux bleus assis dans le fauteuil confortable à côté de son lit. Emily cligna des yeux quelques fois avant qu'un timide sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage encore pâle.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil, dit-il, d'une voix heureuse.

\- Clyde, que fais-tu ici ? L'interrogea-t-elle, lentement assise dans son lit.

\- Ravi de te voir aussi, taquina-t-il, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je veux juste... Où est Max ?

Son esprit était encore brumeux.

\- Il devait aller travailler et il ne voulait pas que tu restes seule, dit Clyde en souriant chaleureusement à la brune.

Emily roula des yeux endormis.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, Clyde, je peux prendre soin de moi, dit Emily, contrariée...

Elle s'était réveillée un peu grincheuse.

\- Clairement, mordit Clyde d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je vais bien, c'est juste un rhume ou un insecte stupide, j'ai juste vraiment besoin d'une douche, déclara-t-elle en essayant de se lever du lit, se sentant un peu faible, mais elle savait qu'elle avait transpiré toute la nuit et qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal.

\- Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une douche pendant que je te réchauffe quelque chose à manger ? Dit Clyde en l'aidant à se lever du lit. Sauf si tu as besoin d'aide pour la douche.

Il lui a fait un clin d'œil ludique.

\- Bien sûr, si tu veux que Max te botte le cul, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Clyde rit en regardant Emily aller à la salle de bain et fermer la porte.

Un peu plus tard, il entra dans la chambre avec un plateau rempli d'eau gazeuse et d'un bol de soupe de nouilles au poulet fumante... Celle que Max lui avait faite la veille au soir. Emily s'était déjà changée avec des vêtements propres et elle était allongée sur la couette puisqu'elle avait aussi fait le lit. Elle était encore très faible et elle avait décidé de se calmer aujourd'hui.

Clyde entra dans la chambre et posa le plateau à côté d'elle sur la table de nuit.

\- Je t'ai apporté du café et de la soupe, dit-il doucement, assis à côté d'elle sur le bord du lit.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, dit-elle en se frottant le nez, le café lui donnait encore des sueurs froides.

\- Je sais, mais tu as besoin de quelque chose dans le ventre, essaie de manger un peu, s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il.

\- Bien, mais je ne veux pas le café... L'odeur me rend malade, déclara-t-elle fermement avec un visage dégoûté.

Attendez quoi ? Emily Prentiss ne voulait pas de café... C'était nouveau !

\- D'accord, j'enlève le café, mais essaie de manger la soupe, chérie, j'ai besoin de mon chef d'équipe pour vivre un peu plus longtemps, dit-il en ramassant la tasse de café et en l'emmenant au rez-de-chaussée.

Emily n'avait pas vraiment faim mais elle savait que Clyde ne la laisserait pas seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mangée alors elle essaya de manger quelques bouchées. Clyde retourna dans la pièce et s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise pendant qu'il la regardait essayer de manger avec des mains tremblantes. Elle n'avait même pas mangé cinq cuillères pleines de soupe au poulet et aux nouilles que Emily sauta du lit et se précipita aux toilettes, vidant complètement le contenu de son estomac. Après cela, elle se rinça le visage en s'appuyant sur l'évier, se sentant encore plus faible qu'avant. Clyde s'appuya sur le chambranle de la salle de bain et regarda sa meilleure amie avec des yeux très inquiets.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain, prenant une serviette, la mouillant dans l'évier et la plaçant sur son front.

\- Je suis... C'est juste... ce stupide virus, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Tout me rend malade... même l'odeur de l'eau, dit Emily en essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la bouche de Clyde s'ouvrit. Attendez quoi !? L'odeur de l'eau ? De la répulsion pour le café ? Les nausées matinales ? Oh mon dieu.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Déclara-t-il, fixant la brune pâle.

\- Quoi !? Demanda Emily, confuse face au visage choqué de Clyde.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un petit virus, chérie, dit Clyde en souriant légèrement.

\- De quoi tu parles !? Demanda Emily, plus confuse que jamais...

Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle pouvait à peine se concentrer.

\- Je pense que je devrais être prêt à acheter un berceau.

 _Attends, quoi !? Il était défoncé ? De quoi il parle bon sang ? Attends, il a dit BERCEAU ?! Puis ça la frappa... Quel OMG, QUOI ?!_

\- Quoi... non... non... non, de quoi tu parles... NON, je ne suis pas enceinte !... Je ne le suis pas, je ne peux pas l'être ! Il n'y a pas moyen, dit-elle en secouant la tête et en sentant son esprit bugger.

\- Pourquoi pas, ne me dis pas que Max et toi n'avez pas conclu l'affaire ? Demanda Clyde, en la taquinant.

\- Quoi ! Qui diable dit encore "conclure l'affaire" ? Et je ne vais même pas répondre à cette question... Tu es fou ! Dit-elle, devenant rouge vif et sortant de la salle de bain, Clyde la suivit.

\- Emily, l'appela-t-il doucement.

\- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte, Clyde, cracha-t-elle très agacée.

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas, je ne peux pas l'être.

 _Ok, c'était sa logique, elle n'était pas enceinte, elle ne pouvait pas l'être, non ? C'était de la folie... Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, c'était impossible. Tout d'un coup, elle commença à se sentir encore plus étourdie et nauséeuse._

\- D'accord, alors fais un test, dit simplement Clyde.

\- Non !

Dieu qu'elle était têtue.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Clyde, souriant face à son visage confus et frustré.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas enceinte... point ! Répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

Clyde la regarda essayer de récupérer ses vêtements de la veille au soir. Elle essayait d'éviter son regard et le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Très bien, tu n'es pas enceinte, fais un test. Si tu ne l'es pas alors tu ne l'es pas, mais si tu l'es, alors je serai chanceux d'avoir une mini Emily dans mes bras, lui dit-il en marchant vers elle et en prenant doucement ses mains.

\- Pourquoi ça te fait si peur ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Non, mais je te dis que je ne suis pas enceinte, répéta-t-elle de nouveau, mais plus que d'essayer de convaincre Clyde, elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.

\- Je vais aller au magasin chercher un test de grossesse et de l'eau gazeuse pour toi, dit-il, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion et plaçant un baiser sur son front, laissant une Emily très confuse en état de choc derrière lui.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il revint à l'appartement où Emily travaillait sur son ordinateur portable en essayant d'éviter le sujet et en agissant comme si toute la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avant son départ au magasin n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour convaincre Emily de renoncer à son entêtement et la convaincre de faire le test de grossesse. Après de longues minutes de plaidoirie avec elle, Clyde réussit finalement à la convaincre de faire le test. Emily alla dans la salle de bain pour le faire ce test qu'elle savait complètement inutile parce qu'elle savait avec certitude qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, il n'y avait pas moyen. Elle sortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, tenant le bâtonnet blanc dans ses mains et secouant son visage, agacée et frustrée.

\- Tu verras, ça va prouver que tu as tort et quand ça arrivera, je jure que je vais te tuer, siffla-t-elle en tenant le bâtonnet dans sa main et en attendant les résultats.

 _Elle n'était pas enceinte, elle le savait, il n'y avait pas moyen, oui elle avait été très intime avec Max, beaucoup ces dernières semaines, mais elle n'était pas enceinte, elle ne pouvait pas l'être c'était impossible. Elle était fauchée, ça sonnait mal, mais c'était la vérité, c'était peut-être sa faute, parce elle était sûre qu'elle était stérile. Eh bien, tout avait commencé en France quand elle avait eu son premier avortement à l'âge de quinze ans... Elle savait que ses parents l'auraient tuée, alors elle s'était fait avorter et c'était une décision qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie, mais ça avait affecté sa capacité à avoir des enfants et à baiser avec son corps. Bien, bien des années plus tard, quand elle était avec l'un de ses petits amis sérieux, elle avait voulu avoir un enfant, et ils avaient essayé, mais elle n'avait pas pu tomber enceinte, alors son petit ami l'avait quittée parce qu'elle ne pouvait tomber enceinte. Quand elle était avec Max, elle voulait des enfants dans sa vie, plus que tout, et ils avaient essayé d'innombrables fois et elle n'était jamais tombée enceinte, alors quand elle et Max s'était fait tester, le médecin lui avait dit que peut-être à cause de son avortement, elle aurait du mal à tomber enceinte, et même si elle et Max avaient discuté d'adoption, cela avait été vraiment dévastateur de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas porter ses propres enfants._

 _Elle était dévastée mais, à un moment donné, elle s'était habituée à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait pas tomber enceinte et avait essayé de passer à autre chose. C'était une partie de sa vie qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec Clyde. Il était au courant de l'avortement en France mais il ne savait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants et c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait quitté Max... Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner d'enfants et qu'elle savait qu'il en voulait plus que tout au monde. Bref, le fait est qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de faire ce stupide test !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit le bâtonnet qu'elle avait placé sur la table, prête à prouver à Clyde qu'il avait tort et sourit au fait qu'elle avait gagné le pari qu'ils avaient fait. (Ils avaient parié mille euros qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, c'était comme ça qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre de faire le test de grossesse.)

Emily fut stupéfaite et sa bouche s'ouvrit en regardant les deux lignes roses sur le bâton qui clignotaient devant ses yeux !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Haleta-t-elle sous le choc !

#############

 **Les ennuis commencent pour Emily on dirait... Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Mothered**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily prit le bâtonnet qu'elle avait placé sur la table, prête à prouver à Clyde qu'il avait tort et sourit au fait qu'elle avait gagné le pari qu'ils avaient fait. (Ils avaient parié mille euros qu'elle n'était pas enceinte... c'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre finalement de faire le test de grossesse.)

Emily fut stupéfaite et sa bouche s'ouvrit en regardant les deux lignes roses sur le bâtonnet lui clignoter en retour !

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Elle sursauta en état de choc !

\- Félicitations, chérie... Ou devrais-je dire "maman" ? Se moqua Clyde.

Emily, cependant, était encore abasourdie et n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'elle était enceinte. Ce n'était pas possible, eh bien, c'était possible parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais comment cela était-il arrivé ? Elle avait eu tant de mal dans son passé à tomber enceinte alors qu'elle avait tant désiré un bébé, et maintenant qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, elle était enceinte... Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas !

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Sa voix fut à peine audible du choc.

\- Um... Tu sais quand un homme et une femme... font le mambo horizontal... un homme met habituellement son...

Clyde put à peine s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Clyde... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais, grogna Emily.

\- Et les hormones de grossesse font déjà effet, lança-t-il en retour.

\- Je ne peux pas être enceinte, dit Emily doucement.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, chérie, dit-il, assis à côté d'elle.

Elle secoua juste la tête, jusqu'à trembler.

\- Em... Parle-moi... qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Clyde, inquiet de la réaction de la brune.

Il tendit doucement sa main, la faisant regarder vers lui.

\- Je pensais que c'était ce que tu avais toujours voulu... un bébé, dit-il en la regardant intensément.

\- C'était... Il est... I... Juste... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en ce moment... Dit-elle, regardant en bas, essayant de retenir les larmes.

\- Pourquoi pas, Em ? Toi et Max êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre, vous l'avez toujours été... vous étiez presque mariés... un bébé va enfin réaliser votre conte de fées, lui proposa Clyde en lui souriant.

Emily acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui souriant, mais ne parvenant pas encore jusqu'à ses yeux.

C'était vrai qu'elle voulait un bébé depuis des années... C'était l'un de ses plus grands rêves, celui d'être mère et d'avoir une famille à elle. Elle l'avait voulu avec Max plus que tout, dans sa vie il y a quelques années, mais pour l'instant elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir encore envie. Max était toujours un homme formidable, l'homme parfait qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui il y a toutes ces années, mais elle n'en était plus sûre. Elle voulait toujours le bébé plus que tout dans la vie, en fait, une partie d'elle était extatique, mais il y avait une autre partie d'elle qui était effrayée et inquiète... inquiète au sujet des "Et si "s ?

\- Max sera si heureux quand il découvrira qu'il va être papa, dit Clyde, tirant Emily pour un câlin.

Elle ne put pas empêcher son cœur de battre très vite. Le bébé de Max. Il fallait que ce soit Max, tout simplement. Elle était avec lui depuis deux mois et ils avaient été très intimes et n'avaient jamais utilisé de protection, car elle savait qu'elle ne tomberait jamais enceinte et elle faisait assez confiance à Max pour savoir qu'il était clean. C'était peut-être un peu irresponsable mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne la mettrait jamais en danger pour quoi que ce soit. Max était le père, cela n'avait de sens que de cette façon. Il n'y avait qu'une petite possibilité de faire le "si", mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas y penser, et elle savait que les possibilités de cette option étaient encore plus faibles. Pourquoi se torturer avec quelque chose d'encore moins possible, peut-être que c'était égoïste et peut-être que c'était mal, mais en ce moment pour sa propre santé mentale et son bien-être, elle avait besoin de penser de cette façon. Elle et Max allaient avoir un bébé... Un vrai bébé.

\- Oui, il le sera.

Elle sourit finalement... un vrai sourire.

\- Oh, Clyde, je vais avoir un bébé.

Et Emily ne put pas arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

\- Une petite Emily, dit Clyde en la tenant toujours près de lui.

\- Ou un garçon, dit-elle, toujours incapable d'analyser la nouvelle.

\- Félicitations, chérie, dit Clyde en posant un baiser sur le front d'Emily.

\- Merci, Clyde, merci d'être toujours là pour moi, dit-elle en embrassant à nouveau son ami.

C'était vraiment génial d'avoir Clyde à ses côtés pendant les moments les plus importants de sa vie. Elle allait avoir un bébé... quelque chose dont elle avait toujours rêvé... Elle pourrait s'inquiéter de tout le reste plus tard. En ce moment, elle voulait profiter de son petit moment.

 **Washington D.C.**

Aaron Hotchner entra dans son appartement un peu après 22 heures. Lui et l'équipe venaient tout juste de rentrer d'une très longue affaire en Alabama... L'une des affaires les plus longues sur lesquelles ils n'avaient jamais travaillé, où sept femmes avaient été assassinées. Ils avaient été pris pour cible à l'extérieur de l'endroit où elles travaillaient et le suspect les avait gardées en otage pendant près d'une semaine. Au bout d'une semaine, il les tuait et plaçait leurs corps près de la rivière. Pendant qu'il les avait, il les agressait sexuellement, les maltraitait physiquement, les laissant avec plusieurs lacérations et quand il en avait fini avec elles, il marquait leur corps de leur propre sang avec un symbole qui signifiait son nom. L'équipe était en Alabama depuis près de deux semaines parce que le suspect n'avait laissé aucune autre piste ni aucune autre trace. Il n'avait pas de partenaire, ni de mode opératoire... Il enlevait simplement ces femmes à l'extérieur de leur lieu de travail à des heures et endroits différents. Leurs corps étaient placés à différents endroits de la rivière à des jours différents. Rien n'était cohérent et n'avait de sens alors il leur fallut beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour résoudre l'affaire. Mais, après deux très longues semaines, ils attrapèrent finalement l'agresseur et le mirent derrière les barreaux et bien que beaucoup de vies aient été perdues, ils l'avaient finalement attrapé Il ne sortirait jamais de prison sauf s'il était condamné à la peine de mort.

Donc, quand Hotch entra dans son appartement, il n'avait plus d'énergie pour rien. Il voulait juste prendre quelques verres et oublier que le monde entier existait. Il plaça son sac de voyage près de son bureau et desserra sa cravate, se rendant au mini bar et se versant un verre de scotch en espérant qu'il pourrait effacer les deux semaines. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette affaire l'avait tant affecté, il avait fait ça pendant longtemps et il avait tout vu, alors qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris dans cette affaire. Bien sûr, cela avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, et il était absolument sûr que Strauss allait avoir sa peau mais ce n'était rien de nouveau, alors pourquoi était-il contrarié. Il enleva son manteau et l'accrocha sur le dossier de la chaise, puis il versa plus de scotch dans son verre et s'assit sur le canapé en se frottant les yeux de fatigue. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux et qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir dernièrement, et il n'était même pas sûr du pourquoi. Il finit son verre et se leva en marchant vers le mini bar pour se servir un autre verre. Il n'avait pas besoin de conduire et il était en congé pour les deux prochains jours, alors il se détendrait sûrement avec son meilleur ami le dernier Johnny Walker Black Label. Il versa un autre verre et entra dans sa chambre... Si c'était une de ces nuits, il ferait mieux de se changer pour des vêtements confortables. Tout son corps souffrait et il ne pouvait pas bouger son cou sans la raideur qui l'avait embêté toute la semaine. Il enleva complètement sa cravate, retira lentement sa chemise et la plaça sur le bord de son lit en tenant les boutons de manchettes noirs et dorés dans sa main.

Il se rendit à sa commode et ouvrit le tiroir du haut en plaçant les boutons de manchette dans le nœud argenté qui contenait sa collection de boutons de manchette... Il était sur le point de fermer le tiroir quand un autre objet a attiré son attention. Il prit le sac de soie rouge et l'ouvrit, il sortit le médaillon en or, celui d'Emily. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il ouvrit à nouveau le médaillon en souriant à la version plus jeune d'Emily Prentiss. Alors ça le frappa... Le pourquoi cette affaire l'avait tant affecté... Toutes ces femmes pendant l'affaire, les femmes qui étaient mortes des mains d'un porc, elles avaient toutes quelque chose en commun, elles étaient toutes brunes, belles, accomplies et intelligentes. Elles lui rappelaient toutes Emily. Son sourire s'évanouit quand il repensa à elle. Il avait évité de penser à elle pour une raison, cela lui faisait trop mal de penser à elle, de se souvenir d'elle tout simplement. Il remit le médaillon dans le petit sac et referma le tiroir. Il se pencha alors dans son tiroir suivant, son tiroir à sous-vêtements, il regarda les boxers parfaitement alignés et colorés puis il prit le seul objet étranger à ses affaires. Il prit le string en dentelle et l'apporta à son nez, son string, celui qu'elle avait porté la nuit où ils étaient ensemble, la nuit où il avait connu un des plus forts orgasmes de sa vie. Il inhala complètement l'odeur du tissu. Il savait qu'il ressemblait officiellement à un pervers sexuel ou à un adolescent excité mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, le tissu sentait encore comme elle... Ça sentait encore comme eux, comme la passion et le désir. Il ferma les yeux pendant que les images de cette nuit-là s'envolaient lentement dans son esprit, des scènes où il lui faisait l'amour, où elle gémissait son nom. _Bordel, pourquoi Emily Prentiss n'arrivait-elle pas à la sortir de sa tête ?_

Il avait vraiment essayé, il avait passé les deux derniers mois enfermé dans son bureau jusqu'au lever du soleil ou à prendre une affaire après l'autre... Il savait qu'il surmenait son équipe mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour la sortir de sa tête même si cela signifiait passer chaque minute de sa vie à travailler, ce qui, bien sûr, ne l'aidait pas parce que c'était le travail qui lui rappelait le plus son image. De temps en temps, il se retrouvait devant son bureau vide... Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant pour elle et il doutait qu'ils ne le feraient jamais, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aller de l'avant aussi douloureusement que ce serait, il avait juste besoin de la laisser partir et de continuer sa vie. Après tout, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle avait tourné la page et oublié qu'il existait. Il avait admis que cette nuit-là n'avait probablement rien à voir avec son existence, qu'elle était probablement heureuse de vivre sa vie à Londres et il le savait pour un fait. Eh bien, pas pour un fait, mais il avait entendu les filles parler d'elle quotidiennement. Emily s'était joyeusement installé, adorait son job et sa nouvelle vie à Londres, elle s'était remise avec son stupide petit copain, et elle allait bien. Elle parlait aux filles autant que leur travail le permettait, elle skypait avec Morgan et Reid et envoyait même des lettres et des courriels à Dave. Elle garda des liens avec tout le monde, tout le monde sauf lui, merde ! Elle avait même envoyé un courriel à Strauss pour la remercier pour tout, lui faire savoir qu'elle était enfin installée et qu'elle allait bien.

Elle, cependant, pas une seule fois... avait pris la peine de l'appeler, de lui envoyer un texto ou un courriel, rien, pas même de lui dire "bonjour" à travers une des filles. C'était comme s'il était mort pour elle, ou qu'il n'avait jamais existé et cela l'avait tellement dérangé. Il avait été horrible avec elle et c'était probablement sa faute, mais au moins un salut par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un comme une politesse aurait été agréable et une chose polie à faire, mais non... Rien. Rien. Il avait besoin de la sortir de son esprit quoi qu'il arrive. Il était manifestement tombé amoureux de la mauvaise femme et il avait besoin de se remettre d'elle pour son propre bien. Il remit le tissu de dentelle dans le tiroir et le ferma. Il continua à se changer en t-shirt de l'académie du FBI et en pantalon de survêtement, il retourna dans son salon et versa un autre verre. Oui, ce serait certainement une soirée Johnny Walker, même s'il buvait jusqu'à la mort, il l'oublierait...

... Quoi qu'il arrive !

 **LONDRES**

Emily faisait les cent pas dans le salon... Elle les faisait depuis le départ de Clyde il y a quelques heures. Elle pensait qu'elle allait bien maintenant et qu'elle se sentait mieux mais dès que Clyde fut parti, elle recommença à être nerveuse et anxieuse. Elle et Clyde avaient passé toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi à parler de la nouvelle, et même si elle était ravie, il y avait encore quelque chose dans son esprit qui la préoccupait. Elle avait voulu éviter d'y penser, mais elle ne pouvait pas... C'était comme quelque chose qui commençait à la hanter. Pourrait-elle vivre avec ça pour le reste de sa vie ? Et si c'était ce qu'elle pensait ? Pourrait-il y avoir une possibilité ? Elle n'était pas sûre, mais ça la dérangeait. Elle essayait d'être forte, et elle était généralement meilleure dans ce genre de situation. Mais là, elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer. Elle était enceinte et elle était beaucoup plus émotive que d'habitude et son esprit lui jouait des tours. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se convaincre qu'elle flippait sans raison valable, qu'elle réagissait de façon excessive. Elle devait se convaincre que Max était le père de son bébé et qu'elle allait enfin avoir une vie heureuse, celle dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle tournait juste la page et acceptait qu'il ne faisait plus partie de sa vie... Elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant et elle était sur le point d'avoir un bébé avec cette autre personne. Elle avait simplement besoin de sortir Aaron Hotchner de sa tête.

Son cœur battait si fort à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, à cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle s'était détesté pendant si longtemps. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour se soûler et pour le laisser l'emmener au lit alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il la détestait et pensait le pire de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais acceptée dans l'équipe et il voulait juste jouer avec elle ce soir-là. Et maintenant, probablement que tous ses amis le savaient, et qu'ils riaient probablement et se moquaient d'elle. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes rien que de penser à lui, comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour le laisser la séduire. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il ne l'avait jamais acceptée et il l'avait traitée comme de la merde pendant tout le temps où elle avait travaillé avec lui, alors pourquoi diable pensait-elle encore à lui. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le sortir de sa tête ?

Elle savait qu'elle devait l'oublier quoi qu'il arrive et continuer sa vie. Elle était enceinte maintenant, et même s'il y avait une petite possibilité qu'il était peut-être, juste peut-être, le père de son bébé, elle savait qu'il ne l'accepterait jamais ou n'accepterait jamais le bébé comme le sien. Alors pourquoi se torturer avec quelque chose de très improbable et presque impossible. Elle était sûre que Max était le père du bébé et qu'elle devait passer à autre chose. Dieu lui avait donné l'occasion d'avoir une nouvelle vie, un bébé précieux et une famille, et elle n'allait pas laisser le souvenir d'un fantôme de son passé détruire ce qui pourrait être le bonheur de toute sa vie. Il était temps de laisser tomber son passé et de se concentrer sur son présent et son avenir. Elle sourit en frottant son ventre encore plat, il y avait un bébé là-dedans... Son bébé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Max entra dans l'appartement. Il avait travaillé toute la journée, et il avait laissé Emily avec Clyde parce qu'il savait que Clyde s'occuperait d'elle car elle avait été un peu malade. Il espérait qu'elle se sente mieux pour pouvoir passer un meilleur moment avec elle et la dorloter. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup travaillé récemment, et il espérait que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne s'était senti pas bien mais il était disposé n'importe quoi ce soir pour la faire sentir mieux et la faire sourire. Il avait l'intention de préparer le dîner pour eux deux et de lui faire un massage et peut-être qu'ils pourraient prendre un long bain ensemble, puis il pourrait prendre son temps pour s'occuper d'elle au lit.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement lentement et il fut surpris de trouver Emily dans le salon, assise sur le canapé. Elle avait l'air très fatiguée et comme si elle avait pleuré toute la journée. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement pour elle.

\- Hé bébé, tu vas bien ? J'espérais que tu te sentirais mieux maintenant, dit Max en se précipitant à ses côtés, à genoux devant elle, près du canapé.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, on doit juste parler, Max, répondit Emily d'un ton inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Max d'un ton très inquiet.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter...

\- Je suis enceinte, pleura Emily, alors que quelques larmes coulaient sur son beau visage.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Emily ! Pour de vrai ?

Le visage de Max s'illumina comme s'il venait de gagner au loto.

Emily hocha la tête quand il tint ses mains dans les siennes. Elle avait tant de choses à dire mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer, elle était heureuse, bien sûr qu'elle l'était, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu toute sa vie avant même d'avoir rencontré Max, et avant quand elle était avec Max. Il y avait une partie d'elle qui voulait juste enterrer cette partie de son passé et ne jamais le dire à Max, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas juste, et il méritait de savoir.

Une autre partie d'elle voulait emporter ce secret dans sa tombe et vivre pleinement sa vie avec Max. Elle faisait des montagnes russes émotionnelles... Elle était heureuse parce qu'elle allait être mère, elle avait peur pour l'avenir et pour le "et si". Elle avait le cœur brisé et elle était triste pour ce qu'Aaron Hotchner lui avait fait, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que ce bébé puisse avoir un lien avec lui. C'était une bonne nouvelle, mais très inattendue, et elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête pour ce genre d'engagement et plus encore, si Max était prêt. C'était un très grand changement pour eux deux . Leur vie allait changer à jamais. Max la tira dans ses bras, en pleurant presque du bonheur que cela lui procurait.

\- Oh, bébé, c'est la meilleure nouvelle du monde, tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, dit Max en embrassant ses mains.

\- Tu es content de ça ? Demanda Emily timidement.

\- Bien sûr que oui, Em, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée. J'ai voulu ça plus que tout dans la vie.

Les yeux de Max étaient pleins d'amour et de lumière.

\- Je veux ça aussi, mais il faut qu'on parle, chéri, dit Emily mais il la coupa.

\- Je sais, Em, je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est tellement inattendu, mais on voulait le notre dans le passé. Je serai toujours là pour toi et pour mon bébé. Je t'aime plus que tout, Em.

Max la supplia de la regarder.

\- Je sais que Max, mais il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Emily essaya encore une fois de parler.

\- Écoute, Em, ... Je sais que tu es inquiète et effrayée, mais je te promets que tout va bien, qu'on ira bien."

Emily voulut laisser sortir les mots, mais tout à coup elle ne pouvait pas, elle était paralysée. Max était si heureux, excité et ne la laissait pas dire ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Max... Je...

\- Épouse-moi...

\- Quoi... ! Demanda Emily en état de choc.

\- Épouse-moi, chérie, on va avoir un bébé, c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Emily se sentit étourdie et tout d'un coup, tout son monde s'arrêta de tourner autour d'elle et l'instant d'après, il se précipita vers sa malette puis il revint et s'agenouilla devant elle, cette fois avec une petite boîte en velours dans la main.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser, Emily ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la boite et révélant une bague de fiançailles en or blanc.

 **#########**

 **Les choses semblent toujours plus se compliquer ici... A votre avis que va faire Emily!? J'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7: Reflections and Looking Back Through Time**

 **QUATRE ANS PLUS TARD : LONDRES  
**

Emily rentrait chez elle en voiture après une longue journée de travail avec un énorme mal de tête et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était voir sa petite fille et son mari. Les deux dernières semaines à Interpol avaient été un chaos fou, une affaire après l'autre, et dans les jours comme celui-ci, elle aurait souhaité ne pas être la boss qui était responsable de l'issue de ces affaires. Bien sûr, étant perfectionniste, elle se poussait toujours à faire le maximum même si cela signifiait plus d'heures et de s'épuiser encore plus.

Il y avait presque quatre ans qu'Emily avait pris la décision d'épouser Max et de passer à autre chose, une décision qu'elle regrettait parfois profondément. Bien qu'elle fût heureuse, elle avait toujours un doute dans son subconscient, avec la culpabilité et l'incertitude d'avoir fait une erreur. Parfois, elle se sentait comme une personne horrible et égoïste mais elle avait pris la décision qu'elle avait prise pour plusieurs raisons mais surtout pour protéger sa fille et le bonheur de sa fille. Quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte et que Max lui avait demandée de l'épouser, elle avait voulu courir, elle avait voulu marcher dans l'autre sens pour exclure Max de sa vie, mais pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Max. Elle tenait à lui et elle en était venue à l'aimer maintenant, mais au moment où elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui la faisaient douter qu'un mariage avec Max marcherait. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de femme qui pensait devoir se marier parce qu'elle était enceinte. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas ainsi que l'amour fonctionnait et ce n'était certainement pas ainsi que la vie marchait non plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être allée trop vite avec le cas de Max et elle n'avait pas été sûre qu'une relation avec lui fonctionnerait.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle avait été intime avec un autre homme et il y avait peut-être une petite possibilité que Max ne soit pas le père de son bébé et dans son esprit c'était un gros problème. La possibilité que cet autre homme soit le père du bébé était minuscule par rapport à l'idée que c'était Max le vrai père mais cette vérité lui faisait une peur bleue ! Et plus encore, la peur d'être jugée et la peur des réactions des gens, surtout celles de sa mère et de Max, constamment dans l'esprit d'Emily. Ils la jugeraient probablement tous comme une sorte de salope facile qui était tombée dans le lit avec n'importe quel homme après quelques verres. Ce n'était pas le genre de femme qu'elle était, mais cela la mettait dans une position très difficile si on découvrait que son enfant était celui d'un autre homme.

Même si elle détestait l'admettre, elle détestait que cet autre homme n'accepte jamais le bébé comme le sien, s'il s'avérait que le bébé était bel et bien le sien. Cet homme la détestait et l'avait détestée pendant trois ans... Depuis le jour où elle avait mis le pied au BAU, même s'ils avaient couché ensemble cette nuit-là. Il la détestait tellement... Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait son visage si elle lui disait qu'elle était enceinte de son bébé... Il la chasserait probablement d'où qu'elle soit et lui dirait de disparaître et de prendre ce bébé avec elle. Il ne s'occuperait jamais de son bébé ou d'elle, alors pourquoi se soumettre à l'humiliation d'être rejetée par lui, et pire encore, pourquoi faire subir à son bébé cette douleur et cette agonie.

C'était une logique égoïste et stupide et elle se détesterait probablement d'avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important, mais encore une fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'elle mais de la sécurité et du bonheur de son bébé et elle savait que Max était le genre de personne aimante et de père qu'elle devait donner à son bébé même si la possibilité était minime que Max ne soit pas le père biologique, et pour être honnête, les chances que Max n'ait jamais été le père étaient faibles. Pourquoi causer autant de douleur et de problèmes pour une chose dont elle n'était même pas certaine ? Elle avait donc décidé d'épouser Max parce qu'elle savait que c'était la meilleure décision qu'elle pouvait prendre pour son bébé. Cinq mois après avoir épousé Max, elle avait donné naissance à une belle petite fille en bonne santé qu'ils ont nommée Bay Arian Olsen et elle était la plus belle petite humaine qu'Emily n'ait jamais vue. Bay était le clone et l'image exacte d'Emily, en fait, elle pourrait être sa jumelle. Bay avait les cheveux noir corbeau et la peau albâtre, avec des yeux brun chocolat donc elle ressemblait beaucoup à Max, et même si Emily avait des fossettes, elles n'étaient pas aussi définies que celles de Bay. Les fossettes de Bay étaient très proéminentes ; c'était quelque chose qui rendait Emily très mal à l'aise parfois. Emily était immédiatement tombée profondément amoureuse de sa fille. Elle était tout ce qu'Emily avait toujours voulu dans la vie. Bay apporta tant de bonheur et de joie dans sa vie. La voir grandir chaque jour était une aventure. Bay était curieuse et très intelligente, et elle avait commencé à marcher et à parler très tôt. Max était sûr qu'elle avait hérité de la beauté et de l'intelligence de sa mère. Lui et Emily avaient parlé d'inscrire Bay à une école pour tout-petits ; ils voulaient que leur fille ait la meilleure éducation possible. Bay était douce de nature et très aimante, mais elle avait aussi le tempérament de sa mère... Son intelligence et sa douceur n'avaient jamais cessé d'étonner Emily, mais parfois les fossettes ou les froncements de sourcils de Bay l'avaient amenés dans une direction qu'elle avait évitée au cours des trois dernières années.

En vérité, Emily était heureuse... sa fille était devenue la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Elle avait réussi dans son travail et elle et Max étaient heureux. Il se pouvait qu'elle ne fût pas complètement et follement amoureuse de Max comme la plupart des films le montraient mais elle l'aimait beaucoup et c'était un amour différent. Emily était sûre qu'un jour elle apprendrait à l'aimer comme ça, comme s'il était tout pour elle. Ils étaient heureux et ils avaient un enfant ensemble, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant, et elle était à l'aise et satisfaite de cela. Quand Emily arriva enfin chez elle, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus soulagée. Le mois avait vraiment été difficile mais elle était désormais à la maison et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour elle. Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée de sa maison et sortie de sa voiture, faisant son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'un pas fatigué. Elle ouvrit la porte et les parfums de sa maison l'accueillirent immédiatement, c'était une nuit fraîche de printemps et il commençait à pleuvoir. Emily posa son sac à main et sa mallette sur la chaise habituelle près de la porte. Elle pouvait sentir la délicieuse odeur de nourriture provenant de la cuisine et les rires de son mari et de sa fille. Elle entra lentement dans la cuisine et l'image devant elle fit disparaître tous les stress de son esprit. Max préparait le dîner et Bay l'aidait assise sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine. Ils faisaient des cupcakes au chocolat et Bay avait du chocolat partout sur le visage, les mains et le tablier.

\- Salut tout le monde, dit Emily en souriant joyeusement.

\- Maman... !

Bay sauta du tabouret en courant vers sa mère...

Le sourire d'Emily s'élargit encore plus et prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle et lui posant pleins de baisers sur son petit visage.

\- Bonjour, ma douce, dit Emily, en embrassant Bay et en la serrant contre elle.

\- Maman, on fait des cupcakes, cria joyeusement Bay.

\- Je vois ça, rit Emily en essuyant le glaçage au chocolat sur la joue de Bay. Tu as aussi besoin d'une douche, ajouta Emily lorsqu'elle réalisa que le chocolat était partout sur sa chemise et ses cheveux bouclés.

Souriante, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et s'avança dans la cuisine.

\- Salut, chéri, dit-elle en pressant un baiser sur la joue de son mari.

Max était ingénieur nucléaire et gagnait beaucoup d'argent mais il travaillait surtout le matin pendant que Bay était à la maternelle jusqu'à ce qu'Emily revienne.

\- Salut chérie, comment c'était le boulot ? Lui demanda Max en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

\- Ce fut une très longue... journée, répondit Emily fatiguée en souriant à sa douceur.

\- Le dîner est presque prêt, tu peux manger et ensuite nous pourrons tous aller au lit, dit Max en posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il savait qu'elle travaillait beaucoup depuis deux semaines.

\- En fait, je veux d'abord prendre une douche, si ça ne te dérange pas puis on pourra diner ensemble, dit Emily en souriant.

\- Bien sûr, chérie, vas-y... Je vais mettre la table pour nous, dit Max en souriant.

\- Viens ici, mon cœur, allons prendre une douche, dit Emily a la petite de trois ans en la reprenant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de douche, maman, protesta Bay protesta en boudant.

\- Tu dois en prendre une bébé tu es couverte de chocolat... Allez, tu peux prendre une douche avec maman.

Cela rendit la petite fille plus excitée et elles montèrent prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'elles furent dans la salle de bain principale, Emily commença à déshabiller sa petite fille : elles avaient déjà pris des douches ensemble auparavant et Bay était très habituée au corps nu de sa mère. Alors, quand Emily commença à enlever les vêtements de sa fille, elle remarqua qu'il y avait de petites ecchymoses sur ses jambes et ses genoux... rien de très inquiétant mais elles n'étaient pas normales.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, Bay ? Demanda Emily inquiète en prenant ses jambes dans ses mains pour qu'elle puisse regarder de plus près les bleus de sa fille.

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois que je suis tombée, répondit la petite fille en mettant ses bras autour de son corps pour se paraître plus petite.

\- Tu penses que tu es tombée ou tu es tombée bébé ? Tu dois faire attention, chérie, dit Emily en examinant le corps entier de Bay.

Bay avait trois ans et quelques mois et était très grande pour une enfant de son âge mais elle était aussi très maigre. Emily avait interrogé plusieurs pédiatres sur sa taille et son poids mais ils semblaient tous penser que c'était normal et qu'elle était dans la moyenne pour son âge. En fait, ils avaient dit à Emily que la plupart des enfants en bonne santé étaient minces et qu'il y avait beaucoup de pays qui essayaient de combattre l'obésité chez les enfants, et c'était quelque chose qui dérangeait Emily. Elle ne voulait certainement pas que Bay soit obèse mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle ait la peau sur les os. La mère d'Emily lui disait tout le temps que Bay était aussi maigre que lorsqu'elle avait son âge et qu'Emily ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. L'instinct maternel d'Emily la rendait toujours très inquiète parce que Bay était tombée très malade récemment. Bay avait été une enfant en très bonne santé pendant les deux premières années de sa vie mais il y a quelques mois Emily avait remarqué que Bay avait été malade plus que d'habitude et cela l'inquiétait vraiment. Le pédiatre n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que tout allait bien mais quelque chose dans son esprit l'inquiétait vraiment.

Une fois qu'Emily eut fini d'examiner tout le corps de sa fille, elles allèrent sous la douche et passèrent un moment mère – fille à jouer avec la mousse et l'eau. Après ça, elles se s'installèrent toutes les deux pour dîner.

\- A quoi tu penses chèrie ? Demanda Max à Emily, inquiet car il connaissait toutes ses expressions.

\- Je crois que je suis juste fatiguée, dit-elle en serrant doucement sa main.

Max se pencha en avant pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Est-ce que Bay est tombée aujourd'hui ? Demanda Emily, incapable de s'arrêter.

\- Non pourquoi ?

Max se tourna soudain vers l'enfant de trois ans qui s'occupait de son repas.

\- Elle a des bleus sur les jambes et elle ne sait pas où elle les a eus, répondit Emily, inquiète.

Elle n'essayait pas d'accuser parce qu'elle savait que Max ne ferait jamais de mal à leur fille puisqu'il était un père formidable. Pourtant, travaillant dans le domaine comme elle l'avait pendant de nombreuses années, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce genre de choses.

Max se leva et regarda les bleus de sa fille, il n'avait pas remarqué les bleus, mais c'était parce qu'elle portait un pantalon d'école, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas tombée à la maison mais connaissant sa fille et à quel point elle était hyperactive elle avait probablement chuté à l'école.

\- Elle est probablement tombée à l'école, tu sais que Bay est très active, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, dit Max à sa femme en prenant sa main et l'embrassant.

\- Je sais, je m'inquiète, c'est tout, déclara à nouveau Emily en regardant la magnifique petite aux cheveux corbeau qui jouait désormais avec son repas au poulet.

Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui disait qu'elle devrait s'inquiéter et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Emily et Max mirent Bay au lit ensemble après lui avoir lu une histoire. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient en discutant pendant un moment et Emily s'endormit dans ses bras. Elle était tout simplement trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée. Emily savait aussi qu'elle négligeait beaucoup Max et elle ne voulait pas blâmer son travail parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de femme mais en réalité son travail lui prenait tellement de temps, et quand elle était à la maison son attention se concentrait complètement sur Bay. Ce qui ne laissait que peu ou pas de temps à Max. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais plaint, il était vraiment incroyable pour elle et il était toujours là pour elle... Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aimer comme il l'aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le lendemain, Emily quitta la maison plus tôt que d'habitude, elle avait une réunion importante à Interpol avec les directeurs et elle savait que cela lui prendrait presque toute la matinée. Max s'occupa de déposer Bay à l'école puis il partit travailler. C'était une journée normale... Il devait y avoir plusieurs projets et quelques réunions mais rien de très important donc la plupart de la matinée se déroula dans le calme, jusqu'à midi quand Max reçut un appel de _l'Ecole des Petits_ , l'école de Bay. Normalement, ils appelaient Emily mais il savait qu'elle était à une réunion très importante ce matin-là et qu'elle n'allait pas avoir son téléphone avec elle.

Le directeur de l'école appelait pour dire à Max que Bay était tombée dans la cour de récréation de l'école et qu'elle avait une coupure à la tête... rien d'énorme ni de terrifiant, mais ils avaient des difficulté à arrêter le sang alors ils avaient emmené Bay à l'hôpital. Max eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait. Il se précipita immédiatement hors de son bureau et ne prit même pas la peine d'annuler ses réunions ou événements de ce jour-là. Il voulait juste se précipiter à l'hôpital et voir sa petite fille. Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, les médecins lui assurèrent que Bay allait bien et qu'il s'agissait d'un petit caillot mais ils étaient inquiets parce que Bay avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ce n'était pas normal pour une coupure aussi petite. Ils le rassurèrent en lui disant qu'ils feraient une transfusion de sang à Bay car la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue était très préoccupante et qu'ils voulaient la garder plus longtemps pour plusieurs autres tests.

Max voulait tellement voir Bay qu'il faillit se battre avec un des médecins de l'hôpital mais il savait aussi qu'il devait rester calme et essayer de contacter Emily. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur puisqu'il était déjà là mais il savait qu'Emily avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait et qu'elle le tuerait s'il ne l'appelait pas dès que possible. Il l'appela plusieurs fois et décida finalement de lui envoyer un texte expliquant brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Max savait que sa réunion était super importante et qu'il avait son numéro de téléphone au travail mais il ne voulait pas lui faire manquer la réunion alors qu'il était déjà avec leur fille et qu'elle était stable. Quand elle sortirait de sa réunion, elle verrait son SMS et l'appellerait... pour l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Un peu plus tard, la réunion d'Emily se termina et elle fut heureuse d'avoir finie. Ces réunions étaient habituellement stressantes et très fatigantes. Elle avait encore une longue journée mais pour l'instant, elle voulait aller manger un morceau et appeler Max et sa mère. Elle et Clyde sortirent de la longue salle de conférence et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Emily.

\- Je crois que tu me dois un déjeuner, le taquina Emily.

\- Oh vraiment, c'est vrai ? Demanda Clyde, avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai à supporter toutes ces conneries bureaucratiques, fit-elle remarquer à Clyde.

\- Bien, tu as de la chance d'être mignonne et que je t'aime bien.

Emily lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras et entra dans son bureau.

\- Laisse-moi juste prendre mon téléphone et mon sac, dit Emily alors qu'elle atteignait son tiroir et attrapait son sac à main en sortant son téléphone.

Puis en réalisant qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs appels de l'école de Bay et du téléphone de Max, son cœur s'arrêta immédiatement. En consultant rapidement ses messages, elle eut soudainement envie de mourir quand elle vit le message de son mari.

\- Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Quelque chose est arrivé à Bay, ils l'ont emmenée aux urgences, dit Emily d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Allons-y... maintenant ! Dit immédiatement Clyde en prenant le sac à main d'Emily et en mettant un bras autour d'elle parce qu'à la vue de son visage, elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.

Clyde les guida jusqu'aux urgences en moins de dix minutes et dès qu'il gara la voiture, Emily et lui se précipitèrent à l'hôpital. Puis ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la section des enfants où ils virent Max faire les cent pas.

\- Max que s'est-il passé ? Supplia Emily en marchant vers son mari avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Elle va bien, chérie, elle est tombée dans la cour de récréation et s'est fait une petite coupure, lui dit Max en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi calme qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas faire peur à sa femme.

\- Comment ça, une coupure et comment est-elle tombée ? Demanda Emily en élevant la voix.

\- L'institutrice m'a dit que c'était la récréation et qu'ils étaient dans la cour quand elle a glissé et est tombée par terre, elle a eu une petite coupure mais ils n'ont pas pu arrêter l'hémorragie, expliqua doucement Max.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je veux la voir s'il te plaît, supplia Emily, incapable d'arrêter les sanglots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Ils sont en train de lui faire passer des tests, mais on la verra dès qu'ils auront fini, la rassura Max en tirant sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Des tests pour savoir ce qui se passe, Max, je veux voir ma fille MAINTENANT ! Cria Emily en pleurant.

\- Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, chérie, elle va bien... tout va bien se passer, dit Max en la tirant de nouveau dans ses bras et en la serrant fort contre lui, alors qu'elle pleurait.

Quelques heures plus tard, le docteur franchit les portes.

\- Mr. et Mme Olsen, je suis le Dr Morrison, déclara-t-il en marchant vers eux.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec ma fille ? Demanda Emily en élevant la voix.

\- Bay va bien, Mme Olsen, on a dû lui faire quelques points de suture et elle va bien maintenant, dit le Dr Morrison. Vous la verrez peut-être dès que les infirmières auront fini les pansements et qu'elles l'auront nettoyée.

Le médecin ajouta :

\- Cependant, il y a autre chose qui nous inquiète.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandèrent-ils en se tenant la main.

\- Nous voulons faire d'autres tests sur Bay. La quantité de sang qu'elle a perdue n'est pas normale et il y a des ecchymoses sur son corps qui nous causent quelques inquiétudes. Bay a dit qu'elle était tombée parce qu'elle avait des vertiges, ce qui soulèvent encore plus d'inquiétudes, expliqua plus en détail Mr Morrison.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Emily en sentant un nœud dans son estomac et de la difficulté à respirer.

\- Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas certains, mais nous devons faire un test sanguin sur les deux parents, les informa le Dr Morrison.

\- Pourquoi la chute de Bay et la perte de sang qui s'ensuit ont-elles un rapport avec nous ? Demanda Max inquiet.

\- C'est en fait le protocole et nous avons juste besoin de voir la compatibilité des cellules sanguines au cas où Bay aurait besoin d'une autre transfusion sanguine, expliqua le Dr Morrison au couple.

\- Absolument, je donnerai à ma fille tout ce dont elle a besoin, déclara Max sans hésitation.

Mais Emily sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse et elle ne sut pas pourquoi.

 **#########**

 **Bonjour tout le monde et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre... la suite va arrivée très bientôt parce que j'ai enfin fini mon mémoire! Ce qui veut dire plus de temps pour traduire et relire. Bref, j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre... A votre avis la vérité va-t-elle éclaté? Enfin seulement si Bay n'est pas la fille de Max et qui sait...**


	9. Chapitre 8

Emily était assise au lit de une chambre des urgence où Bay dormait paisiblement. L'école l'avait emmenée aux urgences ce matin-là parce que Bay était tombée à l'école et que les administrateurs n'avaient pas été en mesure de joindre immédiatement Max ou Emily à leur travail. Au début, les enseignants pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une coupure mineure mais lorsqu'ils ne purent arrêter le saignement, ils emmenèrent la petite fille à l'hôpital, où elle reçut quelques points de suture. La coupure était sur sa tête à partir de la raie de ses cheveux et sa chevelure la recouvrait. Les médecins avaient assuré à Emily qu'il n'y aurait pas de cicatrice visible sur la tête de Bay et qu'elle se remettrait bientôt. Cependant, ils avaient gardé Bay à l'hôpital sous observation pour d'autres raisons. Bay avait perdu une grande quantité de sang à cause de la petite coupure et ils n'avaient pas été en mesure d'arrêter le saignement pendant très longtemps. Pour un tout- petit, il s'agissait d'une quantité particulièrement importante de sang, et il fallut faire une transfusion sanguine d'urgence pour que ses plaquettes sanguines atteignent un niveau correct. Les médecins voulurent garder Bay quelques nuits pour la surveiller car les infirmières n'arrêtaient pas de remarquer une petite quantité de sang s'échappant de la zone qu'elles avaient cousue sur sa tête. Cela devint une grave préoccupation pour les médecins parce que la blessure ne semblait pas guérir correctement et qu'elle continuait à saigner lentement.

En plus de la blessure à la tête sanguinolente, les ecchymoses qu'Emily avait découvert sur les genoux et les jambes de Bay avaient soulevé des inquiétudes chez les pédiatres. Au début, ils avaient enquêté sur les parents... Ils ne voulaient pas faire de suppositions, mais c'était leur travail d'écarter toute possibilité de violence envers les enfants. Emily était furieuse ! Comment pouvaient-ils même penser qu'elle et Max abuseraient de leur fille, mais en tant qu'agent des forces de l'ordre, elle comprenait cela. Une fois qu'ils apprirent qu'Emily était le chef du bureau d'Interpol de Londres, ils écartèrent cette possibilité et s'excusèrent même auprès d'elle et de Max.

Mais les médecins étaient toujours préoccupés par plusieurs symptômes que Bay avait manifestés... Lorsque le pédiatre vint parler à Bay de la façon dont elle était tombée, Bay dit au médecin qu'elle s'était sentie étourdie et avait perdu l'équilibre sur le terrain de jeu, et cela souleva une plus grand préoccupation chez les médecins. C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient peut-être affaire à autre chose qu'une petite coupure sur un terrain de jeux, et maintenant ils faisaient des analyses sanguines à Bay, en plus de certains autres tests dont ils avaient besoin avant de pouvoir poser un diagnostic complet. Les médecins ne voulaient pas donner de nouvelles à Emily et à Max jusqu'à ce que les résultats des tests soient complets. Le Dr Morrison était pédiatre depuis de nombreuses années et il avait vu d'autres enfants présentant les mêmes symptômes, c'est pourquoi il était presque certain de ce qui se passait avec Bay mais il devait être complètement sûr de ce diagnostic avant de parler aux parents. Entre-temps, il avait également ordonné des analyses sanguines pour Emily et Max ; il voulait savoir quel sang était compatible avec celui de Bay au cas où elle aurait besoin d'une autre transfusion ou tout autre test pathologique où ils auraient besoin de sang de comparaison. Le Dr Morrison savait que si ses soupçons étaient exacts, les parents devraient aussi faire plus pour leur fille qu'une simple transfusion. Il était donc important qu'il découvre qui était le plus compatible avec Bay.

Emily passa la main dans les cheveux bouclés de sa fille et la regarda dormir. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le pire cauchemar qu'une mère pouvait vivre était d'avoir son enfant malade. Emily était extrêmement inquiète. Ils étaient là depuis longtemps et plus ils attendaient, plus elle était inquiète. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre avec sa fille et Emily savait dans son cœur que les médecins ne voulaient pas lui dire quels étaient leurs soupçons... Elle le sentait, elle avait entendu les médecins chuchoter et cela la rendait encore plus inquiète. Ils avaient déjà essayé de les accuser d'abuser de Bay, ce qui la rendait encore plus triste. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à sa fille et elle savait que Max ne lui ferait jamais de mal non plus. En fait, ils avaient probablement gâté Bay plus que n'importe quel autre couple qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Bien sûr, elle savait aussi que Bay avait besoin de discipline même quand elle était petite et parfois Bay pouvait vraiment faire une crise de colère, mais rien de plus qu'une paire de coups doux sur les fesses et quelques heures sans jouer avec des jouets ne pouvait arranger les choses... à part ça, elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur Bay, mais à nouveau... Elle comprenait le point de vue du médecin.

Désormais, la seule chose qui comptait pour Emily était de savoir ce qui se passait avec sa fille et pourquoi les médecins avaient ordonné tant d'autres tests. Elle voulait simplement ramener sa petite fille à la maison et ne jamais la perdre de vue. Elle était aussi très nerveuse parce qu'ils attendaient les résultats des tests sanguins pour elle et Max afin de voir qui était le plus compatible avec Bay et, pour une raison ou une autre, cela faisait peur à Emily. Elle sentait quelque chose dans son ventre et elle n'était pas sûre de ce que c'était mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle passa les heures suivantes assise sur le lit à côté de sa fille... Elle ne voulait pas la quitter jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent quels étaient les résultats des tests.

\- Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose Em, dit doucement Clyde en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je n'ai pas faim et je ne bouge pas d'ici, dit Emily d'une voix sèche.

Clyde vint derrière elle et plaça son bras autour de ses épaules. Il comprenait à quel point c'était dur pour elle, un enfer, c'était encore plus dur pour lui parce que Bay était sa filleule et qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et cela lui faisait mal de voir son petit corps dans un lit d'hôpital, surtout quand on ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec elle.

\- Tu dois prendre soin de toi, si tu veux être assez fort pour prendre soin d'elle, dit Clyde en l'attirant dans ses bras.

\- Où est Max ? Demanda Emily en évitant sa déposition.

\- Il est allé te chercher du thé et quelque chose de léger à mange, dit Clyde en souriant.

Emily lui offrit un sourire larmoyant et Clyde la pris dans ses bras pour un câlin.

\- Tout va bien se passer, chérie, dit-il calmement.

\- J'ai peur Clyde, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, je le sens et les médecins ne viennent pas nous le dire. Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ? Déclara-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Clyde pouvait voir qu'elle se battait très fort pour ne pas s'écrouler et s'effondrer dans ses bras. La femme forte qu'il connaissait depuis des décennies, qui n'avait pleuré qu'une fois dans sa vie... Quand son père est mort... Et n'avait jamais cherché de problème à quiconque, cette femme forte qui ne se pliait à rien du tout était là à combattre l'envie de s'effondrer complètement alors qu'elle regardait sa fille dormir dans un lit d'hôpital.

\- Ils vont revenir Em, essaie de rester calme, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras même s'il était lui-même très inquiet pour leur petite fille.

Après plusieurs heures qui semblèrent durer une éternité, le Dr Morrison vint finalement parler au couple. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre de Bay quand le docteur entra.

\- Désolé pour l'attente, Mme et M. Olsen, dit le médecin tranquillement et d'après l'expression de son visage, Emily sut tout de suite que ce qu'il allait dire était définitivement une mauvaise nouvelle... Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma fille, s'il vous plaît, dites-le-nous ! Dit Emily, un peu plus rudement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

\- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, qu'on puisse parler, offrit-il poliment.

\- Je ne veux pas m'asseoir, dites-nous juste quels sont les résultats du test ! Dit Emily alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver.

\- Comme vous le savez, nous avons fait plusieurs autres tests sur Bay à cause de ses saignements continus. Nous avons fait une NFS, qui est une numération sanguine complète... Ce test a montré une anomalie dans ses plaquettes, ce qui signifie que son sang a un plus grand pourcentage de globules blancs que de globules rouges dans le sang.

Le Dr Morrison essaya d'expliquer cela au couple aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Nous avons aussi fait un test de chimie- 20 qui permet de détecter 20 choses différentes dans le sang et nous aide à vérifier d'autres facteurs dans le corps de Bay.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Max avec anxiété.

\- Il est possible que Bay souffre de leucémie, finit par dire Le Dr Morrison aux parents ébahis alors qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils se retrouvaient immédiatement plongés dans le pire cauchemar qu'un parent puisse jamais faire.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Emily se couvrit la bouche sous le choc, ne pouvant pas réagir ou répondre. Clyde, lui aussi, resta là sans savoir quoi dire ou faire.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une enfant en bonne santé, elle allait bien ce matin, finit par dire Max, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, alors qu'il s'accrochait à sa femme qui elle aussi pleurait.

\- Non... Non... ça doit être faux, vous devez vous tromper, elle ne peut pas être malade, mon bébé ne peut pas être malade, cria Emily en pleurant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, M. et Mme Olsen. Le Dr Nicolletti aura quelques minutes pour vous parler du cas de Bay. Le Dr Nicolleti est l'oncologue pédiatre, dit discrètement le Dr Morrison.

\- Nous voulons juste que vous sachiez que nous sommes là pour vous et que votre fille est entre de bonnes mains... Dit le Dr Morrison a dit qu'en sortant enfin de la pièce, il les laissait s'occuper de leur chagrin d'amour.

\- Ça ne peut pas nous arriver, Max... Dis-moi que c'est un rêve, supplia Emily en s'accrochant à Max et en pleurant beaucoup.

\- On s'en sortira Emily, ne t'inquiète pas, chérie... Quoi qu'il en coûte, on s'assurera qu'elle va bien et qu'elle recevra les meilleurs soins dont elle a besoin, la rassura Max.

Clyde se dirigea vers Bay en caressant de ses pouces son doux et innocent visage endormi. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur que sa meilleure amie traversait. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment il était possible qu'une enfant aussi gentil et innocent puisse être atteint d'une maladie mortelle. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver à un couple si génial. La vérité, c'est que tout le monde fut dévasté par la nouvelle. Max sortit de la pièce pour passer quelques coups de fil et prendre l'air. Emily ne s'était pas éloignée du chevet de Bay, alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Clyde ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et se dirigea vers elle en la tirant dans ses bras. Emily s'effondra immédiatement dans ses bras en sanglotant et pleurant beaucoup.

\- Je ne peux pas la perdre, Clyde, c'est mon bébé, je ne peux pas, sanglota Emily.

\- Shhhhhhhhhhhh, Em, tu dois être forte, nous verrons les meilleurs médecins, peu importe ce que nous avons à faire, nous la sauverons... Je te promets que..." - dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

Emily ne répondit pas, elle continua de de pleurer dans ses bras. Clyde et Max restèrent aux côtés d'Emily toute la nuit. Ils essayèrent de la rassurer sur le fait que tout allait bien se passer et lui expliquèrent qu'ils allaient emmener Bay chez les meilleurs médecins du pays. Les deux hommes adoraient Bay, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour elle et pour s'assurer que Bay et Emily ne recevraient que les meilleurs soins.

Le lendemain matin, un très beau vieil homme style grand-père aux cheveux blancs entra dans la pièce. Il avait le sourire le plus doux et les yeux bleus les plus brillants.

\- Bonjour, monsieur et madame Olsen, je suis le docteur Paul Nicolleti et je suis le chef du service d'oncologie pédiatrique. Je serai en charge de votre fille, Bay, je m'occuperai d'elle, dit-il d'une voix très douce et apaisante.

Emily et Max ont hochèrent la tête... Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et ils n'avaient pas d'énergie pour parler. Ils avaient été là toute la nuit.

\- Voudriez-vous venir dans mon bureau pour qu'on puisse discuter de la situation de votre fille Bay ? Proposa-t-il.

Emily se tourna vers Bay qui dormait encore... Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa fille.

\- Allez Em, je vais rester avec elle, ne t'inquiète pas, proposa Clyde.

Emily sourit tristement, et ils suivirent tous les deux le Dr Nicolleti dans son bureau. Quand ils entrèrent, un petit sourire échappa aux lèvres d'Emily. Son bureau ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant ou à un petit magasin de jouets. Il était peint en bleu doux et il y avait un petit lit en forme de dinosaure pour les enfants qu'Emily supposa et tout était fait pour un enfant, du téléphone à la lampe sur son bureau. Il offrit à Emily et Max un siège et le Dr Nicolleti sortit un dossier de son bureau.

\- Tout d'abord, je suis désolé que nous nous rencontrions dans ces circonstances mais je peux vous assurer que votre fille, Bay est entre d'excellentes mains et nous ferons tout notre possible pour l'aider à surmonter ça, offrit gentiment le Dr Nicolleti.

Emily ne put pas arrêter les petites larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Max alors que Emily ne pouvait pas parler.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est la leucémie ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Je connais un petit peu mais pas en détail, finit par dire Emil d'une voix sèche.

\- La leucémie est un cancer qui débute dans les cellules hématopoïétiques précoces que l'on trouve dans la moelle osseuse, la partie interne molle de certains os. Le plus souvent, la leucémie est un cancer des globules blancs, mais certaines leucémies commencent dans d'autres types de cellules sanguines, dit le Dr Nicolleti en leur montrant quelques photos dans un livre.

\- Mais, comment notre fille a-t-elle eu ça ? Demanda Max incertain.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Les cancers peuvent être causés par des mutations de l'ADN ou d'autres types de changements dans le corps d'une personne qui activent les oncogènes ou désactivent les gènes suppresseurs de tumeurs. Les changements génétiques peuvent être hérités d'un parent, comme c'est parfois le cas avec les leucémies infantiles ou ils peuvent survenir de façon aléatoire au cours de la vie d'une personne si les cellules du corps font des erreurs lorsqu'elles se divisent pour former de nouvelles cellules, expliqua le Dr Nicoletti.

\- Alors, vous dites que l'un d'entre nous a passé ça à Bay ? Demanda Max, sous le choc.

\- Pas nécessairement, M. Olsen, comme je l'ai expliqué, ça pourrait être génétique, si un membre de votre famille a souffert d'un cancer. Y a-t-il des antécédents de cancer dans votre famille ? Demanda le Dr Nicolleti.

\- Non, pas que je sache, répondirent-ils tous les deux.

\- Certaines maladies héréditaires peuvent augmenter le risque de leucémie, mais la plupart des leucémies infantiles ne semblent pas être causées par des mutations génétiques. D'habitude, les mutations de l'ADN liées à la leucémie se développent après la conception plutôt qu'après avoir été héritées, dit le Dr Nicolleti.

Emily hocha la tête, incapable de continuer, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, et son mari la tira dans ses bras.

\- Dr Nicolleti, quels choix avons-nous, je veux faire tout ce qui sauvera la vie de Bay, peu importe ce que c'est, fit remarquer Max.

\- Il y a plusieurs options, la plus efficace étant la chimiothérapie.

\- Mais, mais, elle n'a que trois ans, elle peut passer par là ? Demanda Emily d'une voix tremblante.

\- Nous avons plusieurs options, mais c'est par là que nous devons commencer.

Il sortit quelques brochures de son bureau.

\- Nous pourrions aussi avoir besoin de plusieurs transfusions sanguines et de greffes de cellules souches, poursuivit le Dr Nicolleti.

\- Nous voulons les meilleurs traitements possibles pour notre fille, quel qu'en soit le prix, dit Emily.

\- C'est un super hôpital. Il existe des traitements tout aussi bons, sinon meilleurs, dans d'autres pays si vous voulez envisager de déménager. Il y a un grand hôpital à Boston appelé Children's Cancer and Blood Disorders, et il y a aussi le Children's National Medical Center à Washington, mais cela pourrait être difficile pour vous puisque vous vivez ici. _Cela_ a _ttira l'attention d'Emily... Un hôpital à Washington... c'était le destin ou quoi ?"_

\- J'ai vécu à Washington... on pourrait envisager de déménager, dit Emily, sans hésitation.

\- C'est l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays, mais je vais vous donner le temps d'y réfléchir. J'ai aussi les résultats de vos tests sanguins... ici, dit le Dr Nicolleti, en retirant les tests des deux parents.

\- Mme Olsen, bien qu'il y ait des similitudes entre vos cellules sanguines et le groupe sanguin de Bay, avec sa maladie, nous préférons ne pas vous utiliser comme donneuse.

\- Pourquoi pas, je suis sa mère, je veux qu'elle ait mon sang ! Craqua Emily.

\- La transfusion sanguine parentale n'est pas toujours recommandée, surtout quand il y a une maladie.

Le médecin sourit doucement en essayant de rendre Emily moins inutile dans la maladie de sa fille.

\- Et le mien, on peut utiliser le mien ? Dit Max.

\- En fait, votre sang n'a aucun lien génétique avec Bay donc votre sang pourrait être le meilleur choix pour Bay.

Mais à ces mots, les oreilles d'Emily commencèrent à hurler et elle eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau froide lui avait été jeté sur la tête... Elle ne pouvait ni penser ni respirer ; elle put sentir le regard intense que son mari lui envoya.

 **#########**

 **Oups…. Je crois qu'il est temps de dire la vérité. Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que la suite vous plait !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 Spoken Truths**

Cette après-midi-là, Max passa un appel inhabituel à sa mère, un appel hésitant, un appel pour lequel il ne savait même pas par où commencer mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour rester avec Bay à l'hôpital pendant qu'il s'occupait de quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Alors il lui demanda si elle pouvait rester avec Bay jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse. Max faisait les cent pas dans le salon de sa maison depuis qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Les deux derniers jours avaient été un cauchemar pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela lui arriverait. Il était heureux de vivre une vie parfaite avec une épouse magnifique et une petite fille superbe. Mais tout lui avait été enlevé en un clin d'œil. Son cœur faisait mal et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru s'avérait être un mensonge, et maintenant, maintenant il était là, seul dans sa maison, à attendre le retour d'Emily... Il devait la confronter et découvrir la vérité. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait cela, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'aimer et lui donner le meilleur... Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?

Il y avait quelques nuits, ils avaient découvert que leur fille, Bay, souffrait de leucémie, et ce fut l'une des pires expériences qu'il n'eut jamais imaginé vivre. Sa petite fille, la lumière de sa vie, avait été diagnostiquée leucémique, et cela avait été une nouvelle très dévastatrice pour le couple. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse lui arriver, puisse leur arriver, ils vivaient un mariage parfait. Il pensait qu'il était heureux, qu'Emily était heureuse mais apparemment, tout cela était faux. Il tenait le morceau de papier dans sa main alors qu'il sentait des larmes fraîches glisser le long de ses joues. Il voulait tout casser dans cette maison, tout déchirer, c'était un mensonge, ça avait toujours été un mensonge ! Il se dirigea vers le salon en prenant un des portraits sur la table basse d'Emily et Bay, celui quand Bay avait eu deux ans et qu'ils avaient l'air si heureux. Il fracassa la photo contre le mur avec colère. Comment Emily avait-elle pu lui faire ça !

La nuit où ils avaient appris la maladie de Bay, Max et Emily avaient fait un test sanguin parce que les médecins avaient besoin de voir qui pourrait être le meilleur donneur pour donner du sang à Bay si elle en avait besoin. Les médecins avaient laissé entendre que Max n'avait pas de lien génétique avec Bay et il avait vu le visage d'Emily changer d'expression... Elle était devenue mal à l'aise et avait évité son regard. Lorsque le médecin les avait laissés seuls dans la pièce pour discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient faire ensuite pour leur fille, il avait demandé à Emily ce que le médecin avait voulu dire lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de lien génétique entre lui et Bay. Emily était devenue plus nerveuse et avait changé de sujet en disant que c'était une erreur. Puis elle était retournée dans la chambre avec leur fille et il savait qu'il devait enquêter davantage... C'est ce qu'il fit, le lendemain il discuta avec l'un des techniciens de laboratoire, ce fut la seule fois de sa vie où il avait soudoyé quelqu'un pour quelque chose et qu'il avait fait quelque chose dans le dos d'Emily. Mais le jeune homme prit l'argent, il dit qu'il en avait besoin pour l'école ou quelque chose comme ça, et dans le dos du médecin, ils firent un test de paternité sur Bay et maintenant il tenait le morceau de papier dans la main, des larmes coulaient sur son visage avec son cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Il appela sa mère dès qu'il reçut les résultats des tests en lui demandant de rester avec Bay à l'hôpital. Il devait régler ce problème... Il devait parler à Emily et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire à l'hôpital, pas devant leur petite fille. Il avait donc décidé de rentrer chez lui et de le confronter là-bas... Elle était censée passer prendre une douche et se changer après le travail, puis le rencontrer à l'hôpital pour rester avec Bay le reste de la nuit. Maintenant, il attendait la femme qu'il aimait depuis quatre ans... non, correction... la femme qu'il aimait depuis les huit dernières années. Il avait simplement besoin d'une réponse, quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, son cœur s'arrêta et il ne put plus réfléchir.

Emily entra dans leur maison. Elle avait besoin de prendre une douche rapide puis de se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir sa fille. Les deux derniers jours avaient été un cauchemar... Elle n'avait pas dormi du tout, son esprit était dans un brouillard complet et elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle était de retourner à l'hôpital et de voir Bay.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu restais à l'hôpital avec Bay, déclara Emily avec inquiétude quand elle entra dans le salon et vit Max assis dans leur maison.

\- Bay est avec ma mère, répondit-il rapidement mais Emily pouvait voir dans ses yeux que quelque chose se passait, qu'il pleurait et qu'il était bouleversé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, en pénétrant plus loin dans le salon.

Cette nuit sentait les ennuis et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour ça maintenant.

\- A toi de me le dire, Emily ? Demanda Max, incapable de se contrôler.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Emily, comment as-tu pu ? Demanda-t-il en élevant la voix.

\- Max...

Mais il s'approcha d'elle avec colère et lui tendit le morceau de papier, elle prit la feuille dans ses mains et son cœur s'arrêta. C'était un test de paternité qui confirmait que Bay Arian n'était pas sa fille biologique.

\- Max... Commença Emily faiblement.

\- Tu m'as trompé, Emily, comment as-tu pu faire quelque chose de si bas. Je t'ai tout donné, je t'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même, craqua finalement Max et il se mit à lui crier dessus.

\- Non, Max, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, essaya d'expliquer Emily.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Elle n'est pas ma fille, Emily ?

\- Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as trahi, tu m'as trahi et tu as bafoué nos vœux et maintenant je découvre que l'enfant que j'ai élevé ces trois dernières années n'est pas de moi. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Demanda-t-il en élevant la voix encore plus fort.

\- Arrête de crier, je sais que tu es en colère, mais je peux t'expliquer. J'ai juste besoin que tu te calmes, le supplia Emily.

\- Me calmer ! Comment suis-je censé me calmer quand je découvre que ma femme m'a trompé et est tombée enceinte d'un autre homme ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, Max, répondit Emily de manière neutre.

\- Alors, comment diable expliques-tu le fait que je ne suis pas le père de Bay parce que si tu n'es pas tombée enceinte par le Saint-Esprit, j'ai été mariée à une traînée pendant quatre ans !

Emily s'approcha finalement de lui et le gifla au visage de la paume ouverte.

\- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, tu m'entends ? Je peux t'expliquer ça, et j'essaie, mais je ne tolérerai pas que tu me manques de respect comme ça, cria-t-elle finalement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, Max... Je... c'est arrivé avant que toi et moi ne nous rencontrions, dit Emily en fermant les yeux alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Max, en tremblant encore de colère.

Emily prit une grande respiration... Elle avait évité ce moment depuis trois jours, non, elle avait évité d'y penser depuis quatre ans. Finalement, la réalité la frappait au visage et elle faisait face au poids de ses propres erreurs. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière... La vérité était connue.

\- La veille de mon retour à Londres, mes amis du BAU m'ont organisé une fête d'adieu... Commença Emily... Elle se souvenait si clairement de la nuit comme si c'était hier.

\- Je buvais et des choses... Quelque chose s'est passé cette nuit-là, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas dû, dit Emily alors que des larmes fraîches coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était une erreur... quelque chose que je regretterai toujours... dit-elle, face à l'homme qui avait été si incroyable avec elle pendant les quatre dernières années.

Ça lui faisait vraiment mal de le blesser, ça lui faisait mal de le voir si triste et si malheureux qu'elle se détestait vraiment.

\- Le lendemain matin, j'ai quitté Washington pour venir ici et je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis.

\- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à me le dire, demanda Max en haussant à nouveau la voix.

\- Ça ne servait à rien, Max, tenta d'expliquer Emily.

\- Ça ne servait à rien ! Tu as couché avec un homme, des semaines plus tard tu as carrément couché avec moi et tu as pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de me le dire, cria-t-il explosant toutes les photos du comptoir sur le sol, causant un grand bruit et cassant tous les verres et les cadres.

Emily sursauta légèrement à sa réaction, n'ayant jamais vu Max aussi en colère de toute sa vie.

\- Calme-toi, Max ... Dit Emily en élevant légèrement la voix.

\- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Comment suis-je censé me calmer ? Cria-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Je sais, j'aurais dû te parler de ça Max mais je ne savais pas qu'il était le père, dit-elle en sentant des larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

\- Tu ne savais pas ? A quel point faut-il être stupide pour savoir que si on couche avec un homme, on peut tomber enceinte... Ne me raconte pas ces conneries ! Siffla-t-il avec colère.

\- C'était une seule putain de nuit Max, ça m'a pris des années pour tomber enceinte. Tu sais à quel point on a essayé quand on était ensemble avant, toi et moi.

Emily essayait de garder sa façade intacte.

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça pouvait être sa... Je... voulais ça pour toi et moi. Je voulais que ça marche. Je voulais avoir ce bébé et cette famille avec toi.

Emily s'approcha de lui en pleurant en essayant de le retenir.

\- Mais tu sais qu'il pourrait être le père, Emily, et pourtant tu ne m'as rien dit, tu m'as caché quelque chose de tellement important... tu m'as menti et tu m'as trahi ! Dit Max en s'éloignant d'elle avec colère.

\- Qui est le père de Bay ? Qui est ce putain de père ? L'interrogea-t-il haut et fort et la fixa du regard.

\- Peu importe, dit Emily en fermant les yeux.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance ? T'es sérieuse, putain ? Demanda Max, incrédule.

\- Non Max, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Dit finalement Emily, élevant enfin la voix et perdant tout sens du décorum.

\- Il s'en ficherait, même s'il savait que Bay était de lui. Il ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec elle ou moi. Il me détestait et il me déteste probablement encore. Il ne l'aimera jamais. dit Emily, incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient maintenant librement de ses yeux. C'était une erreur, Max, j'étais ivre, et je n'aurais jamais dû être avec lui. Il m'a traité comme de la merde, et pendant trois ans, il a fait de ma vie un enfer, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai déménagé ici, avoua Emily alors que Max l'écoutait avec consternation. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et changer ce soir-là, je le ferais... Mais je ne peux pas... Quand toi et moi nous nous sommes remis ensemble... C'est ce que je voulais, Max, je t'aimais tellement par le passé et je voulais juste être heureuse à nouveau et me sentir en sécurité, comme je l'ai toujours fait avec toi. Elle prit une grande respiration et le regarda à nouveau. Quand j'ai appris pour Bay, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie... J'allais enfin avoir mon conte de fées... avec toi, avec l'homme le plus incroyable que j'aie jamais rencontré, dit-elle en le regardant sincèrement.

\- Mais tu savais qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il soit le père... Et tu as choisi de ne pas me le dire, lui reprocha-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je savais que les possibilités qu'il soit le père au lieu de toi étaient bien plus faibles et j'ai choisi de croire qu'elle était à toi, dit-elle en s'approchant à nouveau de lui et en essayant de le tenir dans ses bras mais Max la repoussa de nouveau loin de lui.

\- Apparemment, tu as mal choisi, dit-il en marchant vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- N'importe où tant que ce n'est pas avec toi, je ne peux pas être près de toi, je ne peux pas... Dit tristement Max. Je serai là pour Bay aussi longtemps qu'elle a besoin même si elle n'est pas de moi, je l'aime comme elle est et je ferai toujours tout pour elle, dit-il à Emily alors qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- En ce qui te concerne je ne veux plus jamais te revoir de ma vie, dit Max durement.

\- Max s'il te plaît... Le supplia Emily, essayant de le retenir mais il franchit la porte, la referma et la laissa seule dans la pièce en pleurant.

Elle resta là sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se sentait mal, comme une personne horrible, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard de Max dans ses yeux, la douleur qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille Bay, et elle et Max pouvaient le lui donner. Maintenant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ses erreurs l'avaient finalement rattrapée, elle savait qu'à un moment donné ce jour arriverait. Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité... Aaron Hotchner était en effet le père de Bay.

Elle arriva à l'hôpital plus tard dans la soirée après s'être posée et avoir prit une douche. Ni Max ni sa mère n'étaient là. Emily appela le seul ami qu'elle pensait encore avoir dans sa vie pour rester avec sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme complètement. Clyde avait dit "oui" sans même réfléchir. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle et il était inquiet alors il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, se rendit directement à l'hôpital et resta avec Bay jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie arrive. Quand Emily arriva finalement, Clyde sut que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges. Clyde sut qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré, et sut que ce n'était pas à cause de Bay. Il connaissait Emily, il la connaissait depuis plus de deux décennies et il pouvait voir la douleur chez les personnes vulnérables.

\- Hé, je suis désolée d'être en retard, dit-elle doucement en marchant vers le lit et en plaçant un baiser sur le front de sa fille endormie.

\- C'est bon, ils viennent de la ramener, ils ont fait une autre transfusion de sang, dit Clyde en la regardant.

\- D'accord, le Dr Nicolletti est venu ici ? Demanda-t-elle fatiguée en touchant le doux visage de sa fille.

\- Il va s'arrêter pour te parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Em ? Demanda-t-il en marchant vers elle.

\- Rien, ça a juste été deux longs jours, mentit Emily et Clyde mais il laissa son menton se relever vers lui et la regarda.

\- Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même, tu ne peux pas me mentir, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Emily détourna le regard de ses yeux bleu vif et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Clyde ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il la tira dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chérie, quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le dire. C'est moi, Em !

Emily resta plantée là, pleurant doucement dans ses bras. Il la conduisit doucement vers le canapé, et ils s'assirent. Clyde la regarda pendant qu'elle essayait de se ressaisir. Quand elle maîtrisa finalement ses larmes, elle se tourna vers Bay et secoua la tête.

\- Max et moi allons divorcer, dit-elle doucement pour que Bay n'entende rien, même dans son sommeil.

\- Quoi !? Demanda Clyde sous le choc.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Clyde. Je suis une personne horrible...Lui dit Emily avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et Clyde eut beaucoup de peine à la voir dans une telle agonie. Elle avait du mal à parler, étouffée par ses propres mots.

\- Je suis sûr que quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut pas être si grave, dis-moi juste, Em, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- La veille de mon arrivée ici, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un... C'était une erreur... J'étais ivre et lui aussi, lui expliqua-t-elle finalement. Clyde était assez malin pour assembler deux et deux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Bay puis ça le frappa enfin.

\- C'est le père de Bay...

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Je voulais oublier cette nuit-là. Je voulais l'oublier et passer à autre chose avec Max. Je voulais croire que c'était le bébé de Max. Je sais que c'était mal de vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, tu sais ? Je sais que je suis un monstre, dit Emily à son ami les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Emily, ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Ça fait de toi un être humain, on fait tous des erreurs et même si c'est quelque chose de sérieux, je sais que tu essayais de faire de ton mieux pour ta fille, dit Clyde, essuyant ses larmes et la tirant dans ses bras.

\- Max me déteste, il ne méritait pas ça, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Il est blessé et en colère, mais un jour, il comprendra que tu as fait ce que tu as fait pour protéger Bay et chercher son bonheur.

Il lui sourit doucement.

\- Mon Dieu, Clyde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'exclama-t-elle, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage caché dans les mains, en sanglotant.

Clyde lui frotta doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme suffisamment. Quand elle le fit, il se remit à parler.

\- Puis-je te poser une question ?

Emily hocha la tête, il était son meilleur ami, et il n'y avait aucun secret entre eux.

\- Qui est le père ?

Il se était mal à l'aise de lui demander ça mais il avait juste besoin de savoir.

\- Aaron, Aaron Hotchner, dit-elle, en regardant ses genoux.

\- Ton superviseur au BAU ? Demanda Clyde, surpris. Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ! Dit-il en état de choc.

\- On l'a fait, on le fait, c'était une putain de nuit, Clyde, une nuit stupide que je vais regretter toute ma vie, non attends, je ne regrette pas Bay... C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Elle s'arrêta, regardant sa fille endormie.

\- Je regrette qu'il soit le père, c'était une erreur d'être avec lui. J'étais trop saoul et trop stupide pour penser clairement, cette nuit-là était un jeu pour lui, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne sait rien d'elle.

\- Non, et il ne le saura jamais, c'est mieux comme ça. Il ne l'acceptera jamais, ni elle ni moi. Il me déteste et je le déteste, ça n'a aucun intérêt !?

Clyde connaissait Emily mieux que quiconque dans sa vie, il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix et le voir dans ses yeux. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour Aaron Hotchner, et ce n'était pas de la haine.

\- Emily, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et il l'analysa... l'analysa vraiment.

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

\- Quoi ? NON ! Bien sûr que non, Clyde, répondit-elle sur un ton défensif.

\- Alors, pourquoi veux-tu emmener Bay à l'hôpital de Washington alors que vous avez tant d'autres options ? L'interrogea-t-il en la regardant très intensément.

Emily avait décidé il y a quelques nuits qu'ils retourneraient à Washington pour y faire soigner Bay. Emily ignora sa question et détourna le regard.

\- Emily ? Lui demanda Clyde doucement.

\- Je vais chercher le Dr Nicolletti, dit-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant de Clyde. Clyde, cependant, n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse de sa part, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

Elle était toujours amoureuse d'Aaron Hotchner.

 **#######**

 **Max est au courant de tout et le prend très mal... Et on dirait qu'Emily a pris sa décision : mettre les voiles à Washington ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Returning To The Hated Land**

Emily attrapa les deux dernières cartons à l'endroit qu'elle avait autrefois appelé chez elle, le camion de déménagement avait déjà ramassé tout le reste et ils avaient envoyé la plupart des meubles à la nouvelle maison de son ex-mari, elle avait renvoyé une partie de ses effets personnels et de ceux de Bay à Washington, incluant leurs effets personnels. Emily était complètement épuisée. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été les plus longues de sa vie... Elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et elle avait à peine d'énergie pour se relever. Entre l'apprentissage de la maladie de sa fille, son divorce et son retour à D.C., elle avait besoin de maintenir sa force et sa concentration. Bien qu'elle ait eu envie de s'effondrer. En plus, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être au bord des larmes. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela lui arriverait, elle était heureuse... Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et tout était parti en un clin d'œil. Sa fille avait reçu un diagnostic d'une maladie terrible et Emily voulait simplement mourir à sa place. Elle souhaitait que ce soit elle qui soit malade et non sa petite fille. Pourquoi elle, Bay était un bébé si gentil, si innocent. Pourquoi Dieu la punissait-elle comme ça ? Emily était absolument certaine que c'était le cas, qu'elle était punie pour ses erreurs commises pendant ses années de jeunesse, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, parce qu'elle avait blessé tellement de gens avec ses erreurs que maintenant, sa petite fille payait pour ces fautes. Emily se sentait mal... Elle aurait voulu donner sa vie pour sa fille. Peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait, elle sauverait sa fille. Emily s'était jurée en silence qu'elle emmènerait Bay chez les meilleurs médecins même si elle devait dépenser jusqu'au dernier dollar qu'elle avait, elle sauverait la vie de sa précieuse fille.

En apprenant la maladie de sa fille, elle s'était aussi séparée de l'homme avec lequel elle pensait passer le reste de sa vie. Il avait été incroyable avec elle pendant si longtemps et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était de lui briser le cœur mais ses erreurs stupides l'avaient finalement rattrapée et maintenant, à cause de cela, elle était au milieu d'un divorce. En même temps qu'ils avaient appris que Bay était malade, ils avaient aussi appris que leur fille n'avait pas de lien biologique avec Max ... Quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours craint, que la vérité soit connue, avait probablement été ancré profondément en elle. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de Bay, elle n'était avec Max que depuis quelques mois. Elle venait à peine de rentrer à Londres et cela l'avait prise par surprise. Max, cependant, avait rapidement pris la responsabilité et lui avait demandé de l'épouser, ce qu'Emily n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir. Ce qu'Emily n'avait jamais dit à personne, était que la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête était qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis trois ans, malgré le fait qu'il était un connard avec elle et qu'il l'avait été pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait caché ses sentiments pour lui pendant si longtemps, choisissant de déménager dans un autre pays pour oublier ce même homme. Mais son erreur avait été de boire à sa « fête de départ » la veille de son départ pour Londres et pour son nouveau poste, et elle avait laissé ses sentiments s'immiscer sur son chemin et s'était donnée à cet homme. Ce fut la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'elle ait jamais eu, la rendant incapable d'oublier ce moment. Donc, quand Max lui avait demandé de l'épouser, elle n'avait pas été sûre parce qu'elle aimait encore l'homme qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, et pas seulement ça, il y avait une petite probabilité que le bébé qu'elle portait était celui de cet homme. Mais Emily ne pouvait pas le dire à Max. Elle ne pouvait dire à personne qu'elle avait couché avec quelqu'un qui la détestait après une nuit alcoolisé et maintenant cet homme pouvait être le père de son bébé. Au lieu de cela, elle avait choisi d'enterrer son passé, de cacher ses erreurs et d'épouser Max en espérant qu'il soit le vrai père de son bébé... Fuir loin de ses fautes.

Pendant les quatre années suivantes, Emily avait vécu une vie de mensonges. Elle avait dû faire semblant d'être heureuse en ménage et se consacrer à son nouveau mari et à son enfant. Elle voulait juste oublier son passé mais cela n'avait pas été si facile, parce que son passé la poursuivait toujours comme un fantôme et ces mensonges ne cessaient de grandir. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa fille, elle se rappelait son passé, chaque fois que sa fille souriait ou fronçait les sourcils, elle voyait la nuit où elle avait choisi de fuir. Emily savait au fond de son cœur que chaque fois qu'elle voyait ces belles fossettes sur les joues de sa petite fille, elle voyait les fossettes d'Aaron Hotchner, et que le froncement des sourcils de sa petite la ramenait parfois à ces moments au BAU où Aaron Hotchner la regardait avec ces yeux curieux. Au fond de son âme, elle avait toujours su qu'il était le vrai père de sa fille, mais une fois encore, elle avait choisi de s'enfuir et de détourner le regard, faisant semblant de ne pas voir ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle. Elle avait fait semblant que Bay soit la fille de Max, et elle avait vécu dans le mensonge pendant trois ans. Mais finalement, ses mensonges l'avaient rattrapée de la pire des manières, son secret avait été révélé et maintenant Max la détestait et elle se battait si fort pour que tout reste en place et ne s'écroule pas pour le bien de Bay. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rester forte pour sa fille et de continuer parce qu'il y avait un petit être humain qui avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais et maintenant elle avait juste besoin de prendre la responsabilité de ses propres erreurs et de continuer à avancer. Alors qu'elle plaçait les boîtes dans le coffre, elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la maison. Elle ressentait tant de peine... C'était sa maison depuis quatre ans, et c'était une maison heureuse. Elle soupira et était sur le point de se diriger vers la porte pour tout verrouiller avant de s'en aller quand elle vit l'Audi noire approcher, la voiture de son ex-conjoint. Elle respira et expira profondément, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de faire une autre dispute avec lui. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de se disputer pendant les deux derniers jours et elle en avait vraiment assez. Elle savait que Max était très contrarié et qu'il avait raison de l'être mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'insulter, de l'insulter, la traiter de tous les noms et d'être un con complet... En fait, Emily avait vu un côté de Max ces deux dernières semaines qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était horrible et il avait dit tant de choses blessantes à Emily qu'elle était vraiment blessée, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il la traiterait comme ça quoi qu'elle ait fait. Elle le regarda sortir de la voiture et se mit à marcher vers elle.

\- Hey, je suis juste venu voir s'il te restait quelque chose pour lequel tu avais besoin d'aide, dit Max, semblant plus calme que les jours précédents.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai sorti les deux dernières boîtes, dit Emily, détournant le regard de lui.

\- Quand partez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On part à la première heure demain matin.

\- Je passerai voir Bay ce soir avant votre départ, dit-il en la regardant à nouveau.

\- D'accord, c'est très bien, répondit Emily en retournant vers la maison pour fermer les portes avec Max qui la suivait.

\- Comment suis-je censé vivre loin de l'enfant que j'ai élevé les trois dernières années de ma vie ? Demanda-t-il même si son ton n'était plus fâché.

Emily leva juste les yeux au ciel. Elle en avait tellement marre de tout ça.

\- Max, ce n'est pas à propos de toi, c'est à propos de Bay et de lui trouver le meilleur traitement possible, répondit Emily fatiguée.

\- Je le sais, Emily, mais pourquoi choisir Washington ? Pourquoi l'emmener à des milliers de kilomètres de moi ? Lui demanda-t-il, la suppliant.

\- C'est l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux, selon le Dr Nicolletti. Tu l'as entendu nous le dire. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois, dit-elle, en fermant la porte de son ancienne maison.

\- Ou est-ce parce qu' « IL » y vit ?

Maintenant, ses paroles étaient pleines de jalousie et de haine.

Emily soupira de nouveau, essayant de garder son sang-froid.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, Max. J'en ai assez de me battre contre ça. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué à maintes reprises et peu importe ce que je te dis, tu vas tout simplement penser la même chose. J'en ai marre de tout ça, Max.

Ses yeux se remplirent soudain de larmes.

\- Je me suis excusée un million de fois pour ce que j'ai fait, je sais que tu me détestes et que tu penses que je suis quelqu'un d'horrible, mais je t'en prie, comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi ou de moi mais de Bay !

Ses derniers mots furent épuisés et une unique larme glissa de ses yeux.

\- Il y a d'autres options et d'autres hôpitaux, c'est tout ce que je dis, dit-il en essuyant lentement la larme.

\- Oui, mais Washington était ma maison autrefois, ma mère y vit, et j'ai beaucoup d'amis qui peuvent m'aider et être là pour moi et Bay, expliqua-t-elle une dernière fois.

\- Tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Max, tout à coup, en la regardant d'un air sceptique.

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est son vrai père, fit remarquer Max avec tristesse.

\- Oui, il l'est, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il se souciera jamais d'elle ou de moi. Il ne l'a jamais aimée. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois te le répéter mais c'était une erreur, Max.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Aaron Hotchner, ça la peinait. Max baissa les yeux.

\- Je dois y aller. Max, j'ai encore besoin de prendre quelques affaires et de retourner à l'hôpital, dit-elle en essayant de passer devant lui mais il l'arrêta.

\- Emily, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je... je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes. Je sais aussi que tu n'as jamais voulu me faire de mal, s'excusa-t-il pour ce comportement au cours des deux dernières semaines.

\- C'est bon, Max.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, je suis désolé. Je t'aime toujours, Em, je t'aimerai toujours.

Il la regarda tristement à nouveau.

\- Je le sais et j'espère vraiment qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose et tu me dis la vérité ? Demanda Max.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais pu m'aimer ?

Cela la prit par surprise et elle resta là à le regarder la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire mais elle savait qu'elle devait lui répondre.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Il s'est passé trop de choses et ça fait trop longtemps, dit-elle finalement avec honnêteté.

\- Ouais, eh bien, peut-être que les choses vont changer, déclara Max et il posa un baiser sur son front. Au revoir Em, j'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur que tu mérites avec lui un jour.

Sur ce, il partit en laissant Emily plus confuse et triste qu'avant.

 **Washington D.C.**

Il était tard le soir et le stoïque chef d'unité Aaron Hotchner était encore dans son bureau à travailler sur la paperasserie et les affaires. Tout le monde était rentré chez lui pour la journée sauf JJ qui était encore en train de sélectionner les dernières affaires qui leur avaient été envoyées. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués en tournant les pages des dossiers de son équipe, la journée avait été très longue et ennuyeuse avec beaucoup de paperasse mais il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi. En fait, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui parce qu'il s'était disputé avec sa petite amie du moment Beth Clemons... Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de quatre mois et elle devenait déjà contrôlante et obsessionnelle. Elle était très jalouse et essayait de contrôler chacun de ses mouvements. Hotch avait rencontré Beth lorsqu'il s'entraînait pour le marathon du FBI et ils s'étaient entrainés ensemble plusieurs fois. Elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle un soir et Hotch n'était pas certain de vouloir vraiment recommencer à sortir avec quelqu'un. Il était célibataire depuis son divorce et il était heureux de le rester. Mais Dave avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait sortir de la routine et peut-être recommencer à sortir avec quelqu'un alors quand Beth lui a demandé de sortir avec lui, Dave avait réussi à le convaincre de sortir à nouveau et il avait réussi. Au début, tout allait bien. Beth était jolie, avait une personnalité pétillante et il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis plus de cinq ans, eh bien, quatre s'il comptait cette nuit-là avec Emily, mais à part cela, il était célibataire depuis longtemps. Il était un homme et il avait des besoins. Il se sentait mal car il avait toujours été un gentleman et n'utilisait jamais une femme pour combler ses besoins. Il voulait une petite amie et la compagnie de quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire sourire et le faire aimer. Mais pour être honnête, ça n'avait pas vraiment marché. Beth était jolie mais c'était une personne très jalouse, une chose que Hotch n'aimait pas et dont il n'était pas au courant avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le contrôle et elle commençait les disputes sur des questions apparemment mineures. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux et, honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait un jour des sentiments profonds pour elle. En ce moment, il choisissait de ne pas rentrer chez lui, d'éviter une autre dispute et d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi il était resté au travail si tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, JJ entra dans son bureau pour lui remettre la dernière pile de dossiers de la soirée.

\- Hotch, voici tous les dossiers des affaires dans lesquelles nous pourrions être impliquées ces prochaines semaines, dit JJ en lui remettant tous les documents.

\- Merci, JJ, j'apprécie vraiment que tu restes si tard, dit-il, prenant les dossiers et les plaçant sur son bureau.

\- C'est bon, je dois rester debout de toute façon, j'attends l'appel d'Emily pour voir quand elle arrive demain... Avec le décalage horaire, ça peut être un peu délicat, dit JJ en souriant joyeusement.

Sur ce, les dossiers qu'il tenait dans sa main tombèrent sur le sol, éparpillant les pages sur le tapis et sous son bureau. Il les ramassa rapidement en essayant de paraître normal.

\- Emily est en visite ? Demanda-t-il à la blonde, sentant son cœur battre mille fois par minute.

\- Elle déménage ici, tu n'es pas au courant ? Sa fille est malade, ils la transfèrent dans un hôpital à Washington, expliqua JJ.

\- Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, elle va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre. Bay est vraiment malade et je pense qu'elle traverse beaucoup de choses. Je ne serais pas bien. Tu le serais s''ils te disaient que Jack était malade ? Demanda tristement JJ.

\- Non, je ne le serais pas, répondit-il.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien pour elle, dit-il en posant les dossiers sur son bureau.

\- Ouais, je sais, bonne nuit Hotch, dit JJ en sortant de son bureau et se dirigeant vers les portes.

Hotch se tint là, horrifié à regarder la blonde sortir des portes du BAU. Il était surpris qu'il ne puisse même pas traiter ses pensées. Emily revenait... La femme à laquelle il avait évité de penser depuis quatre ans, la femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur ce matin-là quand il s'était réveillé dans un lit vide après avoir partagé la nuit la plus mémorable de sa vie. Il avait eu la partie de jambes en l'air la plus incroyable de sa vie avec la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue sur terre, la femme dont il avait été secrètement amoureux depuis trois ans mais apparemment cette nuit avait été une erreur complète pour elle puisqu'elle l'avait quitté ce matin-là sans lui dire adieu. Il avait réalisé ce jour-là à quel point il était amoureux d'elle et il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de le lui faire savoir, il avait même pensé à prendre l'avion pour Londres pour aller la chercher, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il l'aimait depuis les trois dernières années. Il avait même acheté les billets et avait prévu de ne pas revenir jusqu'à ce qu'il la ramène chez lui mais quelques jours avant le départ de son avion, il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle allait épouser un autre homme. Alors une fois de plus, son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux et c'était là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait la laisser partir.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour arrêter de penser à elle parce qu'elle restait en contact avec tout le monde au BAU, sauf lui. Garcia et JJ parlaient constamment avec elle et à son sujet. Elle parlait à Reid et Morgan, et elle parlait même à Dave. Tout le monde communiquait avec elle sauf lui. Ils reçurent tous chaque mois une photo de sa fille, la petite fille qui avait volé le cœur de l'équipe et ils lui avaient même rendu visite plusieurs fois à Londres. Tout le monde gardait une grande amitié avec elle et sa fille, tout le monde sauf lui. Il lui fallut quelques années pour se remettre d'elle, pour arrêter de penser à elle. Finalement il avait pensé s'en être remis, il avait commencé à sortir avec une autre femme, et maintenant elle revenait, Emily Prentiss revenait... Le problème était qu'Hotch n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en soit remis.

######

 **C'est officiel, Emily revient et ce n'est pas sûr que ça plaise à tout le monde...**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11: Bay, Horses and the Stranger Friend**

Pour Emily, les deux semaines qui suivirent furent beaucoup plus stressantes qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle dut trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre pour elle et Bay, installer sa fille dans le nouvel hôpital et essayer de trouver un nouvel emploi. Elle avait assez d'argent de côté pour vivre confortablement pour les prochaines années et elle savait aussi que sa mère était là et qu'elle l'aiderait de toutes les façons possibles mais elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de femme... Elle avait toujours été forte et indépendante. Elle espérait que les choses se calmeraient au cours des prochaines semaines.

Bay allait bien, heureusement, et c'était la priorité principale d'Emily. Bay avait déjà reçu son premier traitement de chimiothérapie et on lui avait assigné un excellent médecin. Le Dr Steven Bergman était un jeune homme qui semblait très gentil avec les enfants et il était chargé des soins de Bay. Emily était très heureuse d'apprendre qu'il était le Directeur d'Oncologie Pédiatrique à l'hôpital de Washington. Elle était très heureux avec lui, comme l'était Bay... Il était très gentil avec Bay et il avait réussi à la faire rire beaucoup, ce qui était ce dont sa fille avait le plus besoin. Elle avait trouvé un bel appartement près de l'hôpital et désormais Emily attendait des nouvelles de quelques demandes d'emploi qu'elle avait envoyées à divers organismes fédéraux.

Tous les amis d'Emily avaient été incroyables avec elle... Ils lui avaient tous rendu visite à elle et à Bay à l'hôpital presque tous les soirs. Emily ne s'était jamais sentie aussi aimée parce qu'elle n'était jamais seule à l'hôpital. JJ ou Penelope, Derek ou Spencer étaient avec elle tout le temps et même Dave avait passé quelques nuits à l'hôpital avec elle. Sa mère était aussi géniale avec elle. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de bonnes relations mais depuis que Bay était née, sa mère avait tellement changé et était devenue plus compréhensive avec elle. Elizabeth Prentiss avait mis les meilleures ressources à la disposition de sa petite-fille et elle était une caisse de résonance émotionnelle pour Emily. Emily n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante d'avoir sa mère dans sa vie qu'aujourd'hui, oui, elles avaient eu une relation très difficile pendant la majeure partie de sa vie mais elles étaient une famille et la famille était toujours là les uns pour les autres. En outre, Bay adorait sa grand-mère et cela lui faisait tellement du bien d'être près d'elle alors Emily voulait simplement faire ce qui rendait sa fille la plus heureuse.

Elle était épuisée et Emily passait de nombreuses nuits à pleurer. C'était une femme très forte, oui, et elle avait vécu pire, en plus, elle était si bien compartimentée mais avoir votre fille gravement malade était quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir vivre. Emily savait qu'elle avait le soutien de sa mère et de tous ses amis proches, mais elle savait que si quelque chose arrivait à sa petite fille, elle n'y survivrait pas... elle ne serait pas capable de rester raisonnable. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas littéralement seule parce qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis merveilleux qui étaient prêts à abandonner leur vie en un clin d'œil pour être avec elle et l'aider et sa mère avait pris un congé temporaire du travail pour soutenir Emily et Bay. Clyde avait aussi pris l'avion pour Washington pour quelques nuits pour être avec elle et Bay mais elle se sentait encore seule. Max avait appelé quelques fois pour voir comment allait Bay et Emily savait qu'il s'inquiéterait toujours de Bay même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas le père de Bay et il ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'Emily vivait.

La vérité était qu'Emily avait l'impression que le vrai père de Bay ne l'aimerait jamais, qu'il ne se soucierait jamais de sa petite fille, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la détestait toujours autant et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Elle avait été plusieurs fois au BAU mais il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui parler, ni de l'appeler. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et ce n'était pas comme s'il était obligé de venir la voir ou de s'occuper d'elle. Mais tous les membres de l'équipe s'étaient arrêtés à l'hôpital pour lui rendre visite, à elle et à sa petite fille, et elle était certaine qu'il savait qu'elle était revenue et qu'il savait aussi que sa fille était malade. Emily aurait pensé que, par courtoisie, il serait passé la voir pour au moins pour lui présenter ses condoléances. Mais non, il s'en fichait, apparemment, il vivait déjà une belle vie... Elle avait même eu des nouvelles des filles qu'il fréquentait donc Emily n'avait manifestement jamais rien voulut dire pour lui. Emily voulait tellement lui dire que Bay était sa vraie fille et elle avait passé des jours, non... elle avait passé des semaines à essayer de trouver un moyen de lui dire qu'il avait une fille mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec leur belle petite fille et pour être honnête, elle pensait qu'il ne la méritait vraiment pas. Il avait maintenant une petite amie et une vie, et Emily et Bay ne signifiaient rien pour lui. De plus, Emily avait beaucoup trop de problèmes et de stress pour s'occuper de lui. Peut-être que c'était mal mais elle avait réalisé que Bay n'avait pas besoin de lui, elle l'avait elle et Emily était prête à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sa fille même si ça voulait dire sa propre vie.

Un matin, après qu'Emily eut fini d'aider Bay à prendre une douche et à se changer, elle reçut un appel très étrange. La fameuse Chef de Section Erin Strauss l'appela. Apparemment, elle avait entendu dire qu'Emily était de retour en ville et elle serait ravie de la rencontrer. Strauss avait toujours traité Emily avec beaucoup de professionnalisme et de gentillesse pendant qu'Emily était au BAU et bien que tout le monde détestait la chef de section, au moins Strauss la traitait mieux que son patron direct donc Emily n'avait aucune plainte contre elle. Emily pensait simplement que Strauss avait entendu parler de son retour à D.C., de la maladie de sa fille et voulait offrir ses condoléances. Cependant, elle avait été stupéfaite quand la chef de section avait dit à Emily qu'il y avait un poste à la BAU et elle voulait voir si Emily serait intéressée par ce poste. Emily était sans voix... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et honnêtement, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir récupérer son ancien emploi. Elle aimait toujours le BAU et ses amis étaient là, elle avait aimé son travail et les hauts et les bas qui l'accompagnaient mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté le BAU, la même raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre immédiatement à Strauss et cette raison était Aaron Hotchner... Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir encore travailler avec lui... Si elle était même prête à le revoir, elle n'était même plus sûre de vouloir le voir dans sa vie... Alors, elle dit à Strauss qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir et qu'elle lui donnerait une réponse d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Emily décida d'y penser pour le reste de la semaine mais pour l'instant, elle voulait s'occuper de quelques courses, elle essayait de trouver une école pour Bay où elle pourrait aller sans que sa santé n'en soit affectée. Ce n'était pas comme si Bay devait rester en permanence à l'hôpital... Elle ne devait y rester que quelques nuits pour les traitements mais elle pouvait quand même rentrer chez elle les autres nuits et Emily demanda au Dr Bergman si elle pouvait emmener Bay à l'école car elle ne voulait pas que sa fille manque encore quelques jours de cours. Le Dr Bergman lui recommanda quelques écoles que d'autres enfants atteints de maladies semblables fréquentaient, où elle pouvait inscrire Bay et où elle pouvait avoir l'attention dont elle avait besoin. Cette nuit-là, elle quitta Bay à l'hôpital, alors qu'en temps normal, elle ne la laissait pas seule : l'équipe venait de revenir d'une affaire et sa mère devait s'occuper de quelques courses pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse rester avec elle. En tant que diplomate, elle devait s'occuper de beaucoup de choses même lorsqu'elle était en congé autorisé. Le Dr Bergman dit à Emily de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Bay : elle était à l'hôpital et il y avait beaucoup d'infirmières et de médecins qui s'occupaient d'elle. Il s'assurait qu'elle était toujours avec quelqu'un et, après tout, Emily avait juste besoin d'être partie quelques heures. Bay venait de fermer les yeux pour faire une sieste quand Emily partit et elle espéra qu'elle serait de retour avant que Bay ne se réveille. Emily se précipita pour finir ses courses en espérant revenir bientôt pour s'occuper de sa petite fille.

Aaron Hotchner entra à l'hôpital vers 19 h ce soir-là sans savoir dans quelle chambre se trouvait la petite fille et il n'était pas sûr que sa mère soit là. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là, et il pourrait avoir de sérieux ennuis s'il était pris mais il avait vraiment besoin de le faire, sauf qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Aaron avait fait plusieurs rêves à propos de cette petite fille, en plus, il avait de la difficulté à dormir la nuit parce qu'il ne faisait que penser à elle. C'était tellement bizarre et troublant pour lui. Mais après plusieurs semaines, il eut finalement le courage de lui rendre visite. Il voulait le faire depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était à Washington mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout le monde dans l'équipe parlait toujours de cette belle et précieuse fille. Il était simplement très curieux de la rencontrer. C'était étrange, oui, et il aurait probablement l'air d'un pédophile allant voir un enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il en déduisit que c'était parce qu'elle était la petite fille de la femme dont il était amoureux depuis sept ans, la femme dont il était toujours amoureux. Même si cette femme le détestait et ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le lui, il se tenait à elle, il l'avait toujours aimée et quand il avait appris que sa petite fille était gravement malade, il avait voulu faire quelque chose pour aider Emily mais il savait qu'elle ne prendrait jamais rien qui venait de lui. Alors, il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, il se faufila à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à la fille d'Emily.

Il avait vu la petite fille en photo dans le bureau de JJ et sur le bureau de Morgan mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il voulait juste rencontrer la petite fille de la femme qui lui avait volé son cœur et la femme à qui il ne cessait de penser. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Emily rentrait à la maison, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la sortir de sa tête... Il avait même rêvé d'elle, à cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Il ne pouvait simplement pas sortir Emily Prentiss de sa tête.

Il entra donc dans l'hôpital des enfants après avoir entendu Penelope parler à Emily, elle avait informé l'analyste technique qu'elle avait quelques courses à faire et qu'elle devait laisser Bay seule à l'hôpital. C'était l'occasion que Hotch attendait. Aaron demanda au poste de l'infirmière pour la chambre de Bay, détestant d'avoir à montrer ses papiers d'identité du FBI pour entrer. Il savait que c'était un hôpital sécurisé et ils ne laisseraient pas un étranger entrer et visiter les enfants. Il montra donc son badge et une gentille infirmière l'emmena directement dans la chambre de la petite fille.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, la petite fille était allongée dans le lit et regardait un film qui semblait complètement la captiver.

\- Salut Bay, tu as de la visite, dit l'infirmière Adams en souriant à la petite fille.

Bay cessa de prêter attention au film pour faire face à Aaron et, pour une raison inconnue, il sentit un battement de papillons dans son estomac lorsqu'elle le regarda directement dans ses yeux. Bay était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé qu'elle soit. Elle était absolument et totalement magnifique avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux brun chocolat noir. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'était pas sûr de qui il s'agissait... C'était drôle, mais elle lui rappelait un peu sa mère.

\- Salut, Bay, je suis Michael, dit Aaron...

Il ne voulait pas se présenter par son prénom parce qu'il était sûr qu'Emily découvrirait qu'il était ici et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste davantage alors il donna son deuxième prénom à Bay parce qu'il était certain qu'Emily ne connaissait pas son deuxième prénom.

\- Salut, je suis Bay, dit timidement la petite fille en le regardant avec des yeux curieux.

L'infirmière sourit et les laissa tranquilles, ce dont Aaron était reconnaissant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda à nouveau Bay en sachant que sa mère lui avait demandé de ne jamais parler à des étrangers.

\- Je m'appelle Michael et je suis ton ami. J'ai un fils qui te ressemble un peu, dit Hotch en lui souriant.

\- Tu as aussi un fils malade ? Demanda Bay.

\- Non, mais je pense qu'il te plairait, dit Aaron en tirant une chaise plus près du lit.

\- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Aaron en plaçant l'animal en peluche qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la table devant Bay.

\- Un cheval ! Cria de joie Bay. J'adore les chevaux.

Bay sourit de toutes ses dents, révélant ses belles fossettes. Aaron était assis là, bouche bée, étonné.

\- Vraiment ? C'est un cheval spécial, tu sais quel genre de cheval c'est ? Demanda Aaron en souriant encore plus.

\- Oui, c'est un cheval baie, je connais tous les types de chevaux ! Dit Bay, assise dans le lit en embrassant le cheval.

\- Oui, un cheval baie comme ton nom, tu as un joli prénom.

\- Je m'appelle aussi Arian, Bay Arian.

Un autre plus grand ensemble de papillons gronda dans son estomac. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec cette petite fille, ce sourire, et puis son prénom... Pendant une seconde, son esprit s'envola. Que serait-il arrivé si Emily était restée avec lui, et si cette petite fille était la sienne et non celle de l'autre homme... et si ?

\- C'est un très joli nom Bay, alors tu aimes ton nouveau cheval ? Demanda Aaron en sortant de son esprit vagabond.

\- C'est magnifique. Les chevaux sont ce que je préfère dans le monde entier. As-tu déjà vu un vrai cheval ? Demanda Bay en jouant avec le cheval sur ses genoux.

\- En fait, oui, je montais à cheval quand j'étais petit.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Bay avec de grands yeux, fascinée.

\- Oui, ce sont des animaux incroyables, dit Hotch sans pouvoir quitter la petite fille des yeux.

\- Je veux monter un vrai cheval, dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Quand tu te sentiras un peu mieux, je t'emmènerai les voir, on pourra peut-être même t'en faire monter un petit.

\- Vraiment, tu peux m'emmener voir un vrai cheval ! Cria de joie Bay.

\- Oui, mais seulement quand tu seras plus fort et que tu te sentiras mieux, d'accord ? Raisonna Aaron.

\- Ok.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis sa curiosité prit le dessus.

\- Michael comment sais-tu mon nom et tout, demanda Bay avec curiosité.

\- L'un des médecins m'a dit qu'il y avait une très jolie fille qui était là, qu'elle était malade, qu'elle aimait les chevaux et je voulais simplement te rencontrer.

\- Je pense que tu es cool, sourit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut être amis ?

\- D'accord.

Elle lui serra poliment la main en souriant. Il était tout simplement fasciné par cette petite fille. Elle était un clone d'Emily... Elle était intelligente, belle, elle avait des yeux magnifiques et ses fossettes... ses fossettes qui lui faisaient se demander tant de choses.

Aaron resta avec Bay pendant un petit moment, ils discutèrent et même finirent de regarder le film ensemble. Il voulait passer la nuit avec une petite fille fascinante. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez elle qui le faisait sentir différemment ? Aaron était tombé amoureux d'elle à la minute où il l'avait vue et il voulait vraiment rester plus longtemps mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas. Emily reviendrait bientôt et elle le tuerait si elle le trouvait en train de visiter sa fille. Il partit donc en disant au revoir à Bay et en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait la voir. Il plaça un baiser sur son front et partit... Le problème était que quelque chose avait changé pendant cette visite, quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir étrange mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Un peu plus tard, Emily revint après avoir fait ses courses... Elle était très inquiète de laisser Bay seule pendant ces heures et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de la tenir dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle est entra dans la chambre de sa fille, le Dr Bergman était avec Bay dans la chambre pour faire un examen de routine sur la petite fille.

\- Bonjour, Dr Bergman, je suis désolée si j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu, s'excusa-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Maman.

Bay s'assit dans le lit, les bras tendus vers sa mère. Emily s'approcha immédiatement d'elle et tira la petite fille dans ses bras. Le Dr Bergman sourit :

\- Ça va, elle a été un ange, n'est-ce pas Bay ? Demanda-t-il en plaçant le stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Bay pour vérifier son cœur alors qu'Emily était assise sur le bord du lit à côté de sa fille.

\- Elle va bien ? Demanda Emily avec inquiétude.

\- Elle va très bien, la première série de chimio a bien marché, son rythme cardiaque est fort, vous avez une petite fille forte.

Le Dr Bergman sourit et fit sourire Emily aussi. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et plaça un baiser sur sa tête, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle même si sa journée avait été dure et compliquée, savoir que sa fille allait bien était la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse entendre.

Bay sourit, elle aussi, et prit la télécommande de la télévision en passant d'une chaîne à la bande dessinée. Emily sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de sa fille, c'est alors qu'elle prit conscience du cheval en peluche assis sur sa table de chevet.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ici, Bay ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le cheval du doigt alors que le Dr Bergman était encore en train de faire le bilan de santé de sa fille.

\- Oh, c'est le mien, mon cheval, dit Bay en serrant l'animal en peluche contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu veux expliquer à maman comment le cheval est arrivé ici ? Demanda Emily en obligeant sa fille à la regarder.

\- Michael me l'a donné, expliqua Bay.

\- Michael ? Qui est Michael ? Demanda Emily en état de choc.

\- C'est mon ami, maman, il est venu me rendre visite aujourd'hui et il aime aussi les chevaux. Il montait des chevaux quand il était petit.

Bay sourit.

\- Quoi ! Quelqu'un était là ? Demanda Emily terrifiée en se retournant pour regarder le Dr. Bergman.

\- C'était probablement l'un des infirmiers responsables... Ils ont tendance à faire ce genre de choses pour les enfants surtout quand ils sont nouveaux. Ils veulent juste qu'ils se sentent bien et qu'ils soient les bienvenus, dit le Dr Bergman en passant un pouce sur la joue de Bay.

\- Était-est un infirmier, Bay ? Le type qui t'a donné le cheval ? Demanda Emily et Bay haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur la télévision.

\- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça... Je suis sûr que c'était une des infirmiers, nous avons une sécurité très stricte ici. Je l'aurais su si quelqu'un était passé, dit le Dr Bergman à Emily en l'apaisant.

\- D'accord, merci pour tout.

Emily sourit.

\- Je vais ordonner un autre test sanguin demain matin pour qu'elle sache où en sont ses taux sanguins.

Emily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Emily s'occupa de baigner Bay et de l'aider à s'endormir après que les infirmières aient livré son dîner. Elle se tenait à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce que Bay s'endorme. Quand elle s'endormit finalement, Emily essaya de se détendre, elle marcha vers la fenêtre de l'hôpital, fixant la nuit tranquille. Tout semblait tellement plus petit d'où elle se tenait. Ils étaient au 26e étage de l'hôpital et elle restait plantée là, regardant la pluie par la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sa petite fille et toutes ses décisions avaient été prise pour favoriser le bien-être de sa fille. C'est pourquoi elle avait pris une autre décision... Elle retournerait au BAU, elle prendrait le poste que Strauss lui avait offert.

 **########**

 **Première rencontre Hotch- Bay... Ils ont beaucoup de choses en commun on dirait ^^**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Heartbroken**

Si on avait demandé à Emily ce qui dans sa vie était le moins probable, ça aurait été de retourner au BAU. Elle était partie pour une raison, elle s'était enfuie parce qu'elle s'était détester être là-bas... Eh bien, ce n'était pas la vérité totale... Elle ne détestait pas ça. Elle détestait quelqu'un en particulier mais c'était même un mensonge. Le fait est qu'elle avait quitté cet emploi pour une raison, la même raison qui l'avait amenée à prendre la décision de revenir : Aaron Hotchner, mais cette fois-ci, elle revenait avec un grand secret et elle n'était pas sûre de quand et comment elle pourrait le révéler. Mais Emily savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être près de lui, elle priait simplement que Dieu lui donne la force de lui faire face et de lui dire la vérité. Elle ne savait pas quand ni comment elle le ferait mais à un moment donné elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire alors son premier geste serait de retourner au BAU et peut-être de construire une relation avec lui, même si c'était juste professionnel, mais au moins ce serait quelque chose. Puis elle trouverait un moyen de le lui dire. Pour l'instant, le retour au BAU était suffisant. Alors qu'elle se tenait à l'intérieur de l'un des ascenseurs du BAU, elle sentait ses mains trembler, elle était vraiment nerveuse puisque personne ne savait qu'elle était de retour, pas même ses amis les plus proches. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu cela mais Strauss avait insisté sur le fait que c'était nécessaire. Strauss lui avait dit qu'elle l'informerait ce matin-là et qu'elle informerait ensuite l'équipe de son retour, et qu'ils pourraient continuer à faire leur exposé habituel des affaires. Emily lissa ses cheveux nerveusement car elle s'était assurée que son apparence personnelle était très professionnelle et elle voulait paraître sous son meilleur jour lorsqu'elle rencontrerait l'équipe. Il y avait peut-être une autre raison pour laquelle elle voulait avoir l'air plus que professionnelle mais elle n'allait pas l'admettre, même à elle-même. Emily portait un costume brun foncé avec une jupe crayon, un joli haut beige clair et des talons beiges qui allaient avec la chemise. Elle avait l'air très professionnelle mais légèrement sexy. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle prit une grande inspiration, elle devait le faire... Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire pour sa Bay. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau du chef de section. Emily frappa doucement à la porte et entendit le « entrez » de derrière la porte.

Elle dit nerveusement, quand elle réalisa que le directeur du BAU était aussi à l'intérieur : « Bonjour, Madame ».

\- Agent Prentiss, bonjour, entrez, je vous prie, dit Strauss en souriant.

Emily sourit et entra.

\- Vous vous souvenez du directeur Crammer, n'est-ce pas, agent Prentiss ? Demanda Strauss en souriant.

\- Oui, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur.

Emily serra la main du directeur.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, agent, dit le directeur Crammer en souriant.

\- Eh bien Erin, je vous laisse toutes les deux faire le débriefing. Je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit-il en se levant.

\- Merci Tom. Je descends dès que j'ai fini avec l'agent Prentiss et je l'emmène à l'équipe, dit Strauss en raccompagnant le directeur jusqu'à la porte pendant qu'Emily s'asseyait face au bureau de Strauss. Une fois que nous aurons terminé, je vous emmènerai en bas pour finir votre paperasse et pour que vous obteniez votre insigne et votre arme, puis je vous emmènerai à l'équipe. Quand vous aurez fini, ils se réuniront pour parler de la nouvelle affaire.

Strauss retourna à son bureau.

\- Ça a l'air bien, madame, dit Emily nerveusement.

\- Agent Prentiss, c'est un privilège de vous revoir, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me rend heureux.

Lorsque Strauss lui sourit, son sourire rendit Emily quelque peu mal à l'aise et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Strauss n'était pas très appréciée au BAU mais elle était vraiment gentille avec Emily et elle l'avait toujours été, même si elle savait que l'attitude de Strauss envers elle pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait que la mère d'Emily était une ambassadrice importante. Emily savait qu'elle pouvait parfois être rusée et pour cette seule raison elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Quand elles finirent dans le bureau de Strauss, elles descendirent toutes les deux pour s'assurer qu'Emily avait rempli tous les papiers nécessaires pour son poste. Il y avait plus de paperasse que d'habitude mais Strauss lui dit que c'était le protocole, Emily réalisa aussi que son salaire était beaucoup plus élevé que prévu et même supérieur à son ancien salaire mais ensuite Strauss lui dit que c'était une augmentation et qu'ils avaient changé la situation. Après qu'elle ait pris des photos pour son insigne et qu'elle ait obtenu son glock ainsi que tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir travailler sur le terrain et être en sécurité, elles retournèrent aux ascenseurs pour se rendre à l'étage où se trouvait l'équipe et son ancien bureau. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle pourrait se procurer le même bureau qu'autrefois parce qu'elle voulait être près de ses amis et elle espérait aussi que les choses pourraient être comme elles étaient quand elle était là. Elle savait que les filles se sentiraient insultées parce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle revenait mais Strauss l'avait suppliée de ne pas dire un mot parce qu'elle voulait aussi que ce soit une surprise. Ainsi, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au sixième étage, Emily sentit son cœur se mettre à battre mille fois par minute et ses mains se mirent à trembler aussi. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour cela. Elle n'avait pas vu Aaron depuis très longtemps, eh bien, elle l'avait vu, mais il avait fait semblant qu'elle n'était même pas là les quelques fois où elle s'était arrêtée au BAU donc la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait touché un mot c'était la nuit où ils avaient couché ensemble. Putain de merde ! Pourquoi avaitt-elle dû penser à cette nuit-là tout à l'heure, son esprit commença à jouer avec elle et elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de se concentrer. Ils entèrent par la porte et commencèrent à marcher dans l'open space, de vieux souvenirs dans la tête. Aucun des membres de l'équipe n'était là ni même les filles, mais encore une fois, ils devaient probablement dans la salle de conférence. Alors qu'ils passaient devant son ancien bureau, Emily ne put contenir le petit sourire qui lui échappa. Elle était de retour, et bien que ce ne fût pas dans les meilleures circonstances, elle était contente d'être de retour... Tout le monde lui manquait, vraiment, et elle soupira en se convainquant qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elles s'arrêtèrent aussi devant la salle de conférence et Strauss frappa à la porte en douceur.

Toute l'équipe était réunie autour de la table ronde dans la salle de conférence... Ils savaient tous qu'ils devaient discuter de l'affaire, mais Hotch avait aussi dit que Strauss allait passer et faire une annonce. Cela expliquait probablement son comportement grincheux ce matin-là et l'équipe pouvait sentir la tension. La vérité était qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de tension au BAU dernièrement, Strauss et Hotch s'étaient toujours détestés, mais au cours des derniers mois, la haine s'était intensifiée. Ils s'étaient disputés à plusieurs reprises et aucun d'eux n'avait bien résisté. Ils savaient tous que Strauss voulait que Hotch quitte le BAU, non pas parce qu'il n'était pas un bon agent mais parce qu'il était beaucoup trop bon comme concurrent pour elle. Tout le monde savait très bien que Strauss avait les yeux rivés sur le poste de directeur du BAU un jour, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il y avait des murmures et des rumeurs et tout le monde croyait que Hotch obtiendrait le poste avant Strauss et elle voulait désespérément le mettre à l'écart. Par conséquent, chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle essayait de faire sortir Hotch du BAU, et rien n'avait vraiment fonctionné jusqu'à présent parce que les directeurs aimaient vraiment Hotch. Cependant, au cours des deux dernières semaines, il y avait eu beaucoup de problèmes avec le chef d'unité. Même l'équipe avait été surprise, Hotch avait agi imprudemment sur des affaires et contre le protocole... Merde, il était même intervenu dans une situation avec un homme armé sans kevlar, ni arme. Il avait vraiment mis sa vie en danger à plusieurs reprises. Strauss voulait qu'il soit congédié sur-le-champ mais les administrateurs s'y étaient opposés. Ils avaient plutôt suggéré une suspension temporaire, non pas de l'équipe mais de son poste actuel et même Hotch avait convenu que la meilleure façon de garder l'équipe soudée était qu'il démissionne et qu'il fasse la promotion interne, ce que les administrateurs avaient approuvé. Hotch avait suggéré à Morgan de prendre sa place mais Strauss avait refusé en prétendant qu'elle trouverait un remplaçant temporaire alors ils avaient permis à Hotch de rester dans son poste actuel jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui trouvent un remplaçant. Ainsi les choses avaient été très stressantes au BAU pour tous. Quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte, tout le monde se crispa soudain, échangeant des regards les uns avec les autres.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, j'ai juste une annonce à faire.

Tout le monde fut sous le choc en voyant la brune, tout le monde... même le chef d'unité.

\- Je suis sûr que tout le monde se souvient de l'agent Prentiss, non ? Elle reprend son travail avec nous dès maintenant, dit fermement Strauss en s'adressant à tout le monde.

Il y a eu un choc et quelques halètements de la part de l'équipe, mais cela se transforma rapidement sourires, du moins dans le cas de JJ, Penelope, Derek, Reid et Dave. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire grand-chose avec Strauss alors ils s'abstinrent et sourirent joyeusement... sauf pour une personne, bien sûr.

\- Je suis désolé, madame, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'autres profileurs dans l'équipe... nous sommes déjà à pleine capacité, dit Hotch en regardant Strauss, évitant les yeux d'Emily.

Elle sentit son cœur blessé en sachant qu'il la détestait encore autant qu'il l'avait toujours détestée.

\- En fait, elle ne fera pas de profilage ou plutôt elle le fera mais l'agent Prentiss est revenu pour prendre le poste de chef d'unité, si bien qu'à partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes plus en charge de l'équipe Agent Hotchner, c'est elle.

Strauss a lâché la bombe et sur ce, la mâchoire de tout le monde tomba... Même celle d'Emily.

\- Quoi !? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Strauss horrifiée.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Hotch, en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Vous m'avez entendu, Agent Hotchner, l'Agent Prentiss sera le nouveau chef d'unité à partir d'aujourd'hui, dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez été rétrogradé temporairement, et nous attendions de trouver un remplaçant, et bien, nous l'avons trouvée. Alors, c'est tout ce qu'i dire, dit Strauss durement.

\- Madame, je peux vous parler ? Dit Emily en l'interrompant.

\- Y a-t-il un problème, Agent Prentiss ? Demanda Strauss grossièrement.

\- Oui, non, eh bien, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler en privé, dit Emily nerveusement...

Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de tous les membres de l'équipe sur elle, tout le monde était sous le choc. Strauss la regarda et il était évident qu'elle n'était pas très contente mais elle sortit de la salle de conférence avec Emily.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Agent Prentiss ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine.

\- C'est juste que, quand vous m'avez offert le poste vous m'avez dit que je ferais du profilage. Je m'attendais à faire mon ancien travail.

Emily était furieuse, Strauss l'avait piégée, elle n'avait jamais mentionné qu'elle prendrait le poste de Hotch, sinon Emily n'aurait jamais accepté ce poste.

\- Non, Agent Prentiss, je vous ai demandé de retourner travailler pour le BAU, je ne vous ai jamais dit quelle serait votre position, si vous n'avez pas demandé et simplement supposé, c'est vous, pas moi, dit Strauss en la regardant fermement.

\- Mais... commença Emily.

\- Agent Prentiss, j'espère que vous comprenez que j'ai perdu la moitié de ma matinée à vous ramener, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que vous avez signé un contrat avec le BAU il n'y a pas moins d'une demi-heure, vous vous êtes officiellement engagé dans ce travail, maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser, je veux finir de parler à l'équipe et retourner travailler... Quelque chose que vous devez aussi faire, ajouta-t-elle en quittant Emily pour retourner en salle de conférence.

Emily était horrifiée, elle aurait dû le savoir, elle aurait dû le voir venir. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir fait confiance à Strauss alors qu'elle revenait dans la salle de conférence en retenant les larmes.

\- Je vous laisse vous remettre à l'aise et vous pouvez en discuter aujourd'hui avec votre équipe, Agent Prentiss. Vous vous envolerez pour votre première affaire demain. Je vous enverrais ces affaires plus tard dans la journée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Quand elle fut à la porte, elle se retourna pour faire face à tout le monde.

\- Encore une chose... Agent Hotchner, si vous voulez bien vider votre bureau pour que l'Agent Prentiss puisse s'y installer confortablement, j'apprécierais vraiment.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant tout le monde plus que choqué.

Emily resta là, nerveuse, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle sentit ses joues rougir de gêne et de honte. Elle était figée sur place, elle avait été piégée, et maintenant elle se tenait devant toute l'équipe se sentant humiliée et sans savoir quoi dire. La vérité était que l'équipe ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire non plus, ils étaient dans le même état de choc qu'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Hotch se lever en colère pour prendre les dossiers de la table et s'élancer hors de la salle de conférence, lui envoyant un regard méchant alors qu'il passait devant elle.

\- Hotch, attends, s'il te plaît... Dit-elle, en le poursuivant et en le suivant dans son bureau.

Il ramassa avec colère quelques boîtes et commença à y jeter le contenu de son bureau.

\- Hotch, je ne savais pas, je le jure... Elle m'a piégé, je ne savais pas, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il durement.

\- Quoi ?

De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Tu as vu l'opportunité de te venger de moi et tu l'as prise tout de suite.

Emily pouvait voir la colère et le feu dans ses yeux.

\- Non, je ne savais pas, je jure que quand elle m'a appelé, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, j'ai juste pensé que je récupérerais mon emploi. Je croyais que tu étais au courant, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

\- Elle t'a finalement convaincu de te liguer contre moi et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me voir tomber. Tu me détestes tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il durement.

\- Non, de quoi tu parles ? Tu dois m'écouter, s'il te plaît, expliqua Emily.

\- Pourquoi diable es-tu revenu ?

Elle sentit un coup de couteau dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas juste du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Nous étions tous bien sans toi, tu étais bien là-bas, ou non attends ! Tu as réussi à briser le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre et à t'enfuir, parce que tu es une experte en la matière.

De quoi diable parlait-il, elle ne comprenait rien.

\- Tu peux être heureuse maintenant, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Prentiss, ou non attend que je t'appelle boss.

Il ramassa les dernières affaires de son bureau.

\- Hotch attends... s'il te plaît, elle essaya de l'arrêter.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

Et sur cela, il sortit en trombe du bureau et la laissa seule, avec des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et un cœur brisé. Elle voulut courir, disparaître parce que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'attendait à ce que les choses se passent aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait que les choses fonctionnent. Emily voulait se rapprocher de lui pour qu'ils puissent peut-être devenir amis et qu'un jour peut-être elle puisse lui dire que sa petite fille, sa magnifique petite fille était à lui, qu'il était le père de sa fille. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il n'avait pas cessé de la haïr et elle était sûre qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur en retournant au BAU, peut-être avait-il raison et elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir.

 **######**

 **Coucou! Voilà que se pose maintenant la question du "tu" et du "vous"... qui m'embête toujours autant surtout dans cette fiction : on va dire que Emily et Hotch se tutoient parce qu'ils sont au même niveau de postes et que leur nuit ensemble les a rendu tout de même proche.**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13: I am not over you**

Avec Emily à la tête du BAU, les choses passèrent de mauvaises à terriblement mauvaises entre elle et Hotch. Peu importe ce qu'Emily faisait, c'était la mauvaise chose. Au début, elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui et s'excusait à plusieurs reprises, mais il avait quand même agi comme un con avec elle. Hotch avait réussi à se convaincre qu'Emily s'était volontairement liguée avec Strauss pour l'abattre et le faire tomber. Hotch avait toujours détesté Strauss et savait qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le faire sortir du BAU, bien qu'il soit un excellent agent. Strauss voulait l'éliminer depuis très longtemps et Hotch le savait très bien alors il ne fut pas surpris parce qu'il savait que Strauss était capable de tout, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle utilise Emily pour y arriver, et surtout, qu'Emily accepte.

Bien qu'il sache qu'Emily le détestait, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle serait prête à se liguer contre lui et cela faisait vraiment mal. C'était officiellement la deuxième fois qu'Emily lui faisait du mal et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait tant de mal... Il aurait pu accepter ça de n'importe qui, mais pas à elle. Hotch n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi cela le dérangeait autant mais c'était le cas et maintenant, pire que tout, il devait la voir tous les jours au travail et elle était responsable, alors qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était la boss et il devait suivre ses ordres. Eh bien... Pas vraiment, parce qu'il l'avait défiée à quelques reprises, ce dont l'équipe était très consciente, ils savaient que Hotch et Emily se détestaient, mais c'était trop... Ils pouvaient voir le front froid entre leurs amis et cela les inquiétait simplement de ne pouvoir comprendre pourquoi ils se détestaient tant.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'Emily soit maintenant en charge du BAU avait été une énorme surprise pour tout le monde parce que, honnêtement, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Morgan soit leur chef. Emily pensait aussi que Morgan détesterait qu'on la mette à ce poste à sa place, mais en fait, il l'avait très bien pris. En fait, il était très heureux pour elle et il savait qu'elle méritait ce poste à cause de ses compétences et de son expérience. La vérité était que tout le monde était heureux pour elle parce qu'elle était un excellent agent, et elle était probablement la personne parfaite pour ce travail. JJ et Penelope étaient ravies d'apprendre la nouvelle parce que leur amie était de retour et qu'elles étaient plus proche qu'avant. Elles avaient soutenu Emily dans toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prises. C'était la même chose avec Morgan et Reid... Ils avaient toujours eu une haute opinion d'Emily et voulaient simplement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. C'est Dave qui pensait que c'était la meilleure décision que Strauss ait jamais prise. Il savait que Strauss essayait de faire tomber Hotch mais il savait aussi que le Bureau ne lui permettrait pas de le faire, et honnêtement, Emily était le meilleur choix pour l'équipe et, à son avis, la personne parfaite pour prendre le poste. Il savait que Morgan était un grand profileur et un excellent être humain mais Morgan a pris de nombreuses décisions imprudentes et laissait parfois son cœur parler et ses émotions personnelles obscurcirent ses décisions de profilage. Emily, cependant, n'était pas seulement une grande profileuse mais elle avait dirigé d'autres bureaux internationaux, elle parlait plusieurs langues, elle était motivée, déterminée et elle avait une personnalité très forte donc dans cette position elle était parfaite pour le travail.

Honnêtement, il avait raison, Emily avait déjà surpassé de loin les attentes des directeurs en seulement trois semaines comme chef d'unité. Elle avait déjà mis de nombreux aspects en ordre et réussi à résoudre cinq cas en trois semaines... Quelque chose qui était considéré comme un record, elle était un leader naturel, elle faisait son travail avec professionnalisme et passion, et elle avait déjà été complimentée par plusieurs inspecteurs dans les cas auxquels elle avait participé. Les choses allaient mieux que d'habitude. Strauss était plus qu'heureuse, les réalisateurs aussi, et même Dave fut étonné de voir à quel point Emily dirigeait bien l'équipe... En fait, il détestait l'admettre, mais elle faisait un excellent travail, même mieux que Hotch. Hotch était un grand leader, bien sûr, mais Emily était juste au-delà de l'impressionnant, même Hotch le pensait, mais évidemment, il n'allait jamais le reconnaître. Il agissait juste par colère contre elle, et bien qu'il sache qu'il dépassait les bornes avec elle en ce qui concernait le professionnalisme, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Emily avait été assez patiente dans ses rapports avec lui. Elle savait qu'il était en colère et qu'il avait le droit de l'être, mais elle savait aussi qu'il lui devait un certain respect professionnel, et elle détestait vraiment utiliser la carte "Je suis la boss", mais il commençait à l'énerver et elle savait qu'elle allait perdre tout son sens du décorum si il continuait avec son attitude méchante... et cela arriva avant qu'elle ne s'y attende.

L'équipe était en Pennsylvanie depuis quelques jours sur une affaire concernant la disparition d'un enfant. Le garçon de huit ans avait été vu pour la dernière fois à l'école, sa mère l'avait porté disparu quand il n'était pas revenu de l'école. En général, les cas des enfants étaient très difficiles pour l'équipe et ils devaient faire très attention. Les premiers jours, l'équipe paniqua en essayant de retrouver le garçon immédiatement, alors une alerte Amber fut lancée à tout le monde et plusieurs équipes de recherche furent organisées. Mais ensuite, leur enquête les amena à croire que le garçon avait été enlevé par son père, qui était considéré comme une menace pour le garçon et sa compagne depuis le début. Le père était un toxicomane chez qui on avait diagnostiqué un trouble de la personnalité antisociale. Le juge avait accordé la garde complète à la mère et avait accordé au suspect des visites très limitées avec son fils mais seulement sous la surveillance d'un adulte.

Après leur enquête, l'un des témoins déclara avoir vu un camion aller chercher le garçon à l'école et après avoir rencontré un dessinateur l'équipe réalisa que c'était bien le père qui avait enlevé l'enfant. Ils travaillaient désormais contre la montre et devaient prendre des mesures de précaution et être plus prudents que d'habitude. Après des heures de stress et d'attente, ils avaient finalement localisé le suspect dans une école abandonnée, ils avaient abandonné la zone et attendaient des renforts suffisants. Ils savaient que le suspect était armé et qu'il pouvait représenter une menace pour lui et l'enfant. Ils devaient attendre le moment exact pour entrer et comme les unités entouraient l'école, l'équipe attendit à l'extérieur ce moment. C'était une course contre la montre, et il fallait agir vite... Plus l'enfant attendait à l'intérieur, plus sa vie était en danger.

\- On doit trouver un moyen d'entrer, on ne peut pas attendre les renforts, dit Morgan en marchant nerveusement autour des trolleybus.

\- Morgan, je sais mieux que quiconque qu'on doit y aller mais on doit attendre d'avoir assez de renfort, dit fermement Emily.

Le reste de l'équipe était là, tous impatients d'y aller parce qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait un petit enfant terrifié qui avait besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le saches, mais nous manquons de temps là, nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre... Nous devons y aller maintenant ! Dit Hotch à Emily d'une voix dure devant tout le monde.

\- Je suis très consciente du danger auquel Matthew est exposé mais en y allant maintenant, nous pourrions aussi mettre sa vie en danger. Nous n'entrons pas, dit Emily avec fermeté et d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Elle était aussi en colère contre lui maintenant... Il la défiait depuis leur arrivée en Pennsylvanie.

\- Nous avons beaucoup d'unités, nous avons plus qu'assez de renforts, qu'est-ce que tu attends !? Siffla Hotch furieusement.

\- J'ai dit, on n'y va pas, et c'est tout, dit-elle grossièrement à Hotch en s'éloignant de lui...

Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'ils devaient entrer et chaque minute comptait, mais ils devaient aussi attendre que l'équipe du SWAT et le bon moment pour entrer sinon le suspect pourrait se tuer lui et le petit garçon. Avant qu'Emily ne s'en rende compte, Hotch commença à courir vers le lycée et plusieurs policiers le suivirent.

\- Hotch, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Dave, étonné, en se précipitant à sa suite et avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse agir ou répondre, le chaos commença et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'entrer.

\- Merde ! Cria Emily avec fureur en courant après les deux profileurs.

Dès qu'elle entra dans l'école, elle sut que ça allait mal finir. Ils travaillaient à convaincre le suspect de se rendre et ils se rapprochaient quand Hotch décida d'y aller.

\- Lâchez votre arme ! Entendit-elle Hotch crier alors elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, entendant un coup de feu et son cœur commença à battre mille fois par minute.

Quand elle arriva finalement à l'endroit où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe, ses yeux atterrirent sur la scène devant elle, l'enfant était dans un coin de la pièce, terrifié et en pleurs, il y avait au moins vingt autres agents qui pointaient leur arme sur celui que Emily supposa être le suspect et le suspect était mort sur le sol, comme s'il s'était suicidé.

\- Bon sang, Hotch, je t'ais dit de ne pas entrer ! Cria Emily furieusement...

Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir être la responsable de cela et expliquer au bureau ce qui s'était passé.

Hotch s'éloigna juste d'elle, la regarda avec méchanceté et sortit de l'école.

L'affaire était terminée, et bien qu'ils aient sauvé l'enfant, ils avaient perdu la vie du suspect. Oui, c'était un méchant, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils voulaient clore cette affaire, aucune vie n'aurait dû être perdue et elle était tellement en colère. Elle savait qu'ils auraient pu sauver l'enfant et arrêter le suspect s'ils avaient attendu que l'équipe du SWAT arrive et qu'ils avaient continué à négocier avec lui mais Hotch avait dû merder juste pour l'énerver et l'emmerder, quelqu'un était mort et tout allait être de sa faute.

Une fois que les agents d'élite eurent tout nettoyé et que le coroner ait pris possession du corps, l'équipe retourna au poste de police. Emily parla au détective Patterson, s'excusant pour la millième fois de l'issue de l'affaire. Le détective n'était pas aussi en colère qu'Emily l'avait prévu. Il était heureux que l'enfant soit en vie même s'ils avaient perdu le suspect. Bien sûr, pour Emily, c'était plus difficile maintenant parce qu'elle devait expliquer au Bureau pourquoi ils avaient perdu une vie, puisqu'ils ne se souciaient pas de savoir si c'était un criminel... Ils se souciaient juste du protocole et ça allait être de sa faute.

Le reste de l'équipe se rassembla dans la petite salle où ils discutèrent de l'affaire. Ils nettoyèrent tout de la salle, rangèrent les dossiers dans des boîtes pour les ramener à Quantico et ils furent prêts à rentrer chez eux. Quand Emily intervint, ils surent qu'il fallait qu'ils sortent de là et qu'ils le fassent bientôt. D'après son regard, elle était folle de rage et ils ne voulaient pas être là quand elle arracherait la tête de Hotch. Tout le monde sortit de la pièce et la laissa seule avec Hotch. Elle entra en fermant la porte derrière elle alors que Hotch prétendait ramasser des dossiers et évitait de la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas entrer ! Siffla Emily furieusement, elle était si en colère qu'elle tremblait.

\- Il n'y avait pas le temps Prentiss, nous devions sauver...

\- Ne me raconte pas ces conneries ! Cria Emily plus fort, décontenançant Hotch. Le SWAT s'efforçait de le faire se rendre, tout était sous contrôle, dit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux sachant qu'elle avait besoin de se calmer.

\- J'avais besoin de sauver le garçon... c'était ma priorité, dit Hotch froidement.

\- Et tu penses que la nôtre ne l'était pas ? C'est pourquoi nous avons dû agir avec plus de précautions que d'habitude, pour sauver ce garçon.

Hotch savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais il n'allait pas l'admettre.

\- C'est ta réponse, quelqu'un est mort à cause de ton putain d'ego, et maintenant je dois répondre à cause de tes actions imprudentes, cracha Emily en réponse.

Hotch secoua la tête... c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait... de pavaner devant Strauss.

\- Alors, c'est ça qui t'intéresse... faire la belle aux yeux du Bureau ?

Il ne put pas s'en empêcher.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de ton attitude, tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mais ici, au travail, tu dois me respecter quand je te donne un ordre, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu es suspendu pour une semaine ! Dit Emily fermement.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me suspendre ! Dit Hotch avec incrédulité.

\- Je le peux et je le fais, ou si tu veux, je peux laisser Strauss s'en occuper directement. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de savoir pourquoi le suspect s'est suicidé.

Sur ce, Emily sortit de la pièce en marchant vers le SUV sans regarder en arrière. Hotch resta planté là, fulminant... Il la détestait tellement. Alors qu'elle la regardait faire ses derniers adieux aux détectives, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils flirtaient avec elle et cela lui envoya du feu dans les veines... La question était : la détestait-il vraiment ?

Quelques semaines plus tard, la tension entre eux s'accentua encore. Hotch était toujours furieux qu'Emily ait osé le suspendre. Il était furieux, il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, mais c'était évident, mais une chose qu'il avait apprise était qu'il devait devenir plus respectueux envers Emily. Même s'il la détestait, il savait qu'il avait merdé et qu'elle avait eu raison de le suspendre parce qu'il aurait fait la même chose. Il savait aussi que peu importe qu'il l'aime ou non elle était responsable et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de respecter cela alors il décida de mettre sa colère de côté et d'agir professionnellement mais cela lui coûtait chaque centimètre carré de sa volonté.

En plus de cela, il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait, et ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle l'avait suspendu. À mesure que les semaines passaient et qu'ils prenaient de plus en plus d'affaires, il se rendit compte de la proximité qui existait entre Dave et elle. Les deux chefs de l'équipe passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, que ce soit lors de réunions ou de discussions budgétaires ou d'affaires, ou simplement pour discuter de questions d'équipe mais tous les deux passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Hotch savait qu'il y avait des raisons évidentes pour qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble que d'habitude mais cela le dérangeait vraiment et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. En y repensant, il détestait peut-être le fait que Dave ne passait pas autant de temps avec lui qu'avant... Après tout, Dave était un de ses meilleurs amis. Ou, peut-être que c'était le fait que Dave la soutenait dans chaque décision, et ça l'énervait. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle et Dave étaient devenus des amis très proches, plus proches que d'habitude.

Emily était très proche de tous les membres de l'équipe... Pourquoi pas, elle avait une personnalité incroyable et tout le monde l'admirait. Elle et Morgan avaient toujours été de grands amis, Reid la voyait comme une grande sœur, et JJ et Penelope étaient essentiellement ses meilleures amies. Avec Dave, c'était différent... Avant qu'elle ne revienne, bon sang, avant même d'être partie, elle s'entendait bien avec Dave et ils traînaient ensemble de temps en temps mais la majorité de ces fois, l'équipe était là. C'était habituellement lui et Dave qui étaient toujours ensemble et maintenant Dave passait tout son temps avec elle. Quand ils n'étaient pas au travail, il rendait visite à sa fille à l'hôpital. Il était devenu un soutien émotionnel pour elle. Emily venait souvent voir Dave quand elle avait des questions au sujet du travail.

Hotch pensait qu'il aurait été plus logique de lui demander puisqu'il était chef d'unité depuis de nombreuses années, mais non, elle alla directement voir Dave et cela le dérangeait, cela le dérangeait que tout le monde l'aime et pense qu'elle faisait tout bien, cela le dérangeait que Dave, parmi tous les gens, se soit rapproché d'elle. Il détestait la façon dont elle souriait quand elle était avec lui, il détestait que ce soit lui qui l'emmène déjeuner et parfois prendre un café, et même dîner. Il détestait que Dave puisse la faire rire et la faire se sentir mieux si facilement et ça l'embêtait qu'elle semble apprécier autant être avec lui.

Cette après-midi-là, l'équipe se rendit à Quantico avec beaucoup de paperasse et elle fut occupée toute la journée à faire des rapports. Hotch détestait être assis toute la journée dans un box à remplir des rapports stupides, alors qu'Emily et Dave avaient passé la journée dans le bureau à côté à faire Dieu sait quoi... Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son sang de bouillir en envoyant des regards noirs au bureau et en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien y faire. N'avait-elle pas du travail à faire, ne devait-elle pas aussi faire des rapports et évaluer le travail de l'équipe au lieu de faire il ne savait trop quoi avec Dave ? Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Dave sortit, suivit d'Emily. Ils riaient tous les deux d'une manière qui le mettait mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils descendirent vers l'open space, et il pouvait les entendre parler d'une pièce de théâtre qui était jouée en ville ce vendredi. Il savait qu'Emily adorait les pièces surtout quand c'étaient des opéras.

\- Si nous sommes en ville ce soir-là, je te promets que je t'emmènerai voir Rigoletto... c'est l'un des opéras les plus célèbres qui ait jamais été joué, dit Dave en souriant.

\- Je te le rappellerai, même si je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir laisser Bay toute seule, pas plus que je ne le fais déjà, dit-elle aimablement.

\- Allez, juste cette fois-ci, je te promets que le lendemain on emmènera Bay au cirque parce qu'elle meurt d'envie d'y aller, insista Dave.

\- Bien, mais seulement si on est en ville ce soir-là, accepta Emily.

\- Où allez-vous tous les deux ? Demanda Morgan en levant la tête de la paperasse pendant quelques minutes.

\- Déjeuner, je meurs de faim, tu veux y venir ? Demanda Emily.

\- Non merci, rapportez-moi quelque chose, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas fini mon rapport et mon patron peut être une emmerdeuse, se moqua-t-il.

\- Très drôle, tu as de la chance que je ne t'oblige pas à finir toute la pile aujourd'hui, le taquina Emily en retour.

Morgan se mit à rire, faisant un geste moqueur de sa main comme s'il se tirait une balle dans la tête, faisant rire Dave et Emily alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes.

Hotch resta planté là à les regarder avec colère en se disant : « Super, maintenant ils vont déjeuner ensemble, n'était-elle pas censée se concentrer sur la paperasse et les rapports, et la voilà qui courre pour déjeuner avec lui ». Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne put pas se retenir. « Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, comment pouvait-elle partir avec Dave comme ça ? N'avait-elle aucun respect pour les règles. Et les règles de fraternisation ». Tout à coup sa tête partit à un endroit où il ne voulait pas, les imaginant ensemble comme un couple et il ne pouvait pas arrêter la colère qui coulait dans ses veines. Maudite Emily Prentiss. Il la détestait. Il cogna son poing furieusement contre son bureau, faisant sursauter Morgan.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, mec, tu vas bien ? Demanda Morgan, inquiet.

\- Ouais, je suis désolé, j'ai juste gâché mon rapport, répondit Hotch, les yeux rivés sur le rapport.

\- Fais attention, mec, tu ne veux pas être à nouveau suspendu, pas vrai ? Morgan taquina l'ex-chef d'unité.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, Morgan... Et mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Craqua Hotch et il se leva du bureau pour s'éloigner.

Morgan ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec Hotch, mais il était sûr u'il était toujours en colère à cause de la suspension.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Emily travaillait encore sur la paperasse dans son bureau. Elle essayait de sortir de là le plus tôt possible parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aller voir sa petite fille à l'hôpital. Sa mère l'avait tellement aidée avec Bay dernièrement et était restée avec elle quand Emily devait travailler et s'absenter mais Emily se sentait mal à l'aise, détestant laisser sa petite fille seule, surtout quand elle était malade. Donc, elle travaillait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour pouvoir sortir de là et aller voir Bay. Elle regardait la dernière affaire quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit-elle, en se levant et à sa grande surprise, Hotch entra.

\- J'ai pensé que tu voulais ça avant de partir, dit Hotch en lui montrant les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait.

\- C'est super, merci.

Le visage d'Emily était sérieux.

Elle se promena autour du bureau et prit sa serviette. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir et elle voulait sortir de là.

\- Puis-je te parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- En fait, je m'en vais mais si c'est encore au sujet de la suspension, j'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, dit Emily, ramassant les dossiers qu'il lui avait donnés et les plaçant dans sa sacoche.

Elle passait en revue tous les dossiers que son équipe lui avait soumis pendant son séjour à l'hôpital.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je pense juste... que tu dois faire attention à ce que tu fais.

Hotch savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Ce que je fais ? De quoi parles-tu exactement ? Demanda Emily, surprise.

\- Il y a des règles de fraternisation dans le bureau, quelque chose que toi, en tant que chef de l'équipe, dois respecter.

Son ton était dur et froid.

\- Excuse-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Maintenant, elle commençait à s'énerver.

Hotch regarda son visage rougir; ses cheveux bouclés, sa robe noire ornant chacune de ses courbes, sa poitrine à peine exposée, son parfum enivrant et sucré, ses lèvres pulpeuses. Merde, cette femme était exquise. Puis, un nouveau sentiment submergea son corps. La pensée des mains de Dave errant sur son corps magnifique.

\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si tu vas coucher avec Dave, tu devrais être plus discrète à ce sujet...

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, Emily le frappa violemment au visage, le prenant totalement par surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes bon sang ? Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça ! Cracha-t-elle et elle était si furieuse qu'il put voir ses mains trembler.

\- Allez, admets que tu sors avec lui, dit-il, bouleversé.

\- Non pas que je doive te donner des explications sur ma vie privée mais il n'y a rien entre Dave et moi et la prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, tu seras suspendu indéfiniment ! Dit-elle son visage à quelques centimètres de lui...

Elle voulut le gifler à nouveau... Non, elle voulut le tuer.

Hotch ne sut pas exactement comment cela se passa mais la chose suivante qu'il sut c'est qu'il la saisit fermement par la taille et l'attira contre lui en écrasant ses lèvres contre sa bouche, l'embrassant violemment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas oublier.

 **#######**

 **Hotch part complètement en cacahuète...**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Encountered Feelings**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Emily travaillait encore sur la paperasse dans son bureau et tentait de sortir de là le plus tôt possible puisqu'elle avait besoin d'aller voir sa petite fille à l'hôpital. Sa mère l'avait tellement aidée avec Bay dernièrement et était restée avec elle cette nuit-là mais Emily se sentait mal. Elle détestait laisser sa petite fille seule, surtout qu'elle était tellement malade alors elle travaillait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour sortir de là et aller voir Bay. Elle regardait la dernière affaire, quand une personne a frappé à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Emily, se levant et à sa surprise, Hotch entra.

\- J'ai pensé que tu voulais ça avant de partir, dit Hotch en lui montrant les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait.

\- C'est super, merci.

Le visage d'Emily était sérieux.

Elle fit le tour du bureau et pris sa mallette. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir et elle voulait sortir de là.

\- Puis-je te parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- En fait, je m'en vais, mais si c'est encore à propos de la suspension, j'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, dit Emily en ramassant les dossiers qu'il lui avait donnés et en les plaçant dans sa mallette...

Elle passait en revue tous les dossiers que son équipe avait soumis pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je pense juste... que tu dois faire attention à ce que tu fais.

Hotch savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Ce que je fais ? A quoi fais-tu référence exactement ? Demanda Emily, surprise.

\- Il y a des règles de fraternisation dans ce bureau, quelque chose que toi, en tant que leader de l'équipe, dois respecter.

\- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle commença à s'énerver.

Hotch regarda son visage rougir, ses cheveux bouclés, sa robe noire ornant chacune de ses courbes, sa poitrine à peine exposée, son parfum enivrant et sucré, ses lèvres pulpeuses. Maudit soit cette femme, elle était exquise. Puis un nouveau sentiment submergea son corps. La pensée des mains de Dave errant sur ce corps magnifique fit bouillir son sang.

\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si tu couches avec Dave, tu devrais être plus discrète à ce sujet...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, il fut giflé... Inutile de dire qu'il fut pris par surprise.

\- Est-ce que tu crois à que tu racontes, bordel ! Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça ! Cracha Emily...

Maintenant elle était furieuse, Hotch pouvait voir ses mains trembler.

\- Allez, admets que tu sors avec lui, dit-il, bouleversé.

\- Non pas que je doive te donner des explications sur ma vie privée mais il n'y a rien entre Dave et moi et la prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, tu seras suspendu indéfiniment ! Lui dit Emily alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle voulait le gifler à nouveau... non, elle voulait le tuer.

Hotch ne sut pas exactement comment cela arriva mais ce qu'il sut ensuite, c'est qu'il saisit Emily fermement par la taille et la tira contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre sa bouche en l'embrassant violemment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ou pourquoi il le faisait mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il la tint fermement contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément en goûtant à nouveau ses lèvres douces et sucrées, lui rappelant tant de souvenirs. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler... Il était jaloux de Dave et de la relation que lui et Emily avaient construite et bien que lui aussi était dans une sorte de relation, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Hotch savait qu'il n'aimait pas Beth, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, en fait, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir un jour cessé d'aimer Emily. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus cacher ces sentiments.

Emily fut surprise et ne fut pas capable de réagir à temps pour l'arrêter, la chose suivante qu'elle sut c'est qu'il l'embrassait brutalement et elle devait l'arrêter... Bien que son esprit ait crié autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ! Siffla-t-elle furieusement, haletante.

Elle essaya de l'éloigner d'elle, mais il la retint fermement.

\- Lâche-moi, Hotch... Lâche-moi, cria-t-elle en essayant de se libérer de son emprise ferme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves de toute façon, il n'est pas ton genre, dit Hotch en passant son pouce sur sa joue tendrement.

Emily se figea quand son cœur se mit à battre mille fois par minute.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Dave et ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon, laisse-moi partir, Hotch !

Emily essaya encore de l'éloigner d'elle mais il la serra trop fort et peut-être qu'elle n'essayait pas trop fort au départ.

\- As-tu déjà repensé à cette nuit-là, la nuit où je t'ai fait mienne, parce que je n'ai jamais oublié cette nuit-là, lui demanda-t-il en la regardant si profondément que cela la mit mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, il avait fermé et verrouillé la porte derrière lui et les stores de son bureau étaient déjà fermés, et il était très tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans le bureau. Hotch saisit la taille d'Emily et la poussa contre le bureau pendant que sa bouche la dévorait. Emily essaya encore une fois de le repousser mais c'était presque impossible... Elle perdit cette bataille et elle était sûre que la fin ne serait pas bonne.

\- Hotch stop... tu dois arrêter ça s'il te plaît, dit Emily, le suppliant presque.

Il la regarda avec un feu dans les yeux et ignora sa déclaration alors que sa main bougeait pour déboutonner le haut de sa robe noire. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était trop tard pour arrêter ça et la vérité était qu'ils le voulaient tous les deux... profondément en eux. Ses mains descendirent et commencèrent à errer sur ses jambes et la chose suivante qu'Emily sut c'est qu'il la posa sur son bureau, sa robe à moitié ouverte. Sa bouche attaqua chaque centimètre de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il avait déjà laissé une tache rouge très vive sur sa poitrine, et Emily sut que ce n'était pas bien, qu'elle devait l'arrêter, qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux mettre leur travail en danger.

\- Aaron, s'il te plaît. Arrête, dit Emily en chuchotant.

Hotch la fit taire en appuyant doucement un doigt contre ses lèvres, puis sa main se déplaça entre ses jambes en caressant le tissu doux et en se sentant l'humidité produit par son touché.

Elle ferma les yeux, gémissant doucement, incapable de se contenir alors que sa bouche capturait à nouveau ses lèvres, cette fois avec plus de force qu'auparavant, et Emily ne put s'en empêcher... Elle le laissa l'embrasser et la séduire, et leurs baisers devinrent plus passionnés qu'auparavant. Elle était si reconnaissante que les stores soient fermés et qu'au moment même, ils auraient pu s'embraser sur place. Ses mains rugueuses commencèrent à errer sur ses cuisses et ses mains bougèrent pour défaire sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon. Il était trop tard pour l'arrêter. Hotch arracha littéralement les sous-vêtements de son corps alors que sa main devenait à l'aise entre ses jambes, la faisant gémir et se grogner contre son cou.

Elle défit sa cravate et ouvrit sa chemise suffisamment pour avoir accès à son cou. Elle commença à mordre la peau, quand Hotch glissa son doigt à l'intérieur de ses plis la faisant rejeter sa tête en arrière de plaisir. Hotch arrêta ce qu'il faisait et poussa tout le contenu du bureau sur le sol... Tout tomba sur le tapis, papiers, stylos et dossiers éparpillés partout, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait. Il l'appuya doucement contre le bureau alors que sa bouche était de retour sur sa poitrine puis il suivit le chemin jusqu'à son cou en mordant la peau pas si doucement et en la faisant crier. Hotch était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et Emily pouvait le sentir contre elle... Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait que les choses se passent quand ils étaient de nouveau ensemble mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter. Prenant son membre dur dans sa main il la pénétra un peu brutalement. Emily ferma les yeux, gémissant à l'idée qu'il la remplisse alors qu'il commençait à entrer et sortir d'elle à un rythme rapide. Il se pencha sur elle pour capturer sa bouche et désormais leurs langues se battaient pour le contrôle et la domination. Il saisit ses hanches pour la maintenir en place pendant que son autre main jouait avec ses seins. La dernière chose qu'Emily aurait imaginé, était qu'elle serait sur son bureau, les jambes grandes ouvertes, pendant que Hotch la baisait fort et vite.

\- C'est comme ça que tu l'aimes, fort et rapide ? Demanda Hotch en tirant son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Aaron, gémit Emily alors qu'il touchait le bon endroit, lançant sa tête en arrière, lui donnant plus d'accès à son cou et à ses seins.

Il se pencha de nouveau en avant, saisissant son mamelon entre ses dents et mordant doucement la peau tendre. Emily sentit ses parois se contracter et son souffle s'essouffler. Aaron savait ce qui allait arriver et il accéléra ses mouvements en elle... quelques secondes plus tard, elle vint en arquant tellement son dos qu'elle était sûre que son dos allait se briser.

\- Oh Jésus, dit-elle, en fermant les yeux quand son orgasme prit le dessus.

Mais Hotch n'en avait pas fini avec elle... Il poussa sa taille plus près de lui, plongeant plus profondément en elle. Emily s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se tenir et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un baiser puissant. Elle lui mordit les lèvres, un goût de métal envahissant sa bouche à l'endroit où elle l'avait mordu assez fort pour lui faire perdre du sang, le faisant grogner contre sa bouche.

\- Mon Dieu, Emily, tu te sens si bien, tu es si serrée, grogna-t-il, fermant les yeux pendant qu'ils étaient pris dans la vague.

Bientôt ses mouvements devinrent plus frénétiques et elle le frappa de plein fouet. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de leur peau humide se cognant l'une contre l'autre, l'excitant encore plus.

Sa main s'approcha de son clito en la caressant car il pouvait sentir ses parois se contracter à nouveau contre son membre dur. La façon dont elle gémissait le rendait fou. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que chez cette femme lui donnait l'impression d'être au paradis, il n'avait jamais vécu cela. Elle lui donnait l'impression que tout son monde tremblait, sa tête tournait, c'était une légèreté instantanée de son corps. Il se mit à transpirer légèrement, ce fut une expérience incroyable. Il avait été avec assez de femmes pour savoir ce qu'il aimait et une chose était dure, aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir ce que lui faisait ressentir Emily Prentiss quand elle était comme ça. Il pouvait sentir les picotements qui commençaient dans ses orteils et les papillons dans son estomac... Il pouvait sentir son deuxième orgasme venir par la façon dont elle gémissait et bougeait contre lui. Il a poussa plus fort et bientôt ils partagèrent un orgasme incroyablement intense. Emily lui mordit l'épaule un peu brutalement pour s'empêcher de crier trop fort, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Lui aussi avait envie de crier son nom à haute voix. Emily sentit la pulsation sur son clito et tout devint noir pour eux deux pendant que les feux d'artifice explosaient.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il resta à l'intérieur d'elle en l'embrassant de nouveau, cette fois doucement et tendrement. Elle rendit son baiser et bien qu'ils n'aient rien dit, ils se regardèrent tous les deux, aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit, tout était dans leurs yeux. Alors qu'ils retombaient tous les deux de leur euphorie, ils s'embrassèrent doucement comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que cela cesse. Finalement, Hotch eut l'énergie et assez d'oxygène pour lui parler.

\- Viens à la maison avec moi ce soir, s'il te plaît, passe la nuit avec moi, dit Hotch doucement, tout en caressant tendrement ses joues et en étant toujours en elle.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois y aller, dit Emily en le regardant tristement.

Il se retira finalement d'elle en attendant plus, attendant une raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas aller avec lui.

\- S'il te plaît Emily.

Il posa un baiser supplémentaire sur ses lèvres qu'elle approfondit en le tirant plus près.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller. Bay est à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas, je dois y aller, dit-elle en se rhabillant.

Elle descendit du bureau et s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle put. Il fit la même chose puis il l'aida à se redresser du bureau. Tout à coup, elle fut mal à l'aise, elle voulait sortir de là, disparaître. Ils finirent de tout ranger sur le bureau puis elle lissa sa robe et ses cheveux.

\- Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard, dit-elle, en prenant son manteau avec précipitation.

Elle allait sortir du bureau quand il l'arrêta, lui bloquant le passage.

\- Aaron s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle, essayant de passer devant lui mais il la tira à nouveau dans ses bras, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse à bout de souffle.

\- Quoi que tu dises, tu ne peux pas nier que ça ne voulait rien pour toi... que ça n'a jamais rien voulu dire.

Il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit du bureau.

Emily se maudit intérieurement en le regardant monter dans l'ascenseur. Elle se précipita hors du bureau, ayant besoin de sortir de là... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage alors qu'elle s'en allait en courant, MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire, c'était non seulement contre tous ses principes, mais aussi contre ses règles et règlements de travail. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de coucher avec Hotch sur son bureau. Quel âge avait-elle, 18 ans ? Mon Dieu, elle était si stupide. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser la séduire. Le pire, c'est qu'elle venait de réaliser quelque chose qu'elle craignait depuis longtemps. Elle tenait encore à lui. Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle arriva à l'hôpital. Elle voulait vraiment rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche et se laver de cette nuit mais elle savait que sa mère attendait à l'hôpital depuis un moment et elle était déjà en retard. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que sa mère dirait lorsqu'elle découvrirait où elle était allée et ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle entra dans la pièce et elle fut surprise de voir JJ avec sa mère.

\- Bon Dieu, Emily, où étais-tu, j'étais folle d'inquiétude à ton sujet, tu étais censée être là il y a une heure ? La réprimanda sa mère comme une petite fille.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée, j'ai été occupé avec quelques affaires au travail et j'ai perdu la notion du temps, dit-elle avec dédain parce que la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de se disputer avec sa mère.

\- Hé, JJ, je ne savais pas que tu étais là sinon je serais venu plus tôt.

Emily sourit brièvement.

\- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste voir s'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour t'aider. Je sais à quel point tu as du travail au bureau, dit J.J. brillamment.

Emily se tourna vers le lit où sa fille dormait paisiblement.

\- Depuis combien de temps dort elle ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur son doux visage et en posant un baiser sur son front.

\- Une heure... si tu avais été là quand tu as dit que tu le serais, tu l'aurais su ! Dit durement l'ambassadrice.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant, supplia Emily.

L'ambassadrice la gronda et croisa les bras.

\- Je dois trouver le docteur Bergman et j'ai aussi besoin de café. Tu peux rester quelques minutes de plus s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle fatiguée.

\- Bien sûr, Emily, c'est ma petite-fille. D'un autre côté, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est trop tard pour boire du café... Peut-être devrais-tu prendre du thé, suggéra Elizabeth.

Emily gémit, irritée, agrippa son sac à main sur le canapé pour prendre son portefeuille... C'est alors que JJ s'en rendit compte... Lorsque la brune se pencha vers le bas, ses cheveux tombèrent, révélant son cou. Elle faillit crier mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire avec sa mère dans les parages.

\- En fait, j'ai aussi besoin d'un café, dit JJ, en poussant presque de force Emily hors de la pièce.

\- Oww, c'est quoi ce bordel, JJ ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Dit brusquement Emily.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? C'est une sacrée morsure, chérie ! Dit-elle, incapable de s'en empêcher.

\- De quoi... de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Emily confuse.

JJ attrapa juste sa main et la tira dans la salle de bain qui était juste en face d'eux.

\- JJ... quoi...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa déposition. Quand JJ la mit juste devant le miroir, elle avait un très gros suçon sur son cou et ses cheveux le recouvraient à peine.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Emily en passant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau violette.

\- Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda JJ, son sourire s'élargissant encore.

\- Personne, répondit Emily, contrariée.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, elle était absolument sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès. La chose était assez grande pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la cacher. Bordel de merde... Bon sang... Maudit Aaron Hotchner et sa version tordue du sexe bon marché.

\- Quelqu'un a passé une bonne nuit, tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Insista JJ avec un sourire qui ressemblait à celui d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, ok, j'ai été mordu par une araignée, dit Emily sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

J.J. éclata de rire.

\- Vraiment, Emily, une morsure d'araignée ? Tu vas devoir être plus créatif parce qu'on dirait qu'un comte t'a mordu. Tu sors avec un comte ? dit JJ en souriant face à la honte de son amie. Alors, tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la blonde à nouveau avec excitation.

\- JJ, s'il te plaît, laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, s'il te plaît, craqua Emily.

\- D'accord, mais tu dois savoir que je ne laisserai pas tomber si facilement, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- J'ai besoin de ma trousse de maquillage, s'il te plaît, dit soudain Emily.

\- Quoi ? Demanda JJ avec confusion.

\- Ma trousse de maquillage, JJ, est dans mon sac, j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux pas y retourner, ou laisser quelqu'un voir, surtout pas ma mère, dit Emily en paniquant.

\- Je ne pense pas que le maquillage va suffire, chérie... avec ce suçon, il te faut un nouveau cou, la taquina la blonde.

\- Bon sang, J.J., trouve-la, d'accord ?

Emily faillit pleurer.

\- Détends-toi, je te taquine, c'est tout. Je reviens tout de suite, dit JJ.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle et avec qui elle avait été pour flipper comme ça ?

JJ sortit des toilettes en laissant Emily seule. Putain d'Aaron Hotchner, à quoi pensait-il.

\- Merde ! Dit Emily en colère en tapant du poing contre le lavabo.

 **######**

 **Il semble que Hotch et Emily ait fini par craquer... A votre avis qui va comprendre qu'ils ont/ ont eu une relation tous les deux?**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15: The Other Woman**

Hotch gara sa voiture devant son complexe d'appartements. Il était tard le soir et il tournait en rond en essayant de se vider l'esprit au sujet des événements qui s'étaient produits cette nuit-là. Il avait fait l'amour avec Emily dans son bureau, sur le bureau... Pas exactement la scène romantique qu'il avait imaginée quand il avait pensé à être avec elle à nouveau. Mais, une chose en entrainant une autre, ils avaient fini par faire l'amour. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'il ait jamais eu et, en tant que gentleman, il n'avait jamais évalué ses expériences sexuelles avec les femmes mais c'était difficile de ne pas le faire quand il parlait d'une femme comme Emily Prentiss car elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu chez une partenaire. Elle était très belle, avait l'un des corps les plus incroyables qu'il ait jamais vus, elle était douce et compatissante et elle avait un cœur extraordinaire. Mais elle était aussi une femme forte et indépendante qui pouvait remettre n'importe qui à sa place. Elle était très instruite et elle réussissait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, et la chimie entre elle et lui dans l'intimité était cosmique. Tout en elle le rendait fou, son sourire, son rire, son tempérament même le rendait fou... Le bon et le mauvais, et elle lui donnait envie de hurler de frustration et d'extase. Il avait réalisé ce soir à quel point il l'aimait encore, à quel point il était fou d'elle, même si elle avait repris son travail. Elle était même très douée pour ça et il détestait admettre qu'elle était même meilleure que lui au travail mais il n'en attendait pas moins de sa part.

Pendant de nombreuses années, il avait évité de laisser transparaître ses sentiments ou ses émotions. Il avait été gravement blessé par la femme avec qui il avait partagé plus d'une décennie de sa vie et il avait juré qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais amoureux, mais alors, Emily avait été engagée au BAU, juste après qu'il ait fait cette promesse. Aaron s'était instantanément senti plus qu'attiré par elle... qui ne le serait pas... cette femme était chaude comme l'enfer pour son âge, en fait, il n'était pas le seul dans le bâtiment qui avait un faible pour elle, et pas que, elle avait une personnalité incroyable qui pouvait faire fondre un homme. Mais, il avait caché ses sentiments, il l'avait repoussé, il avait même été un connard avec elle parce qu'il était sûr que s'il la laissait approcher, il aurait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle bien au-delà de la raison. Sa tactique avait fonctionné pendant trois longues années où il l'avait repoussée et l'avait traitée comme de la merde mais c'était nécessaire pour que son cœur ne succombe pas. Puis, un jour, elle avait décidé de partir, fatigué de ces conneries et de son traitement. C'est alors qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments... Il ne pouvait plus la laisser s'en aller. Ce soir-là, il était venu à sa fête d'adieu et avait passé la soirée la plus incroyable et la plus mémorable qu'il ait jamais vécue. Quand il l'avait emmenée à l'hôtel, et qu'ils avaient fini par faire l'amour, la goûter, la sentir, cela avait été l'expérience la plus proche du paradis qu'il ait connu. Aaron maîtrisait la situation... Le lendemain matin, il s'était imaginé avec des fleurs et un petit-déjeuner, il se serait mis à genoux, lui aurait demandé pardon et l'aurait supplié de ne pas y aller, puis il lui aurait révélé ses vrais sentiments en espérant pouvoir la convaincre de rester. Mais, au lieu de cela, il s'était réveillé dans un lit vide et il ne l'avait jamais revue.

Et, après presque quatre ans, elle était de retour. Bien qu'il ait été blessé par la façon dont elle était partie et qu'il ait voulu faire la même chose. Il n'avait pas réussi à la repousser encore et être un connard avec elle. Ce soir, il avait perdu, il avait réalisé à quel point il l'aimait encore et prenait soin d'elle, il était jaloux de Dave et il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus se torturer, il avait perdu sa bataille et avait fini par faire l'amour avec elle au bureau et bien que ce ne fût pas la scène romantique mériter, cela avait été aussi merveilleux que leur première fois.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à cacher ses sentiments, il ne voulait rien d'autre que de passer la nuit à lui parler, à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, à faire l'amour, et il ne s'en souciait plus... Il voulait être avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. Il se battrait pour elle même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie, il était fou d'elle, follement amoureux. Il était même tombé amoureux de sa belle-fille lorsqu'il avait osé lui rendre visite encore quelques fois dans le dos d'Emily. Il ne pouvait pas résister, s'il était fou d'Emily, il ne pouvait même pas mettre un mot sur ce que sa petite fille lui faisait sentir. Bay lui donnait des picotements dans l'estomac et le cœur. Elle était aussi belle que sa mère et il y avait simplement quelque chose chez cette petite fille qui lui donnait envie de revenir encore et encore.

Il sortit de sa voiture et commença à marcher vers son appartement... Il trouverait un moyen de gagner leurs deux cœurs. Hotch ouvrit la porte de son appartement, fatigué, et il fut pris par surprise par ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ou mieux encore, qui était là.

\- Beth, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? Demanda Hotch en voyant la femme assise dans son salon.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici sans être invitée mais j'avais besoin de te parler. Chéri, tu me manques vraiment, dit Beth, d'une voix maladivement douce, en se levant et en marchant vers lui, les bras enroulés autour de son cou.

\- Beth s'il te plaît, dit Hotch en lui retirant les bras d'autour du cou et s'éloignant doucement d'elle.

\- Je croyais qu'on faisait une pause, dit Hotch en s'éloignant.

\- Je sais, chéri, mais tu me manques vraiment. J'ai réalisé cette fois à quel point je t'aime vraiment, et je ne veux pas faire de pause.

Ses bras remontèrent vers son cou. Hotch s'éloigna doucement... Il détestait faire ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Beth, arrête, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas entrer dans mon appartement comme ça... J'ai demandé à faire une pause parce que c'était moi qui en avais besoin.

Hotch regarda son visage faussement innocent se transformer de colère.

\- Pourquoi diable as-tu besoin de temps, Aaron ? J'ai dit que j'étais désolé et que je n'agirais plus comme je l'ai fait, siffla Beth.

 **Flashback :**

 _Il y avait quelques semaines, Hotch assista à une réunion de famille avec ses parents et d'autres amis proches. Jack et Sean y allèrent aussi et comme c'était une affaire de famille, il voulait que ce soit exactement ça. Mais, Beth les suivit jusqu'à l'événement, s'y rendit sans y être invitée et fit une scène lorsqu'il dansa avec la fiancée de son frère. Beth commença à lui crier dessus au milieu de la piste de danse et l'embarrassa devant sa famille et ses amis. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que Jack était là et était témoin de tout. Hotch avait déjà eu des problèmes avec Beth parce qu'elle était plus que jalouse, elle était obsessionnelle et possessive, quelque chose que Hotch détestait parce qu'il n'aimait pas être contrôlé ou devoir expliquer à quelqu'un pour chaque geste qu'il faisait._

 _En même temps, il s'était également rendu compte qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Beth, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de sentiments intimes pour elle, et il ne pouvait pas simplement rester dans une relation dont il savait n'avoir pas d'avenir. Ce soir-là, il était tellement furieux qu'ils s'étaient disputés et il avait l'intention de rompre avec elle, mais, comme il l'avait imaginé, elle ne l'avait pas très bien pris et avait fini par pleurer et se lancer une autre scène de martyr. En pleurant et en le suppliant de ne pas mettre fin à leur relation, même en se mettant à genoux et en mendiant, il finit par accepter qu'ils se séparent un certain temps. Mais même à ce moment-là, Hotch était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle._

 **Fin du Flashback**

\- Je t'ai entendu Beth mais tu ne sembles pas comprendre... Que j'ai besoin d'espace, je ne suis pas prêt à parler. J'ai encore besoin de temps et d'espace, dit-il frustré en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

\- Mais Aaron, s'il te plaît, asseyons-nous et discutons jusqu'à ce que nous ayons un accord, s'il te plaît, bébé, supplia-t-elle.

\- Beth, la nuit a été très longue, et je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça maintenant. Je t'appellerai quand je serai prêt à parler, dit poliment Hotch.

\- Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir parlé, dit-elle obstinément.

\- Très bien, tu sais quoi ? Reste ! Aussi longtemps que tu veux. Je pars.

Et sur ce, il sortit de l'appartement et la laissa là, hurlant et pleurant.

Hotch savait maintenant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'impliquer avec Beth. Elle devenait irrationnelle et ça faisait vraiment peur. Il n'aimait pas Beth et il n'avait jamais... Elle était agréable et simple, mais il aimait Emily. Il l'avait toujours aimée et il savait maintenant que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été capable de tenir vraiment à Beth, ou de tomber amoureux d'elle... ça et le fait qu'elle était devenue très vite déséquilibrée après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Il recommença à conduire... Bon sang, Beth... tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui et aller dormir, maintenant, il ne pouvait même pas rentrer chez lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui donner une clé de chez lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de rompre avec Beth, sachant que ce ne serait ni facile ni bien. Il reprit l'autoroute, peut-être qu'il retournerait au travail et ferait de la paperasse puis soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit... Il prit rapidement la sortie suivante et fit demi-tour. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée mais il voulait être là. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Hotch se gara à l'hôpital et sortit en espérant qu'elle ne le giflerait pas pour avoir été là sans sa permission. Il entra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre puisqu'il connaissait déjà l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre de Bay. Il s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la pièce et regarda Emily à travers les portes vitrées coulissantes. Bay semblait dormir profondément et Emily était assise sur la grande chaise, passait en revue les dossiers. Il était au moins une heure du matin, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle travaillait encore sur la paperasse si tard. Il frappa tout doucement à la porte pour ne pas réveiller Bay, il ne voulait pas simplement entrer... Emily leva les yeux des dossiers et regarda vers la porte, et les dossiers atterrirent presque sur le sol quand elle vit qui c'était son cœur commença à battre follement dans sa poitrine et ses yeux se posèrent sur Bay. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici... Il ne pouvait pas voir Bay et elle ne pouvait pas le permettre, du moins pas maintenant. Elle se leva rapidement et aussi calmement qu'elle le put, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce, fermant immédiatement la porte comme si elle essayait de protéger Bay de ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, t'es fou !? Demanda Emily terrifiée.

\- Oui, je suis fou de toi, je ne peux plus le cacher, dit Aaron, en la tirant dans ses bras, en l'embrassant profondément.

Emily fut soulagée que JJ et sa mère soient déjà partie.

\- Aaron, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, tu ne peux pas être ici, dit-elle nerveusement en le repoussant.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé d'être venu comme ça... Je voulais juste voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, si elle... ta fille avait besoin de quelque chose.

Les yeux d'Aaron se posèrent sur le lit où Bay dormait, rendant Emily encore plus nerveuse.

\- Je vais bien, on va bien, dit Emily, tendue.

Il ne pouvait pas voir Bay... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

\- Je voulais quand même te voir, je sais combien ça a été dur pour toi avec le BAU et ta fille malade. C'est beaucoup à gérer.

Le sourire d'Aaron était doux et sincère. Finalement, Emily se détendit un peu.

\- Merci, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle a le meilleur docteur. Elle dort maintenant.

Emily ne voulait pas être impolie mais elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne voyait pas sa fille ou peut-être devrait-elle dire... sa fille.

\- Et toi, tu vas bien ? Demanda Aaron en saisissant tendrement ses mains et la tirant de près.

\- Aaron s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas très contente de toi en ce moment ? Dit-elle sévèrement, bien que ses yeux soient doux et qu'il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Ça ne t'a pas plu ? Parce qu'on aurait dit, la taquina-t-il.

Il la tira tout près et lui offrit un sourire sexy.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais, tu m'as laissé un énorme suçon, Aaron, un énorme suçon, tu es fou ?

Elle lui frappa la poitrine.

\- Avec toi, je le suis, dit-il, incapable de se contrôler et l'embrassant avec passion.

\- Arrête, Aaron, sois sage, s'il te plaît, ma fille est là, le réprimanda Emily en le repoussant à nouveau.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, je suis juste... Je sais que j'ai été un vrai connard avec toi mais je l'ai fait pour cacher à quel point j'étais fou de toi. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas parler ici et je te dois des excuses. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis là et que je te dois des excuses. Je voulais juste venir te dire que je suis là pour tout ce dont toi ou ta fille avaient besoin, dit Aaron en la regardant profondément.

Emily voulut pleurer à ses paroles.

\- Merci, il faut qu'on parle, mais pas ici. Bay est ma priorité absolue sur tout, dit-elle honnêtement.

\- Je sais, je vais partir maintenant, pour que tu puisses retourner la voir. On en reparlera plus tard.

Aaron embrassa ses lèvres puis son front.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit Emily quand il commença à s'éloigner...

Il sourit et lui envoya un baiser.

Emily resta plantée là à le regarder partir avec tant d'émotions dans sa tête. Elle était terrifiée par le fait qu'il aurait pu voir Bay. Elle était aussi encore stupéfaite par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était touchée qu'il vienne si elle ou sa fille avait besoin de quoi que ce soit qu'il aime. Tout ce temps, elle avait cru qu'il s'en fichait mais il s'en souciait vraiment, il s'intéressait aussi à elle, il disait qu'il était fou d'elle. Aaron s'était excusé pour son comportement et soudain, elle avait vu une autre facette de lui en quelques minutes, une facette qu'elle aimait, une facette douce et compatissante qu'elle ne connaissait pas et la dernière vérité était qu'elle aussi était folle de lui.

 **######**

 **Beth semble toujours dans le tableau ou du moins obstinée à en faire partie... reste à savoir comment Aaron va s'y prendre pour la dégager discrètement... En attendant les choses semblent s'améliorer entre les deux tourtereaux!  
Petite info: je commence mon job d'été en Angleterre demain pour deux semaines. Si tout va bien (croisons les doigts) j'aurai la wifi mais comme je travaille je n'aurais pas le temps de traduire très vite du coup les chapitres seront un petit peu espacé mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça continue ! **


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : Home, Horses and Unicorns**

Emily se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin à l'hôpital où Bay avait subi une autre série de chimiothérapie quelques jours auparavant, et elle était un peu irritable et de mauvaise humeur. Bay avait voulu sa mère avec elle toute la nuit et cela avait été une nuit difficile pour les deux. Bay avait commencé à développer quelques effets secondaires à la chimiothérapie et elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit avec des maux d'estomac et des vomissements. Ça faisait vraiment mal à Emily de voir sa petite fille si malade même en sachant que cela pouvait arriver à tout moment comme l'expliquait le Dr Bergman. Emily voulait faire disparaitre la douleur de Bay. Le Dr. Bergman avait expliqué que les vomissements et les douleurs à l'estomac étaient normaux ainsi que l'humeur plaintive de Bay... Elle avait à peine laissé des gens la toucher ou même lui parler ce soir-là, sauf sa mère, et quand Emily n'avait pas de Bay dans ses bras, la petite était en larmes et mal à l'aise. Emily ne l'avait jamais autant tenue, même quand elle était bébé, et le fait de savoir que Bay lui avait vraiment mal était dévastateur pour elle. Heureusement pour Emily, Bay n'avait pas encore vraiment eu de perte de cheveux mais elle avait plus de bleus et de saignements de nez occasionnels. Emily savait aussi qu'elle devait vraiment consacrer plus de temps à Bay... Sa petite fille en avait besoin plus que jamais. Emily vivait littéralement à l'hôpital et était avec elle tout le temps mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle devait beaucoup s'absenter pour des affaires et bien que sa mère et ses amies aient été incroyables les unes pour les autres et qu'elles se soient relayées pour aider Bay, ce n'était pas la même chose... Même Clyde s'était envolé plusieurs fois pour Washington et était resté avec elle.

Mais Emily voulait passer du bon temps avec sa fille et lui montrer qu'elle était la chose la plus importante au monde parce que Bay ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était malade et qu'elle souffrait de cette maladie. Bay était sûrement effrayée et confuse donc son humeur larmoyante était très compréhensible et même les quelques crises de colère qu'elle avait eu pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital avaient fait souhaiter à Emily qu'elle puisse se séparer en deux et être à l'hôpital toute la journée avec sa fille et faire aussi son travail. Emily était désespérément fatiguée, elle n'avait littéralement pas de temps pour elle. Son temps était partagé entre le travail et Bay, elle dormait à peine ou mangeait à peine, et elle poussait son corps au bord du précipice.

Ce matin-là, cependant, elle avait demandé les prochains jours de congé, l'équipe était dans attente et elle voulait profiter de l'occasion pour passer la journée entière avec Bay et la ramener chez elle pour quelques jours. Emily croyait que Bay avait besoin de rentrer à la maison, de dormir dans son lit douillet et de passer du temps avec sa maman, ainsi que des grasses matinées et des soirées, et Emily voulait juste un peu de temps avec elle. Elle avait parlé au docteur Bergman la veille au soir à propos de ramener Bay à la maison pour quelques jours et il croyait que c'était une excellente idée... Et il pensait que cela aiderait à se sentir mieux. Alors, elle se réveilla avec un grand sourire, aussi fatiguée qu'elle était, et avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Elle se leva tranquillement sans réveiller Bay et alla dans la salle de bain qu'elles avaient à l'hôpital pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit rafraîchie et prête à passer une bonne journée. Elle partit pour prendre un café très fort et quand elle revint, Bay se retournait sur le lit, à peine réveillée. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et se pencha vers le bas pour poser quelques baisers sur le visage et le front de sa fille.

\- Bonjour, mon amour, dit-elle en réveillant doucement la petite fille.

Bay fit la moue et cacha son visage sur l'oreiller... Emily savait qu'elle était un peu bouleversée au sujet de la nuit précédente.

\- Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie ? Dit-elle alors qu'elle enlevait ses cheveux de son doux visage.

Bay ne répondit pas, elle bouda encore plus et se retourna sur son lit en montrant son dos à Emily.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu en veux à maman ?

Bay secoua la tête "non" mais resta le dos tourné vers Emily.

\- Tu as encore mal au ventre ?

Emily s'approcha d'elle et lui frotta doucement le dos.

\- Tu sais, je pensais qu'on pourrait passer une journée ensemble, juste toi et moi... On peut faire ce que tu veux... et aller où tu veux.

Sur ces mots, Bay se retourna face à sa mère avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- On peut aller au zoo ? Demanda-t-elle, excitée.

\- Si le docteur Bergman dit que c'est bon d'y aller, alors oui, on peut.

Emily sourit en regardant le visage de sa fille s'illuminer.

\- Tu n'auras pas à travailler ? Demanda Bay assise dans le lit.

\- Non, bébé, maman ne va nulle part. En fait, toi et moi allons passer deux jours ensemble... toute la journée.

\- Toute la journée ? Et on peut regarder des films tard le soir comme dans notre autre maison ?

L'humeur de Bay se transforma totalement de joie.

\- Oui, mon amour, on peut faire tout ce que tu veux, dit Emily en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant contre elle.

\- Je peux dormir dans ton lit avec toi ?

\- Oui, on rentre à la maison pour quelques jours, d'accord, chérie ?

Bay acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Allons te doucher et te faire belle, d'accord ?

Elle emmena Bay à la salle de bain pour lui donner un bain.

Peu de temps après, Emily se dirigea vers sa voiture avec sa petite fille dans les bras, prête à passer une bonne journée. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle pouvait consacrer une journée entière à Bay et, surtout, qu'elle pouvait la sortir de l'hôpital et lui donner une image différente de celle d'un hôpital rempli de médecins et d'enfants malades. Après avoir assis Bay à l'arrière de la voiture et l'avoir attachée dans son siège d'enfant, elle monta dans la voiture avec un grand sourire, prête à passer une journée entre filles avec la personne la plus importante au monde.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que Princesse Bay veut prendre au petit-déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant son attention vers sa fille sur le siège arrière.

\- Je veux des pancakes, maman, avec des chips au chocolat, cria de joie Bay.

Il y avait quelques mois qu'Emily ne l'avait pas vue si heureuse.

\- D'accord, ce sera des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat, dit Emily en démarrant la voiture et en s'éloignant en voiture.

Après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner très copieux avec des pépites de chocolat supplémentaires, Emily décida de passer à la phase suivante et commença à conduire vers l'aquarium. Le docteur Bergman avait dit à Emily que le zoo n'était peut-être pas approprié en raison de l'exposition au soleil mais comme l'aquarium était à l'intérieur, Bay ne serait pas directement au soleil. Quand elles arrivèrent, c'était une belle matinée tranquille, ce qui était une excellente occasion de mieux apprécier les poissons et les autres créatures aquatiques. Bay put nourrir certains poissons et même toucher les raies. Elle put même voir quelques autres animaux comme les ours polaires et les phoques et même quelques tigres qui allèrent dans l'eau. Bay était plus que fascinée par les pingouins et les baleines. Emily était si heureuse de la voir rire et sourire, cela l'aidait à se sentir mieux et elle savait que Bay était ravie.

Elles passèrent la plus grande partie de la matinée à l'aquarium et firent un petit pique-nique à l'intérieur. Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, elles sortirent de l'aquarium et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Emily poussa Bay dans sa poussette presque toute la journée parce qu'elle savait que Bay n'était pas assez forte pour marcher autant. Cela donna vraiment envie à Emily de pleurer... La petite boule d'énergie qui avait l'habitude de courir toute la journée et de bondir sans arrêt ne pouvait presque rien faire de ce qu'elle faisait autrefois sans se fatiguer rapidement. Elle voulait revoir sa fille en bonne santé alors elle priait Dieu tous les soirs pour que ce soit bientôt fini. Elle voulait voir sa fille pleine de vie et d'énergie à nouveau, quoi qu'elle ait à faire... Elle ferait récupérer la santé et le bonheur de sa fille.

Après avoir quitté l'aquarium, Emily emmena Bay dans un magasin de jouets pour acheter un nouveau cheval pour sa collection. Bay, contrairement à la plupart des filles de son âge, n'était pas attirée par les poupées et les princesses. Elle les aimait bien mais elle était obsédée et fascinée par les chevaux. Emily n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où elle tenait cet amour des chevaux. Sa chambre avait été peinte en vert clair et rose et était remplie de chevaux de toutes formes et de tous types, ses décalcomanies murales étaient des licornes et sa veilleuse aussi. Emily était sûre qu'elle avait au moins une centaine de chevaux dans cette pièce, si ce n'est plus, de très petites figurines à de très gros poneys en peluche. Elle lui en acheta deux différents, l'un était un joli cheval Kona aux ailes et à la crinière violettes et l'autre était un poney blanc empaillé. Après avoir payé, elles rentrèrent chez elles. Bay était si heureuse d'être à la maison pour quelques jours et Emily voulait s'assurer qu'elle en profitait au maximum. Elles avaient encore toute une nuit et une autre journée pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Emily voulait faire comprendre à Bay à quel point elle l'aimait vraiment et prenait soin d'elle. Une fois qu'elle arriva au couloir, Emily porta Bay à l'étage avec ses nouveaux poneys.

\- Tu veux trouver un endroit pour tes nouveaux amis pendant que maman range nos autres courses et on pourra parler du dîner, ok, bébé ? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à genoux pour embrasser sa petite fille.

Bay hocha la tête et commença à sortir ses jouets des sacs. Rapidement, Emily fut dans la cuisine en train de ranger quelques provisions qu'elle avait faites quand Bay entra lentement, les yeux larmoyants avec une petite moue sur son visage.

\- Maman ? Dit-elle doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie, tu vas bien ? Demanda Emily, inquiète.

\- Je suis fatiguée et je ne me sens pas bien, dit-elle, sa lèvre inférieure frémissant.

\- C'est bon, chérie, viens ici, on a eu une journée très chargée, viens... on va t'emmener au lit pour que tu puisses faire une sieste, ok ? Dit Emily en la prenant dans ses bras et en la ramenant à l'étage.

Emily emmena Bay dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit avec elle, la couvrant de la couverture et la tirant plus près.

\- Et notre soirée cinéma ? Demanda tristement Bay.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est même pas la nuit, bébé, dors un peu pour te sentir mieux et on pourra dîner et aller au cinéma après notre sieste, ok ? Dit-elle, en embrassant son front et en vérifiant si elle avait de la fièvre.

Bay se blottit plus près de sa mère et se sentit à l'aise dans son étreinte.

\- Maman, je t'aime beaucoup, dit Bay en embrassant sa mère.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup chérie, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, dit Emily alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait voir sa fille comme ça, malade et vulnérable... Elle donnerait sa santé pour la sauver si elle le pouvait. En quelques minutes, Bay s'endormit... Elle était épuisée, la visite de l'aquarium l'avait définitivement épuisée mais Emily savait qu'elle s'était beaucoup amusée et qu'elle avait apprécié. Elle ferma les yeux en tirant sa fille de près, puis, elle aussi, s'assoupit pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre contre sa hanche, la réveillant de son sommeil paisible. Elle regarda sa carte d'identité et un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage. Emily sortit lentement du lit sans réveiller Bay et sortit de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle, fatiguée.

\- T'as une voix de merde, dit Clyde, d'une voix britannique, une voix habituelle et enjouée.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Easter, dit Emily en laissant danser un petit sourire sur son visage endormi.

\- Bonjour, ma belle... comment ça va ? D'après le son de votre voix, je dirais « pas trop bien », dit-il en connaissant les expressions et les tons d'Emily.

\- La journée a été longue, dit Emily en marchant sur le balcon parce qu'elle avait besoin d'air frais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est du travail ? Est-ce que Bay va bien ? Demanda Clyde avec inquiétude.

\- En fait, elle va bien... nous avons eu une sortie filles aujourd'hui avec une visite à l'aquarium et j'ai eu le droit de la ramener à la maison pour quelques jours, dit Emily en essayant de retenir les larmes.

\- Ça ressemble à quelque chose dont vous aviez toutes les deux besoin, Em, je suis sûre que ma petite princesse a apprécié le temps passé avec sa maman, dit Clyde calmement.

\- Ouais. C'est vrai, dit Emily alors que des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues.

\- Em, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Clyde savait que quelque chose n'allait pas... il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix.

\- Ça empire, Clyde. La chimiothérapie la rend très malade, elle peut à peine marcher sans se fatiguer et elle n'est plus le même bébé qu'avant, dit Emily avec tristesse alors que les larmes commençaient à couler librement sur son visage.

\- Je sais qu'elle comprend à peine ce qui se passe, cette foutue maladie ronge mon bébé, Clyde, ça empire. Je le vois. Je le vois et je ne sais pas quoi faire, sanglota Emily.

\- Tu dois lui dire, Em., dit Clyde doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va faire de bien ? Ça ne changera pas ce qu'elle ressent et ce que cette foutue chose lui fait ! Pleura-t-elle.

\- Non mais il peut être là pour vous et pour elle, et il peut et il aidera ? Lui fit remarquer Clyde.

\- Tu ne le sais pas, Clyde, tu ne sais pas s'il va partir dès qu'il saura qu'il est père, dit Emily en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Et tu ne sauras jamais quel choix il fera si tu ne lui dis pas. Ce n'est pas juste, Em. Pour toi, ou pour Bay... même pour lui.

La voix de Clyde était apaisante et très réconfortante.

\- C'est compliqué, Clyde. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire : « Hé, j'ai besoin de tes rapports ce soir, et au fait, tu as une fille qui lutte pour sa vie », demanda Emily, frustrée.

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, plus tu attendras, pire ce sera.

\- Je sais, je veux lui dire, c'est juste que... les choses ne vont pas très bien entre nous, maintenant... ils vont mieux, mais... Dit Emily en regardant par-dessus la ligne d'horizon les belles lumières nocturnes de D.C. depuis son balcon.

\- Vous êtes toujours en mauvais termes ? Je pensais que le fait d'être la boss adoucirait les choses entre vous deux ?

\- C'est un peu le cas. Je pense... C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas... les choses sont bizarres.

\- Oh non, dit Clyde avec inquiétude.

\- Oh non, quoi !? Interrogea Emily.

\- Je connais ce ton... Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as couché avec lui.

Ce n'était pas une question. Emily resta silencieuse.

\- Tu l'as fait, tu l'as sauté, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien, au moins ?

\- Merde, Clyde, je te déteste ! Cria Emily, irritée.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu l'as baisé ! La taquina Clyde et Emily resta silencieuse.

\- Alors, tu veux en parler ?

Son ton était doux maintenant.

\- Pas particulièrement, je n'ai même pas digéré ça moi-même, tout est tellement fou en ce moment, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Ok, tu sais que je suis toujours là, pour parler, ou pour ne pas parler... peu importe.

Il était vraiment inquiet pour lui.

\- Je sais, Clyde. Je l'ai toujours su. J'ai aussi besoin de lui dire... Je ne sais pas encore quand et comment. Je suis si épuisée.

Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau s'éteignait.

\- Repose-toi et amuse-toi bien avec Bay. J'appellerai demain pour lui parler, dit Clyde d'un ton apaisant.

\- Merci, je sais qu'elle adorera te parler.

\- J'essaie de trouver du temps pour venir vous voir tous les deux, d'accord, chérie ?

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il aille les revoir. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

\- Rien ne me rendra plus heureux. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

\- Bonne nuit, chérie.

Elle essuya les dernières taches de larmes et rentra dans l'appartement. Après avoir vérifiée si Bay dormait encore profondément, elle alla dans la cuisine et commença à dîner. Elle savait que sa fille adorait les spaghettis et les boulettes de viande et elle voulait la gâter ce soir et lui donner ce qu'elle préférait.

Quand Bay se réveilla de sa sieste, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux, encore un peu plus forte. Les deux femmes de Prentiss eurent un bon dîner et discutèrent de ce qu'elles voulaient faire le lendemain pendant qu'elles mangèrent. Après le dîner, Emily emmena Bay à l'étage pour un bain moussant chaud et les deux prirent leurs pyjamas pour qu'elles puissent se détendre et se sentir mieux. Puis Emily alla dans sa chambre à coucher et arrangea toutes ses couvertures moelleuses sur le lit, le rendant confortable et doux. Maman et Bay se blottirent toutes les deux sous les couvertures avec un grand bol de pop-corn pour commencer leur premier film... Spirit, bien sûr, puisqu'il s'agissait de chevaux et était l'un des favoris de Bay.

Ils regardèrent tout le film puis allèrent à Madagascar. Emily aimait regarder des films pour enfants, surtout avec Bay. C'était leur moment de câlin préféré, Bay aussi près que possible de sa mère, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine de sa mère. Elle était plus que contente de passer la nuit seule avec sa maman. Bay regardait le film avec bonheur pendant que sa mère passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Après le dîner et deux films, Bay commença à s'endormir, mais elle était tellement heureuse.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui, bébé ? Demanda-t-elle en frottant doucement le ventre de sa fille.

\- Oui, on peut faire beaucoup de choses demain aussi ? Demanda Bay fatiguée.

\- Bien sûr, chérie, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au cirque. Je sais que tu voulais y aller.

\- Oncle Dave peut-il venir aussi ? Il a dit qu'il aimait les cirques, je veux qu'il vienne.

\- Bien sûr qu'il peut. On lui demandera demain, d'accord ? Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de dormir, d'accord ? L'encouragea Emily en lui embrassant les joues.

\- Non, je veux regarder le film.

Bay montra du doigt la télévision et bien qu'Emily ait pu voir qu'elle luttait clairement pour rester éveillée, elle la laissa regarder le reste du film. D'habitude, elle ne lui permettait pas de rester éveillée après l'heure du coucher, mais c'était un jour spécial pour les deux et elle était prête à faire une exception. Son téléphone sonna sur la table de nuit. Bay luttait encore pour rester éveillée et Emily attrapa le téléphone sans regarder l'identification de l'appelant... assis sur le lit et répondit.

\- Prentiss, répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi tant de formalité, je croyais qu'on était amis maintenant ?

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur son visage contre sa volonté.

\- Bonsoir, Hotchner, dit-elle gentiment.

\- Tu sais que j'aime mieux quand tu m'appelles Aaron, surtout quand on est... tu sais.

Emily éclata de rire.

\- Tu es impossible, tu le sais ?

\- J'ai entendu ça plusieurs fois.

Sa voix était douce et sexy.

\- Comment vas-tu, je voulais juste voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, demanda Aaron.

\- Je vais bien, merci d'avoir appelé, j'ai pu ramener ma fille à la maison pendant quelques jours et c'était bien pour elle, dit-elle, en caressant de son pouce le visage de sa petite fille endormie.

\- Je suis content que tu aies un peu de temps libre pour toi et elle. Ecoute si tu as besoin de prendre plus de temps libre, tu peux. Dave et moi on s'occupe de tout et j'ai pris la liberté de faire la pile de dossiers que tu avais à ton bureau.

\- Oh Aaron, j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, mais tu n'avais pas à le faire.

\- Je sais que non, mais je voulais... Prends le reste de la semaine pour toi et ta fille. Nous avons tout sous contrôle ici, lui assura-t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup, Aaron, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça signifie. Je n'ai aucun moyen de te remercier pour ça.

Elle était vraiment reconnaissante... Prendre toute la semaine de congé pour elle et sa fille n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une mauvaise idée.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être me laisser t'inviter à dîner ?

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui la fit fondre et elle rit au téléphone, rougit.

\- S'il te plaît ? Insista-t-il.

\- On en parlera à mon retour, d'accord ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ok, passe une bonne nuit, et souviens-toi que je suis là pour toi.

\- Merci Aaron, merci beaucoup, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, ma belle, dit-il et raccrocha le téléphone.

Elle se leva, remit le téléphone sur la table de nuit et ferma les yeux. Emily tenait vraiment à lui, voulait lui faire confiance et croire en lui mais c'était plus compliqué que cela. Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui dire que Bay était sa fille et elle savait que lorsqu'il l'aurait découvert, il la détesterait peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait éloignée de lui toutes ces années.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 : Clyde Easter and the Mystery Friend**

Clyde Easter était un homme de parole et cette fois-ci n'était pas différente... Comme il l'avait promis à Emily, il put quitter le travail pendant une semaine environ et il prit le premier avion disponible pour Washington. Bien qu'il soit son propre patron, il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de prendre autant de temps libre qu'il le souhaitait mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait vraiment faire. Emily et Bay étaient très importantes pour lui, ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une famille et deux des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Emily et lui se connaissaient depuis plusieurs décennies et bien que la romance n'ait jamais été une chose entre eux, ils étaient toujours restés amis. Ils se connaissaient mieux qu'ils ne se connaissaient eux-mêmes, et ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, qu'il s'agisse d'un décès familial, d'un cœur brisé, d'un échec ou même d'un terrible rhume. Ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, et Emily avait plus que jamais besoin de lui maintenant.

Cela lui faisait si mal au cœur de voir sa meilleure amie souffrir autant, même plus que le petit ange dont il était tombé amoureux il y a trois ans qui se battait dans un hôpital pour sa vie. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les choses fonctionnaient comme ça. Pourquoi de mauvaises choses arrivaient aux gens bien et pourquoi Dieu avait choisi une créature si innocente pour être si malade. Il voulait être là pour Emily tout le temps mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, et ça le rendait fou. Une partie de lui n'était pas contente qu'Emily ait emmené Bay à Washington pour un traitement parce qu'il ne pouvait lui rendre visite que quelques fois alors que si elle était restée à Londres, il aurait pu être avec elle tous les jours. Mais il savait aussi qu'Emily devait le faire afin de fournir à Bay les meilleurs soins médicaux dans le meilleur hôpital et qu'elle devait la rapprocher de son père biologique.

Il aimait Emily, il savait qu'il devait la soutenir et être là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait à l'aéroport de Dulles à Washington, appelant un taxi et se rendant à l'hôpital où Bay était soignée. Il n'avait pas prévenu Emily de son arrivée car il voulait que ce soit une surprise. Il savait que les deux Prentiss avaient besoin de lui et il allait s'assurer que la semaine suivante leur serait entièrement consacrée. Le chauffeur de taxi l'emmena à l'hôpital. Il paya pour qu'on prenne soin de ses bagages et se rendit à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, s'arrêtant à la boutique de souvenirs pour acheter un énorme ours en peluche et deux bouquets, un pour chaque femme Prentiss. Il demanda ensuite à la réception où se trouvait la chambre de Bay et s'y dirigea.

Emily était dans la chambre d'hôpital avec Bay, essayant de venir là pour manger mais elle n'avait pas de chance. Plus le temps passait, plus sa fille tombait malade et plus la chimiothérapie ne fonctionnait pas comme les médecins le voulaient. Bien sûr, le Dr Bergman lui avait fait prendre conscience que ce processus pourrait être long et qu'il pourrait avoir des résultats différents... Tout dépendait de la façon dont le corps de Bay réagissait à la chimiothérapie et si le traitement réussissait à tuer les cellules cancéreuses. Chez un patient de l'âge de Bay, il fallait être plus prudent avec les doses et les médicaments, et cela pouvait être un processus lent et légèrement douloureux. Quelque chose qui s'avérait plus stressant pour Emily et douloureux pour la petite Bay.

Emily essayait d'avoir le plus de temps possible pour être avec sa fille et d'assumer ses responsabilités au travail mais cela la consumait complètement et elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse, ce n'était pas suffisant. Le BAU lui demandait plus de temps chaque jour qui passait, et bien qu'Aaron et Dave aient été incroyable pour l'aider, elle avait toujours besoin d'accomplir certaines fonctions elle-même, et parfois ces fonctions comme les réunions et la paperasse prenaient plus de temps et elle devait laisser Bay à l'hôpital plus longtemps que prévu.

Bien sûr, c'était dur pour sa fille aussi. Emily savait que sa petite fille souffrait. Elle voulait que sa mère soit avec elle 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, et il y avait des moments où Emily ne pouvait pas être là et cela lui faisait vraiment mal... En plus de cela, Bay commençait à lui en vouloir. Emily pouvait le voir dans son attitude et les quelques crises que Bay tentait de lancer. Bay avait toujours été une enfant douce, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment mal comportée. Bien sûr, elle n'était qu'une enfant en bas âge, mais pour son âge, elle agissait comme un ange mais au cours des deux dernières semaines, Bay avait fait plus de crises et de scènes que jamais dans sa vie entière. Emily savait qu'elle souffrait et ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son petit corps, et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi maman n'était pas toujours là quand elle en avait le plus besoin, mais il était toujours difficile de se répartir entre son travail et sa fille.

\- Bay, tu as besoin de manger quelque chose, bébé, s'il te plaît, supplia Emily pour la centième fois.

Bay fit la moue et détourna la tête, fronçant les sourcils avec colère et poussant la cuillère que sa mère essayait de lui prendre.

\- Tu sais ce qui va se passer, le Dr Bergman va venir, et il va être furieux s'il voit que tu ne manges pas... tu ne veux pas qu'il te donne plus de médicaments maintenant, hein ? Demanda Emily doucement.

Bay l'ignora et ramassa un autre cheval en peluche qu'elle avait reçu... C'était un cheval gris drak.

\- Tu ne vas pas parler à maman, alors ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

Bay secoua la tête "non" et se cacha sous la couverture.

Emily soupira. Elle essayait tellement de ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

\- Ok, alors puisque tu ne veux pas parler à maman, je suppose que je vais retourner travailler, la taquina-t-elle en espérant que ça attirerait l'attention de Bay.

Avant que Bay ne puisse répondre, Clyde entra dans la pièce alors que Bay soulevait de nouveau la couverture de son visage.

\- Bonjour, mes beautés, dit Clyde avec son charmant accent britannique.

\- Clyde ! Hurla de joie Bay et Emily sourit sans savoir quoi dire.

Il entra dans la chambre et souleva la petite fille du lit en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour canaille, comment va la plus belle fille du monde ?

Il embrassa la fille et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es venu me voir ! Dit Bay en souriant, oubliant totalement son accès de colère.

\- Bien sûr, je suis venu, ma petite canaille me manque.

Il la reposa doucement sur le lit et tourna son attention vers Emily.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en tirant aussi la brune dans ses bras.

\- Je suis si contente que tu sois là, dit Emily, luttant contre les larmes et s'agrippant très fort à lui.

Clyde comprit immédiatement qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- C'est bon, chérie, tout ira bien, l'apaisa Clyde en l'embrassant sur le front. Alors, j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un ne veut pas manger, M. Ours ici présent ne restera pas avec toi si tu n'es pas une bonne fille et que tu ne manges pas ta nourriture... N'est-ce pas, M. Ours ? Dit Clyde, assis sur le bord du lit et parlant doucement à Bay. C'est vrai, Bay doit manger toute sa nourriture, dit Clyde, simulant la voix de l'ours, faisant haleter Bay en état de choc.

\- Il est pour moi ? Demanda Bay avec des yeux de chiot battu.

\- Seulement si tu manges tout ton repas, souligna Clyde en ramassant l'assiette dans laquelle Emily avait essayé de la faire manger.

Bay sourit timidement et rougit, mais fit ce que Clyde lui demanda.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clyde avait réussi à faire avaler à Bay tout son dîner et même à prendre ses médicaments. Pendant qu'Emily se douchait et la mettait au lit, elle avait remarqué que Bay agissait encore avec distance avec elle, ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal, mais elle savait aussi que Bay ne voulait pas agir ainsi avec elle. Elle était juste blessée et terrifiée et elle voulait sa maman à ses côtés toute la journée. Emily se détestait de ne pouvoir faire cela.

Après que Bay se soit endormie, Emily et Clyde s'assirent dans le petit salon, un pièce de l'hôpital pour parler et rattraper le temps perdu. C'était un vrai plaisir d'avoir son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Emily était si fatiguée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais Clyde la connaissait trop bien et savait qu'elle se battait contre ses larmes. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment et il écouta... Il savait qu'Emily était le genre de femme qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser à parler, mais il la laissait le mettre au courant. Il savait qu'elle finirait par se briser et quand ce serait fait, il serait là... Mais pour l'instant, il ne faisait que l'écouter parler de la thérapie et du prochain plan pour le rétablissement de Bay. Puis, au sujet de son travail et des défis à relever, et finalement le sujet passa à Aaron Hotchner. Emily ne put pas joues rouges quand il en parla.

\- Je connais ce regard... quelqu'un a vraiment le béguin, dit Clyde en la taquinant et en attrapant ses jambes et en massant doucement ses mollets.

\- Tu imagines des choses, Easter, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit Emily en regardant ailleurs.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureuse de lui, Em ? Lui demanda-t-il, cette fois en la regardant gentiment comme il le faisait toujours quand il savait qu'elle mentait et qu'il pouvait voir à travers elle.

\- Honnêtement, depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre parce qu'il était un connard avec moi mais quelque part en cours de route... c'est arrivé, avoua-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Alors, vous sortez ensemble maintenant, ou vous êtes juste en train de vous détendre en... baisant, se moqua Clyde.

Emily lui frappa le bras et le gronda.

\- On ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois... ok... deux fois si on compte la nuit où on a fait Bay.

Elle rougit à sa propre blague.

\- D'accord, c'est tout ce qu'il veut... pour se détendre ? Demanda Clyde, un peu en colère.

\- Non, il en veut plus... c'est du moins ce qu'il dit. Il a été formidable avec moi... il a dit qu'il était vraiment amoureux et il ne l'a jamais admis... Mon Dieu Clyde, il a été génial ! Si je te disais tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ces deux dernières semaines, tu ne le croirais pas, dit-elle tristement.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, Em ?

Elle baissa les yeux, et il posa son doigt sur son menton, levant ses yeux pour la regarder. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes puis elle regarda dans la direction où sa petite fille dormait paisiblement.

\- Bay ? C'est son père, Emily... Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'éloignera d'une enfant comme elle, s'il t'aime vraiment comme il le dit, il comprendra, offrit Clyde en réconfort.

\- Non, il ne le fera pas, dit Emily lorsque finalement des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux. Je l'ai toujours su Clyde.

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il confus.

\- Qu'il était son père. Depuis le tout premier moment quand ils l'ont mis dans mes bras à l'hôpital… et je l'ai vue avec ces fossettes. Je savais qu'il était son père.

Emily pleura en le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle craquait.

Clyde embrassa Emily et la laissa pleurer, cela l'aida à se calmer un peu, mais il savait qu'il y avait plus à laisser sortir, et sachant qu'Emily l'enterrerait profondément en elle, il ne pouvait qu'être là pour elle et l'aider avec Bay autant qu'il le pouvait quand il était là. C'est ce qu'il fit, et pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, il se consacra entièrement à elles deux. Il s'assura de faire rire Bay le plus possible et, comme Emily s'y attendait, il remplit sa chambre de choses décoratives avec la permission de l'hôpital, bien sûr, en espérant rendre le séjour à l'hôpital aussi agréable que possible pour Bay. Il réussit même à faire changer les ampoules pour qu'elles soient violettes parce que Bay adorait cette couleur. Le Dr Bergman était content... En fait... il croyait que Bay avait besoin de la motivation et de l'amour de ses amis proches et de sa famille alors il permit à Clyde de faire quelques modifications. Il même autorisa Clyde à faire une tente dans la chambre de Bay, pour que lui et Bay puissent jouer. Emily pouvait voir que cela rendait sa fille heureuse, et bien qu'elle soit encore brouillée avec elle, cela rendait Emily heureuse de voir son sourire. Lors de l'un de ses derniers jours à l'hôpital, Clyde avait prévu une soirée pyjama avec Bay et sa maman à l'hôpital alors il apporta des films et des pyjamas colorés, et fut autorisé à apporter du maïs soufflé. Malheureusement, Emily fut appelée sur une affaire cette après-midi-là et elle ne pouvait pas rester avec eux pour la soirée pyjama que Clyde avait prévue. Mais il dit à Emily de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Bay... Qu'il resterait avec elle autant qu'il le faudrait et qu'il prolongerait même son séjour en Amérique pour l'aider. Emily était si reconnaissante de l'avoir mais elle savait que Bay ne serait pas très heureuse et elle voulait faire comprendre à Bay, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il y avait très peu de choses qu'un enfant de trois ans pouvait comprendre concernant la disparition de sa maman quand elle voulait la voir.

\- Bay s'il te plaît... Ecoute-moi, chérie, dit Emily alors que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de sa petite fille.

\- Non, tu avais promis de passer du temps avec moi, pleurait Bay.

\- Je sais ma chérie, et j'ai été avec toi... toute la semaine, mais maintenant maman doit aller travailler, expliqua Emily en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Bay la repoussa alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu dois toujours travailler et tu me quittes toujours !

Cela fit plus de mal à Emily que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

\- Ne dis pas ça, chérie, ce n'est pas vrai, maman essaie vraiment d'être là pour toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes, j'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à travailler, dit Emily tristement.

\- Tu n'avais pas tant à travailler quand on vivait dans l'autre maison, reprocha Bay. Pourquoi on a dû venir ici ? Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux voir mon papa ! Je l'aime plus que toi de toute façon !

Le cœur d'Emily se brisa en mille morceaux.

\- Bay, ne dis pas ça à ta mère, chérie, tu ne le penses pas, intervint Clyde.

\- Si, je la déteste, je la déteste. Je la déteste beaucoup ! Sanglota Bay très fort, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

\- Bay ce n'est pas sympa du tout...si tu ne t'excuses pas auprès de ta mère, nous n'aurons plus de soirée pyjama, la gronda Clyde.

\- Je m'en fiche, fit la voix feutrée de la petite fille depuis l'oreiller.

\- Bay... Commença Clyde mais Emily l'arrêta.

\- Laisse-la, c'est bon, déclara Emily, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne pense rien de tout ça, Em, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant, dit Clyde en la regardant avec des yeux tristes.

\- Je sais, je dois y aller. D'accord ? Emily s'approcha du lit et embrassa la tête de sa fille, puis elle sortit de la chambre d'hôpital tandis que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Quand Emily arriva à Quantico, l'équipe était déjà réunie dans la salle de conférence... Heureusement que le cas était local et qu'ils n'avaient pas à se déplacer. Ils durent travailler sur la disparition d'un enfant lors d'un carnaval local. L'alerte Amber venait d'être déclenchée et l'équipe se précipita à l'endroit où l'enfant avait disparu. Comme d'habitude, Emily détestait les cas impliquant des enfants parce que c'était tellement douloureux pour elle de s'en occuper alors que sa fille était malade à l'hôpital. En vingt-quatre heures, l'équipe réussit à localiser l'enfant. Étonnamment, il n'y avait rien de méchant derrière un enlèvement... Le garçon se posait des questions et avait réussi à être séparé de sa famille. Comme le carnaval était situé dans un champ de maïs, le garçon s'était perdu dans le labyrinthe de maïs et quand il avait commencé à faire nuit, il avait couru et avait essayé de retourner où était sa famille. Malheureusement, comme les labyrinthes de maïs étaient trop grands pour lui, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il courait dans la direction opposée et il avait erré sur plusieurs kilomètres mais l'équipe du SWAT l'avait finalement retrouvé à des kilomètres du champ de maïs. Le garçon allait bien, il avait quelques égratignures mais rien de grave. La police avait pris leur travail au sérieux car ils savaient qu'il y avait beaucoup d'horribles personnes qui enlevaient des enfants et leur faisaient toutes sortes de choses terribles. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas dans ici, c'était la première fois qu'ils n'avaient pas à poursuivre un méchant, et ils trouvèrent le garçon et le ramenèrent dans les bras de sa mère. Leur travail était terminé et il était temps de retourner à Quantico. Tout le monde était heureux de rentrer à la maison et c'était surtout un bon jour pour l'équipe, parce que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à poursuivre un psychopathe fou ou un monstre. Ils souhaitaient vraiment que tous leurs cas soient comme ça mais ils savaient que c'était trop demander, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était de rentrer chez eux, de se reposer et d'attendre le prochain appel pour pouvoir s'en prendre à un autre mauvais gars.

Emily était en train de rassembler ses derniers dossiers dans son bureau quand Aaron entra, tout le monde était déjà parti pour la nuit et ils étaient les derniers dans le bureau. Aaron voulait vérifier qu'elle allait bien car il avait remarqué qu'elle avait été un peu tendue sur cette affaire, même s'il n'y avait pas eu de méchant. Il savait qu'elle traversait beaucoup de choses à cause de Bay et que sa fille était en phase terminale, en plus diriger l'équipe et faire son travail, n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire pour elle.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Demanda Aaron gentiment...

Emily sursauta quand il lui parla.

\- Dieu que tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que tout le monde était parti, dit-elle fatiguée.

\- Non, je voulais rester dans les parages au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en la regardant.

\- Oui, je voulais juste revoir ces affaires que J.J. m'a amenées pour voir où nous allons maintenant.

Aaron s'approcha d'elle. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était épuisée parce que les cernes sous ses yeux étaient plus qu'évidentes, et en plus, ses yeux étaient rouges à cause du manque de sommeil. Il pouvait sentir son urgence et voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Em... tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Emily sourit une seconde, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Em depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, même si elle avait entendu cette forme d'affection de la part de l'équipe, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu l'appeler comme ça. ça la faisait se sentir spéciale.

\- Rien, je vais bien. Je suis juste vraiment fatiguée, je crois…

Sa voix se brisa un peu et son esprit était floue. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer.

Aaron s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il saisit doucement son visage dans ses mains et la regarda tendrement, il pouvait voir les larmes contre lesquelles elle luttait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il, ma chérie ?

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut. Le son de ce simple mot. Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage contre sa volonté.

Aaron la tira dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre lui.

\- Je...juste... Je ne sais pas si je peux encore faire ça... Je ne sais pas comment... Pleura-t-elle doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il, en lui frottant doucement dans le dos et en la serrant contre son corps.

\- Tout ça... Le travail... Diriger l'équipe, je ne peux même pas être à l'hôpital quand Bay a besoin de moi.

\- Emily, tu passes chaque seconde que tu ne passes pas ici à l'hôpital.

\- Ce n'est pas assez, Aaron, elle est malade, elle est terrifiée et elle veut sa mère là-bas, et je ne peux pas être là, et elle m'en veut pour ça. Je suis une mère horrible. Elle me déteste, pleura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es une mère géniale, Em. Tu te coupes littéralement en deux pour travailler et être là pour ton enfant. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux, dit Aaron en s'éloignant lentement un peu pour regarder ses yeux, des larmes coulaient de ses beaux yeux.

\- Je devais rester avec elle hier soir, je l'ai quittée et maintenant elle me déteste ! Mon Dieu, Aaron quand elle m'a dit ça, j'avais l'impression de vouloir mourir.

Il l'observait parler et d'après ce qu'il comprenait, elle s'était probablement disputée avec la petite fille.

\- Elle t'a dit ça ?

Emily hocha la tête, tandis que d'autres larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Elle m'en veut d'avoir déménagé ici, de ne pas avoir été là. Je la déçois, Aaron.

Cela lui faisait vraiment mal de la voir pleurer. Il aurait aimé être là pour elle et l'aider, il aurait aimé pouvoir aider sa fille, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

\- Em, c'est une enfant. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Les enfants... eh bien, ils ont tendance à réagir comme ça et à dire des choses comme ça quand ils sont en colère ou quand ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent.

Il essuya doucement ses larmes.

\- Je le sais mais elle est très malade, et je devrais être là pour elle. Mon Dieu, Aaron, elle pourrait mourir et au lieu d'être avec elle je suis tout le temps ici.

Elle sanglota et il l'attira de nouveau à lui en la serrant contre lui, espérant qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle vivait avec une enfant malade.

Aaron la tint jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de pleurer, son costume se mouillait de ses larmes mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste être là pour elle, il la tenait juste dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement et lui frottant doucement le dos. Il savait qu'elle avait juste besoin de tout laisser sortir. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire, et bien qu'il ne pût pas faire grand-chose pour elle, la laisser pleurer dans ses bras était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand elle se calma finalement, il lui essuya le visage et les yeux tendrement, en embrassant légèrement ses lèvres.

\- Je suis là pour toi, peu importe ce dont tu as besoin, dis-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Merci, dit Emily en saisissant ses mains et en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

\- Puis-je te demander quelque chose d'un peu personnel ?

Sa voix était douce et calme.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Et le père de Bay, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici avec vous ?

Emily eut l'impression que son cœur éclatait dans sa poitrine... Elle était très mal à l'aise et nerveuse, elle était sûre qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, je... c'est juste... c'est un peu ma faute s'il n'est pas là en ce moment. C'est vraiment une très longue histoire, dit-elle nerveusement... elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il devrait être là, quoi qu'il arrive, il devrait être là pour elle.

Emily se sentait très coupable maintenant, tout était de sa faute si le père de Bay n'était pas là, à cause de sa faute stupide et parce que tout d'abord il ne savait pas qu'il avait une fille ! Elle se détestait vraiment d'avoir fait ça. Max, d'un autre côté, avait en fait essayé d'aider et d'être là. Bien qu'il détestait Emily et ce qu'elle avait fait, il s'intéressait toujours à Bay. Il était venu la voir plusieurs fois et l'appelait toujours pendant le traitement, mais il l'appelait pour lui parler et pour lui montrer son intérêt.

Elle s'éloigna nerveusement de son étreinte... Elle ne pouvait plus regarder ses yeux et lui mentir.

\- Merci pour tout, dit-elle en plaçant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je le pense vraiment, merci d'être ici... et d'avoir écouté... tu n'as pas idée à quel point je l'apprécie, dit Emily doucement.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Aaron embrassa son front et la tira ensuite vers lui pour une autre étreinte et l'aida à mettre son manteau et la raccompagna à sa voiture.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, chérie, s'il te plaît, offrit-il gentiment.

\- Je le ferai, je te promets... merci Aaron.

Posant un dernier baiser sur sa joue, elle monta dans sa voiture et s'enfuit. Elle avait été sur le point de dévoiler son secret. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le cacher plus longtemps... Aaron avait besoin de savoir, il méritait de savoir, c'était un homme bon, et Emily était sûre qu'il serait un excellent père pour Bay. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait pourquoi elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait juste besoin de trouver un moyen de lui dire et de lui dire bientôt.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aaron se retrouva une fois de plus à l'hôpital, il savait qu'Emily avait une réunion tardive avec les directeurs du FBI, et il savait aussi qu'il aurait l'occasion de visiter Bay puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre pour surveiller la petite fille pendant les deux heures qui allaient suivre. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur quoi que ce soit pour l'aider et peut-être la rassurer. Il se retrouva dans la chambre de Bay cet après-midi-là alors que Bay regardait la télévision.

\- Salut, dit-il en souriant doucement à la petite fille.

\- Michael, tu es revenu !

Le visage de Bay s'illumina complètement. Elle était devenue de bonne humeur avec lui et elle aimait beaucoup quand il lui rendait visite.

\- Oui, je voulais voir comment tu allais, dit-il, assis près du bord du lit. Je t'ai apporté un autre petit cadeau.

Il lui tendit le doux cheval blanc et bleu. C'était un peu plus grand que les autres qu'il lui avait offerts, mais il savait maintenant qu'elle aimait les chevaux de toutes sortes et qu'elle en avait une collection.

\- Merci, c'est si joli, merci beaucoup, dit Bay en embrassant Aaron.

\- De rien, ma chérie, comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien, j'ai mal au ventre, mais pas trop, dit Bay, assise dans le lit.

\- Je suis venu te rendre visite parce que je veux te parler de quelque chose.

Aaron sourit, Bay hocha la tête en le regardant avec ses yeux brun chocolat qui le rendaient parfois très curieux.

\- Tu vois, un petit ami oiseau m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec ta maman l'autre soir.

Bay le regarda en état de choc mais elle hocha ensuite la tête et une petite moue se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'en veux pour ça ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

\- Non chérie, je ne le suis pas, mais tu as fait beaucoup de mal à ta maman et tu l'as rendue vraiment triste, expliqua-t-il en soulevant doucement le visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Mais je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu es une très bonne fille, et que tu as un cœur incroyable.

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose, d'accord ? Demanda Aaron. Peux-tu couper un des pétales de la fleur pour moi ?

Bay fit ce qu'il lui demandait puis il lui demanda d'en couper une autre, alors elle le fit.

\- Ok, maintenant tu peux remettre les pétales sur la fleur pour moi ?

Il commanda à Bay d'observer son lent combat pour reconstruire la fleur.

\- Je ne peux pas, ils ne veulent pas rester ensemble, et c'est cassé maintenant, dit Bay en le regardant.

\- Je sais, tu vois, c'est ce qui arrive quand on dit des choses blessantes à quelqu'un qu'on aime. On les blesse et parfois ça ne peut pas être réparé, même si on essaie. C'est pourquoi on doit faire attention à ce qu'on dit, même quand on est en colère, on peut blesser quelqu'un très gravement, expliqua Aaron.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal à ma maman... Je l'aime beaucoup... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit détruite, dit Bay, sa lèvre inférieure frémit.

\- Je sais, chérie, tu dois juste faire attention à ce que tu dis. Ta maman t'aime beaucoup, et elle travaille très dur pour toi, et elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi parce que tu es malade, mais c'est pourquoi elle doit travailler... pour que tu puisses être ici avec les médecins et qu'ils puissent te soigner.

Aaron lui parla très doucement et très calmement.

\- Je sais que tu veux qu'elle soit là, mais parfois elle ne peut pas... et tu sais pourquoi ? Ta maman est aussi une super héroïne et quand elle n'est pas là, elle aide d'autres enfants comme toi à s'en sortir. Tu ne veux pas que ta maman aide les autres enfants ?"

\- Si, je sais, je sais que c'est une héroïne super, elle met les méchants à l'ombre.

Bay sourit finalement.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'en va parfois, mais elle t'aime beaucoup, Bay, et elle est très triste à cause des choses que tu lui as dites.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste, je ne veux pas que ma maman soit blessée, tu peux dire à ton ami oiseau de lui dire que je suis désolée ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Et si tu lui disais que tu es désolée et que tu lui faisais un gros câlin quand elle rentrera du travail, acquiesça Bay d'un signe de tête.

\- Michael, je peux donner le cheval à ma maman pour lui dire que je suis désolée ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Et si tu gardais le cheval et je t'offrais des fleurs que tu lui donneras ? Demanda-t-il, ses fossettes bien visibles.

\- Yay, elle aime les fleurs ! Dit Bay avec joie, souriant largement.

Aaron alla à la boutique de cadeaux et reçut un joli bouquet de fleurs pour Emily. Il aida ensuite la petite fille à mettre son nom sur la carte et après avoir passé un peu plus de temps avec elle, il partit avant qu'Emily ne revienne et ne le trouve là-bas. Il se sentait mal d'être entré en douce comme ça pour voir sa fille, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il était tombé amoureux de sa petite fille.

Emily revint environ une demi-heure plus tard et quand elle entra dans la chambre, Bay terminait son dîner avec une des infirmières. Emily remercia l'infirmière et après son départ, elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa fille en la tirant plus près. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les fleurs sur la table d'appoint... Emily avait l'habitude de voir les cadeaux de Bay dans la pièce puisque ses amis lui apportaient toujours des affaires et sa mère aussi, alors elle sourit doucement.

\- C'est nouveau, n'est-ce pas bébé ? Qui t'a donné ça ? Demanda-t-elle, caressant doucement de ses doigts les pétales du beau bouquet.

\- Elles ne sont pas pour moi, Elles sont pour toi, maman.

Bay sourit... Emily était en état de choc.

\- Pour moi ? Qui les a amenés ?

\- Moi ? dit-elle gentiment. Emily sourit, étonnée et amusée.

\- Tu m'as offert les fleurs ? Rit-elle.

\- Oui, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, je ne te déteste pas, maman. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, tu peux me pardonner ? Demanda Bay avec une petite moue.

Les yeux d'Emily s'humidifièrent et elle prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Oh bébé, je sais que tu ne le pensais pas, chérie, c'est bon.

Emily eut envie de pleurer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, maman, je ne veux pas te faire de mal... jamais, dit Bay, dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Je sais mon amour, c'est bon, bébé.

Emily l'embrassa et la câlina avec force.

\- Qui t'a donné les fleurs, Bay ? Demanda Emily avec curiosité, sa fille encore dans ses bras.

\- Michael, mon ami dont je t'ai parlé, expliqua Bay comme si c'était normal.

Emily s'assit sur le lit.

\- Bay, qui est ce Michael... Comment tu le connais ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas parler à des étrangers, chérie. Je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, dit Emily, un peu inquiète.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un étranger, maman, c'est un ami et c'est un type bien, dit Bay, convaincue.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est un gentil garçon, on ne sait même pas qui c'est ?

Emily commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour cet ami mystérieux. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et cela l'inquiétait vraiment, le médecin n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était probablement l'un des infirmières de l'hôpital mais elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Parce qu'il est gentil, il aide les gens et il fait de bonnes choses, les méchants ne font pas ça, raisonna Bay.

\- Comment ça, il aide les gens ? Demanda Emily.

\- Il travaille pour aider les gens qui ont besoin de lui, alors ça fait de lui un type bien, et il m'apporte des cadeaux et me fait sourire.

Emily regarda sa fille parler à propos de ce Michael... Il apportait des cadeaux et elle remarqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait, Bay était très heureux mais elle ne savait pas qui il était et cela l'inquiétait vraiment.

\- Et il m'a dit d'être gentil avec toi et de t'aimer, ajouta Bay en souriant.

\- Il t'a dit ça ?

Emily arqua les sourcils.

\- Oui, et puis il a reçu les fleurs parce qu'il a dit qu'elles te feraient sourire, qu'il n'est pas méchant et qu'il est joli, sourit-elle.

\- Joli, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire joli ?

Maintenant, c'était Emily qui était celle qui souriait le plus.

\- Comme le prince de Cendrillon, il est beau.

Emily éclata de rire.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est mignon ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oui, et il sent bon, dit Bay avec un grand sourire.

Emily ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire sur son visage.

\- Ok, tu crois que je peux rencontrer ton ami Michael, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle, en embrassant le front de sa fille.

\- Oui, je te dirai quand il viendra la prochaine fois, on pourra regarder le film maintenant ? Demanda Bay, en montrant la télévision du doigt.

\- Bien sûr, bébé.

Emily s'installa avec sa fille sur le lit... Son oui toujours sur les fleurs. Qui était ce Michael... elle était très curieuse... elle voulait savoir qui il était et pourquoi il apportait des cadeaux à Bay et faisait toutes ces choses pour elle.

 **###########**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir! Mon dieu que le temps passe... voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez on continue dans la relation Aaron-Bay... xxx**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : Unbreak My Heart**

Après sept ans, Emily avait tout même essayé de fuir ses sentiments et de ne pas faire face à ce qui était vraiment présent dans son cœur pour Aaron, mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. Elle s'est battue pendant de nombreuses années pour ne pas montrer ce que son cœur ressentait pour lui... depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était amoureuse de lui, et il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit à ce sujet, comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'aimer? C'était un homme fort et travailleur, et en plus, il était motivé et dévoué. Et personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau et charmant avec un sourire ravageur qui pouvait atteindre le cœur de n'importe qui. Elle aimait aussi son regard intense qui pouvait la faire trembler et l'ébranler au plus profond d'elle-même, mais qui lui donnait aussi envie de lui. Le très stoïque et sans émotion Aaron Hotchner était l'homme le plus gentil qu'elle ait jamais connu. Quand il souriait et qu'on voyait ses fossettes, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait toucher les étoiles. Il était doux et prudent et c'était un gentleman.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été intimes cette nuit-là dans son bureau, et qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il voulait lui prouver ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle était plongée dans un dilemme... Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner une chance, c'était la vérité, mais elle avait si peur de beaucoup de choses. Elle avait peur d'avoir le cœur brisé et elle craignait qu'il n'ose lui briser le cœur parce que ses expériences de la vie avec un homme lui disaient d'être très prudente et de faire une chose à la fois. Après tout, ils se détestaient depuis plusieurs années, et il avait agi comme un connard avec elle, puis soudain, il lui faisait des avances et flirtait avec elle.

Elle s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup du fait qu'il ne sache pas encore que Bay était sa fille, et quand il le saurait, elle savait qu'il la détesterait. C'était qui lui faisait peur. D'accord c'était égoïste mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait qu'il connaisse Bay et qu'il soit là pour elle mais elle savait aussi que même s'il apprenait à connaître Bay, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimerait comme il aimait Jack. Elle savait qu'il était un bon père pour son fils, Jack, mais c'était avec lui, elle ne savait pas quel genre de traitement il donnerait à sa fille, ou même s'il l'accepterait comme sa fille. Emily savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne le connaissait pas complètement, et pas comme elle le souhaitait. Ses propres insécurités l'avaient amenée à cacher la paternité de Bay depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et maintenant elle n'était plus sûre du moment où elle serait capable de lui dire, c'est pourquoi elle continuait à le repousser. Peu importe à quel point Aaron essayait, elle ne cessait de s'éloigner de lui. Cependant, la vérité était qu'elle échouait lamentablement et qu'elle tombait chaque jour un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

Alors qu'elle sauvegardait la dernière lettre sur laquelle elle travaillait dans son ordinateur portable, elle voulut rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche et se rendre à l'hôpital pour rester avec Bay. Elle ferma son ordinateur portable quand Aaron entra dans le bureau.

\- Tu sais que je commence vraiment à croire que tu vis dans ce bureau... La taquina-t-il quand il entra avec une pile de dossiers.  
\- Je sais, en fait, il est plus de minuit, et je suis toujours là. J'ai juste dû taper quelques lettres pour le Bureau et je n'arrive pas à trouver une pile de dossiers sur lesquels je devais travailler. Je jure que je les avais ici mais je les ai peut-être ramenés chez moi, dit-elle d'une voix endormie en se levant de son bureau.  
\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé tes dossiers, dit-il en agitant la pile de dossiers qu'il tenait dans sa main et en lui souriant.  
\- Oh mon Dieu, Aaron, tu les as pris ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
\- Je voulais juste t'aider, tu as tellement travaillé... ils sont tous finis, lui dit-il en lui remettant la pile de dossiers.

Emily sourit, et son visage devint doux.

\- Merci, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de les faire, tu en déjà fais assez pour m'aider.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, je veux vraiment t'aider.

Ses fossettes étaient beaucoup plus visibles quand il souriait.

\- Merci beaucoup mais je me sens vraiment mal que tu fasses tout ça, dit-elle, en essayant de prendre les dossiers de sa main, mais il les souleva en l'air loin d'elle.  
\- Je peux au moins avoir un baiser ? Taquina-t-il en souriant.

Emily rougit et rougit.

\- Aaron, grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
\- Quoi, un petit baiser... c'est tout ce que je demande.  
Il indiqua sa joue de sa main libre en lui montrant juste un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Emily leva de nouveau les yeux aux ciel et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue mais il la saisit immédiatement par la taille en la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, Emily prit les dossiers et le gronda.

\- Tu es terrible, tu le sais !  
\- Oui, et je pense que tu aimes ça.

Elle sourit et posa les dossiers sur son bureau.

\- Merci beaucoup, Aaron, mais tu dois arrêter de faire tout ça pour moi, s'il te plaît, tu me fais me rend mal à l'aise .  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider, Emily, et tu as besoin de temps pour ta fille, alors on est heureux tous les deux.

Elle lui sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

\- Au fait, Strauss veut que nous travaillions sur le nouveau Questionnaire d'Interrogatoire, on doit le changer chaque année, dit Aaron en la regardant.  
\- Je sais, j'ai pensé que nous pourrons le faire demain soir. Ma mère peut rester avec Bay toute la nuit si ça nous prend autant de temps et au moins je sais que Bay sera avec quelqu'un.  
\- Ok, ça a l'air bien, et si on le faisait chez moi. Je peux faire à dîner, et on pourra travailler calmement là-bas, proposa-t-il mais Emily le regarda en état de choc.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce qu'on fait des trucs de travail... on devrait le faire ici au bureau.  
\- D'accord, mais ça peut durer des heures, ça peut devenir inconfortable, tu sais.

Emily le regarda juste fixement.

\- Je dis juste qu'on devrait se concentrer sur le questionnaire, c'est tout.  
\- Et nous le ferons, à moins que tu n'aies peur qu'autre chose n'arrive, dit-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle et lui caressant légèrement le visage de son doigt.  
\- Aaron, s'il te plaît, sois sage, le prévint-elle.  
\- Tu sais, on a déjà fait l'amour ici dans ton bureau une fois, donc être au travail ne nous arrêtera pas, s'il se passe quelque chose.

Ses joues rougirent et elle s'éloigna de lui.

\- Il ne se passera rien, Aaron ! Très bien, on peut le faire chez toi. Je dois y aller.

Elle prit son manteau et son sac à main et sortit du bureau en laissant Aaron avec un grand sourire. Il leur préparerait une grande soirée, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

La nuit suivante, Emily arriva à son appartement vers 18 heures. Ils avaient terminé leur travail au bureau, et ils voulaient désormais se concentrer sur le questionnaire. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et un Aaron très souriant l'accueillit... Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise gris clair, sans cravate, et il semblait très à l'aise. Il l'embrassa sur la joue quand elle entra et l'aida à ôter son manteau.  
\- J'ai fait des pâtes si tu as faim. J'ai aussi débarrassé la table pour qu'on puisse travailler sur le questionnaire.

Il montra du doigt la table où plusieurs livres sur le FBI et les techniques d'interrogatoire étaient installés.

\- Merci, je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer là-dessus. Je veux finir le plus vite possible pour pouvoir retourner voir ma fille à l'hôpital, répondit-elle un peu brusquement et il remarqua qu'elle était un peu nerveuse et anxieuse.

\- Ok, alors allons-y, je peux au moins t'offrir de l'eau ? Demanda-t-il poliment.  
\- Bien sûr, merci.

Elle s'assit à table et sortit sa propre pile de livres de sa sacoche. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Aaron ne cessa pas de la regarder et de l'observer se concenter profondément sur la tâche à accomplir. Il leur avait finalement servi une assiette de pâtes, et ils mangèrent tout en continuant à travailler. Ils répondirent à la majeure partie du questionnaire mais ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Emily passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, fatiguée.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café, je suis si épuisée, dit-elle.  
\- Je vais en faire, faisons une petite pause, puis on s'y remettre, suggéra-t-il.  
\- Ok, je vais appeler pour voir comment va Bay, dit Emily en prenant son téléphone portable et en appelant sa mère pour voir comment allait sa fille.

Après que l'ambassadrice lui eut assuré que sa fille allait bien, elle raccrocha et s'assit de nouveau à table.

Aaron était encore dans la cuisine en train de faire le café. Elle prit un des livres et commença à y jeter un coup d'œil, pensant aux autres choses qu'elle pourrait ajouter au questionnaire. Elle fouillait dans les pages quand Aaron arriva derrière elle et plaça ses doigts sur ses épaules en lui massant doucement le dos.

\- Aaron, qu'est-ce que tu fais Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.  
\- Détends-toi... tu es trop stressée, j'essaie juste de relâcher un peu ta tension.

Ses mains rugueuses et calleuses transformaient ses muscles en beurre, mais elle savait qu'elle devait l'arrêter.

\- Aaron, s'il te plaît, arrête, dit-elle en essayant de repousser ses mains

Mais il ignora son commentaire et continua son travail, sentant ses muscles de son dos se détendre et la sentant s'abandonner à son toucher. Emily ferma les yeux en se courbant à son toucher alors qu'il lui massait les épaules et le dos. Il degagea lentement ses cheveux de sa nuque et continua à lui masser les épaules, puis, très lentement, il se pencha vers le bas et posa un léger baiser sur ses épaules et ensuite sur son cou. Emily essaya de l'arrêter mais il repoussa sa main. Il saisit doucement son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche alors que sa main se déplaçait vers l'avant de sa blouse et commença à déboutonner lentement ses boutons du haut.

\- Aaron, on ne peut pas, on doit arrêter, chuchota-t-elle en se sentant humide.

Il l'aida lentement et doucement à se lever de la chaise et la fit se tourner vers lui, capturant sa bouche et la tirant près de son corps. Emily n'était pas capable de s'arrêter quand il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage dans sa chambre.

Aaron la posa doucement sur le lit pendant que leurs bouches luttaient dans un baiser. Il finit de défaire les boutons de son chemisier blanc, l'ouvrant entier et révélant un beau soutien-gorge en satin et dentelle blanc... Ils s'éloignèrent l'uns de l'autre alors que ses mains se mouvaient pour ouvrir son chandail. Emily ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit cette nuit, mais c'était impossible de lui résister. Il lui sourit doucement et lui prit doucement les mains pendant qu'elle en finissait avec sa chemise, puis il embrassa sa paume en bougeant doucement vers ses doigts en les tirant dans sa bouche et en les léchant tendrement. Ils continuérent à se déshabiller lentement entre les baisers et à se regarder tout le temps. Quand ils finirent par être en sous-vêtements. Aaron tira Emily lentement jusqu'au milieu du lit, embrassant chaque centimètre de son corps en commençant par les orteils jusqu'à son front. Le temps qu'il ait fini. Emily mourait d'envie de l'avoir en elle. Il revint doucement pour l'embrasser avec beaucoup de passion tandis que ses doigts caressaient lentement ses jambes douces.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bébé ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant intensément.  
\- Je te veux, chuchota-t-elle à bout de souffle et Aaron sourit.  
\- Je suis là, dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux que je te fasse, dit-il quand sa main caressa finalement entre ses cuisses.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant doucement tandis qu'il lui mordillait doucement le cou.

\- Pas de suçons, Aaron, je suis sérieuse, avertit-elle sévèrement.

Il rit et continua à lui embrasser le cou en le mordant doucement, tout en écoutant les doux gémissements venant de sa gorge.

\- Seigneur bébé j'adore ta façon de gémir, dit-il gentiment en décrochant son soutien-gorge et en le jetant lentement par terre.

Sa bouche avait maintenant un accès complet à ses seins et il voulait prendre son temps à jouer avec eux. En fait, il voulait prendre tout le temps du monde pour la satisfaire... ce soir ne serait pas une mince affaire. Ivre en train de faire l'amour ou une version rapide du sexe sur le bureau au bureau... ce soir, il voulait se consacrer à elle et trouver tout ce qui la satisfaisait et la faisait crier d'extase. Alors il prit son temps en l'embrassant et en la touchant, il prit son temps à chaque coup, à chaque poussée, en écoutant ses gémissements, en écoutant à quel point elle appréciait pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, dans des positions différentes, ils prirent juste leur temps, et Dieu, ça valait le coup !

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient allongés sous les draps nus après qu'elle eut eu au moins trois orgasmes... Elle se reposait dans ses bras en écoutant les doux battements de son cœur, jouant avec les poils de sa poitrine.

\- Tu sais qu'on était censés travailler, dit-elle en le regardant avec une moue.  
\- Nous l'avons fait, nous explorons l'anatomie humaine, la taquina-t-il, et elle éclata de rire, lui donnant une petite fessée pour rire.  
\- Je suis sérieuse, Hotchner, gronda-t-elle.  
\- On s'est sortis de pire que ça, ma chérie. On va s'en sortir. Je finirai le reste demain, dit Aaron en l'embrassant doucement.

Emily lui sourit et lui pinça la poitrine.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle, ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur de ses bras.  
\- Em, reste avec moi, passe la nuit avec moi, implora-t-il d'un air coupable.  
\- Je dois retourner voir Bay, dit-elle en passant la main derrière ses cheveux.  
\- Pourquoi tu me fuis toujours, Emily, demanda tristement Aaron.  
\- Je ne m'enfuis pas. Je dois juste aller voir Bay.  
\- Je veux une nuit complète, Em. J'en veux plus.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
\- Je veux passer la nuit avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuies à chaque fois... comme si c'était une mauvaise réunion.  
\- Je ne m'enfuis pas.

Aaron posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant doucement de parler.

\- Je veux une nuit entière où je peux te traiter comme la femme magnifique que tu mérite. Je veux te faire un bon dîner et te faire la cour avec des fleurs et des bougies. Je veux une nuit entière où je peux prendre mon temps pour explorer ton corps merveilleux. Une soirée où je peux te montrer à quel point tu comptes vraiment pour moi. Je veux te faire plaisir autant de fois que possible, puis je veux te tenir toute la nuit et te regarder dormir dans mes bras, contente et rassasiée, puis je veux te réveiller le matin avec un baiser, des fleurs et ton déjeuner préféré. Ce n'est pas parce que ton sourire me fait fondre le cœur. Je veux tout Emily. Donnez-moi une chance, s'il te plaît.

Quand il finit de parler, Emily était sûre qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Jeudi soir, répondit-elle, en souriant à ses paroles.  
\- Quoi ?

Il fut pris au dépourvu.

\- Jeudi soir, Penelope et Morgan veulent passer une soirée film avec Bay. Je suis sûre qu'ils adoreraient passer la nuit avec elle. Je peux passer la nuit avec toi.

Elle sourit en embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

\- Toute la nuit ? Dit-il, avec des yeux de chiot.

\- Oui, toute la nuit, mais maintenant tu dois être gentil et me laisser partir, dit-elle alors qu'il la tenait près de lui.  
\- D'accord, alors...  
Il relâcha son emprise sur elle et au moment où elle allait s'asseoir sur le lit, il la tira vers le bas en se mettent à nouveau sur elle.  
\- Aaron ! Couina-t-elle en riant.

Il ignora son commentaire et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Ça, toi et moi, je suis dans le coup. Je ne veux pas d'un jeu... Je veux tout. Je veux quelque chose de sérieux et peu importe ce que j'ai à faire, je te montrerai à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Emily sourit et lui caressa les joues, puis elle saisit sa bouche d'un baiser doux et lent.

\- Je le veux aussi.

Aaron embrassa son nez.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, chéri. Je dois aller voir Bay.  
\- Je sais, viens, je te raccompagne à ta voiture.

Ils s'habillèrent lentement et quand ils eurent fini, il la tira encore une fois dans ses bras en l'embrassant, et ils descendirent pour qu'elle prenne son sac à main et ses affaires. Il attrapa sa main et la raccompagna à sa voiture, lui ouvrant la porte comme le gentleman qu'il était.

\- Conduis prudemment, d'accord, bébé, dit-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Je te remercie pour tout.  
\- J'ai hâte d'être jeudi.

Ses fossettes furent plus visibles quand il sourit longuement.

\- Pareil pour moi.

Aprés un dernier baiser, elle monta dans sa voiture et partie avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de lui donner une chance et qu'ils pourraient arranger les choses, travailler sur leur relation, et il pourrait être là pour elle et Bay quand elle trouverait un moyen de lui parler de Bay. Elle était maintenant presque certaine qu'il comprendrait et qu'il serait là pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait prendre ce temps pour vraiment apprendre à le connaître et lui dire que Bay Arian était sa fille.

Cette nuit-là, elle dormit à l'hôpital avec un grand sourire sur le visage... Elle ne pouvait nier ce qu'il lui avait fait et ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Emily détestait l'admettre, mais elle était folle de lui, folle amoureuse de lui, et elle savait que c'était un bon père, le genre d'homme qu'elle voulait pour sa fille. Les choses marchaient en sa faveur et très bientôt, elle allait dire la vérité à Aaron Hotchner.

La veille du jour où ils devaient avoir leur premier rendez-vous officiel, ils durent se rendre en voiture au pénitencier de l'État de Washington pour interroger un détenu sur une vieille affaire qui pourrait être liée à un corps qu'ils avaient découvert récemment. Emily emmena Aaron avec elle parce qu'il était un expert en garde à vue et qu'il était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience dans toute l'équipe, et qu'il lui serait d'un grand secours. Le reste de l'équipe restait en arrière pour s'occuper de la paperasse et d'autres tâches qu'elle leur avait assignées.

L'interrogatoire dura presque toute la matinée, mais après cet interrogatoire très intense, le détenu, Mark Graham, avoua le meurtre de la victime qu'ils avaient trouvé, Cynthia Havlicheck. Cela signifiait que l'affaire serait rouverte, que sa peine serait augmentée et qu'il devrait subir un nouveau procès pour ce meurtre précis. Une fois leur travail terminé, ils revinrent à Quantico. Emily voulut prendre congé pour passer l'après-midi avec sa fille et sa mère. Elle était heureuse parce que l'interrogatoire s'était déroulé exactement comme elle le voulait et maintenant elle pouvait aller voir sa petite fille et demain soir, elle avait à son premier rendez-vous officiel avec l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse... Les choses commençaient à aller de mieux en mieux.

Aaron gara la voiture dans le parking de Quantico et ils souriaient tous les deux d'une blague qu'il avait faite. Il aimait la faire sourire, il aimait son rire et la voir heureuse, mais alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de la voiture, Emily prit sa serviette et les dossiers de la valise Graham. Juste au moment où elle fermait la porte du VUS, alors que Hotch allait faire la même chose avec sa portière, une grande et jolie brunette les approcha.

\- Je t'appelle depuis quelques semaines, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, et qui diable est-elle ?

Beth Clemons leur sauta dessus et se mis à crier dès qu'elle fut près d'eux. Elle l'avait attendu, l'appelant depuis plus de deux heures, et elle ne fut pas heureuse du tout de le voir avec Emily.

\- Beth qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes putain appels, on doit parler ! Lui hurla Beth.

Emily resta sous le choc se demandant qui était cette femme et pourquoi elle l'attaquait comme ça.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.  
\- Qui diable êtes-vous ? Demanda Beth, grossièrement.  
\- Je suis Emily Prentiss, chef d'unité du BAU, dit-elle, regardant Beth avec un regard interrogateur.  
\- Beth, tu dois partir s'il te plaît, on n'a rien à se dire, dit nerveusement Aaron en regardant Emily qui lui jetait un regard interrogateur.  
\- Je suis désolé, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Emily, coupant Aaron et lui envoyant un regard glacial.  
\- Salut, je suis Beth la petite amie de Aaron, lui dit-elle avec un faux sourire.  
\- Sa petite amie ? Demanda Emily, en s'assurant qu'elle entendait correctement, tout en sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux

Des larmes se mirent immédiatement à brûler dans ses yeux.

 **#####**

 **Hello le monde ! (Trés) doucement mais sûrement voilà donc la suite de l'histoire. Encore désolée pour le retard/absence mais les jobs d'été ce n'est pas de tout repos ?.**  
 **Bonne lecture! Et merci à tous de votre compréhension. xx**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19: When It Rains It Pours**

Aaron gara la voiture dans le parking de Quantico et ils souriaient tous les deux d'une blague qu'il avait faite. Il aimait la faire sourire, il aimait son rire et la voir heureuse, mais alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de la voiture, Emily prit sa serviette et les dossiers de la valise Graham. Juste au moment où elle fermait la porte du VUS, alors que Hotch allait faire la même chose avec sa portière, une grande et jolie brunette les approcha.

\- Je t'appelle depuis quelques semaines, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, et qui diable est-elle ?

Beth Clemons leur sauta dessus et se mis à crier dès qu'elle fut près d'eux. Elle l'avait attendu, l'appelant depuis plus de deux heures, et elle ne fut pas heureuse du tout de le voir avec Emily.

\- Beth qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes putain appels, on doit parler ! Lui hurla Beth.

Emily resta sous le choc se demandant qui était cette femme et pourquoi elle l'attaquait comme ça.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demamda-t-elle poliment.  
Qui diable êtes-vous ? Demanda Beth, grossièrement.  
\- Je suis Emily Prentiss, chef d'unité du BAU, dit-elle, regardant Beth avec un regard interrogateur.  
\- Beth, tu dois partir s'il te plaît, on n'a rien à se dire, dit nerveusement Aaron en regardant Emily qui lui jetait un regard interrogateur.  
\- Je suis désolé, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Emily, coupant Aaron et lui envoyant un regard glacial.  
\- Salut, je suis Beth la petite amie de Aaron, lui dit-elle avec un faux sourire.  
\- Sa petite amie ? Demanda Emily, en s'assurant qu'elle entendait correctement, tout en sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux

Des larmes se mirent immédiatement à brûler dans ses yeux.

\- Ça fait un an qu'on sort ensemble. On parlait de se marier, n'est-ce pas, bébé ? Demanda Beth cyniquement, en se précipitant pour mettre ses bras autour du cou de Hotch.  
\- Beth... dit Hotch, en essayant de l'empêcher de mettre ses bras autour de son cou et de secouer sa tête mais il était trop tard... Emily avait déjà entendu et vu tout ce qu'elle avait besoin ou voulait entendre.

Emily tourna les yeux vers Aaron et il put voir les larmes qui s'y formaient déjà... Il pouvait voir qu'elle luttait pour ne pas montrer ses émotions. Elle secoua la tête et lui donna un regard noir et dans le vague.

\- Je vous laisse parler, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Madame.

Sans regarder Aaron, elle s'éloigna d'eux. Elle avait besoin d'être aussi loin d'eux qu'elle pouvait l'être car elle sentait son cœur si endolori qu'il lui brûlait et qu'il battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, et elle ne voulait pas que cette personne voit à quel point elle était affectée par ce qui se passait entre elle et Aaron. Et elle ne voulait certainement pas tomber dans les pommes devant l'un d'eux.

\- Emily... attends... ! Cria-t-il mais elle l'ignora, en entrant dans les ascenseurs.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Siffla-t-il furieusement contre Beth après le départ d'Emily.  
\- Il faut que je te parle...chéri, dit Beth en enroulant à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou.

Il lui enleva immédiatement et avec beaucoup de force ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Beth... Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre que c'est fini entre nous, finit ! Je ne veux RIEN faire avec toi !

Hotch était si furieux qu'il tremblait.

\- Aaron, s'il te plaît, on peut arranger ça, supplia Beth. Je t'aime tellement, je sais qu'on peut arranger ça si on en parle.  
\- Il n'y a rien à arranger, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir de ma vie.

Il l'a repoussa à nouveau alors qu'elle essayait de s'accrocher à lui.  
Beth se mit à pleurer et à faire une scène comme il s'en doutait. Il était tellement en colère qu'il voulait crier et perdre le contrôle : juste au moment où il avait finalement convaincu Emily de lui donner une chance et qu'elle avait finalement accepté et avait relâché son attention, Beth avait dû se montrer, fichant probablement tout en l'air car il avait pu voir la méfiance remonter immédiatement chez Emily dès que Beth avait dit être la petite amie de Hotch. Emily n'avait pas attendu une explication.

\- C'est fini, Beth... c'est fini... Part avant que j'appelle la sécurité ! Dit-il avec colère en s'éloignant d'elle et en retournant au Bureau.

\- NON ! Hotch ! S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas partir... Je t'aime... Cria Beth en regardant Hotch se diriger vers le bâtiment du FBI, tout en s'assurant que les nombreux agents qui se promenaient dans les environs entendaient les mots qu'elle hurlait.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, Emily s'était enfermée dans le bureau pour le reste de l'après-midi, elle ne laissa personne entrer dans son bureau même après que tout le monde soit parti, elle était toujours là avec sa porte fermée. Aaron était sûr que c'était pour l'empêcher d'entrer, mais il attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il avait besoin d'expliquer le fiasco avec Beth et ce qui se passait avec elle. Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre que c'était un malentendu et qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Beth, qu'il se souciait d'elle... Il était amoureux d'elle et elle seule.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Emily ouvrit finalement sa porte, et il put voir qu'elle était en train de sortir... Elle portait son manteau, son sac à main et sa mallette. Elle se figea quand elle le vit l'attendre encore près de son bureau. Elle soupira et passa devant lui en essayant d'éviter tout contact visuel avec lui.

\- Emily attends s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle, la supplia-t-il en la suivant.  
\- Nous n'avons rien à dire sur ça Aaron, dit-elle en continuant à marcher jusqu'aux ascenseurs.  
\- Em, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Emily secoua la tête. Malheureusement, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Il y avait quelques personnes dans l'ascenseur... un de l'antiterroriste et un homme qu'Aaron n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Tandis qu'ils descendaient au parking, il l'observa. Elle luttait contre les larmes, il pouvait les voir, sa main était protectrice autour de son sac à main, et sa pose était tendue, comme si elle était prête à attaquer. Ils atteignirent l'étage du parking et tout le monde est sorti de l'ascenseur, avec Emily continuant sur son chemin en essayant de s'éloigner de lui aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais il était plus rapide, il l'arrêta juste devant sa voiture en bloquant son chemin.

\- Emily s'il te plaît... écoute-moi, supplia Aaron.  
\- Dégage de mon chemin, Aaron s'il te plaît, dit-elle sans le regarder.  
\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît, c'est une erreur.  
\- Tu as raison, c'est une erreur, j'ai fait un malheur en croyant en toi, en te faisant confiance en pensant que j'aurais de l'importance pour toi. J'aurais toujours dû savoir que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était jouer avec moi et m'utiliser, dit-elle, les larmes se formant enfin dans ses yeux.  
\- Non, Em, ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que j'ai l'air de t'avoir menti, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Beth et moi avons rompu il y a longtemps.

Emily le regarda comme si elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

\- Je te dis la vérité, Emily. Beth et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, je le jure.  
Emily secoua juste la tête.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a qu'une chose pour laquelle tu as dit la vérité... Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Washinton.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et Aaron voulut l'attraper, la tirer dans ses bras et implorer son pardon.

\- Emily s'il te plaît, tu dois me croire, supplia-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
\- Bouge s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aller dans ma voiture.

Elle se mit en colère en disant ça, lançant un regard noir alors qu'il tenait de lui prendre la main.

\- Pas avant que tu m'écoutes, supplia-t-il encore une fois.  
\- D'accord, ne bouge pas, je vais prendre un taxi.

Et elle tourna les talons en s'éloignant de lui et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il savait que c'était inutile de la poursuivre, qu'elle était très en colère et qu'elle n'allait pas l'écouter, et c'était déjà assez grave qu'elle ne prenne pas sa voiture à cause de lui. Il la regarda appeler un taxi et disparaître dans la rue.

Il tapa du poing sur le dessus de son Tahoe en colère. _Maudite Beth, il la détestait plus que jamais maintenant._

Un peu plus tard, Emily s'arrêta à l'hôpital... Si fatiguée qu'elle pouvait à peine se lever en ayant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle avait pleuré du le BAU jusqu'à l'hôpital dans le taxi. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée et triste de sa vie, elle se détestait de l'avoir cru, d'être tombée amoureuse de son jeu, de s'être donnée à lui, d'avoir eu l'impression d'être à nouveau utiliser par lui pour son propre confort. Encore et encore les images dans sa tête jouaient comme un ralenti, de lui lui faisant l'amour, lui disant qu'il l'aimait, lui disant toutes ces choses merveilleuses qui faisaient son coeur toucher le ciel. Merde, jura-t-elle, tout le temps, de nouvelles larmes tombant de ses yeux alors qu'elle traversait la rue froide pour se rendre à l'entrée de l'hôpital. _Fichu Aaron Hotchner et ses jeux stupides ! Comment a-t-elle pu être stupide au point de retomber entre ses mains. Elle aurait dû le savoir et écouter son instinct quand il lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser faire, mais l'avait-elle écoutée ? NON, et maintenant, ici, elle avait le_ cœur brisé et était dévastée. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, elle se jura qu'elle ne le laisserait pas gagner, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas la détruire. Elle compartimentait comme elle le faisait toujours et à partir de maintenant, la seule chose sur laquelle elle se concentrerait sera sa fille et rien d'autre. Bay était sa priorité numéro un de toute façon et la seule chose au monde qui comptait, la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Elle se fit donc la promesse et le vœu à elle-même, qu'elle ne croirait plus jamais, plus jamais un homme et qu'elle concentrerait le reste de sa vie uniquement à sa fille et rien d'autre, même si elle devait passer le reste de sa vie seule.

Fatiguée, elle entra dans l'hôpital. Sa journée était passée du jour le plus incroyable de sa vie au pire jour en quelques minutes, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de disparaître, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Il y avait un petit être humain qui avait besoin d'elle, et elle avait besoin d'être forte pour elle. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille et fut surprise lorsqu'elle arriva, non seulement parce que Bay était encore bien éveillée après l'heure du coucher, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait un visiteur dans sa chambre.

\- Bay Arian Prentiss, qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure de la nuit ? dit Emily en posant les mains sur ses hanches comme si elle était en colère, mais elle souriait à la toute petite fille avec des boucles qui rebondissaient sur sa tête.  
\- Maman, tu es là, cria Bay en sautant du lit dans les bras de sa mère, faisant haleter Emily à l'impact.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire qui traversa son visage lorsqu'elle a pris sa petite fille dans ses bras et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu me manques tellement toute la journée, dit Bay, alors qu'elle se sentait à l'aise dans l'étreinte de sa mère.  
\- Oh, tu me manques bébé, chaque seconde de ma journée.

Elle put sentir les larmes menaçant de retomber mais elle les ravala en embrassant sa fille et en la serrant encore plus contre elle.

Elle se tourna finalement vers le visiteur dans la pièce avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Princess Bay depuis un moment, alors j'ai pensé passer voir si elle et sa magnifique mère avaient besoin de quelque chose, dit Dave en lui souriant.  
\- Tu es si gentil avec moi, Dave, dit-elle en passant Bay sur son autre hanche parce qu'elle restait lovée contre elle.  
\- Maman, oncle Dave a apporté le dîner, la nourriture chinoise que tu aimes beaucoup et un film. On peut regarder le film, maman, s'il te plaît ? C'est sur un hyppocampe. On peut le regarder ? Supplia Bay en lançant à sa mère le plus incroyable regard de chien battu.  
\- En fait, tu devrais dormir maintenant, mademoiselle, dit Emily en éloignant les boucles du visage de sa fille.  
\- S'il te plaît maman, je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée, aujourd'hui... tu ne m'aimes plus.

Bay fit semblant d'avoir un visage triste, elle savait très bien comment s'y prendre ppur adoucir sa mére. Emily rejeta sa tête en arrière, en riant.

\- Allez, tu sais comment faire chanter ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es une Prentiss, après tout, dit-elle, en regardant ces beaux yeux bruns chocolatés.  
\- S'il te plaît maman...  
Dave rit et Emily leva les yeux au ciel face à eux.  
\- D'accord, mais juste pour ce soir, d'accord ? dit-elle en souriant et en plaçant Bay sur le canapé pendant qu'elle et David préparaient la nourriture qu'il avait apportée. Ils dînèrent dans la chambre et, étonnamment, Bay mangea plus que d'habitude... Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la nourriture à l'hôpital était généralement nulle pour une petite fille et c'était une friandise comparée à ce qu'ils lui donnaient tous les jours à l'hôpital. Elle voulait lui offrir au moins une nuit de repas à emporter et un film, une nuit où elle n'avait pas à dormir à l'heure du coucher, une nuit où elle pouvait profiter de sa mère et oublier qu'elle était enfermée dans un horrible hôpital attachée à un lit.

Après le dîner, ils se débarrassérent des boîtes et regardèrent la petite fille.

\- Je t'aime, tu es la meilleure maman du monde entier et la plus jolie? dit Bay en surprenant Emily et en la faisant pleurer.  
\- Mmmmm, bébé, maman t'aime tellement aussi, tu es ma petite fille et mon seul et unique amour.

Elle plaça un baiser sur la tête de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras plus près d'elle, combattant les larmes dans ses yeux.

Bay s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère et après qu'Emily l'ait portée au lit et l'ait couverte avec la couverture, Dave et elle nettoyèrent la chambre et remirent tout en ordre, ils s'assirent sur le sofa pour parler. Emily n'avait jamais vraiment eu de problème à parler avec Dave parce qu'il était l'un de ses vrais amis en qui elle avait confiance et quelqu'un qui tenait profondément à elle. Même si, aux yeux des autres, il pourrait sembler qu'il flirtait, il n'avait jamais flirtait avec elle et il n'était qu'un ami... Quelqu'un en qui elle confirait sa vie et quelqu'un qu'elle aimait profondément.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demamda-t-il en versant deux tasses de café.  
\- Rien, je suis juste épuisé, ça a été une très longue journée, en fait ça a été une très longue année.

Elle sourit.

\- Oui, j'imagine... découvrir que ta fille est malade, déménager, dit Dave en lui donnant une tasse de café.

Emily sourit et prit la tasse en sirotant lentement le liquide chaud.

\- C'est la seule chose qui te préoccupe ? dit-il en la regardant intensément.  
\- Oui, et la pile de dossiers sur mon bureau que je dois régler demain, plaisanta-t-elle.  
\- Parce que ce visage triste n'a rien à voir avec un certain ex-chef d'unité ? demanda David en l'observant profondément.

Emily devint très nerveuse et détourna le regard... Bon sang, elle détestait qu'il soit un profileur de génie qui pouvait si bien la lire.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demamda-t-il, inquiet pour elle.  
\- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, dit- elle tristement.

Dave la regarda changer d'expression faciale. Il connaissait Emily très bien, mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait probablement elle-même, il connaissait aussi Aaron, et il savait que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Il avait toujours eu un pressentiment, et ses soupçons avaient été confirmés il y a quelque temps, mais il avait besoin d'être sûr, il devait être certain que ce qu'il pensait était la vérité.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il, la tirant de ses pensées.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu vraiment revenue, la qualité de l'hôpital... Je comprends, mais y a-t-il une autre raison ? demanda-t-il en croisant les jambes et en laçant son doigt ensemble.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de raisons, dont beaucoup que je ne peux pas dire, c'est trop compliqué, dit-elle, détournant le regard, pensant à son propre désordre de mensonges et de secrets cachés.  
\- Il est le père de Bay, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dave, faisant presque tomber la tasse de café qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

 **µµµµµµ**

 **En plein dans le mille Dave. Well done. Reste à savoir comment Emily va gérer la suite parce que ce n'est pas gagné. xx**


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : Forced Confessions

Emily plaça la tasse de café sur la table d'appoint, se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en évitant nerveusement le regard de Dave... Son secret était révélé, elle ne pouvait plus le cacher, et elle savait que si elle ne pouvait mentir à quelqu'un, c'était Dave. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Dave vint derrière elle et posa ses mains doucement sur ses bras car il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

\- Em ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne, Dave. Je ne peux le dire à personne pour l'instant. C'est trop compliqué, dit-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.  
\- Emily, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, ni pour tet critiquer, je suis là en tant qu'ami, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, dit-il doucement, en la regardant.

Emily l'observa, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

\- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir ?

Il lui prit doucement la main et la conduisit sur le canapé. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé mais Emily ne pouvait pas lui faire face, et elle attrapa ses mains nerveusement.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?... demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
\- Tu n'es pas si difficile à profiler Em, Aaron non plus, dit-il doucement. J'ai toujours suspecté qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux. La nuit où tu es partie, j'ai vu les yeux d'Aaron sur toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme il te regardait, expliqua-t-il et Emily leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Ce soir-là, il a proposé de te reconduire à ton hôtel et je savais que quelque chose avait changé entre vous deux... Il est revenu travailler comme une autre personne. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme ça. Il était en colère contre tout le monde, il faisait l'imprudent et se moquait de tout le monde. Quand tu as annoncé ton mariage, les choses ont empiré. Il n'a plus jamais été le même après ça.

Emily l'écouta, étonnée.

\- Puis tu es revenue et je l'ai revu à nouveau , à quel point il était affecté par ta présence. Je peux mettre deux et deux ensemble, je peux le voir dans vos deux yeux. Puis j'ai rencontré ta fille, et bien que j'aie vu des photos d'elle, j'ai toujours eu des doutes mais quand je l'ai rencontrée et que j'ai discuté avec elle, j'ai tout vu... pas seulement les fossettes ou les yeux... Emily... elle est la copie vivante d'Aaron Hotchner. Elle a le même froncement de sourcils, le même sourire. Seigneur même quand elle rit, je vois Aaron, dit Dave en souriant légèrement à la brune étourdie.  
\- Dave, tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas à Aaron, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr que non, Emily, ce n'est pas à moi de raconter l'histoire, même si je pense qu'il mérite de savoir.  
\- Il s'en fiche. Dave, il l'a toujours fait, réitéra Emily.  
\- Comment le sais-tu, c'est sa fille, Emily, tu ne peux pas la lui cacher.

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

\- Non Dave, tout ça... moi... elle, ça a toujours été un jeu... tout ça, et il est la plus grosse erreur que j'ai jamais faite, dit-elle, en regardant en bas, incapable de le regarder.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dave en souriant.  
\- Quand, maintenant ? Ou il y a quatre ans ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux me dire.

Emily soupira, même si elle détestait le fait que son secret ait été révélé, elle se sentit soulagée d'avoir enfin pu le révéler après toutes ces années.

\- On était bourrés Dave, la nuit où je suis partie, je ne sais même pas comment ça a commencé. Je suppose que je peux commencer par le voir m'embrasser dans le parking du club... après ça, c'est un grand flou, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, nous sommes retournés à mon hôtel et nous avons bu un peu plus, puis nous avons couché ensemble. Le lendemain matin, j'étais tellement gênée et confuse que je suis partie juste avant son réveil.

Emily s'arrêta une seconde.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie, pourquoi ne pas l'affronter ? L'interrogea Dave.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas, je savais que cette nuit-là n'était que de l'alcool et du sexe pour lui, nous nous sommes détestés pendant trois ans et je savais que cette nuit ne signifiait rien pour lui, alors je ne voulais pas rester et devoir faire face à la gêne qu'il me dise que c'était une erreur et qu'il le regrettait.

Elle ne se préoccupait même plus des larmes qui coulaient librement de ses yeux, elle détestait pleurer mais Dave était son ami et elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait jamais.

\- Quand je suis rentrée à Londres, j'ai rencontré mon ancien fiancé Max... J'avais besoin d'un moyen de sortir Aaron de ma tête... pour l'oublier... et j'ai commencé une relation avec Max. - Tu étais amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se remit à parler sans répondre à sa question. Il finit par comprendre son point de vue, et ça le peinait vraiment de la voir souffrir.

\- Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à Aaron au début, il m'a fallu tant d'années pour tomber enceinte même quand je voulais vraiment un bébé, et le médecin avait dit que je ne pourrais jamais concevoir alors quand j'ai appris pour Bay, j'étais déjà intime avec Max donc je pensais simplement que Bay était de lui, expliqua-t-elle, en s'essuyant les yeux.  
\- Quand l'as-tu su avec certitude ? Lui demanda Dave doucement.  
\- Quand elle est née, mais à ce moment-là, j'avais déjà épousé Max et mes mensonges m'ont fait garder cette mascarade. Je savais qu'Aaron ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle ou à moi, alors je ne voulais blesser personne, surtout pas Max. Je sais que c'est égoïste, expliqua-t-elle, Dave lui jeta un regard interrogateur. À l'époque, c'était la seule chose qui avait du sens... Je voulais la protéger... Je voulais lui donner un foyer sûr et aimant avec un père qui la voulait vraiment.  
\- Emily, je comprends vraiment de quoi tu sors mais tu ne peux pas supposer qu'Aaron ne voudrait pas d'elle, même si cette nuit-là était une erreur, il n'aurait jamais abandonné son enfant... Je le sais... car je le connais, plus que tu ne le connaîtras jamais.  
\- Je le sais maintenant, Dave. Je veux lui dire, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas comment et pour l'instant, je ne pense même pas que ça compte.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ce soir Em ?  
\- Rien, juste que je suis un idiot, je pensais qu'il se souciait vraiment de moi et m'a émue comme il l'a dit, et une fois de plus, je suis tombée dans son jeu... il m'a encore utilisée. Il a une copine et je suis une idiote !  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Sa copine est venue au BAU aujourd'hui, dit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. - Beth ?

Emily hocha la tête.

\- Je croyais que c'était fini, dit Dave en la regardant tristement.  
\- Apparemment non, dit-elle tristement.  
\- Je suis tellement désolé Emily. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Aaron ferait quelque chose comme ça,  
\- Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses, mais il l'est. dit-elle, en se levant du canapé. Peu importe Dave, c'est pour le mieux, j'ai vraiment besoin de concentrer ma vie sur elle et sur son rétablissement, et c'est tout. Elle est vraiment la chose la plus importante pour moi, dit-elle, en regardant dans la direction où dormait sa petite fille.  
\- Tu sais que je suis là pour tout ce dont tu as besoin ou ce dont Bay a besoin, dit Dave en se levant du canapé et en tirant Emily dans ses bras.  
\- Je sais Dave, merci d'être là et pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.  
\- Emily, je déteste le fait que tu traverses tout ça mais je pense qu'il mérite de savoir quoi qu'il ait fait. Bay est sa fille. Emily, tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça pour toujours, dit-il en la regardant tendrement et profondément dans les yeux.  
\- Je vais lui dire, je dois juste trouver un moyen, dit-elle fatiguée.  
\- Plus tu attends, plus ce sera difficile, dit Dave en s'approchant de la porte et en saluant de la main.

Emily resta plantée là à regarder l'espace vide d'où Dave venait de sortir, sa tête battait la chamade, et elle était épuisée. Elle avait besoin de fermer les yeux un instant et d'oublier ce jour-là. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre avec une couverture sur les genoux pendant que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. Pourquoi devait-elle tant aimer Aaron, pourquoi avait-elle été si stupide de croire en lui, pourquoi l'avait-il détesté au point de jouer avec elle. Elle détestait pleurer sur un homme comme ça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pleuré comme ça pour un homme depuis le lycée et, à l'époque, elle était une adolescente stupide et naïve qui ne savait pas grand chose mais maintenant elle était une femme adulte qui était censée être assez mature pour ne pas se laisser berner par un homme, et se laisser avoir, mais non, elle était négligente et stupide, et elle s'en remettait au cœur et maintenant elle était là, à pleurer et se désoler d'être aussi stupide et de se laisser dominer par ses émotions.

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec la couverture en sachant qu'elle devait être plus forte que ça et oublier Aaron Hotchner une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle devait se concentrer sur la petite fille couchée dans le lit et lui consacrer le reste de sa vie. Emily savait que Bay n'allait pas très bien, qu'elle commençait déjà à perdre ses beaux cheveux et qu'elle savait que la chimiothérapie ne fonctionnait pas comme elle le devrait. Peut-être qu'au lieu de se concentrer sur sa vie romantique stupide et pathétique, elle devrait se concentrer sur sa fille, et point. Emily se jura donc de se concentrer seulement sur Bay et de sortir Aaron Hotchner de son esprit une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle s'endormit sur la chaise cette nuit-là, espérant que les choses iraient bientôt mieux et qu'elle aurait la force de l'affronter tous les jours au travail. Le lendemain, Emily se réveillée tôt pour aider Bay à prendre une douche et pour passer du temps avec elle avant qu'elle ne doive aller travailler. Elle changea sa petite fille avec des vêtements propres et s'assit avec elle sur ses genoux sur le canapé, la nourrissant de proridge et en regardant un dessin animé avec elle quand le Dr Bergman entra avec l'une des infirmières.

\- Bonjour Mlle Prentiss, dit-il poliment.  
\- Bonjour Dr. Bergman.

Emily sourit.

\- Bonjour chérie, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant Bay.  
\- Salut, dit Bay fatiguée, elle était encore fatiguée de la nuit précédente. - Désolé de vous déranger, je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler, Mlle Prentiss, dit-il, d'un ton qui inquiéta Emily.

Elle regarda sa fille et l'assiette dont elle essayait de la nourrir, puis elle se retourna vers le médecin.

\- C'est bon, l'infirmière Amy peut rester avec Bay, je me demandais si nous pouvions parler dans mon bureau, dit-il sérieusement.  
\- Ummm, ok, oui bien sûr. dit Emily, en tendant le bol de porridge à l'infirmière et en passant ensuite Bay de ses genoux aux bras de l'infirmière.

Elle embrassa le front de Bay et suivit le Dr Bergman à son bureau. Elle pouvait voir la tension dans ses yeux, et elle était inquiète... Elle avait le sentiment que quoi qu'il allait dire, ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Entrez, Mlle Prentiss, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Emily hocha la tête et s'assit devant le médecin, il le regarda s'asseoir face à l'urgences et elle était sûre que ses soupçons étaient fondés et qu'il allait annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Comme vous le savez, nous avons donné à Bay plusieurs séances de chimiothérapie dans l'espoir de tuer les cellules cancéreuses, lui expliqua-t-il...

Emily écoutait calmement, sentant le nœud dans son estomac grandir.

\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas obtenu le résultat que nous espérions.

En entendant cela, le cœur d'Emily chuta et elle eut de la difficulté à respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche et râpeuse.  
\- La chimiothérapie ne fonctionne pas, les cellules cancéreuses continuent de croître, et il est inutile de continuer à soumettre Bay à la douleur et aux effets secondaires de la chimio si ça ne l'aide pas, expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, il doit y avoir autre chose, non ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
\- Il y a plus d'options oui, mais avec l'âge et le stade du cancer de Bay, nous parlons de beaucoup de risques... s'ils ne fonctionnent pas... la façon dont nous en avons besoin pour travailler...  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir... vous m'avez promis que vous pouviez l'aider... vous devez le faire ! cria Emily en se levant de sa chaise.  
\- Mme Prentiss, s'il vous plaît, taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous expliquer ça.  
\- Expliquez quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous abandonnez ma fille... vous ne pouvez pas... Je ne le permettrai pas ! Cria-t-elle en colère.  
\- Je n'abandonne pas votre fille Mme Prentiss, il y a un autre choix... Essaya-t-il pour calmer Emily.  
\- Dites-moi quel est le choix ? Grogna-t-elle avec colère.  
\- Veuillez vous asseoir pour qu'on puisse en discuter.

Emily essuya ses yeux avec colère et fit ce que le médecin lui demanda.

\- J'ai parlé à d'autres collègues, et nous sommes tous d'accord pour le moment, notre meilleure option serait une greffe de moelle osseuse, expliqua le Dr Bergman doucement.  
\- D'accord, alors allons-y ! Allons-y !

Emily n'hésita pas.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile, expliqua le Dr. Bergman.

\- Je me fiche du prix, j'ai l'argent, ma mère m'aidera aussi. Le prix n'a pas d'importance.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une somme d'argent, Mlle Prentiss, c'est la chose la moins importante, expliqua-t-il patiemment.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut, pleura-t-elle.  
\- Nous devons d'abord trouver un donneur pour la moelle osseuse.  
\- Je le ferai, je lui donnerai n'importe quoi.  
\- Je sais que vous le feriez, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous serez un donneur compatible, raisonna-t-il. Je suis sa mère, bien sûr que je le suis, répliqua-t-il avec colère. Les antigènes de leucocytes humains sont des protéines spécifiques à la surface des globules blancs et d'autres cellules. La combinaison de ces protéines rend le type de tissu de chaque personne unique. Le typage HLA est un test sanguin spécial qui identifie ces protéines. Une greffe de moelle osseuse réussie nécessite le don d'une moelle osseuse presque parfaite, compatible HLA, lui expliqua-t-il.  
\- D'accord, alors vous pouvez tester si je peux être donneuse, d'accord ? Si je ne le suis pas, on peut passer à autre chose, dit-elle désespérément.  
\- Oui, nous le ferons, mais je veux que vous compreniez que si vous n'êtes pas une donneuse compatible, nous devrons peut-être envisager d'autres membres de la famille ou toute autre personne qui est prête à faire un don pour Bay.  
\- D'accord, dit Emily, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
\- Mme Prentiss, j'ai besoin que vous contactiez la personne que vous pensez pouvoir être un donneur pour Bay. En attendant, on fera ce qu'on peut. Je vais aussi vous mettre sur la liste des donneurs, mais je dois être honnête avec vous à ce sujet... Cela pourrait prendre des années avant qu'on lui trouve un donneur.

Emily écouta en état de choc, ce n'était pas vrai, c'était forcément un mensonge !

\- Nous trouverons quelqu'un d'autre qui peut être un donneur pour elle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. - Quiconque ayant un lien génétique avec elle, ses frères et sœurs, ses grands-parents... et le père de Bay, serait-il prêt à se faire tester ? Demanda le Dr Bergman.  
\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.  
\- Eh bien, vous voudrez peut-être le contacter... honnêtement, si vous n'êtes pas compatible, il est probablement la meilleure option que nous ayons.

Emily hocha la tête tout à coup, elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre ou à penser, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle se sentit malade.

 **Hello!**

 **Nouveau chapitre et il est l'heure des révélations on dirait ! J'espère que vous aimez! Je reviens d'Angleterre et du coup traduire m'ont permit de faire passer les 24h** **de bus plus vite ! A demain!**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 : Unforgivable Mistakes**

Plus tard dans la nuit, Emily entra au BAU... ce fut le pire jour de sa vie, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas dans sa tête à faire le tour de tout ce qu'elle avait appris ce jour-là. Ce matin-là, tout avait changé pour elle en quelques secondes. Elle s'était réveillée le cœur brisé, mais prête à mettre tout ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir derrière elle. Elle avait réveillé sa petite fille et l'avait mise sous la douche et avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Elle savait que Bay aimait passer du bon temps avec elle et à partir de maintenant, elle s'était promis de passer autant de temps que possible avec sa fille. Donc, après sa douche, elles s'étaient installées sur le canapé pour prendre le petit déjeuner et elle était prête à passer une journée parfaite. Elle avait supposé qu'elle irait travailler et qu'elle essaierait de sortir plus tôt et de revenir plus tard pour demander au Dr Bergman s'il l'autoriserait à emmener Bay dîner au restaurant puis à aller au cinéma. Emily voulait se concentrer uniquement sur sa fille. Malheureusement, la journée avait complètement changé ce matin-là, lorsque le Dr Bergman lui avait dit que le traitement que Bay avait reçu ne fonctionnait pas comme il l'aurait voulu et que, par conséquent, l'état de Bay s'aggravait chaque jour et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres options. Elle savait que les choses ne marchaient pas comme elle le souhaitait, même elle pouvait le voir sur sa fille. Bay avait perdu beaucoup de cheveux et de poids, et elle s'affaiblissait de jour en jour.

Tout d'un coup, tout le reste cessa d'avoir de l'importance et du sens pour Emily. Elle n'avait aucune idée que les choses allaient si mal et désormais elle sentait qu'elle était dos au mur et était obligée de prendre une décision immédiatement. La pire décision qu'un parent aurait jamais à prendre... Elle n'avait plus le temps, il n'y avait plus de cachette, il n'y avait plus d'enterrement de plus en plus profond, Dave le savait déjà et elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ait à dire la vérité à Aaron. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit moins de 24 heures après s'être disputée avec Aaron.

Emily avait passé la plus grande partie de la matinée à l'hôpital à passer des tests et à discuter avec différents oncologues pédiatriques de ce qui serait le mieux pour Bay. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous d'accord que Bay allait de pire en pire et que la seule façon de la sauver était de lui faire une greffe de moelle osseuse. Bien sûr, ce serait une procédure très délicate et un peu douloureuse pour la petite Bay, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, et ils manquaient de temps. Ils avaient besoin d'agir et ils avaient besoin d'agir en fonction des faits... Plus ils attendaient, plus l'état de Bay se détériorait. Ils s'étaient donc précipités pour tester Emily afin de voir si elle était une donneuse compatible pour la moelle osseuse.

Les résultats du test se révélèrent être le pire cauchemar d'Emily... Elle n'était pas une donneuse compatible pour Bay. Cela lui a brisé le coeur et la terrifia également. Emily avait vraiment prié et espéré qu'elle pourrait sauver sa petite fille mais elle était désormais punie pour ses erreurs, ses propres mensonges et ses secrets, maintenant elle était forcée de tout révéler et ça n'allait pas être facile pour elle, et elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour Aaron. Elle avait imaginé un million de façons de dire à Aaron Hotchner que Bay était sa fille mais lui dire que leur fille était sur le point de mourir et que Bay avait besoin de lui n'était certainement pas sur sa liste de scénarios. Emily n'avait plus le temps, elle devait lui dire, ils avaient besoin d'un donneur viable pour Bay et ils avaient besoin de lui maintenant.

Elle avait passé toute la matinée à essayer de trouver des façons de lui dire mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose d'assez rationnel. Le Dr Bergman lui avait dit que chaque seconde qu'ils attendaient étaient une seconde de moins pour sauver Bay alors elle se rendit compte que c'était fini, que le temps était écoulé, qu'elle devait lui dire et lui dire maintenant. Alors elle monta dans la voiture et conduisit sans but pour arriver à Quantico... Elle savait qu'il était là, il était toujours... C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle entra au BAU et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, mais elle vit Aaron à son bureau en train de travailler sur un tas de paperasse. Il avait l'air profondément concentré, elle continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne devant lui. Aaron travaillait sur un dossier lorsqu'il prit connaissance d'une présence devant lui.

\- Emily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... tu vas bien ?

Il se leva aussitôt. Mais Emily ne répondit pas... Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.

\- Dave m'a dit qu'il se passait quelque chose avec ta fille et que tu devais prendre un jour de congé, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il put voir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sur son visage.

\- Je... Je... Je... peux... Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît... dans mon bureau ? Demanda Emily nerveusement.  
\- Bien sûr, ça va ?

Emily se rendit à son bureau alors qu'il la suivait mais ellefut surprise par ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Chaque coin du bureau était couvert de fleurs de toutes variétés et de toutes tailles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Demanda-t-elle, sans voix.  
\- Emily, je sais que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, mais écoute-moi, s'il te plaît...

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre tant son esprit était embrouillé par tout... elle avait du mal à penser.

\- Beth et moi avons rompu il y a longtemps, et elle n'a pas l'air de le comprendre. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé hier, je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais menti, je t'aime vraiment, Emily, plus que j'ai jamais aimé personne... donne-moi une chance, s'il te plaît... ne termine pas les choses entre nous, laisse-moi te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi. Donne-moi juste une chance, s'il te plaît je te promets que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à te le prouver. On a déjà assez attendu... S'il te plaît bébé, laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime vraiment.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle.

\- Aaron s'il te plaît, dit-elle en secouant la tête alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.  
\- S'il te plaît, Emily, donne-moi une chance... Je t'aime, je sais que tu es tout pour moi, supplia-t-il.  
\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose, dit-elle en le regardant, effrayée.  
\- Dis-moi juste que tu me donneras une chance, s'il te plaît, Em. Je t'aime plus que j'ai jamais aimé personne.  
\- Aaron, arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête ! Je dois d'abord te parler. C'est important, pleura-t-elle.

Il se leva et la regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut pas être si grave. Je suis là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Emily secoua la tête... Elle ne savait pas comment faire, elle n'avait tout simplement pas les mots pour commencer.

\- C'est à propos de Bay..."  
\- Ta fille, et elle, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-il, immédiatement inquiet .  
\- Oui et non.  
\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bay ?

Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour la petite fille.

\- La chimiothérapie n'a pas fonctionné comme ils l'espéraient, le cancer continue, dit Emily, les larmes coulant sur son visage.  
\- Ok, alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire, la transférer dans un autre hôpital... un meilleur hôpital ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres choix d'hôpitaux. Nous pouvons parler à d'autres médecins, je suis sûr que je connais de très bons médecins, je peux les contacter.  
\- C'est déjà le meilleur hôpital qui soit, Aaron. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes revenus ici.  
\- Ok, alors de quoi avez-vous besoin, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"  
\- Ils vont lui faire un autre traitement, plus compliqué.

Elle savait qu'elle tournait en rond, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin... d'argent ? Je peux vous aider avec ça. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux.  
\- Non Aaron, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, il ne s'agit pas d'argent.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Em... Parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

Emily expira, elle devait le faire, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Ils font une greffe de moelle osseuse pour elle... c'est une procédure d'urgence... ils doivent agir rapidement. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas un donneur viable pour elle... qui l'aurait cru, non ? Je veux dire, je suis sa mère. Je devrais pouvoir sauver la vie de ma fille mais je ne suis pas un donneur compatible, dit-elle en sanglotant de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
\- Ok, et le père de Bay... peut-il être donneur ? Je veux dire, je sais que vous avez eu vos différends, mais c'est sa fille, non ? Il devrait être là pour elle.

Emily ferma les yeux... elle devait lui dire.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et en le regardant.  
\- Tu veux que je parle à ton ex ? Demanda-t-il confus.  
\- Max n'est pas le père de Bay, Aaron, dit-elle, avant de perdre à nouveau courage.  
\- Ok, je suis confus maintenant, s'il n'est pas le père, alors qui est son père ?

Aaron n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

\- J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de Bay quelques mois après mon déménagement à Londres et la seule personne avec qui j'étais avant Max... c'était toi.

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, tout en regardant ses expressions faciales changer.

\- Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

\- Bay est ta fille, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il y eut un long silence où aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire... C'était un de ces moments où si une épingle s'était enfoncée, elle aurait été parfaitement audible, un moment où elle sentait qu'elle voulait mourir, elle ne pouvait plus respirer ou penser. Il y eut un silence inconfortable, où il resta là à la regarder comme si elle venait de lenvoyant gifler au visage, ou lui dire quelque chose de terrible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.  
\- Bay est ta... C'est ta fille, Aaron, dit-elle à nouveau, d'une voix effrayée.  
\- C'est ma fille ? C'est ma fille !? demanda-t-il en élevant la voix.  
\- Aaron... Commença-t-elle, mais tout d'un coup, Aaron rompit ce silence.  
\- C'est ma fille... et tu me le dis maintenant ! Je veux dire... tu es sérieuse ?  
-Aaron, j'essaie de t'expliquer.

Mais malheureusement, les choses évoluèrent assez rapidement.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as menti ces quatre dernières années ? Que tu m'as caché ma fille ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Emily, comment as-tu pu faire quelque chose d'aussi bas ? Lui hurla-t-il dessus.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je... juste...  
\- Tu as fais quoi, exactement ? Tu me caches cette gamine... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Je veux dire, tu surgis de nulle part et tu me dis que j'ai une fille, une fille dont je ne savais rien, dit-il avec colère, planant au-dessus d'elle.  
\- S'il te plaît, calme- toi.  
\- Me calmer ? C'est ta réponse ? Tu viens de me dire que j'ai un enfant dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé et tu veux que je me calme, demanda-t-il durement. Pour qui tu te prends pour faire ça ?" Craqua-t-il en pensant qu'elle perdait tout sens du décorum.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était à toi... Expliqua-t-elle doucement.  
\- Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était à moi ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, Emily, qu'est-ce qu'il faut être bête pour savoir que quand une femme couche avec deux personnes différentes et qu'elle tombe enceinte, il y a une possibilité que ces deux hommes soient le père !

Elle savait qu'il avait le droit d'être en colère mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse de cette façon.

\- Ecoute, il y a beaucoup à expliquer et je sais que tu es en colère mais Bay a vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment, son état empire et sans un donneur de moelle osseuse, elle peut mourir, expliqua-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.  
\- Oh, et c'est ma faute ? Ma fille est couchée dans un lit d'hôpital en train de mourir, et tu as laissé ça s'aggraver et pas une seule fois tu n'as eu la décence de me dire qu'elle était mon enfant, dit-il en lui criant dessus.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, pleura-t-elle.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? Tu m'as caché mon enfant pendant les quatre dernières années... quand avais-tu prévu de me le dire... le jour de ses funérailles ?  
\- Ne dis pas ça, arrête, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle en pleurant et de lourdes larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
\- Tu es sûre qu'elle est à moi ? demanda-t-il furieusement.  
\- Excuse-moi ? dit Emily, très offensée.  
\- Je veux dire, tu m'as menti sur son existence, tu as menti à ton mari sur le fait qu'il est le père. Pour autant que je sache, il pourrait y avoir un autre homme, peut-être que tu devrais trouver avec combien d'hommes tu as couché avant de venir et essayer de m'accueillir avec un enfant, dit-il durement.  
\- Ce n'est pas juste, Aaron, cria-t-elle, blessée.  
\- Je ne peux pas être près de toi en ce moment, en fait je ne peux pas du tout être près de toi, je ne peux tout simplement pas, dit-il en colère, en claquant la porte du bureau et en laissant Emily seule dans le bureau, en sanglots.

Elle y resta ce qui sembla être une éternité. Aaron avait rempli la pièce de fleurs pour elle, elle se tenait là, regardant toutes les fleurs. Une fois de plus, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait avoir une chance avec elle, malheureusement, ces sentiments avaient changé en quelques minutes dès qu'elle avait lâché la bombe "tu as une fille", et en cette minute, Emily pouvait voir la colère et la haine s'intensifier dans ses yeux envers elle... c'était ça, Aaron Hotchner la détestait plus que tout au monde. Elle prit son temps pour se ressaisir puis elle quitta le bureau.

Aussi déchirée qu'elle était et blessée qu'elle se sentait, elle avait besoin d'agir rapidement... Les jours de Bay étaient comptés, et il n'y avait pas le temps de pleurer et de s'apitoyer sur son sort, après tout, c'était sa faute et c'était de sa faute si Aaron l'avait quittée dès qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il avait une fille, comme elle le pensait, et le pire était qu'il insinuait que Bay n'était même pas sa fille. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus blessée... Elle savait qu'il était furieux et qu'il avait tous les droits de l'être mais après lui avoir dit que Bay pouvait mourir et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, il était quand même parti en vrille et l'avait quittée. Il ne se souciait pas de sa fille, il se fichait que la petite fille soit couchée dans un lit d'hôpital en train de lutter pour sa vie, il s'en fichait... Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle ou sa fille et ça lui brisait vraiment le cœur.

Elle monta dans sa voiture en pleurant parce qu'elle devait retourner à l'hôpital pour être avec sa fille et s'il ne voulait pas être là pour elle, c'était Emily qui y serait. Emily trouverait quelqu'un qui serait un donneur viable pour Bay... Elle contactait sa mère, elle savait que sa mère pouvait l'aider, qu'elle tirerait quelques ficelles et l'aiderait peut-être à trouver un donneur ou même à se mettre sur la liste d'attente. Oui, ça avait mal tourné, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle allait sauver sa fille, peu importe comment, et elle avait des contacts et des gens. Tout irait bien, elle devait juste se calmer, tout irait bien. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro sans y penser à deux fois.

\- Bonjour... répondit la voix endormie.  
\- Maman ? dit Emily en retenant les larmes.  
\- Emily, que se passe-t-il ?

L'ambassadrice s'assit dans son lit, allumant la lampe de chevet. Emily s'est étouffa dans ses propres larmes, incapable de prononcer un mot, elle pleurait si fort.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? Emily, parle-moi !  
\- C'est Bay.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

\- Oh Seigneur, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe !  
\- Elle ne va pas bien, maman, on a besoin d'un donneur, ou elle va mourir ! Ma petite fille va mourir. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas, c'est tout, sanglota-t-elle au téléphone.  
\- Emily, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, je vais à l'hôpital, tout ira bien, chérie, je te promets, attends, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elizabeth raccrocha le téléphone et se précipita pour s'habiller.

Emily éteignit son téléphone et s'essuya les yeux. Elle avait besoin de retourner à l'hôpital, elle savait que sa mère la retrouverait là-bas et qu'elles trouveraient une solution ensemble. Emily le savait, elle avait peut-être eu une relation difficile avec sa mère quand elle était enfant et adolescente, mais elle savait que sa mère ne laisserait pas Bay mourir. Elizabeth Prentiss tirerait les ficelles et s'assurerait que rien de mal n'arriverait à Bay. Elle se rendit en voiture à l'hôpital et se gara dans le parking. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était être avec sa fille. Fatiguée, Emily se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille ; cependant, elle fut accueillie par une énorme surprise lorsqu'elle y arriva. Nul autre qu'Aaron Hotchner était dans la pièce avec Bay, et la bouche d'Emily s' ouvrit.

\- Maman...

Bay cria quand elle vit sa mère. Emily resta sans voix sans savoir quoi dire. Elle regarda Bay, puis Aaron, sous le choc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Mais avant qu'Aaron puisse répondre, Bay parla...

\- Maman, regarde, c'est mon ami que je t'ai parlé... Michael.

Aaron ferma les yeux...Il savait que ce moment arriverait, désormais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir besoin de s'expliquer.

\- Quoi !? demanda-t-elle, bouche bée.  
\- Mon ami, Michael, tu as dit que tu voulais le rencontrer, dit Bay avec joie.

Aaron la regarda avec colère. En fait, ils se regardaient l'un l'autre avec colère comme une paire de porcs-épics prêts à attaquer.

\- Michael ?

Elle sourit avec colère.

\- C'est mon deuxième prénom, je n'ai pas à te donner d'explications, dit-il durement.

Bien sûr, elle aurait dû voir ça, elle aurait dû deviner quelque chose, avec tous ces cadeaux et ces visites bizarres. Les fleurs, tout cela avait un sens maintenant, c'était tellement lui, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu avant. Il était l'ami mystérieux qui s'était faufilé près de Bay et lui avait donné des cadeaux derrière son dos. Elle sentit la colère couler dans ses veines... Tout ce temps, elle avait essayé de protéger Bay de lui, s'assurant qu'il ne la verrait pas avant que son secret ne soit révélé et il s'avérait qu'il connaissait déjà Bay et qu'il avait déjà passé du temps avec elle. Il l'avait fait dans son dos, elle ne pouvait pas le croire !

\- Tu es sérieux !? Tu es venu voir ma fille derrière mon dos, et tu ne penses pas que je mérite une explication, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Craqua-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Se fâcha-t-il. C'est ma..., cria-t-il mais elle l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer d'autres mots.  
\- Aaron, s'il te plaît, pas devant elle, le supplia-t-elle en pleurant.  
\- Pourquoi, tu prévois de lui mentir aussi, pour toujours ? Demanda-t-il avec audace.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ? Demanda Bay, effrayée parce que sa maman et Michael se disputaient bruyamment.  
\- Rien bébé, maman a besoin de parler à ton ami, Michael, dit-elle avec colère en mettant l'accent sur "Michael".

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce en fermant la porte et en s'assurant que les oreilles de Bay étaient à l'abri de la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir.

\- Michael ? Vraiment ? T'as perdu la tête... Comment t'as pu faire ça ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.  
\- Comment pouvais-je faire quoi, venir voir ma fille ? La fille que tu as éloignée de moi exprès ? Répondit-il avec du feu dans les yeux.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas éloignée de toi exprès, répondit Emily d'une voix suppliante.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas... alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de son existence jusqu'à maintenant ?

Aaron était tellement en colère qu'il tremblait.

\- Si Bay n'était pas si malade, tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé d'elle, je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

Emily secoua la tête, niant qu'elle lui aurait caché l'existence de Bay.

\- Tu as éloigné mon enfant de moi, pourquoi Emily, dis-moi juste pourquoi ?

Cette conversation tournait en rond, et ils n'allaient nulle part.

\- J'ai essayé de t'expliquer, dit-elle fatiguée, encore une fois.  
\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Emily... tu es une menteuse, une imposture et une salope... ça suffit pour moi, et...

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer ses insultes, elle le giflé violemment au visage, laissant une empreinte de main très rouge.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça !... surtout pas devant ma fille ! Siffla-t-elle, le feu dans les yeux.  
\- C'EST AUSSI MA FILLE, ET TU L'AS ÉLOIGNÉE DE MOI !

Il bouillonnait.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, Aaron et je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, mais là, elle a besoin d'aide et se crier dessus ne va pas l'aider, dit-elle furieusement.  
\- Tes erreurs auraient pu lui coûter la vie, si quelque chose lui arrive, c'est de ta faute, tu ferais mieux de prier pour qu'on soit encore là pour la sauver, parce que je le jure Emily, si quelque chose lui arrive, tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, dit-il du feu dans les yeux.  
\- N'osez même pas menacer ma fille, agent Hotchner ! Parce que je peux vous garantir que si vous vous approchez d'elle, vous le regretterez ! dit Elizabeth Prentiss en le regardant avec du poison dans les yeux.  
\- Ambassadeur Prentiss, dit-il, en baissant le ton.  
\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez, agent Hotchner, ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.  
\- Ambassadeur, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de nous calmer, suggéra Aaron  
\- Laissez-moi me répéter agent Hotchner, vous devez partir maintenant ! Dit-elle d'un ton très dur qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Aaron se retourna pour regarder Emily avec de la haine dans les yeux.  
\- Toi et moi, c'est fini, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, tout ce qu'il faut pour la sauver, mais toi et moi, c'est fini, tu es morte pour moi ! dit-il avec des yeux perçants.  
\- Je vous donne cinq secondes pour partir avant d'appeler la sécurité, dit l'ambassadeur en se mettant entre lui et Emily.

Sur ce, il n'avait d'autre choix que de partir. Emily était là, les larmes aux yeux quand sa mère se tourna vers elle. Elle était sûre que sa mère allait lui crier dessus après pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, pour les mensonges, pour avoir caché l'identité du père de Bay, et elle était prête à tout entendre... Comme elle était une fille décevante et une fille ratée, sa mère lui tendit au contraire la main avec un sourire chaleureux et gentil et dit...

\- Tout va bien se passer, peu importe ce qui arrive, je suis là Emily.

Emily hocha la tête, incapable d'empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues quand sa mère la pris dans ses bras.

 **Hello! Ouch... Et bien la tempête se lève dans la famille Hotchner Prentiss et même l'ambassadrice s'y met (je dois avouer qu'elle est géniale dans cette fiction!). Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 : Mother, Daughter and Granddaughter**

Quand Elizabeth fut sûre qu'Emily était assez calme et qu'elle n'allait pas la perdre, elle la ramena dans la pièce après le départ d'Aaron, espérant qu'elle pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose. Dès que Bay vit sa grand-mère, son petit visage s'illumina, quelque chose qui fit sourire Emily. Emily aimait que Bay et sa mère aient une si belle relation. En fait, Bay adorait sa grand-mère. Emily pensait que c'était parce que grand-mère Elizabeth la gâtait et qu'elle était toujours si gentille avec Bay, qu'elle jouait à n'importe quel jeu que Bay voulait, était avec elle et répondait à toutes ses questions, peu importe à quel point elles étaient nombreuses... Elle ne se lassait jamais. Emily aimait ce côté de sa mère, et bien sûr, c'était à cela que servaient les grands-parents, mais c'était agréable de voir ce côté doux, aimant et gâteau de sa mère. Elizabeth aida Emily à faire prendre un bain à Bay et elles organisèrent un repas en famille. Bay fut ravie, bien qu'elle était plus faible chaque jour, elle était quand même heureuse d'avoir sa maman et sa grand-mère avec elle. Après le dîner, Elizabeth prit un tas de couvertures et les plaça près du canapé, puis elle prit Bay dans ses bras et sourit à elle et à Emily.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de raconter une histoire avant d'aller au lit, dit joyeusement Elizabeth.  
\- Yay, grand-mère, je veux une histoire, cria Bay joyeusement.  
\- Oh grand-mère nous lit une histoire ? Je ne veux pas rater ça, taquina Emily.

Après qu'elles se soient installées, les Prentiss sur le canapé avec Bay sur les genoux d'Elizabeth et qu'Emily leur ait fait un câlin sur le canapé, Elizabeth commença à leur raconter une histoire.

\- Grand-mère, mais on n'a pas de livre ! Dit Bay avec raison.  
\- C'est bon, chérie, on n'a pas besoin d'un livre, grand-mère connaît toutes sortes d'histoires amusantes mais si tu attends demain je t'achèterai tous les livres que tu pourrais vouloir, dit-elle gentiment.  
\- Oui et on peut avoir un autre cheval pour moi ? Dit Bay avec des yeux de chiot.  
\- Tu peux avoir autant de chevaux que tu veux.

Bay applaudit joyeusement.

\- On peut aussi voir un film grand-mère pas vrai? Plaida-t-elle d'un air coupable.  
\- Bay !

Emily réprimanda la petite fille et regarda son visage se transformer en moue.

\- Oh c'est bon, chérie, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, grand-mère t'aime et tu auras tout ce que tu veux, dit-elle en grondant Emily des yeux.

Emily leva juste les yeux au ciel et sourit.

\- Ok, je vais te raconter l'histoire maintenant, dit Elizabeth en serrant Bay plus près d'elle et en la recouvrant d'une couverture.

Emily se couvrit également de la couverture, puis écouta attentivement sa mère raconter l'histoire.

 _"Il était une fois une vieille chèvre qui avait sept petits enfants et qui les aimait avec tout l'amour d'une mère pour ses petits. Un jour, elle voulut aller chercher de la nourriture dans la forêt, alors elle les appela tous les sept et leur dit:  
\- Chers enfants, je dois aller dans la forêt, soyez sur vos gardes contre le loup, s'il entre, il vous dévorera tous - peau, poils, et tout... Le misérable se déguise souvent, mais vous le reconnaîtrez immédiatement par sa voix rude et ses pieds noirs._

L'ambassadrice fit semblant d'avoir une douce voix de chèvre, en faisant apparaitre de grands sourires sur le visage d'Emily et de Bay.

\- Attends, je crois que je connais cette histoire, dit Emily, tout d'un coup. Je l'ai entendu quelque part, dit-elle en essayant de réfléchir. - Bien sûr, que oui ma chérie. Je t'ai raconté cette histoire plusieurs fois quand tu étais enfant, dit Elizabeth et Emily sourit encore plus... maintenant elle s'en souvenait. Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle, la réprimanda-t-elle, et Emily et Bay rirent toutes les deux puis se turent pour qu'elles puissent continuer à écouter l'histoire.

L'ambassadrice continua à raconter l'histoire jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, à ce moment-là Bay dormait profondément dans ses bras, et Emily était à l'aise sur le canapé à regarder sa fille.

\- Elle s'est éteinte comme une lumière, lui fit remarquer Elizabeth.  
\- Oui, tu sais qu'elle adore quand tu passes.

Emily sourit tristement. Elizabeth serra doucement sa main.

\- J'aime ma petite-fille, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien, que elle et toi allez bien, dit-elle à Emily.  
\- Je sais que tu le ferais, merci. J'apprécie vraiment.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer... Elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire.

\- Mettons Bay au lit, d'accord ?

Elizabeth se leva du canapé et mit Bay dans son lit, puis elle revint, fit du thé chaud pour elle et Emily et rejoingnit sa fille sur le canapé en lui tendant la tasse de thé.

\- Je sais que tu mérites une explication, commença Emily.  
\- Tu n'as rien à expliquer, Emily, tu as juste besoin de savoir que je t'aime et que je suis là pour toi. Je sais que j'ai été une mère horrible, mais tu es ma fille, et je t'aimerai toujours et te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive.

Elizabeth sourit gentiment.

\- Tu n'étais pas une mère horrible, je pense que j'étais une enfant horrible, dit Emily en souriant, elles rirent toutes les deux et burent le thé chaud.  
\- La veille de mon départ pour Londres, mes amis m'ont fait une fête d'adieu, il y avait beaucoup d'alcool, et lui et moi avons fini... tu sais..., dit Emily en regardant sa tasse de thé.  
\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous vous détestiez, dit chaleureusement Elizabeth.  
\- Nous... nous sommes détestés... ou du moins je pensais que nous nous nous détestions... quelque chose s'est passé cette nuit-là... quelque chose dans ses yeux, c'était différent, ce n'était pas que du sexe, je sais que ce n'était pas que ça pour nous deux.

Elizabeth écouta sa fille parler.

\- Quand j'ai déménagé à Londres et que je me suis remises avec Max, j'ai réalisé que tout était peut-être une erreur et que tout était dans ma tête, alors quand j'ai découvert à propos de Bay, j'ai vraiment voulu avoir un bébé, maman, tu sais que je l'ai toujours voulu. Je sais que j'ai fait une très grosse erreur en ne le disant pas à Aaron mais il s'était passé trop de choses, et il est vrai que Max était peut-être aussi le père. Je voulais juste être heureuse, tu sais.

Une seule larme roula sur ses joues.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas heureuse avec Max... tu ne l'as jamais été, dit sa mère.  
\- Max était un homme incroyable mais pas celui qu'il me fallait.

Elle sourit tristement à sa mère.

\- Tu penses qu'Aaron Hotchner l'est ? Lui demanda sa mère.  
\- Je ne sais pas et évidemment ça n'a pas d'importance... Il me déteste... tu l'as entendu, dit-elle alors qu'une autre larme roulait sur ses joues.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste, je pense qu'il est fou... il vient de découvrir qu'il a un enfant. Pour un homme ce n'est généralement pas une chose facile...  
\- Tout est de ma faute, maman, je suis une personne horrible, non seulement j'ai blessé Aaron, mais j'ai aussi blessé Max et même Bay.  
\- Oh mon Dieu, tu n'es pas une personne horrible, tu as fait une erreur, Emily... Tu es une humaine, nous avons tous fait des erreurs, dit Elizabeth en se rapprochant d'elle.  
\- Pas ce genre d'erreur, maman, pleura-t-elle.

Elizabeth sourit.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, on était à la fac et il était fiancé à une autre femme, mais à l'époque je savais que je devais l'avoir.

Emily regarda sa mère en état de choc, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu as volé mon père ? Demanda-t-elle en taquinant sa mère.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas volé ton père, on était amoureux l'un de l'autre, il n'aimait pas cette femme. J'ai fait ce que n'importe quelle femme amoureuse ferait, expliqua Elizabeth doucement.  
\- Tu as volé mon père... Tu l'as fait, je n'arrive pas à le croire, tout ce que j'ai connu de mon enfance, ça a toujours été un mensonge. Pas étonnant que je sois si tordue ! Dit Emily de façon dramatique, se moquant de sa mère parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
\- Emily ! L'ambassadeur la réprimanda.

Emily sourit plus largement... Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle et sa mère n'avaient pas eu une belle conversation comme celle-ci. En fait, elle ne se souvenait plus quand était la dernière fois qu'elles avaient parlé comme ça... ça faisait tellement de bien.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Papa était fiancé et comment tu l'as volé ? Demanda Emily curieusement.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ses parents dans le passé, c'était plutôt intriguant et agréable.

\- Ton père n'était pas amoureux de cette femme, Louise Goldstein c'était son nom... Horrible femme... Ton père méritait tellement mieux.

Emily rit et fit le bruit d'un chat qui criait et éclata de rire quand sa mère la gronda de ses yeux.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.  
\- Eh bien, ton père l'a quittée quand il l'a découvert.

L'ambassadeur s'arrêta...

\- Quand il a découvert quoi ?

Elle détestait le suspens.

\- Il l'a quittée quand il a découvert que j'étais enceinte de toi, dit-elle simplement, en regardant sa fille.

La bouche d'Emily s'ouvrit et elle n'a rien pu dire d'autre.

\- Ton père et moi nous nous aimions beaucoup, Emily, c'était un homme incroyable, et il me faisait toujours sourire. Quand il est mort, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que quand il était avec moi. Je savais à l'époque que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait , dit sa mère en souriant beaucoup.  
\- Oh, maman.

Emily la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais, papa me manque beaucoup aussi, dit-elle en souriant à sa mère.  
\- Je sais que ton père veille sur nous et sur Bay, et qu'il ne laissera rien lui arriver. Tu étais sa vie et toute sa joie, tu sais ça ? Il a toujours dit que tu deviendrais génial, et tu l'es devenu, lui dit-elle à Emily.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment réparer tout ça... tout ce bordel, pleura Emily.  
\- Donnez du temps aux choses. Chérie, j'ai parlé à plusieurs amis en venant ici... Gerald Lombard est un ami proche qui me doit une faveur : il est l'un des meilleurs oncologues du pays... maintenant il ne se spécialise pas en pédiatrie mais il peut être d'une grande aide, si Aaron ne peut aider Bay, Gerald va contacter ses relations et trouver un donneur pour Bay avant la fin de la semaine, sourit Elizabeth.  
\- Oh maman, tu n'as aucune idée... dit Emily en pleurant alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa mère la tira vers elle pour un autre câlin, puis lui essuya les yeux.  
\- On s'en sortira, Emily, je te le jure, on sauvera Bay et tout ira bien, dit-elle en tirant un oreiller sur ses genoux et en le tapotant pour qu'Emily puisse y poser sa tête.

Emily sourit et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller tandis que sa mère passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui massait doucement la tête.

\- S'il t'aime, s'il t'aime vraiment, il comprendra et te pardonnera. Laisse-lui du temps, ma chérie.

Emily sourit et ferma les yeux pendant que sa mère lui massait doucement le cuir chevelu, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

 **Hello! Petit instant de complicité mère-fille... J'espère que ça vous plait toujours!**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23: To Hell... and Back**

Les choses allèrent de mal en pis entre Emily et Aaron au cours des deux semaines suivantes. Comme Emily s'y attendait, Aaron futplus que furieux d'apprendre que Bay était sa fille et qu'Emily la lui avait cachée pendant tant d'années. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi elle avait caché quelque chose d'aussi important. En fait, il la comprenait parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en bons termes à l'époque mais elle aurait dû lui dire, même si c'était vrai qu'ils se détestaient. Il avait le droit de savoir, quelle que soit la raison, parce que Bay était sa fille. Mais non, elle avait choisi de ne pas le prévenir et d'élever sa fille loin de lui en faisant bouillir son sang à chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser à toutes les choses qu'il avait ratées dans la vie de Bay, à cause d'Emily.

En fait, si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était très malade et qu'elle avait besoin de lui comme donneur pour Bay, Aaron était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais entendu parler de Bay. Il était en colère, non, il était furieux, mais plus encore, il était vraiment blessé... Comment avait-elle pu faire ça, comment pouvait-elle lui causer autant de douleur. La femme dont il était tombé amoureux, la femme qu'il considérait comme sa grâce salvatrice et son seul véritable amour, c'était cette femme qui l'avait blessé plus que quiconque dans sa vie. Aaron avait l'impression qu'Emily s'était servie de lui, lui avait menti et, surtout, lui avait refusé le droit de voir et de connaître sa fille. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait jamais pardonner à Emily pour ce qu'elle avait fait. En fait, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il dirait cela, même s'il avait l'impression qu'il la détestait plus que tout au monde. Le pire de tout était qu'elle était la mère de sa fille et maintenant il devait avoir un certain respect pour elle alors il ne pouvait même pas la détester comme il le voulait. Emily avait essayé de lui expliquer à maintes reprises la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait mais il ne voulait écouter aucune de ses raisons. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait ou ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était jamais assez. Peu importe où ils étaient, ils finissaient toujours par se disputer et rien ne se résolvait, de sorte que les choses entre eux s'aggravaient.

En fait, ce n'était pas la vérité... quelque chose avait été résolu... Aaron avait été testé par les médecins sur sa compatibilité en tant que donneur de Bay, et miraculeusement, il correspondait parfaitement à la petite fille. Donc, les résultats les rendaient quelque peu heureux, et ils avaient fait un pas en avant. Ils pourraient bientôt commencer l'opération de Bay et, d'un autre côté, Aaron était soulagé intérieurement, au fil des semaines, il était devenu très attaché à Bay car il passait maintenant chaque minute qu'il avait à passer avec Bay dans cet hôpital. Aaron savait qu'il l'aimait déjà, et il l'aimait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée mais au fond de lui, il y avait ce sentiment étrange, cette inquiétude qui le tenait éveillé la nuit... et si Bay n'était pas la sienne ?

Dans son esprit, Aaron pensait qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas faire confiance à Emily ou de ne pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait car il savait qu'elle pouvait mentir sur le fait qu'il était aussi le père de Bay. Après tout, aucun test de paternité n'avait confirmé que Bay était la sienne, et à ce stade, il savait qu'Emily était capable de tout, alors il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne voulait simplement pas tomber sous le charme de Bay et découvrir qu'elle n'était pas de lui. Mais le résultat du test n'avait pas confirmé qu'il était bien le père de Bay mais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver et l'aider alors il avait immédiatement signé tous les documents et renonciations qui lui avaient été donnés avant que l'opération ne commence. Même s'il voulait qu'ils commencent immédiatement le processus chirurgical et qu'ils soignent sa fille, il savait que ce processus était plus complexe que cela. Ils durent d'abord faire une autre transfusion sanguine et lui donner d'autres médicaments et vitamines pour consolider son corps afin qu'elle soit assez forte pour subir le processus chirurgical. Aaron était devenu un donneur viable pour Bay mais maintenant les médecins devaient s'assurer qu'elle était prête pour la chirurgie et que son corps accepterait la greffe. C'était la raison de la transfusion sanguine et du traitement aux vitamines, et dans quelques semaines, ils planifieraient l'opération, pendant ce temps, ils n'avaient qu'à attendre et essayer de garder Bay calme et passer autant de temps qu'ils le pouvaient avec elle.

Bien sûr, pour Emily, les choses s'aggravaient et elle était sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse ou une crise cardiaque. Elle avait même envisagé de quitter son poste de chef d'unité et de se concentrer uniquement sur Bay mais elle savait que Strauss ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, car Strauss était toujours en très mauvais termes avec Aaron. Le pire, c'était que maintenant Emily était aussi en très mauvais termes avec Aaron, et que l'opération de Bay approchait à grands pas. Emily était sûre qu'elle allait finir par avoir une crise cardiaque ou au moins une crise de panique. En plus, Aaron ne l'aidait pas du tout, ils ne pouvaient même pas avoir une conversation convenable, même si elle était liée au travail, sans finir dans une grosse dispute et se hurler dessus. Elle savait qu'Aaron était blessé et en colère, mais elle était fatiguée de lui expliquer et d'essayer de lui faire comprendre, et honnêtement, elle n'avait plus l'énergie.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, frustrée, en regardant l'homme qui tenait encore son cœur. Il était d'abord venu dans son bureau pour parler d'une affaire, puis le sujet était passé à Bay et le combat avait repris. Ils étaient anxieux et stressés par l'opération mais parfois Emily avait l'impression qu'il choisissait intentionnellement tous ces combats et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Toute la dispute avait commencé parce qu'Aaron n'arrêtait pas de pousser Emily à dire à Bay qu'il était son vrai père, quelque chose qui était nouveau pour elle, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le meilleur moment pour lui dire puisque Bay allait subir une opération et qu'elle avait déjà du mal à accepter sa maladie. Bay avait aussi des problèmes parce que maman n'était pas là tout le temps et Emily voulait juste s'assurer que Bay allait bien et était en bonne santé avant de lui dire, mais évidemment, Aaron avait une opinion différente et il avait essayé de persuader Emily à plusieurs reprises de dire à Bay, ce qui ne s'était jamais bien passé.

\- Aaron, s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas, d'accord ? Je pensais qu'on en avait déjà parlé un million de fois, dit-elle fatiguée.  
\- Oui, et pourtant, tu n'as pas dit à Bay que j'étais son père. Je suis son père, Emily, elle mérite de savoir. Vas-tu lui mentir de la même façon que tu m'as menti ? Demanda-t-il avec audace et Emily secoua la tête en levant les yeux.  
\- Non Aaron, tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'on devrait attendre la fin de l'opération quand elle ira mieux... Elle a déjà tant de mal comme ça et elle s'affaiblit chaque jour.  
\- Oh et c'est une autre chose qui est de ma faute ? Demanda-t-il, irrité.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça... Je pense juste que c'est difficile à comprendre pour elle... elle a toujours vu Max comme son père. Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de lui dire qu'elle a un autre père, pas tant qu'elle est si malade et si jeune, trop jeune pour comprendre.  
\- Tu as choisi de faire comme ça Emily, tu pourrais peut-être lui expliquer pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit la vérité... Pourquoi tout ça est un gâchis... à cause de tous tes mensonges et tes conneries.  
\- Assez, d'accord ! Craqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois dire que je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, pour ne pas t'avoir parlé de Bay, et peu importe ce que je dis, tu n'écouteras pas ou tu n'essayeras même pas de comprendre. Je devais faire ce que je pensais être le mieux à l'époque pour protéger ma fille et assurer son bonheur, s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Manifestement, ton plan égoïste n'a pas très bien marché, regarde où elle est maintenant, dit-il méchamment.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est malade, Aaron, dit-elle, blessée.  
\- Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est presque mourante parce que tu étais trop fière pour parler de son existence à son père. Si j'avais su pour Bay depuis le début, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Nous aurions su que j'étais un donneur viable, ajouta-t-il avec colère.  
\- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, Aaron, ok ? Je jure que si je pouvais remonter le temps, je te l'aurais dit à sa naissance. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre.  
\- Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je ne me serais jamais impliqué avec toi.

Avec ces mots, Aaron blessait Emily plus que quiconque ne l'avait jamais blessée, et il sortit du bureau en la laissant seule à pleurer. Elle était si fatiguée de cela, quoi qu'elle fasse, il agissait toujours comme ça avec elle, elle était plus qu'épuisée et elle savait au fond d'elle que tout était fini entre elle et Aaron, même si ils avaient une fille.

Elle retourna sans but du bureau à l'hôpital, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait dernièrement... Elle était un robot qui arrivait à se déplacer mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être consciente d'autre chose. Elle espérait simplement que l'intervention chirurgicale de Bay serait bientôt programmé, que sa petite fille irait mieux et que tout le reste reviendrait à la normale. Même si elle avait perdu Aaron pour toujours, elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de sauver Bay et de consacrer le reste de sa vie à se faire pardonner, à la rendre heureuse. Emily entra dans l'hôpital en se rendant dans la chambre de Bay. Peu importe à quel point sa journée avait été dure, Bay la faisait toujours se sentir mieux.  
Son cœur faillit tomber quand elle entra dans la chambre et Bay n'était pas dans son lit. Emily se précipita immédiatement à la réception pour demander s'ils avaient pris Bay pour un test, ou toute autre procédure médicale dont ils ne lui avaient pas parlé. Elle sentait son cœur battre un million de fois par heure.

\- Pardon, ma fille Bay n'est pas dans sa chambre et je me demandais si elle était avec les médecins, demanda-t-elle, effrayée.  
\- Une... seconde, dit l'infirmière blonde.  
\- En fait non, son père a demandé la permission de la sortir, expliqua l'infirmière.  
\- Quoi ? L'inviter à sortir ? L'emmener où ? Demanda Emily avec colère.  
\- On ne sait pas, madame, il a dit qu'il voulait la sortir, il a parlé au Dr Bergman.  
\- Vous ne savez pas ? Comment avez-vous pu le laisser prendre ma fille comme ça ?

Emily éleva la voix.

\- Je veux parler au Dr Bergman MAINTENANT !

Emily n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée de sa vie.

Le Dr Bergman descendit quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Emily faisait les cent pas dans la salle en colère.

\- Mlle Prentiss, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Non, tout ne va pas bien.

Emily sauta sur le Dr Bergman dès qu'elle le vit.

\- Ma fille n'est pas dans sa chambre, et on m'a dit que vous lui aviez donné la permission de sortir de l'hôpital, dit Emily avec fureur.  
\- Mme Prentiss, Bay est avec votre mari, qui a voulu emmener Bay avant l'opération.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon mari, et il ne peut pas prendre Bay quand il veut, c'est contre la loi !

Emily était tellement en colère qu'elle tremblait.

\- Mme Prentiss, il est enregistré comme le père de Bay dans tous les documents de l'hôpital que vous avez signés la semaine dernière, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Mais il n'avait pas la permission de prendre ma fille.  
\- S'il est le père, on ne peut pas lui refuser le droit de lui rendre visite, ou de l'emmener, légalement il a le droit de le faire.

Emily s'éloigna juste en colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Aaron était venu prendre Bay sans sa permission... Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Elle savait qu'Aaron ne ferait jamais de mal à Bay mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment en bons termes, et elle s'opposait à ce que Bay sache la vérité sur le fait qu'il était son père, et elle savait qu'il n'était pas très heureux à ce sujet. Mais même à ce moment-là, il avait dépassé les bornes... Il n'avait pas le droit de simplement prendre Bay à l'hôpital sans son avis. Elle n'avait pas de problème à ce qu'il passe du temps avec Bay parce qu'il était son père mais il aurait dû informer Emily s'il avait des projets avec elle, surtout si ces projets impliquaient de la faire sortir.

Elle était plus que furieuse et elle essaya immédiatement de l'appeler et, comme elle s'y attendait, son téléphone passa directement à la messagerie vocale. À ce moment-là, Emily paniqua, elle était désespérée de savoir où il avait emmené Bay, elle envisagea même d'appeler la police mais elle savait qu'Aaron ne ferait jamais de mal à Bay ou ne disparaîtrait jamais avec sa fille, et Elizabeth était venue pour essayer d'aider Emily à se calmer.

Pendant ce temps, Aaron était dans une écurie avec Bay. Il avait décidé de l'emmener quelque part où elle s'amuserait vraiment et oublierait les horreurs de l'hôpital. Il lui avait promis il y a quelque temps qu'il l'emmènerait voir un vrai cheval, et il était un homme de parole. Ils étaient aux écuries, et Bay était si excitée qu'elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait réussi à louer un joli cheval noir que lui et Bay montèrent sur le terrain pendant un certain temps. Bien sûr, Bay était plus faible que jamais, et elle chevauchait avec Aaron pendant qu'il la tenait tout près. Mais, elle souriait plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis très longtemps. Bay avait eu l'occasion de jouer et même de nourrir les chevaux, de les caresser et même de brosser leur crinière. Elle était folle de joie et quand Aaron lui dit qu'ils allaient monter à cheval, le visage de Bay s'était allumé comme une ampoule et il pouvait voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux qui n'avait pas été là depuis si longtemps. Il aimait la faire sourire et la rendre heureuse. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup à lui pardonner de ne pas avoir fait partie de sa vie pendant ses premières années, et même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait quand même l'impression qu'il devait le faire. Il était très en colère parce qu'Emily ne voulait pas encore dire à Bay qu'il était son père et que cela lui faisait vraiment mal, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. Bay était très malade et traversait une période très difficile à l'hôpital avec tous les traitements qu'elle recevait . Elle se sentait aussi lunatique et pleurait constamment parce que maman n'était pas là avec elle, et il savait qu'elle était trop petite pour comprendre ce qui se passait et était probablement terrifiée. Lui dire qu'elle avait un père différent n'allait pas être facile pour elle alors peut-être qu'Emily avait raison d'attendre après l'opération. Il voulait lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas été là, mais à quel point il était heureux de savoir qu'une si belle fille était la sienne, et à quel point il en était fier. Aaron savait honnêtement qu'il ne pouvait pas encore le faire et cela le mettait encore plus en colère contre Emily. Tandis qu'ils se promenaient lentement sur le magnifique cheval noir, Bay reposait contre sa poitrine, couverte d'une couverture et tenant les rênes avec Aaron. Il pouvait voir son visage fatigué mais elle souriait toujours.

\- Tu t'amuses bien, chérie ? Demanda-t-il, en lui faisant un doux baiser sur le front.  
\- Oui Aaron, tu crois qu'on pourra revenir voir les chevaux ? Je veux monter toute seule ? Dit Bay avec joie.  
\- Je pense qu'on peut le faire, mais tu dois être plus forte, peut-être après ton opération. Je te promets qu'on reviendra et que tu pourras monter un poney, dit doucement Aaron.  
\- Je ne veux pas monter un poney, c'est pour les bébés... Je ne suis pas un bébé. Je veux monter un gros cheval comme celui-là, protesta Bay.  
\- Je sais, chérie, mais quand on commence à monter à cheval, il faut commencer avec un petit cheval pour apprendre, essaya-t-il de la raisonner mais Bay secoua vigoureusement la tête.  
\- Je veux un gros cheval, ou je ne monterai pas du tout, protesta-t-elle.

Aaron ria... Elle était aussi têtue que sa mère, en fait, Bay ressemblait tellement à Emily à bien des égards que s'en était presque effrayant.

\- D'accord, d'accord, on va te trouver un gros cheval, mais maintenant je pense que c'est le moment de retourner à l'hôpital.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas y retourner...  
\- Je sais bébé, mais ta maman doit s'inquiéter pour toi. Je te promets qu'on reviendra, lui dit-il, en retournant aux écuries.

Quand ils rentrèrent aux écuries et après qu'Aaron ait remercié son ami, ils retournèrent à l'hôpital. Aaron avait laissé son téléphone cellulaire dans la voiture et quand il l'attrapa, il se rendit compte qu'il avait au moins vingt appels manqués, tous d'Emily. Il savait qu'il était dans la merde, mais il était sa fille et il avait le droit de passer du temps avec elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Dès qu'il rentra dans l'hôpital avec Bay dans les bras, il vit Emily marcher furieusement dans la pièce avec Elizabeth Prentiss à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'Emily était plus que fâchée parce qu'il vit le feu dans ses yeux dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

\- Maman ! Cria Bay joyeusement, se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.  
\- Oh bébé, tu vas bien ? Où es-tu allée ? Demanda Emily, tenant Bay comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.  
\- On est allés voir les chevaux, maman, j'ai monté un joli cheval noir, dit Bay toute contente.  
\- J'étais si inquiète pour toi, tu vas bien, tu es blessée ? Demanda Emily, examinant Bay partout où ses yeux pouvaient l'atteindre.

Cela mit Aaron un peu mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait blesser sa propre fille.

\- Je vais bien maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Bay en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère.  
\- Chérie, va avec grand-mère, d'accord. J'arrive dans quelques minutes ? Dit Emily en plaçant Bay dans les bras de sa mère.

Elizabeth n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le regard échaudé qu'elle envoya en direction d'Aaron fut suffisant pour qu'il sache qu'il avait merdé.

\- Ok maman, au revoir Aaron, merci de m'avoir emmené voir les chevaux, sourit Bay.

Aaron n'eut même pas l'occasion de répondre à Bay ou même de lui dire au revoir avant qu'Elizabeth ne l'emporte avec colère. Emily tourna les yeux vers lui et, avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, elle le gifla violemment au visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Cria Emily en colère.

Aaron fut surpris et resta sans voix avec une empreinte de main très rouge sur son visage après qu'Emily l'ait giflé.

\- Emily... Je... Commença-t-il.  
\- Tu ne peux pas prendre ma fille comme ça... Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète ? Dit-elle en le repoussant de colère.  
\- Emily calme toi.

Aaron fut attéré par sa réaction.

\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer... Tu ne peux pas emmener ma fille n'importe où, point final ?

Le visage d'Emily était en feu comme si elle était prête à l'attaquer à tout moment.

\- Je l'ai emmenée voir les chevaux avec un ami, dit-il d'un ton égal.  
\- Je me fiche de où tu l'as emmenée, tu ne peux pas prendre mon enfant sans me le dire ou me le demander d'abord. As-tu la moindre idée à quel point j'étais inquiète ? J'ai cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, dit Emily alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle était presque hystérique, et honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir... Il savait qu'il avait mal agi en prenant Bay sans son consentement.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste l'emmener s'amuser, loin de cet endroit, c'est tout ce qu'elle voit.  
\- Tu aurais pu m'appeler bon sang en me demander, tu aurais pu dire quelque chose! Hurla à nouveau Emily.  
\- Je suis désolé, d'accord, s'excusa-t-il encore.  
\- Tu ne peux plus la voir comme ça. Je ne te permettrai pas de la voir à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit avec toi, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, c'est ma fille, Emily, tu ne peux pas m'interdire de la voir. Je suis son foutu père ! Dit-il avec colère.  
\- Techniquement, tu n'es même pas sur son certificat de naissance, donc je peux porter plainte contre toi pour avoir pris Bay comme ça, dit Emily furieusement.  
\- T'es sérieuse, putain ? C'est mon enfant, Emily, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! J'ai le droit de la voir ! Craqua Aaron.  
\- Peu importe si tu es son père, Aaron, tu ne peux pas prendre un enfant sans le consentement de sa mère, et tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, craqua Emily.  
\- Emily, je suis désolé, ok ? S'il te plaît, calme-toi et parlons en.

Aaron se calma finalement parce qu'il savait qu'Emily avait raison.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire, on en a fini ici ! Dit Emily en lui lançant un regard de tueur et en s'éloignant furieusement de lui.

Il savait qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air, et Emily avait raison sur beaucoup de choses, il savait que c'était mal d'emmener Bay loin de l'hôpital sans le lui dire. Il savait qu'elle avait probablement été terrifiée, et il comprenait que... Si quelqu'un avait emmené Jack et ne le lui avait pas dit, il aurait probablement agi de la même façon. Il savait que les choses allaient de mal en pis entre eux et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant.

Il savait aussi que même s'il détestait ressentir cela, il l'aimait encore beaucoup, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait découvert qu'ils avaient un enfant ensemble. Il savait qu'ils ne se remettraient probablement jamais ensemble et ça le blessait, mais ce n'était pas sa faute... Il ne lui avait rien caché. Certes, il avait fait des erreurs, mais pas aussi horribles que les siennes, il l'aimait, mais il aimait aussi sa fille, et il était prêt à tout pour faire partie de sa vie, mais il savait que ça allait être plus difficile maintenant. Emily avait déjà eut du mal à dire la vérité à Bay, même si elle avait raison de dire que Bay était trop malade et peut-être même trop jeune, mais Aaron croyait savoir intérieurement qu'elle avait peur de ses propres erreurs. Il savait qu'il avait le droit de se battre pour Bay, et il allait le faire... Il avait une dernière option, et bien qu'il détestait avoir à le faire, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Emily lui avait caché Bay pendant les quatre dernières années et Dieu savait ce qu'elle cachait d'autre. Aaron était donc prêt à tout pour faire partie de la vie de sa fille, même si cela signifiait la guerre contre Emily.

Une semaine après l'incident à l'hôpital, Emily et Aaron ne s'étaient pas dit un mot. Emily était encore très en colère et avait refusé de laisser Aaron seul autour de Bay. Les choses étaient très tendues, et il savait qu'elles allaient empirer parce que l'opération approchait à grands pas et que tout le stress s'accumulait sur leurs deux parties... ce n'était pas une situation facile pour eux. Il était assis sur sa chaise à son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre du bureau. Elle avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude et très fatiguée, il était aussi sûr qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient si évidents qu'elle ressemblait à un panda. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal de la voir comme ça parce qu'il l'aimait. Aussi blessé et aussi fou qu'il était, il tenait toujours à elle. Elle était la mère de sa fille et la femme qu'il aimait depuis de nombreuses années et il savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur, mais elle avait des raisons de le faire. Elle subissait beaucoup de pression en tant que chef d'unité de la BAU, et si quelqu'un savait que ce n'était pas un travail facile, c'était lui. Elle avait un enfant malade à l'hôpital qui devenait de plus en plus malade et faible chaque jour, et il pouvait seulement imaginer le genre de douleur qu'elle vivait.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être qu'il aurait dû attendre et la soutenir davantage. Après tout, la santé et le bonheur de leur fille étaient au centre de tout. Il décida d'appeler plus tard aujourd'hui pour annuler tout le processus et attendre jusqu'à ce que Bay ait terminé son traitement et qu'elle se rétablisse. Il avait hésité et il avait besoin d'arrêter ce qu'il avait fait car il savait que cela ne ferait que la rendre encore plus furieuse et blessée. Il était sur le point de passer l'appel et d'annuler tout quand un homme en beau costume entra dans l'open space.

\- Pardon, je cherche l'agent Emily Prentiss, dit l'homme d'un ton sérieux.

Il était plutôt tard ce soir-là, et il fut surpris qu'il soit là.

\- C'est son bureau.

Aaron indiqua que l'homme s'approchait de la porte. Il frappa doucement à la porte et Emily sortit avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Agent Prentiss ? Dit-il d'un ton dur.

Emily hocha la tête et il lui tendit une enveloppe de manille, puis lui demanda de signer quelque chose. Aaron regarda l'homme partir et Emily rentrer dans son bureau.

Emily se dirigea vers son bureau avec l'enveloppe en papier kraft dans la main, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle était inquiète car il s'agissait d'une sorte de document juridique important. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et son cœur s'effondra presque lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle avait été servie... Aaron demandait la garde complète de Bay.

Emily resta bouche bée, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Aaron qui la regardait de son bureau avec des yeux interrogateurs. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait assez, elle n'allait pas le laisser les séparer. Elle saisit furieusement son sac à main avec ses mains tremblantes alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage et sortit de son bureau et s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire ... en fait non! Tu es capable de tout!

La voix d'Emily était fragile et elle pleurait.

\- Emily qu'est-ce que tu es ...? Demanda-t-il, confus, mais elle poussa les documents devant lui.

C'était le formulaire de garde qu'il avait rempli quelques jours plus tôt ... Il était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait plus l'annuler!

\- Emily ... non, attends!  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas me l'enlever, tu m'entends ?! Lui cria-t-elle, déchirant les papiers de la cour devant lui.

Aaron ne l'avait jamais vue si furieuse, elle tremblait alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur son beau visage.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ... je veux juste ... Essaya-t-il d'expliquer.  
\- Non, Aaron, j'ai fini, d'accord, j'ai tellement fini! Peu importe ce que je te dis, tu ne comprendras jamais, j'ai commis une erreur avec Bay et à ce moment-là, je pensais que je faisais ce qu'il fallait.

Elle s'en fichait, elle s'en fichait de savoir s'il y avait des gens autour d'eux et ils pouvaient entendre chaque mot qu'ils disaient.

\- Emily s'il te plait ...  
\- Pendant trois maudites années, tu m'as traité comme une merde, et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour le mériter, et je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne à ce sujet, tu m'as humilié et tu as agi comme si je te repoussais, et je t'ai laissé le faire. Parce que je suis une imbécile et que je suis amoureuse de toi. La nuit qui a précédé mon rapport sexuel à Londres, je savais que tout cela était un jeu pour toi ... Je savais que tu te vanterais probablement de la façon dont tu as réussi à ce que je couche avec toi auprès de tes amis et que tout le monde se moquerait de moi...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et de lui dire ce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire il y a longtemps.

\- Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de Bay, j'ai su qu'il était possible qu'elle soit de toi, mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire depuis que je savais que tu me détestais ? Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai déménagé à Londres en premier lieu ... parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter tes humiliations et ton traitement de merde. Comment t'attendais-tu à ce que je te dise que j'allais avoir un enfant de toi ?

Aaron se tint là, la bouche grande ouverte... Il ne savait pas qu'elle était partie à cause de lui et qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas méprisé ...

Il voulut vraiment la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis le premier jour.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû te parler d'elle, mais je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais d'elle, et je ne voulais pas faire subir à ma fille la même douleur que celle que j'avais subie, et la façon dont tu m'as traitée.

Il vit tellement de douleur dans ses yeux.

\- Em, s'il te plaît ...

Il essaya de l'arrêter et de l'approcher.

\- Non Aaron, j'ai fini. Je t'aime, mais j'aime davantage ma fille, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle et je ne te laisserai pas me l'enlever. Bay est ma vie et tout ce que je veux, et sans elle, je mourrai, pleura-t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que c'est.

Une fois encore, il essaya d'expliquer.

\- C'est sur, Aaron, si c'est ce que tu veux ... la guerre, alors c'est sur, mais pour ma fille, je suis capable de faire n'importe quoi, même si je dois te tuer, mais je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener loin de moi!

Ce fut les derniers mots d'Emily alors qu'elle s'en allait avec de lourdes larmes rouler sur son visage. Aaron resta immobile, paralysé, sans pouvoir réagir, et quand il finit par le faire, elle avait déjà atteint les ascenseurs. De toute sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère et aussi blessée... Comme une lionne qui tente de protéger ses petits. La femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années, la femme qu'il avait profondément admirée, la femme à laquelle il avait fait l'amour il y a quelques semaines à peine, cette même femme lui déclarait la guerre et il savait qu'elle était capable de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger, même si cela voulait dire éloigner cette enfant de son propre père.

 **Hello tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous a plu! Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous y répondre mais en tout cas ça m'a fait énormément plaisir! xx**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24 : The Green-Eyed Monster**

C'était officiel... Emily et Aaron étaient dans une guerre sans merci, et c'était plus qu'évident. Bien sûr, après le petit combat de chat, le match hurlant qu'ils avaient au milieu de l'open space, tout le monde savait tout maintenant. Heureusement, les rumeurs étaient restées parmi les membres de l'équipe et n'étaient pas arrivées aux oreilles de Strauss sinon, ils auraient été viré sur le champ. Apparemment, Garcia avait entendu toute la conversation entre Emily et Hotch, et bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'informer toute l'équipe que leur ancien patron, et le patron actuel, avaient plus qu'un passé intime ensemble, ils avaient aussi un enfant ensemble, un enfant qu'elle lui avait caché. Tout le monde fut abasourdi... jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, ils croyaient que le duo de bruns se détestait et ne supportait pas d'être dans la même pièce, mais il s'avéra qu'ils ressentaient autre chose l'un pour l'autre, et ce n'était pas la haine. Ils avaient aussi un enfant, Bay n'était autre que la fille d'Aaron Hotchner. Comment c'était arrivé, ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Toute la situation était choquante et énigmatique et ils n'osèrent pas demander d'explication à l'un ou l'autre. Aaron était de la pire humeur dans laquelle ils l'avaient jamais vu, et ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de lui. Quant à Emily, elle s'en prenait à tout le monde pour presque n'importe quoi, et ils pouvaient voir et sentir la tension grandir entre leurs amis et ils voulaient vraiment aider mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

JJ et Garcia étaient un peu blessés. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Emily ne leur avait jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte. Elles étaient de très bonnes amies, elle aurait pu se confier à elles et compter sur elles. Elles comprirent pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dit à Aaron et à tous les autres membres de l'équipe, mais elles... elles pensaient qu'elles étaient ses meilleures amies, mais apparemment, elle ne leur faisait pas assez confiance. Garcia était furieuse au début, mais quand elle vit Emily si stressée et qu'elle et Aaron se disputaient constamment, elle réalisa qu'Emily en avait besoin plus que jamais et elle décida de la soutenir en étant avec Bay autant qu'elle le pouvait, quand Emily serait prête à expliquer, elle le ferait probablement. JJ, de son côté, était plus blessée... Elle comprenait pourquoi Emily ne pouvait pas le dire à Garcia. Aussi incroyable et merveilleuse qu'était Garcia, elle n'était pas vraiment la meilleure gardienne de secrets au monde mais qu'en était-il d'elle, Emily et JJ avaient tout partagé, même leurs secrets les plus intimes, alors pourquoi Emily ne se s'était-elle pas sentie assez libre pour lui dire... pourquoi tous ces secrets et mensonges, JJ était profondément blessée et ne voulait pas le cacher.

Elles étaient toutes les deux de mauvaise humeur l'une contre l'autre. Emily savait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Elle voulait vraiment donner une explication à tous ses amis mais elle n'en avait pas l'énergie à l'époque, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se concentrer sur l'opération de Bay... Après cela, elle se soucirait d'expliquer la situation à toute l'équipe. Emily savait qu'ils étaient blessés, surtout JJ, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus la tête pour rien. Cependant, la tension entre elle et JJ ne cessa de croître. Elles étaient dans le bureau d'Emily depuis plus de trois heures à passer en revue les cas qu'elles devaient choisir de consulter, n'ayant presque rien dit qui n'était pas lié au travail. Emily se sentait triste de toute la situation et elle pouvait percevoir que JJ commençait à avoir une attitude étrange avec elle, pensées à part quand Anderson entra dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'elle avait un appel très important sur la ligne une de Londres.

\- Est-ce que la personne a dit qui c'était ? Demanda-t-elle, en levant les yeux des dossiers.  
\- Clyde Easter... il a dit que c'était urgent, expliqua Anderson.  
\- D'accord, je prends l'appel, merci, Anderson.

Emily sourit poliment.

\- De rien, M'dame.

Il ferma la porte et laissa à nouveau les femmes seules. Emily prit le combiné et répondit à l'appel de Clyde.

\- Prentiss, répondit-elle.  
\- Bon Dieu, Emily, je t'appelle depuis hier soir. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ?  
\- Quoi ! Non, je n'ai reçu aucun appel de toi ! Dit Emily en prenant son portable. Oh merde, mes appels sont redirigés vers ma boîte vocale ! Dit Emily en tapant sur son portable.  
\- Bon sang, Emily, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ! La réprimanda Clyde.  
\- Je suis désolée, chéri... Je n'avais pas réalisé... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, en changeant de sujet.  
\- Je suis en route pour Washington, dit Clyde, en entrant dans l'aéroport de Londres.  
\- Vous êtes ? Oh mon Dieu, tu es sérieux ?

L'excitation dans sa voix était évidente.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis, Em. Je ne manquerais l'opération de Bay pour rien au monde. Je reste quelques semaines.  
\- Oh, Clyde, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi, je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport ! A quelle heure arrive ton vol ? Sourit Emily.  
\- Très bien, chéri, à bientôt.

Emily raccrocha et son visage fut solennel. Dès qu'elle comprit comment JJ la regardait... avec des yeux inquiets... elle prit le dossier sur lequel ils travaillaient et ignora le regard ferme de JJ.

\- Qui était-ce ? Un autre de tes secrets ? Demanda JJ avec audace, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
\- JJ, s'il te plaît... dit Emily doucement.  
\- Oh c'est vrai, tu ne fais pas confiance à tes propres amis... laisses-moi te poser une question, m'as- tu jamais vraiment considéré comme un ami ou était-ce aussi un mensonge ?

JJ était blessée, et elle en avait marre d'attendre des explications d'Emily.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu es vraiment injuste, JJ. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe et de pourquoi j'ai choisi de ne rien te dire, dit Emily tristement.  
\- Parce que tu ne me faisais pas confiance.  
\- Non, Jennifer, ce n'est pas pour ça, dit Emily fermement et JJ s'arrêta.

Elle savait qu'elle la poussait.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Christ, Emily, on se disait tout, même les choses les plus intimes, dit JJ avec tristesse.  
\- C'était différent, je voulais te le dire, mais je...

Elle s'arrêta... Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation ici.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que ça ne me regarde pas, je pensais juste qu'on était amies.

Encore ce ton blessé.

Emily expira et se leva du bureau, secoua sa tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle prit une grande respiration. Il était peut-être temps de lui dire que le secret était déjà dévoilé, qu'est-ce qu'il restait à dire d'autre.

\- JJ, je t'aime et tu es ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une sœur. Tu sais plus de choses sur moi que quiconque, mais c'était différent.

Elle se retourna et regarda son amie.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda finalement JJ d'un ton doux.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'Aaron était le père jusqu'à récemment, dit simplement Emily.  
\- Quoi ? Comment pouvais-tu ne pas savoir ? Demanda J.J. avec incrédulité.  
\- C'est une longue histoire et je ne peux pas tout te raconter ici, mais Aaron et moi étions ivres la nuit où nous avons couché ensemble, puis j'ai déménagé à Londres. Et je voulais tout oublier, y compris cette nuit-là. Quand j'ai su pour Bay, j'ai compris que Bay était la fille de Max, expliqua Emily, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
\- Mais tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Je veux dire, as-tu déjà pensé à la possibilité que Bay soit son enfant ? Dit JJ, assis aussi.  
\- Bien sûr que si, JJ. J'y pense tous les jours de ma vie depuis le moment où elle est née.  
\- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? Interrogea JJ.  
\- J'avais peur JJ.  
\- Peur de quoi ? Demanda son amie, s'approchant de plus près.  
\- D'Aaron la rejetant, de lui la traitant de la même façon qu'il me traitait à l'époque, dit Emily alors qu'une seule larme roulait sur ses joues.  
\- Oh Emily, dit JJ en tirant Emily vers elle pour un câlin.

Après qu'elles se soient éloignées, Emily s'essuya les yeux.

\- Max a été incroyable pour moi comme il l'a toujours été, il m'a toujours traitée comme une reine, et il aurait tout fait pour moi ou Bay. Je voulais juste que ma fille ait un père qui l'aime vraiment et l'accepte, lui redit Emily.  
\- Où est Max maintenant ?  
\- Londres, il vient quand même pour l'opération de Bay.  
J'imagine à quel point ça a été dur pour toi, dit JJ, touchant doucement le bras d'Emily.  
\- Je suis tombé amoureux d'Aaron, Jayje, et c'était mon erreur. Maintenant, je veux juste sauver la vie de ma fille.

Emily pleura de nouveau et JJ comprit tout. Elle était aussi une mère, après tout, et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'Emily vivait.

\- Hotch... a-t-il répondu à ces sentiments ? Demanda J.J. curieusement.  
\- Non, tout cela a été un jeu pour lui mais il a accepté Bay, et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Emily fermement.  
\- Je suis désolée, Em, pour tout... pour t'avoir jugée... pour ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi, dit JJ avec tristesse.  
\- Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu.

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras puis se remirent à travailler sur l'affaire.

Ce n'est que vers 19 h qu'Emily vint finalement chercher Clyde à l'aéroport. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse que son meilleur ami soit là. Elle avait vécu l'enfer depuis deux semaines... En fait, elle avait vécu l'enfer toute l'année. Elle était surprise d'être encore en vie, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle était si heureuse que Clyde soit là, à ses côtés. Clyde était son seul et unique véritable ami, et peu importe ce qui se passait dans sa vie, il était toujours là pour elle et pour Bay. Surtout maintenant que les choses allaient aussi mal qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Emily l'embarqua et ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers l'hôpital, en parlant un peu en chemin, par Clyde savait qu'ils avaient besoin de s'asseoir et d'avoir vraiment une discussion.

Comme on l'imaginait, Bay fut enchantée dès qu'elle vit Clyde. Les deux filles Prentiss aimaient Clyde et sa présence avait toujours été plus que bienvenue et très apprécié. La vérité était que Clyde avait été à ses côtés à chaque moment crucial de leur vie.

Quand Bay était née, et la première fois qu'elle avait été malade, même la première fois qu'elle était tombée, et la première fois qu'elle avait rampé et quand elle avait fait ses premiers pas, et même quand elle avait prononcé ses premiers mots qui s'avérèrent être "non "et" maman ". Mais l'important était qu'il soit passé par là et qu'il ait toujours joué un rôle important dans leur vie. Clyde passa quelque temps avec Bay et même aida Emily à la laver, puis comme une petite famille ce fut le moment de la soirée film avant le coucher de Bay. Clyde se rendit compte qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en venant, parce que Bay était plus faible et plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de cheveux et était beaucoup plus maigre et beaucoup plus petite.

Clyde avait également remarqué qu'Emily avait l'air encore plus maigre et plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle avait l'air gravement malade et Clyde réalisa qu'il avait peut-être besoin de rester quelques semaines. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à regarder le film, Clyde prit Emily dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Il savait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, alors ils parleraient et il serait là pour elle après que la petite se soit endormie, quand ils pourraient s'asseoir et parler, mais pour le moment, un câlin la réconforterait, elle se sentirait mieux, lui dirait qu'il était là pour sa.

\- Tout ira bien, chérie, je suis là pour t'aider avec tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je peux te décharger cette lourde charge de tes épaules, dit doucement Clyde en la rapprochant de lui, l'étreignant très fort.  
\- Je sais, je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu, je ne pourrais pas faire ça sans toi.

Emily laissa son meilleur ami la réconforter avec un doux câlin ... c'était si bon de l'avoir là. Alors que les deux amis discutaient d'amour et d'amitié, Aaron Hotchner entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Bay, puisqu'il avait décidé de passer du temps avec Bay à moins que quelqu'un ne soit présent, il essayait d'être aussi présent que possible. Il le pouvait. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore parvenus à un accord sur les documents du tribunal, Emily lui permettait de voir Bay si elle était là, et Aaron savait qu'elle serait là ce soir. Il entra donc dans l'hôpital en espérant pouvoir passer quelques heures avec son fille. Malheureusement, il fut surpris par une grande surprise quand il entra dans la pièce. Emily et Clyde se faisaient toujours un câlin quand il entra, ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il observait l'étrange homme blond étreignant la belle brune, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le nœud dans son estomac et une étrange sensation de couler dans son sang. Il se racla la gorge avec colère alors que les amis s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

\- Désolé d'interrompre ... dit froidement Aaron, ses yeux en feu regardant Clyde avec haine.  
\- Bonjour Aaron, dit Emily sur le même ton.

Aaron entra, les yeux toujours rivés sur Clyde.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, je voulais juste voir Bay, dit-il en regardant Emily.  
\- Tu n'interromps rien mais j'apprécierais que tu appelles la prochaine fois, dit Emily avec dédain.  
\- Bonjour, je suis Clyde Easter.

Clyde s'avança, regardant Hotch avec le même regard diabolique qu'Aaron lui lançait. Si cela incombait à Clyde, il se donnerait des coups de pied dans le dos, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer une scène, surtout quand Emily était aux prises avec beaucoup de stress.

\- Aaron Hotchner.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils étaient prêts à s'attaquer en se serrant la main.

\- Aaron, tu es venu aussi, dit Bay en surprenant les deux hommes hors de leur posture offensive.  
\- Hey ma puce, comment tu te sens? Demanda Aaron, oubliant Clyde pour un moment et se concentrant sur sa fille.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas éviter la sensation de sang qui bouillait en lui. Qui diable était ce clown?

\- Je suis venu, ma chérie, je voulais voir comment tu te sentais, répondit Aaron en essayant d'ignorer la sensation dans son estomac.  
\- Je vais bien, tu restes pour notre film? Demanda Bay avec une étincelle dans les yeux.  
\- Je suis... pas sûr... dit-il en regardant Emily en attente de son approbation.  
\- Il peut rester maman, s'il te plaît...? Supplia Bay.  
\- Bien sûr, s'il veut rester, il peut.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas de lui mais Bay le voulait alors c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

\- S'il te plaît, reste, Aaron, nous allons regarder un film génial? Supplia Bay doucement.  
\- D'accord, je vais rester pour un court moment.

Il reporta son attention sur Bay.

C'était beaucoup plus inconfortable que prévu mais Bay était heureuse et ils décidèrent de se concentrer sur cela. Clyde et Aaron se jetaient des regards mauvais et la tension montait dans la pièce. Aaron était assis à côté de Bay dans le fauteuil inclinable et Emily et Clyde étaient assis ensemble sur le canapé, ce qui rendit Aaron plus en colère et plus inquiet. Il ne connaissait même pas cet homme mais il le détestait déjà. Il détestait la façon dont Clyde interagissait avec Bay et plus encore, sa façon d'interagir avec Emily. Il détestait la façon dont Clyde la faisait sourire et la façon dont elle se blottissait facilement avec lui. Clyde avait remarqué qu'Aaron envoyait des regards noirs, et il savait exactement ce qui se passait... Il n'était pas stupide, alors intentionnellement, Clyde prit Emily dans ses bras et entoura une couverture. Emily ne voyait rien de mal à ce geste car elle s'était blottie avec Clyde une infinité de fois pour regarder des films et passer des nuits froides en hiver. C'était sa meilleure amie, ils avaient dormi dans le même lit des centaines de fois et elle ne voyait rien de mal à cela, si ce n'était l'amitié. Bien sûr, Aaron était inconscient de cela et Emily ne remarqua pas à quel point il était vraiment mal à l'aise face au geste de Clyde.

À la fin du film, Aaron voulait arracher la tête de Clyde; Bien sûr, Aaron essayait de garder un visage froid, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il brûlait vif. Emily sortait-elle avec cet idiot? Et pourquoi diable était-il si proche de sa fille... Bay semblait adorer cet idiot et cela le dérangeait, elle était sa fille et Emily était, eh bien, techniquement, elle n'était pas à lui, mais il ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle soit avec ce gars... En fait, il ne la voulait avec aucun gars. Clyde quitta la pièce quelques instants pour passer un coup de fil et prendre un café à Emily juste à la fin du film pendant qu'Aaron disait au revoir à Bay.

\- Est-ce qu'il est ton petit ami, ou laisses- moi deviner, un autre père possible? Demanda Aaron, quand ils furent à l'extérieur de la pièce et que Bay ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Emily sourit simplement en secouant la tête.

\- Tu sais Aaron, je suis vraiment fatiguée et la dernière chose que je veux faire, c'est me disputer avec toi alors passe une bonne nuit, d'accord? Dit-elle en se détournant.  
\- Tu sors avec lui? Demanda-t-il avec colère.  
\- Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Au revoir Aaron! Dit Emily en regagnant la pièce.

Emily savait qu'il essayait juste de reprendre le combat et elle ne le laisserait certainement pas arriver.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient et que la chirurgie de Bay approchait, le stress devenait encore plus fort. L'intervention chirurgicale pouvait survenir à tout moment, et cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus compliquées. Aaron ne voulait pas quitter l'hôpital du tout même si Emily n'était pas d'accord avec sa présence. Il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une permission pour voir sa fille, surtout pas avec l'opération si proche alors il passait pratiquement chaque minute où il n'était pas au travail ni avec Jack à l'hôpital. Il avait déjà donné la moelle osseuse et ils attendaient juste qu'un lit soit prêt pour la transplantation. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours ou peut-être d'heures, et chaque minute qui passait était remplie de stress et d'anxiété. Bay allait de pire en pire, et elle pouvait à peine s'asseoir ou se lever, ce qui était dévastateur pour Emily et Aaron, surtout comme ils étaient en pleine guerre. De plus, le fait que Clyde soit là rendait les choses plus difficiles, du moins pour Aaron. Pour Emily, c'était une bénédiction mais pour Aaron c'était l'enfer. Emily refusait de lui dire si elle et Clyde avaient une relation et cela le dérangeait vraiment.

Un après-midi, ils étaient tous dans la chambre et Bay demanda à être emmenée aux toilettes et Emily l'aida à sortir du lit, l'emmena aux toilettes et quand elles revinrent Bay insista pour retourner au lit toute seule. Emily voulait laisser Bay faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se sentir mieux alors elle accepta. Aaron, d'un autre côté, ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée, et il essaya d'en discuter avec Bay mais elle l'ignora et laissa Bay faire ce qu'elle voulait... Malheureusement, Bay était si faible maintenant qu'elle put faire à peine quelques pas avant de se sentir mal et de s'écrouler sur le sol. Emily courut immédiatement vers elle, essayant de la remettre sur pied.

\- Bay, bébé, réveille-toi, bébé, cria Emily.

Elle pleurait mais Bay était inconsciente.

\- Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller ! dit-elle en la secouant et en pleurant.

Aaron et Clyde s'agenouillèrent.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas la laisser partir toute seule. Je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire ! dit Aaron, furieux.  
\- Appelle le docteur, Clyde, s'il te plaît, dit Emily en pleurant.

En quelques secondes, la salle fut remplie d'infirmières et de médecins leur ordonnant à tous les trois de sortir de la pièce. Emily pleurait frénétiquement et ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, elle avait juste besoin de voir sa fille, pour voir si elle allait bien. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de retourner dans la pièce, du moins jusqu'à ce que les médecins aient fini de l'examiner. À ce moment-là, leurs amis arrivèrent... Ils étaient sur une affaire mais Dave décida qu'il était temps de soutenir les deux amis alors lui et Morgan allèrent à l'hôpital, alors que le chaos commençait. Ils se rassemblèrent tous à l'extérieur de la pièce, attendant une réponse pour voir ce qui se passait avec la petite fille alors qu'ils essayaient de réconforter une Emily hystérique.

\- C'est tout ce que tu devais faire ! Siffla Aaron furieusement.  
\- Aaron, arrête de crier ! Prévint Dave.  
\- C'est de sa faute... Elle n'aurait pas dû la laisser retourner seule à son lit sans soutien. Elle savait qu'elle était faible mais elle s'en fichait, trop occupé de flirter avec son petit copain plutôt que de s'occuper de sa fille! Dit-il furieusement.

Ce fut trop. Clyde n'en pouvait plus.

\- Va te faire foutre, connard ! Cria Clyde se dressant devant Emily et avant que quelqu'un puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, le poing de Clyde heurta le visage d'Aaron.

Aaron fut pris au dépourvu mais il rendit immédiatement le coup et en l'espace de quelques secondes, les deux hommes luttaient contre une Emily qui était terrifiée à l'idée d'empêcher les deux hommes de s'entretuer.

\- Clyde, non, s'il te plaît... arrête... Aaron, arrête, s'il te plaît, pleura-t-elle en essayant de se mettre entre les deux.

Morgan et Dave réagirent rapidement et séparèrent les deux hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec, t'as perdu la tête !? Dit Morgan, tenant Aaron dans ses bras et le repoussant de Clyde.

Dave, de l'autre côté, emmena Clyde.

\- Vous devez tous les deux arrêter maintenant ! Dit Derek en essayant d'empêcher Clyde de revenir à nouveau sur Aaron.  
\- Lâche-moi, Derek, laisse-moi tuer ce fils de pute ! Bouillonna Aaron.  
\- Arrête Hotch, calme-toi, mec, dit Morgan en serrant Aaron plus fort alors qu'il l'éloignait de force de la proximité de Clyde.  
\- J'aimerais te voir essayer, espèce de lâche ! Dit Clyde alors qu'il était plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.  
\- Clyde, s'il te plaît, arrête ! Dit finalement Emily, tenant Clyde dans ses bras avec les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Non Em, laisse-moi lui botter le cul, laisse-moi lui dire ce qu'il mérite d'entendre.

Clyde avait du feu dans les yeux, Dave et Derek pouvaient le voir.

\- Ce ne sont même pas tes affaires, c'est ma fille, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Dit Aaron en fulminant.  
\- C'est ta fille ? Alors où diable étais-tu quand elle est née ? Et quand elle a appris à marcher, et la première fois qu'elle a été malade ? Parce que j'étais sûrement là, et je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ton visage pathétique, demanda encore Clyde, essayant de s'éloigner de l'emprise d'Emily et de Dave.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était ma fille, grâce à elle, grâce à toutes ses conneries et ses mensonges. Emily n'est qu'une putain de menteuse !

Sur ce, Clyde put se libérer de Dave et d'Emily et sauta sur Aaron, le frappant à nouveau et lui explosant la lèvre, faisant apparaître du sang.

Encore une fois, Dave et Morgan dûrent s'interposer entre Clyde et Aaron pour les empêcher de se battre devant la pauvre Bay alors qu'Aaron essayait une fois de plus de frapper Clyde et de lui botter le cul.

\- Écoute-moi, espèce de merde, tu veux savoir pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dit ?

Clyde était sûr qu'Emily allait détester aujourd'hui mais il s'en fichait.

\- Elle ne te l'as pas dit parce que tu étais un salaud qui la traitait comme de la merde et qui l'a utilisée et humiliée quand elle travaillait avec toi, et la dernière nuit où elle était à Washington. Alors ne vient pas ici agir comme une victime et lui reprocher tout cela. Si tu avais eu les couilles de la traiter comme une dame, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! C'est de ta faute... tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un bâtard narcissique qui ne mérite ni elle ni même Bay. T'es un connard qui s'est servi d'elle et l'a traitée comme de la merde !

Clyde tremblait de colère et il voulut vraiment tuer Aaron.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu en toi... pour être honnête... parce qu'une femme aussi belle et étonnante qu'elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ce monde et de ce que je peux voir, tu n'es pas meilleur pour être un vrai homme que pour te battre ! Lui cria dessus Clyde.  
\- Sois un homme et fais-toi pousser des couilles, enfoiré, et admets la façon dont tu l'as traitée et ce que tu as fait, éloigne-la de toi et éloigne cette enfant loin de toi.

Pendant tout ce temps, Aaron se battait encore pour s'éloigner de Morgan et combattre Clyde.

\- Maintenant, si tu es là, sois au moins un soutien pour elle. Si tu ne peux pas l'être, va-t'en avant que je te tue !

Avant qu'Aaron ne puisse répondre, les gardes de sécurité intervinrent et arrêtèrent le combat en quelques secondes. Emily emmena Clyde à l'extérieur de l'hôpital pendant que Dave et Morgan emmenaient Aaron ailleurs.

Emily sortit de l'hôpital avec Clyde. Elle était en colère mais pas contre Clyde, elle était en colère contre Aaron. Elle savait que Clyde avait réagi comme il l'avait fait à cause de toutes les conneries qu'Aaron disait à son sujet, et de la façon dont il la respectait. En fait, elle avait été très près de lui botter le cul elle-même. Clyde avait maintenant un bleu très violet sur la tempe et s'était éraflé la peau des articulations en frappant Aaron.

\- Christ Clyde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi !? Siffla-t-elle dès qu'elle put se reprendre.  
\- Avec moi ? Emily cet idiot t'attaquait. Je jure Emily, je vais le tuer !

Clyde était tellement en colère qu'il en tremblait.

\- Clyde... Arrête-toi, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas gérer ça maintenant, ma fille est là-dedans, et je ne peux pas faire ça, dit finalement Emily en sanglotant.

Clyde la serra contre lui, la serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé chérie, je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne peux tout simplement pas... pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, dit Clyde en la réconfortant.  
\- J'ai juste besoin que Bay aille bien. Je ne tiens plus à lui. Je veux juste que mon bébé aille bien, dit Emily alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Clyde la tint aussi près qu'il le pouvait et lui chuchota des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. _Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû commencer à se battre avec cet imbécile, mais il en avait assez. Sans Emily, il l'aurait tué de temps en temps._

Ils étaient encore dehors quand Aaron les vit à travers les fenêtres de l'hôpital, faisant bouillir encore plus son sang. Il détestait que ce soit cet idiot et non lui qui la réconforte. Il détestait que ce soit Clyde qui la tienne et la soutienne, il détestait ce connard pour la façon dont Emily lui souriait. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il voulait prendre soin d'elle. Emily occupait toujours une place très forte dans son cœur, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne tolérait pas Emily dans une relation avec cet idiot. Clyde n'était pas son genre, il ne pouvait pas la faire trembler comme lui seul savait le faire... et cette étincelle dans ses yeux... il ne la voyait pas dans ses yeux quand elle regardait Clyde, pas comme elle le regardait quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il n'allait pas laisser Clyde l'emmener loin de lui. Il n'allait pas le laisser gagner, il allait se battre pour Emily quoi qu'il arrive !

Après qu'Emily se soit calmée, Clyde s'éloigna d'elle, lui essuya les yeux et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et il ne l'est pas, dit Clyde doucement.  
\- Je sais, Clyde, tout est fini entre nous, je te le promets. Il n'est là que pour Bay, c'est tout, promit Emily.  
\- Je jure devant Dieu, Em, s'il te dit autre chose, je le tue, prévint Clyde.  
\- Non, tu ne le feras pas, tu te comporteras bien parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour moi et Bay pour me soutenir, pas pour me causer plus de stress, c'est clair ? demanda Emily sérieusement.  
\- Bien, mais il a besoin d'aller se faire foutre, dit Clyde en regardant ailleurs.

C'est alors qu'Emily tendit tendrement la main à son amie.

\- Fais-moi voir ça.

Elle essaya de voir à quel point il était blessé, mais il s'éloigna.

\- Ce n'est rien Em, cet idiot frappe comme une fille, dit Clyde en colère... ce qui la fit sourire et rire.  
\- On y retourne ? Demanda Clyde.  
\- Vas-y, j'arrive dans une minute... J'ai juste besoin d'air frais.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui, va voir ce qui se passe avec Bay, j'arrive dans une minute.

Clyde se dirigea vers l'intérieur des portes de l'hôpital sans voir Aaron qui surveillait tout et attendit que Clyde disparaisse pour l'approcher. Il avait juste besoin de lui parler.

Emily essayait de s'éclaircir la tête alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage et que la nuit froide se reflétait sur sa peau pâle. Elle en avait tellement marre qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, elle priait Dieu pour que sa fille aille mieux après s'être évanouie. Elle devait rester concentrée pour Bay. Emily devait garder ses forces pour sa fille et prier pour que ce soit presque fini. C'est alors qu'elle a pris conscience de la présence d'Aaron, et malheureusement, c'était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir.

\- Emily... Commença-t-il mais il ne trouva pas les mots pour continuer avant qu'Emily ne l'interrompe.  
\- Non, d'accord, d'accord, mais ne pars pas s'il te plaît et laisse-moi tranquille, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Emily s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, la supplia Aaron.  
\- Non Aaron, va-t'en, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en colère.  
\- Emily, je veux te parler, s'il te plaît.  
\- À propos de quoi, Aaron, de comment tu as attaqué Clyde sans raison, comment tu m'as traitée de putain de menteuse ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? Cria-t-elle.  
\- Tu sors avec lui ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton plus lourd.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Aaron, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Va-t'en et laisse-moi tranquille, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- S'il te plaît, réponds-moi, tu sors avec lui ?  
\- Mon Dieu, Aaron, arrête, arrête ! Dit-elle en élevant la voix. Ne comprends-tu pas que je ne peux pas te parler parce que j'ai trop mal, me tenir devant toi me tue, d'accord ? Ne comprends-tu pas à quel point tu m'as blessé ? Cria-t-elle en sanglotant.

Mais Aaron, incapable de se contrôler, la tira par la taille, attrapa sa taille et l'embrassa passionnément... Au début, elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui mais il la serrait trop fort et bientôt le baiser devint chaud, passionné, et il ne lâcha pas sa bouche avant qu'elle soit haletante.

\- Je veux savoir parce que je t'aime toujours, dit Aaron en la regardant intensément.

Cependant, elle ne fut pas en mesure de répondre car ils furent interrompus. Clyde courait vers elle.

\- Emily, le Dr Bergman te cherche... Il est temps... Ils emmènent Bay en chirurgie maintenant, dit Clyde et avant qu'Aaron puisse réagir, Emily retourna à l'hôpital.

 **µµµµµµµµµµ**

 **ça chauffe entre le couple... Des idées sur comment ça va se passer?**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25 : Scared to Death**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six heures qu'ils avaient emmené Bay en chirurgie et Emily était sur le point de faire une dépression. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de voir sa fille après qu'elle se soit évanouie et qu'ils l'aient emmenée en chirurgie d'urgence. Le Dr Bergman disait que le système de Bay était trop faible pour attendre plus longtemps et que s'ils n'agissaient pas immédiatement pour faire la greffe de moelle osseuse, Bay pourrait mourir. C'était la pire nouvelle qu'un parent pouvait recevoir, et Emily pleurait à chaudes larmes depuis qu'ils avaient emmené sa fille en chirurgie et bien que l'équipe essayait de la calmer, ils n'y arrivaient tout simplement pas. Après la bagarre entre Clyde et Aaron et les médecins qui leur avaient dit qu'ils préparaient Bay pour l'intervention chirurgicale, ils se retrouvèrent à appeler toute personne dont ils se souvenaient qui pouvait venir aider ou du moins qui pouvait être là pour aider leurs amis. Toute l'équipe était là, bien sûr, sans poser de questions, et Elizabeth aussi était arrivée peu après le début de l'opération.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire à part être là pour elle. C'était difficile pour tout le monde de voir leur meilleur ami dans cet état. Emily était un désastre, elle s'est retrouvée incapable d'arrêter de pleurer et bien qu'elle ait essayé de rester forte au cours des deux derniers mois ce soir, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter. Elle pleurait de désespoir et de colère, elle aurait dû faire quelque chose avant que sa fille ne tombe malade, elle aurait dû agir plus tôt. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à toutes les façons dont elle avait laissé tomber Bay et même si ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'elle avait fait tout son possible pour aider Bay, elle ne les écoutait tout simplement pas. Elle savait que si quelque chose arrivait à Bay, elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner, et elle savait qu'Aaron ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de lui ou de ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle savait que si Bay ne s'en sortait pas, il la détesterait à jamais. Mais cela n'avait vraiment pas d'importance pour elle, oui, il pouvait encore l'aimer et prendre soin de lui, mais Bay était sa vie et son monde entier, sans elle, elle ne pensait tout simplement pas qu'elle pourrait vivre. C'était peut-être trop dramatique, mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait... si quelque chose arrivait à Bay, elle se suiciderait en un clin d'oeil. Sans sa fille, elle n'avait aucune raison de vivre.

Clyde essaya de lui faire manger quelque chose ou même de lui faire boire de l'eau ou du thé, mais il ne réussit pas à lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si elle était soudainement perdue. Elle était assise là, assise sur une chaise, à pleurer et à prier. Elle ne répondait ni ne parlait à personne, même quand sa mère arriva, elle n'avait plus d'énergie pour rien, son esprit et ses pensées étaient dans cette salle de chirurgie avec Bay. C'était déchirant et déprimant de la voir ainsi, même pour Aaron qui la regardait à quelques mètres. Il la plaignait de la voir plongée dans tant de douleur et d'agonie. Il était très inquiet et désespéré, mais la vérité était qu'il n'était dans la vie de Bay que depuis quelques mois et qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que c'était pour Emily de traverser cette épreuve. Elle avait porté la petite fille dans son ventre pendant neuf mois, puis elle l'avait élevée et s'était occupée d'elle pendant les quatre dernières années, et même s'il détestait l'admettre, Emily avait fait un beau travail avec Bay. Aaron avait eut l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec Bay et plus il en découvrait sur elle, plus il était fier qu'Emily soit sa mère. La petite fille était une copie conforme d'Emily, elle était belle et intelligente, et elle était motivée et même têtue. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et comment elle le voulait, mais elle était douce de nature et une petite fille aimante. Elle était de loin la petite fille la mieux élevée et la plus polie qu'Aaron ait jamais rencontrée, et elle avait Prentiss écrit partout sur elle. Elle était intrigante et captivante, elle savait lire et écrire pour son jeune âge, elle s'intéressait à tant de choses. Elle pouvait faire sourire Aaron si facilement, elle était adorable à bien des égards. Mais surtout, elle aimait sa mère plus que tout, Aaron l'avait tout de suite vu... Bay ne faisait que parler d'Emily et dans tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, tout ce qu'Emily lui avait apporté, les jeux auxquels ils avaient joué, les histoires qu'elle lui avaient lues, Emily était son héros et toute sa vie. Bay vénérait Emily et Aaron en était fier, il n'aurait pas pu demander une meilleure mère pour sa petite fille, et il savait que même s'il ne connaissait pas Bay depuis si longtemps, Emily avait fait un travail remarquable avec elle. Il aurait juste aimé faire partie de ça, de son petit monde... Emily connaissait chaque histoire, chaque blessure, chaque souvenir, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas... tout dans la vie de sa petite fille, Emily savait jusqu'à une science, tout son bonheur était enveloppé dans Emily. Il était heureux pour ça, mais ça le blessait vraiment que Bay ne sache même pas qui il était... ça le blessait vraiment, même s'il savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute, ça l'avait quand même blessé.

Clyde avait raison sur tout, tout était de sa faute, il aurait dû la traiter comme la dame qu'elle était et comme elle méritait d'être traitée. Il aurait dû l'épater avec des roses et des mots étonnants et la traiter comme une reine. Emily était partie et s'était enfuie avec sa fille parce qu'il l'avait forcée à le faire, il l'avait tellement blessée qu'il l'avait fait fuir et lui avait caché sa fille, et maintenant il avait l'air d'un idiot devant tout le monde, ressemblant à un loser... tous avaient entendu la dispute entre lui et Clyde, et il savait que tous étaient d'accord avec Clyde, il était une ordure et il n'avait aucun droit de venir ici demander quoi que ce soit à Emily.  
Il regarda tristement Emily se lever de son siège et s'éloigner. Il savait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et qu'elle était désespérée et probablement en train de mourir à l'intérieur, il voulait juste la consoler et lui dire que tout irait bien. Lui aussi se leva, de sa chaise, s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes et tenta rapidement de la poursuivre, mais il ne savait pas où elle était allée. Il fit le tour de l'hôpital sans but pendant un moment, la cherchant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin trouver de faibles sanglots venant de la chapelle. Il entra lentement à l'intérieur et la vit sur le banc tout en avant, pleurant et priant en silence. C'était vraiment déchirant pour lui. Il se dirigea lentement vers le premier banc et s'assit près d'elle. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou la déranger, il voulait juste voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Emily était consciente de sa présence dès qu'il ouvrait les portes, et maintenant elle pouvait sentir son parfum, elle savait que c'était lui et honnêtement, il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir.

\- Va-t'en, Aaron... Je veux juste être seul, supplia-t-elle, pleurant encore dans ses bras.

\- Je veux prier pour elle aussi, tu sais, c'est aussi ma fille, Emily.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle pria juste en silence et essaya de l'ignorer.

\- Je sais que tout ça est de ma faute, mais je ne sais rien sur elle... ce qu'elle aime, à quoi elle est allergique, ses livres préférés, sa nourriture préférée, dit-elle alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue. Je suis un parfait inconnu pour elle, tout ce qu'elle fait c'est parler de toi, elle ne saura jamais qui je suis, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais pour ça.

Des larmes coulaient enfin librement de ses yeux, ce qui attira l'attention d'Emily, et elle s'assit sur le banc de la chapelle et le regarda. Il regardait le sol, bien que les larmes étaient évidentes dans ses yeux.

\- Elle sait qui tu es, dit Emily tristement.  
\- Non, elle ne me prend pas au hasard, je suis un type qui vient lui rendre visite. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu es son héroïne, toute sa vie, tu as fait partie de chaque petite histoire de son passé, de tout ça.  
\- Tu peux faire partie de son avenir, dit Emily en le regardant avec les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Mollusques et crustacés, dit soudain Emily.  
\- Quoi !? Demanda Aaron, levant les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.  
\- Elle est allergique aux fruits de mer et aux kiwis, continua Emily.  
\- Je suis allergique aux kiwis aussi, répondit-il, étonné.  
\- Elle aime le "Chat au chapeau", mais elle aime surtout les livres sur les chevaux. Je jure que je ne sais pas d'où elle tient ça, mais elle adore les chevaux de toutes tailles et formes.  
\- Je le savais.

Aaron sourit timidement.

\- Voyons voir, elle pesait environ 2,5 kg à sa naissance, il lui a fallu 25 heures pour naître.

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier quand elle est née.

\- Oh wow ! Jack n'a mis que six heures, dit Aaron, surpris.  
\- Les médecins voulaient l'emmener, mais je savais qu'elle viendrait quand elle serait prête, et c'est comme ça qu'elle est, on ne peut pas la presser, elle fait les choses à son propre rythme mais elle est si intelligente qu'on sera surpris.

Emily sourit doucement... Aaron, aussi, ne put s'empêcher et sourit aussi.

\- Elle a commencé à marcher à l'âge de huit mois, elle est tombée plusieurs fois avant de finalement le faire mais elle était tellement déterminée à le faire. Elle est si têtue que je jure que je ne sais pas d'où elle tient ça.

Emily n'arrêtait pas de parler. C'était si bon d'en parler et d'avoir des pensées positives, alors elle continua.

\- Je devine de qui elle l'a eu, plaisanta Aaron.  
\- Elle est comme toi dans tant de choses, c'est agaçant.

Emily fit un sourire chaleureux à Aaron.

\- C'est une perfectionniste, même à son jeune âge, c'est la fille la plus gentille mais elle a ce froncement de sourcils quand elle est contrariée que je jure que j'ai l'impression de te regarder, elle est parfois une énigme complète, elle exploite vraiment son potentiel et quand elle se met à réfléchir, on a l'impression qu'elle un mur entier au-dessus d'elle. Elle repousse les gens, surtout quand elle est bouleversée, mais elle est si enjouée et douce, elle a un cœur si incroyable.

Emily continua de parler sans arrêt de sa fille alors qu'Aaron l'écoutait sans rater un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Elle a l'air d'être une enfant extraordinaire, tu as vraiment fait un beau travail avec elle, tu as élevé une petite fille merveilleuse, dit Aaron en la regardant doucement.

Emily détourna juste les yeux en voyant les larmes couler sur son visage.

\- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je mourrai, je me tuerai moi-même... Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle, sanglota-t-elle finalement.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, Emily s'il te plaît, elle va s'en sortir. Tu dois être forte, pour elle, tu dois être forte.

Aaron lui prit doucement la main et ensemble ils prièrent pour leur fille, peut-être que c'était un moment étrange pour être amis et rester ensemble, mais ils en avaient besoin.

Après qu'ils eurent terminé leurs prières, Aaron aida Emily se lever du sol, et ils commencèrent à sortir de la chapelle.

\- Merci d'avoir fait ça, la moelle osseuse... Je n'ai pas les mots pour te remercier et te montrer ce que cela signifie pour moi, dit Emily en s'essuyant les yeux.  
\- C'est ma fille, Emily, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle, je lui dois ça.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la chapelle, le Dr Bergman entra. Il avait l'air épuisé et il transpirait, faisant immédiatement tomber le cœur d'Emily. Son visage avait l'air ailleurs. _Oh mon Dieu, non, s'il vous plaît,_ supplia Emily intérieurement.

\- Mme Prentiss, je vous ai cherchée partout, vos amis m'ont dit que vous seriez là, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

Ses paroles étaient longues et affreuses.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Bay va bien ? Est-ce que mon bébé va bien.

Le cœur d'Emily était paralysé et celui d'Aaron aussi... Il avait de la difficulté à respirer et Emily sentit ses genoux donner.

\- Non Bay va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons juste besoin de votre permission et de votre signature pour la placer sur un autre étage, expliqua-t-il, fatigué.  
\- Une autre chambre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Je pense que la salle de réveil au deuxième étage vous conviendra mieux, elle est beaucoup plus grande, expliqua le Dr Bergman.  
\- Salle de réveil ? Demandèrent les deux parents à l'unisson.  
\- Oui, la salle de réveil. Tout s'est bien passé avec l'opération et nous pensons que dans quelques mois Bay pourra reprendre une vie normale... si tout progresse bien avec la transplantation, dit le Dr Bergman et finalement il sourit.

 **######**

 **Bonjour tout le monde! Les choses progressent! Le problème de Bay semble faire parti du passé maintenant... Il ne reste plus que la mauvaise relation de Aaron et Emily... Des idées pour la suite?**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26 My two Daddies**

L'opération de Bay avait été un grand succès... un miracle pour Emily et Aaron, essentiellement pour tous ceux qui aimaient Bay comme ils l'aimaient. Cela avait été si douloureux de voir une petite fille et un ange innocent se faire dévorer par une terrible maladie. Bay avait perdu tant de poids et la plupart de ses beaux cheveux, et ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir. Miraculeusement, l'opération avait réussi et les médecins s'attendaient à ce que Bay se rétablisse complètement. Son petit corps avait accepté la greffe, jusqu'à maintenant, et même après quelques semaines, après l'opération, tout semblait parfait. Bay avait même commencé à paraître mieux, la rougeur de ses joues commençait à réapparaître et elle était encore plus active et énergique. Les médecins la gardèrent en observation à l'hôpital un peu plus longtemps au cas où il y aurait des complications, mais jusqu'à présent tout se passait comme il se devait. Tout le monde était heureux pour Emily parce que le cauchemar semblait enfin terminé et qu'elle avait décidé de s'absenter du travail pour passer du temps pour s'occuper de Bay alors elle demanda un congé temporaire et Hotch et Rossi prirent sa place pour la soutenir.

Clyde était resté aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait pour soutenir Bay et Emily... même après l'opération... mais lui aussi était maintenant parti et était retourné au travail. Tout le monde dans l'équipe était toujours là pour aider et être avec Bay. Aaron était à l'hôpital autant qu'il pouvait l'être, et même si les choses étaient encore tendues entre lui et Emily, et qu'ils se disputaient encore occasionnellement, ils essayaient de s'entendre, au moins pour le bien de Bay. Tant de choses s'étaient passées entre eux, c'était difficile pour eux d'être à nouveau dans une bonne relation mais même avec cela ils détestaient admettre qu'ils avaient encore des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'était la chose la plus difficile pour eux, et Aaron savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une chance avec elle : il y avait trop de dégâts. Mais il l'aimait plus qu'il ne l'admettait, même si Emily lui avait caché Bay pendant si longtemps. Il aimait Emily et il était impossible de ne pas être jaloux quand elle avait tant de soutien et d'aide d'amis qu'il connaissait à peine, comme Clyde... Il savait que Clyde était son ami, mais il détestait l'homme de toutes ses tripes.

Les choses empirèrent lorsque Max vint rendre visite à Bay et resta quelques nuits. Aaron put finalement rencontrer l'homme qui avait prit sa place dans le cœur d'Emily, ainsi que dans la vie de sa fille. Il savait que Max savait maintenant que Bay n'était pas sa fille, mais Bay le voyait comme son père, et c'était la chose la plus douloureuse pour Aaron, et puis la façon dont Max regardait Emily lui montrait qu'à l'évidence il avait encore des sentiments pour Emily, et cela le rendait fou de jalousie. Aaron n'arrêtait pas de penser à Emily, malgré tous ses efforts et c'était épuisant, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait. Un matin, il marchait dans la chambre de l'hôpital pour voir Bay, et son cœur s'arrêta devant l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Max avait Emily serrée dans ses bras et Aaron voulait se précipiter là-dedans et arracher la brune de ses bras par la force, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

\- Bonjour, dit Aaron en regardant froidement la brune et Max.  
\- Oh bonjour, Aaron, content de te voir, dit Max aimablement, Hotch hocha la tête sans répondre et Emily remarqua les poignards qu'il envoyait à Max.  
\- Bonjour Aaron.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'Emily pleurait et que Bay dormait encore profondément.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Oui, tout va bien, répondit Emily en s'essuyant les yeux.  
\- Je vais prendre une douche, puis je te retrouve à l'écurie, Em, dit Max, en mettant son manteau.  
\- Ça semble bien, merci Max, merci.

Et après quelques minutes de plus, Max partit. Aaron la regarda juste pendant quelques secondes.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Nous voulions emmener Bay aux écuries pour l'éloigner de l'hôpital. Elle a adoré la dernière fois qu'elle est partie avec toi.

Emily lui sourit brièvement.

\- J'espérais pouvoir passer du temps avec Bay aujourd'hui, mais je peux revenir demain si tu veux.

Aaron avait lui-même songé à emmener Bay voir les chevaux.

\- En fait, je voulais voir si tu pouvais venir aussi, demanda Emily, tandis qu'elle se déplaçait dans la pièce en redressant les choses et en les remettant à leur place.  
\- Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre temps et vos projets.  
\- En fait, je voulais y emmener Bay parce que je veux lui dire que tu es son père, et je veux que tu sois là quand on lui dira.

La bouche de Hotch s'ouvrit quand Emily dit ça.

\- Ok, tu es sûr que c'est le moment ? Demanda Aaron, puisqu'il était devenu plus compréhensif de la maladie de sa fille et de ce que le stress pouvait lui faire.  
\- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle connaisse Aaron, c'est juste pour toi et pour elle.  
\- Je suis d'accord mais Max a vraiment besoin d'être là ?

Aaron savait qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant irritable, mais il s'en fichait.

\- Je veux que Bay comprenne tout, autant que possible... Max a été le seul père qu'elle ait connu et bien que je veux qu'elle connaisse et aime son vrai père, Max fera toujours partie de sa vie. Je ne peux pas lui enlever ça, expliqua Emily, alors qu'elle pliait une des couvertures qu'elle n'avait pas chantée pour y dormir.  
\- Je comprends ça, je voulais juste avoir du temps tout seul avec elle après qu'on lui ait dit, pour lui faire comprendre que je tiens à elle, et je serai toujours là pour elle pour me rattraper quand je ne l'étais pas, dit-il en marchant vers elle et en l'aidant à plier les autres couvertures.  
\- D'accord, tu peux rester avec elle à l'écurie ou aller ailleurs après ça, assure-toi juste de revenir à un moment décent. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'absente de l'hôpital tant que les médecins n'auront pas dit qu'elle est totalement en rémission.  
\- Je comprends, et je m'assurerai qu'on revienne avant qu'il fasse nuit dehors.  
\- D'accord, super. Hé, je vais prendre une douche, trop vite, très vite... tu peux rester avec Bay.  
\- Bien sûr, prends ton temps, dit-il en souriant et en regardant vers le lit où dormait sa fille.

Deux heures plus tard, ils marchaient tous dans les écuries. Bay était dans les bras d'Aaron portant un beau casque de cheval avec de jolies tresses qu'Aaron lui avait trouvé, car elle avait perdu beaucoup de ses beaux cheveux pendant sa chimiothérapie. Elle souriait beaucoup et Max et Emily la suivaient de près, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les différentes écuries pour choisir un cheval.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à regarder les chevaux, à les nourrir et même à brosser leurs crinières. Ils montèrent même les chevaux pendant un certain temps, mais dans l'après-midi, ils s'assirent tous sur l'herbe pour déjeuner. Emily avait fait des sandwichs pour tout le monde et ils avaient aussi des collations, c'était donc un parfait petit pique-nique. Une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé et eut mangé, Emily tira Bay dans ses bras.

\- Chérie, maman doit te parler de quelque chose, dit-elle, en l'embrassant et en la serrant dans ses bras.  
\- D'accord, maman... est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ? Demanda Bay, la regardant d'un regard interrogateur.  
\- Non bébé, tu ne l'es pas, mais il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose.  
\- C'est à propos d'Aaron, dit Emily nerveusement...

Elle ne savait pas comment poursuivre cette conversation.

\- J'aime Aaron, maman, dit-elle innocemment en pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie, ce qui fit sourire Aaron.  
\- Je sais que tu l'aimes et je suis contente que tu le fasses parce qu'Aaron est quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie, dit Emily, en regardant Bay jouer avec les tresses de son casque.  
\- Bay, tu peux regarder maman une seconde ? Demanda Emily en détournant son attention de ce qui la distrayait.

Bay hocha la tête et regarda sa mère.

\- Tu vois, Aaron et moi étions bons amis il y a longtemps et bien, maman voulait vraiment un bébé et je ne pouvais pas en avoir un, alors Aaron m'a aidée, essaya d'expliquer Emily, de la manière la plus jolie qu'elle connaisse, comment Bay avait été conçu.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Bay en regardant Aaron.  
\- Cela signifie qu'Aaron est aussi ton père, expliqua Emily...

Bay resta assise une seconde tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en se concentrant.

\- Et pour Max ... c'est pas mon papa?

Pendant une seconde, Max regarda Emily sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Si, il l'est. Bay, souviens-toi du chapitre que nous avons vu sur Barney et qui disait que toutes les familles étaient différentes, demanda Emily.  
\- Ouais, dit Bay en jouant avec ses doigts.  
\- Nous avons une famille différente et tu peux avoir deux papas. Max sera toujours comme un père pour toi parce qu'il a aidé à t'élever. Et Aaron est ton père parce qu'il a contribué à te créer.

Elle était aussi douce que possible pour expliquer à sa fille l'histoire de sa naissance et de ses deux papas. Emily observa attentivement sa fille en attente d'une crise et de pleurs. Elle s'attendait à ce que Bay réagisse mal à la nouvelle et même à pleurer ou à crier qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle ne le fit pas. Bay croisa les doigts comme si elle traitait les informations et les analysait en profondeur. Emily voulut éclater de rire en regardant sa fille agir comme si elle réflichissait à une décision importante et elle ressembla à Aaron quand il se concentrait ou quelque chose du genre. Ils restèrent tous assis à attendre la réponse de la petite fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses, bébé? Demanda Emily après un moment quand Bay ne répondit pas.  
\- Je ne sais pas... tu veux être mon autre papa Aaron? Demanda Bay à Aaron avec un ton très sérieux, comme si elle était en train de négocier une affaire sérieuse.  
\- Bay je t'aime plus que je ne peux l'exprimer et je suis tellement heureux que tu sois ma petite fille.

Il sourit chaleureusement. Bay sourit aussi.

\- Et tu ne seras pas en colère si j'ai un autre papa? Demanda Bay à Max avec prudence.  
\- Non, Bay je t'aime, et tu peux avoir deux papas. ça veut dire que tu es plus chanceuse? Expliqua Max doucement.  
\- Maman, dois-je appeler Aaron 'papa'? Demanda-t-elle en se lovant plus près de sa mère.

Emily regarda Aaron, ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
\- Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux Bay, j'ai juste besoin que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, dit Aaron chaleureusement.  
\- D'accord dans ce cas, c'est bon si tu es mon papa.

Bay sourit à Aaron et, à la surprise générale, elle se leva et plaça un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues, y compris celles d'Emily. Emily fut sans voix face à la réaction mature de Bay à la nouvelle. En fait, Bay avait mieux géré la nouvelle qu'Aaron et Max ensemble. Bay recommença à jouer avec les chevaux presque immédiatement, mais Emily savait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son esprit, puisqu'elle connaissait toutes les expressions de sa fille. Elle devrait s'asseoir avec Bay et avoir une vraie conversation pour voir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Emily savait que Bay n'était pas en colère, et elle savait que Bay était devenue proche d'Aaron. Elle n'était donc pas triste mais elle savait que quelque chose la gênait et qu'elle aurait le temps plus tard d'avoir une journée avec sa fille et sa mère pour s'asseoir avec elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait laissé tout sortir. Après un moment, Max et Emily décidèrent de partir et de laisser Bay et Aaron seuls. Elle voulait retourner à l'hôpital et s'assurer que sa facture serait payée lorsque Bay serait libéré. Aaron l'avait déjà aidée à payer une grande partie de la facture chirurgicale qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas accepter, mais il avait insisté et finalement elle avait accepté parce que cela l'avait aidé à sentir qu'il faisait partie de la vie de Bay. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Bay jouait avec un des chevaux et brossait les crinières. Aaron emmena Emily pour une seconde, affirmant qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi de neuf?" Demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur Bay et Max, s'assurant que Bay était en sécurité.  
\- Merci d'avoir fait ça, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi, dit doucement Aaron.  
\- Elle méritait de savoir.

Emily essayait d'être polie avec lui mais ça lui faisait tellement mal de lui parler. Ses yeux continuaient de se concentrer sur Bay et Max, principalement pour éviter de regarder Aaron dans les yeux... ça faisait trop mal. Aaron le remarqua immédiatement et il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux ensemble? Demanda-t-il, sa voix pleine de colère.

Emily roula des yeux avec colère.

\- Ne commence pas Aaron, s'il te plaît, le prévint-elle.  
\- Je ne fais que te poser une question, est-ce que tu te remets avec lui?  
\- Je n'arrive pas à te croire, pourquoi te focalises-tu autant sur ce que je fais ou avec qui je sors... Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Aaron, cracha-t-elle.  
\- Emily...  
\- Ça ne va pas? Je ne fais pas ça, tu seras toujours comme ça... et s'en ait terminé, vraiment.

Emily s'éloigna de lui avec colère, alla dire au revoir à sa fille et s'éloigna avec Max alors que Bay courait dans les bras d'Aaron.

Aaron se tenait là, la regardant partir avec colère, et il expira. Il n'avait pas voulu se battre... il voulait lui dire qu'il se souciait toujours d'elle, et c'était pour cela qu'il était si jaloux, mais les relations entre eux étaient déjà assez pénibles, alors peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste loin, très loin et qu'il laisse les choses comme elles étaient... peut-être devrait-il juste se concentrer sur Bay et l'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes. Il retourna à l'écurie pour chevaucher un peu plus longtemps avec Bay. Il était important pour lui de passer du bon temps avec Bay. Ils choisirent un très joli cheval noir et commencèrent à parcourir lentement le terrain. Bay était confortablement installée près d'Aaron sur une selle tandis qu'il souriait gentiment en regardant sa fille observer autour de la jolie contrée. Il avait également remarqué que Bay avait quelque chose en tête. Il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Emily, mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il était absolument certain que c'était à propos du fait de lui dire qu'il était son père et il voulait lui parler un peu plus à ce sujet.

Après avoir fini de monter à cheval, Aaron emmena Bay manger et boire un chocolat chaud. Quand ils eurent presque fini de manger, ils commandèrent un chocolat chaud avec de la crème fouettée et une cerise sur le dessus. Bay était heureuse de prendre un bonbon car elle n'avait pas pu en manger depuis un moment à cause de l'opération. Aaron resta assis pendant qu'il regardait Bay lécher la cuillère avec de la crème fouettée et sourit doucement. Bay évitait également de le regarder, comme si elle avait l'impression que la conversation allait commencer. Elle ressemblait tellement à Emily de cette façon.

\- Bay, ça va, chérie? Demanda-t-il gentiment.  
\- Ouais, ça va? Répondit-elle sans le regarder.  
\- Tu es sûr, parce que tu sembles un peu contrariée?  
\- Je ne suis pas fâchée.

La réponse de Bay était têtue; oui, elle était bien la fille d'Emily Prentiss.

\- D'accord, es-tu contrariée par le discours que nous avons eu aujourd'hui, à propos du fait que je sois ton père? Parce que... tu sais que ce n'est pas grave si tu es bouleversée, voire triste... c'est normal de se sentir comme ça, expliqua Aaron, caressant doucement sa main, faisant en sorte que Bay le regarde.  
\- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée, je veux que tu sois mon papa ... c'est juste ...

Uh hein! Donc, il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait.

\- Ok, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu peux me le dire chérie.

Aaron se leva de sa banquette au restaurant et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mettant son doigt sous son petit menton, la forçant à le regarder.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, chérie ... Je te promets que tout va bien?  
\- Aaron, est-ce que tu penses que je vais mourir? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, le regardant très sérieusement.

Cela le prit au dépourvu... Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

\- Quoi? Bien sûr que non, chérie, pourquoi penses-tu cela? Demanda Aaron, sans savoir quoi dire de plus.  
\- Bien parce que je suis malade, les médecins disent toujours à l'hôpital, et maman pleurait beaucoup les nuits où j'étais malade, que je vais au paradis avec Dieu?

Aaron put à peine parler, il avait tellement envie de pleurer.

\- Non, tu n'es pas, bébé, c'est pour ça que tu as été opérée parce qu'on t'a réparée, et dans quelques semaines, tu rentreras à la maison ... et tout ira bien, Bay ... tu n'es plus malade. Tu restes à l'hôpital un peu plus longtemps, car ils veulent que tu sois plus forte. Mais tu ne vas pas mourir, tu m'entends! Les médecins t'ont réparé, tout est parfait à présent, dit Aaron, les émotions fortes dans sa voix.

Bay acquiesça et elle resta là à penser à ce qu'on lui disait.

\- D'accord, je... juste...?

Mais elle cessa de regarder tristement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie, pourquoi es-tu triste, s'il te plaît, dis-moi... si tu ne veux pas que je sois ton papa, c'est pas grave aussi. .  
\- Je veux que tu sois mon papa, j'aime bien avoir deux papas. Je veux juste... toi et maman vous vous battez toujours pour moi, et je n'aime pas ça, alors je me suis dit que si je vais au paradis, vous ne vous battrez plus pour moi. Bien sûr, je peux être heureux avec Dieu et vous pouvez arrêter de vous battre.

Cela fit que Aaron se mit à pleurer lentement sur ses joues. Il prit Bay dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible contre lui, pleurant et se sentant si bouleversé. Il ne savait pas qu'ils affectaient autant Bay, et cela lui brisa le cœur. Au bout d'un moment, il s'éloigna pour l'embrasser et la faire le regarder.

\- Écoute-moi, chérie, d'accord? Je suis tellement désolé que maman et moi, on ne se soit pas bien entendu, mais ton départ nous ferait tellement souffrir, cela nous tuerait tous les deux, tu comprends? Bay, nous ne pourrions pas vivre sans toi, jamais, pas même un jour de plus, pleura Aaron.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, papa, dit Bay, essayant d'essuyer ses yeux, alors que de plus en plus de larmes roulaient sur ses joues, émue par le fait qu'elle l'appelle «papa».  
\- Alors tu me promets de rester toujours avec nous. Toujours, toujours? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.  
\- Ok, promis, je ne vais pas aller au paradis.

Bay le serra dans ses bras, très fort. Un moment plus tard, Aaron s'éloigna et lui parla à nouveau.

\- Je te promets que maman et moi ne nous battrons plus, plus jamais. J'aime beaucoup ta maman. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, dit Aaron à sa petite fille.  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda Bay, surprise.  
\- Oui, ta maman est la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vue, eh bien, en fait, tu es la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vue, mais ta maman est la plus jolie fille après toi.

Il sourit.

\- Tu peux dire ça à ma maman pour qu'elle ne soit plus aussi en colère contre toi? Demanda Bay innocemment.  
\- Oui, je le lui dirai, et je lui dirai aussi à quel point je l'aime, et que je suis désolé pour tout, ça va? Jura Aaron.  
\- Bien, je pense que tu devrais aussi acheter ses fleurs. Maman aime les fleurs et elle te pardonnera si tu as des jolies fleurs, dit Bay joyeusement, ce qui fit sourire Aaron.  
\- Des fleurs, hein? Demanda-t-il en arquant ses sourcils.  
\- Oui, les fleurs ... toutes les filles aiment les fleurs, même si elles sont en colère contre toi, dit Bay et Aaron éclata de rire.  
\- OK, alors les fleurs donc, allez, allons-y, nous avons une mission de fleurs à accomplir? Dit-il en payant l'addition et prenant sa fille qui maintenant applaudissait joyeusement dans ses bras.

Peut-être qu'il avait encore une chance avec Emily, peut-être qu'il pourrait la récupérer, et maintenant, il avait une petite assistante qui savait probablement mieux comment reconquérir sa mère. Il sourit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture avec sa fille dans ses bras, prêt à récupérer la femme qu'il aimait tant.

 **########**

 **Eh bien, le moment est arrivé! Bay est au courant de tout... Et elle l'a plutôt bien pris. Il est temps de reconquérir Emily!**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27 : Another Unforgettable Night**

Après qu'Aaron et Bay aient choisi un énorme bouquet de fleurs pour Emily, ils retournèrent à l'hôpital... Il était prêt à tout faire ce qu'il fallait pour récupérer Emily. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital à un peu plus de vingt heures pour constater qu'Emily n'était pas là. Il fut accueilli par une Elizabeth Prentiss très formelle et sérieuse. Aaron sut dès qu'il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital et la vit que l'ambassadeur le détestait plus que tout par le regard froid qu'elle lui envoya. Il entra, salua poliment l'ambassadeur et plaça sa fille endormie sur le lit d'hôpital.

\- Vous deviez la déposer il y a quelque temps, agent... vous devez être plus respectueux du temps des gens, attaqua Elizabeth froidement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Ambassadeur, nous avons dîné ensemble après avoir quitté les écuries et j'ai perdu la notion du temps, s'excusa sincèrement Aaron.

\- Oui, eh bien, une visite de courtoisie aurait été sympa, dit-elle grossièrement, le regardant fixement.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il encore une fois, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Passez une bonne nuit, agent Hotchner, lui dit l'ambassadeur puisqu'il était temps qu'il parte.

Cependant, il serra le bouquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains plus serrées et regarda autour de lui.

\- En fait, je dois parler à Emily, vous savez quand elle reviendra ? Demanda Aaron.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, répondit-elle, les yeux fixés sur le bouquet, tout en souriant d'un air sarcastique.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas... où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Emily est rentrée chez elle pour essayer de dormir un peu. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, agent Hotchner, elle n'a pas bien dormi ces six derniers mois à veiller sur sa fille malade pendant que vous restiez à la maison, lâche, ricana Elizabeth, croisant les bras.

Aaron soupira... Il savait qu'à un moment donné de sa vie, il devrait avoir cette conversation avec l'ambassadeur, mais il ne s'y attendait pas à ce que ce soit aujourd'hui.

\- Ambassadeur, je sais que vous pensez le pire de moi, et je le mérite probablement... J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs et je ne vais pas le nier mais je veux les corriger. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour faire ça, dit-il, en la regardant sincèrement.

\- D'accord, et vous pensez que des fleurs vont faire ça ? Vous pensez qu'en lui achetant des fleurs, tout va disparaître... toute la misère que vous lui avez fait subir, toute la douleur que vous lui avez causée ? dit froidement l'ambassadeur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, les fleurs sont pour m'excuser pour quelque chose qui s'est passé plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je sais que vous me détestez probablement, et vous en avez le droit mais j'ai besoin que vous sachiez que je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour arranger ça, dit-il en essayant de rester calme devant les regards furieux que l'ambassadeur lui envoyait.

\- Je pense que j'ai gagné tous les droits de vous haïr. Voyons voir, non seulement vous avez traité ma fille avec horreur, mais vous l'avez mise enceinte et n'avez jamais avouée à vos erreurs, ou à la paternité de votre fille, et maintenant vous voulez venir ici et exiger des droits et prétendre que tout va bien, alors oui, agent Hotchner, vous êtes définitivement en tête de la liste des quelques personnes que je veux tuer.

Aaron ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration en essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle.

\- Je ne savais pas pour Bay, je n'aurais jamais abandonné mon propre enfant. Je ne savais pas que Bay était ma fille jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, et depuis, j'ai essayé d'être ici autant que possible. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais Emily aussi, et...

Mais Aaron s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière et refaire qui avait fait. Il voulait juste réparer les choses, alors en prenant une autre grande inspiration, il rassembla tout le courage qu'il avait et regarda à nouveau l'ambassadeur.

\- Ecoutez, ce qui est fait est fait... que ce soit ma faute ou la sienne, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux arranger les choses. Je veux que ma fille soit heureuse. Je veux... Je l'aime plus que jamais et je n'ai peut-être jamais eu le courage de l'admettre, et comme je l'ai dit, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour y remédier mais je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez car j'aime votre fille et je vous assure que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à me rattraper mais je ne pourrai pas avancer si vous me détestez ainsi. Je n'aurai jamais une chance avec Emily alors je vous supplie de me laisser arranger ça et de regagner le cœur de votre fille, dit Aaron aussi honnêtement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Emily se décide toute seule, agent Hotchner, répondit l'ambassadeur.

\- Oui, mais elle vous admire... écoutez, je sais que vous avez eu vos différends quand elle grandissait, mais tout ce qu'elle fait dans sa vie a été fait en espérant que vous serez fière d'elle, lui dit-il et l'ambassadeur resta sans voix. Je sais qu'elle ne le dit pas souvent, mais vous êtes toute son inspiration. Vous êtes une femme forte et indépendante qui n'enlève rien à personne, et vous êtes devenue l'une des femmes les plus respectées et les plus en vue que je connaisse et elle est tout comme vous. Et je sais que votre opinion à ce sujet sera très importante pour elle. Si vous me détestez, je n'aurai aucune chance de reconquérir votre fille.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de ma permission pour être heureuse ou être avec vous.

\- Non, pas du tout, mais moi si. Ambassadeur. Je suis désolé pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites avec elle et avec Bay, mais j'ai besoin que vous sachiez que j'aime Emily plus que tout au monde. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle et avec ma fille, elle est l'amour de ma vie. Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez, pour la récupérer, donnez-moi une chance, supplia Aaron.

\- Je crois qu'Emily est celle qui doit vous donner une chance, pas moi, agent Hotchner, mais j'apprécie votre honnêteté et le fait de reconnaître vos erreurs. Emily est à son appartement. Je l'ai renvoyée chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. J'ai proposé de rester ici avec Bay jusqu'à demain matin, donc, vous avez jusqu'à demain à 8 heures pour lui parler. Je vous suggère de partir maintenant et d'y aller avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, dit l'ambassadrice en regardant sa montre.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Aaron, se précipitant hors de la pièce et se dirigeant à nouveau vers le parking.

Il conduisit aussi vite que possible jusqu'à son appartement et après s'être garé à côté de sa voiture, il se précipita dans l'escalier jusqu'à sa porte. Il était nerveux et il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se passer, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il frappa doucement à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, Emily sortit. Elle avait l'air très fatiguée et son visage devint rigide quand elle le vit devant sa porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda froidement Emily.

\- On peut parler, s'il te plaît ? Demanda nerveusement Aaron.

\- Non, on ne peut pas, je suis fatiguée et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est supporter tes conneries, alors je pense que tu devrais partir, dit-elle, essayant de fermer la porte mais il l'arrêta.

\- S'il te plaît, Emily, c'est à propos de Bay, la supplia Aaron.

Emily quitta la porte parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait passé tout l'après-midi avec leur fille et qu'elle craignait que quelque chose lui soit arrivé.

\- Bien, et Bay ? Demanda-t-elle, en entrant plus loin dans l'appartement, alors qu'il la suivait.

\- Bay ne va pas bien, Emily, on l'affecte avec tout ce conflit, elle souffre, dit tristement Aaron.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Emily, irritée.

\- Bay souffre, Emily, on est tellement impliqués dans nos disputes qu'on ne voit pas à quel point ils l'affectent.

\- Bay ne sait rien de tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix irritée.

\- SI ! Elle le sait, Emily, elle le sait, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Demanda-t-il durement.

Emily le regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Quoi ! Dit Emily, dans une position défensive.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait aller au paradis pour qu'on arrête de se disputer pour elle. Elle veut mourir, Emily, juste à cause de nous ! Cria finalement Aaron, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

\- Oh mon Dieu, quoi ? Elle t'a dit ça ? Demanda Emily, sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

\- Elle nous a entendus nous disputer et nous crier dessus, et elle pense que c'est de sa faute, et elle veut aller au ciel pour qu'on arrête de se disputer !Lui dit Aaron avec colère.

Emily secoua la tête en pleurant.

\- Et alors ! C'est de ma faute... c'est ce que tu veux dire ? Lui cria dessus Emily, toujours en pleurant.

\- Non, Emily, je ne dis pas ça... Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'on ne peut plus vivre comme ça. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, lui dit-il, se rapprochant d'elle... c'est alors qu'elle vit finalement le bouquet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- Alors tu m'apportes des fleurs, et tu penses que ça change tout, toute cette douleur que tu m'as causée, tout sera réparé avec des fleurs à la con, craqua Emily avec fureur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est fait, et tu m'as fait souffrir aussi, Emily, tu n'es pas seulement une victime ici... tu as fait des erreurs aussi, lui cria-t-il dessus.

\- Oh mon Dieu, et on est revenus à la même chose. Je me suis excusé un million de fois de t'avoir caché Bay, Aaron. Je n'avais pas le choix quand tu m'as traité comme tu l'as fait, et tu ne comprendras jamais et si c'est pour ça que tu es venu... fous le camp ! J'ai fini, J'EN AI FINI ! Cria Emily en pleurant et en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Elle était épuisée... ils en avaient parlé un million de fois et elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus le faire.

Aaron déposa rapidement les fleurs sur le comptoir et se précipita vers elle en essayant de la tirer dans ses bras.

\- Emily non, je ne veux plus me battre, je veux juste...

Aaron essaya de la soulever du sol pendant qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle mais elle lui gifla les mains.

\- Ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas ! S'il te plaît, va-t'en... fous le camp de chez moi, pleura Emily, le repoussant.

\- Non, Emily s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses parler, nous devons parler pour le bien de Bay s'il te plaît, supplia Aaron, essayant encore une fois de garder ses distances avec elle.

Emily essuya ses yeux, s'éloignant de lui et se levant du sol, se dirigeant vers le salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et se couvrit le visage de ses mains en pleurant en silence.

\- Emily, je ne veux plus me battre, ce que Bay m'a dit aujourd'hui m'a brisé le cœur en mille morceaux, ça m'a fait voir combien j'avais été égoïste tout ce temps à penser à moi et à mes sentiments. Je sais qu'on a tous les deux fait des erreurs, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour les réparer. Je veux que les choses soient différentes. Je ne veux plus me battre avec toi, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé du salon.

\- Tu ne veux plus te battre ? Alors c'était quoi ces conneries que tu m'as racontées cet après-midi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'interroger sur ma vie privée, lui dit-elle avec colère, s'essuyant les yeux et lui jetant un regard mortel.

\- C'était juste une question Emily, je n'essayais pas de commencer une bagarre, se défendit Aaron mais la brune se releva de nouveau du canapé avec colère.

\- C'était juste une question ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre avec qui je sors ou pas, Aaron, ça ne te regarde pas, ma vie ne te regarde pas !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il en élevant la voix et en laissant ses émotions l'emporter.

Emily le regarda en état de choc, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Aaron parla à noveau.

\- Ça me concerne parce que je t'aime toujours, OKAY ! Ça me rend jaloux de te voir avec quelqu'un parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et je ne pense pas que je le ferai jamais, dit-il, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Je ne peux plus faire ça, Emily. Moi aussi, j'ai fini. J'en ai marre de tout ça... des bagarres, des disputes... d'aller et venir dans les mêmes conneries et ça n'a même pas d'importance parce que peu importe ce qui s'est passé dans le passé, les erreurs que nous avons toutes les deux faites, je t'aime plus que tout le monde dans cette vie, sauf Jack, et je ne peux te faire sortir de ma tête.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, et Emily restai là, sous le choc... sans voix face ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Je sais juste que je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal et Bay m'a fait réaliser aujourd'hui que je ne peux plus continuer à vivre comme ça... Je ne peux plus. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te dire que quoi qu'il se soit passé, je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais arrêté et je ne le ferai jamais, dit Aaron, s'approchant de nouveau d'elle.

Emily fut sans voix face sa confession, et elle ne réagit pas quand il la tira dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Emily se figea alors que sa bouche l'attaquait et que des larmes coulaient sur son visage, son cœur céda, et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné.

Finalement, Emily se détacha à nouveau, gagnant un peu de force et s'éloignant de lui.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Aaron, ça ne va pas marcher, tu m'embrasses ne changera pas ce que je ressens... tout ce qui s'est passé, dit Emily avec indignation.

\- Emily, s'il te plaît, ne retournons pas à la merde que nous faisions avant, nous avons tous les deux fait beaucoup d'erreurs, nous avons tous les deux fait beaucoup de choses mal et nous nous sommes blessés en les faisant mais nous ne pouvons pas aimer comme ça en pensant au passé... nous devons dépasser ça, Emily... pour Bay, faisons ça pour elle, dit Aaron, suppliant.

\- On ne peut pas être ensemble pour Bay, Aaron, pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Ce n'est pas juste pour elle et ce n'est pas juste pour nous. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrangera les choses, se remettre ensemble et utiliser Bay comme excuse ne résoudra rien, dit Emily en laissant couler les larmes sur son visage.

\- Je n'utilise pas Bay comme excuse, Emily, et je ne dis pas que nous devrions être ensemble pour Bay, et je ne veux pas la rendre heureuse, et je serai prête à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour la rendre heureuse. Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devrait être ensemble pour le bien de Bay parce que j'ai vécu ça avec Haley une fois pour Jack, et crois-moi, ça n'a pas marché, dit-il, tristement, en la regardant.

\- Je dis que je veux être avec toi parce que je t'aime plus que toute autre femme que j'ai jamais aimée au monde. Oui, nous avons fait des erreurs et nous nous sommes fait du mal, mais je suis prêt à oublier tout ça. Je ne suis plus maman, Emily, je te pardonne d'avoir caché Bay, parce que je t'aime plus que je ne pensais possible, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux plus, Em. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait de mal et pour la douleur que je t'ai causée il y a tant d'années. J'ai été stupide et arrogant de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt à quel point tu comptais pour moi, à quel point j'étais fou de toi. Je sais juste que tu es l'amour de ma vie, avoua Aaron, les larmes coulèrent de leurs deux yeux.

\- Aaron, je...

Mais Aaron s'approcha d'elle et la tint fermement dans ses mains, la regardant si profondément qu'elle lui faisait mal.

\- Dis-moi juste quelque chose... Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, Emily, est-ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi ?

Emily essaya de se détacher de son étreinte, mais il la tint fermement à lui.

\- Aaron, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle.

\- Réponds-moi, Emily, l'exigea-t-il.

\- Oui, je le veux, je le ferai toujours, mais...

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément et en lui serrant les bras de plus en plus fort.

Emily n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et elle perdit le sens de tout alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et qu'il dévorait sa bouche. Bientôt, le baiser devint plus passionné et Aaron la prit dans ses bras et monta les escaliers avec elle alors qu'ils luttaient pour se rendre dans sa chambre entre deux baisers. Il les conduisit dans sa chambre et la plaça doucement sur le lit, en retirant son chandail noir et en le laissant tomber sur la moquette. La main d'Emily se dirigea vers les boutons de sa chemise en ouvrant les boutons et en les écartant en traînant des baisers le long de son cou et de sa clavicule. Ils finirent de se déshabiller l'un l'autre entre deux baisers chauds et quand ils furent enfin complètement nus, Aaron prit son temps en embrassant chaque endroit sur son corps de porcelaine. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment eu l'occasion d'admirer son corps magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment eu l'occasion d'admirer son corps magnifique, et il s'assura qu'il touchait chaque centimètre de sa chair douce avec ses baisers et ses petites morsures... Elle était à lui et le serait pour le reste de sa vie.

On dirait que les deux amoureux se sont enfin réconciliés même s'il reste beaucoup de chemin à faire...


	29. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28: My Love, My Life and My Soul**

Emily se remit de son sommeil paisible et était si à l'aise qu'elle essayait de se rappeler ce qui l'avait réveillée. Tout son esprit était dans le brouillard et elle était très fatiguée. En fait, elle était épuisée mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Au fur et à mesure que son esprit devenait plus clair, les images de la nuit précédente devenaient également plus lucides.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit le bras lourd serpenter autour de son corps nu, l'odeur enivrante et virile de l'homme remplir ses narines, et elle se rappela pleinement ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

Aaron était venu chez elle pour lui parler de Bay, et ils avaient eu une violente dispute, suivie d'une déclaration d'amour. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours, même après tout ce qui s'était passé. Aaron lui avait dit qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie et qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que d'être avec elle pour le reste de sa vie. Il avait même demandé pardon pour toute la douleur qu'il lui avait causée. Elle se souvint alors de sa bouche qui l'assaillait passionnément, ils se déshabillaient l'un l'autre dans l'urgence et ils se laissèrent dépasser par la passion avec des ébats amoureux très durs et passionnés (plusieurs fois).

Ils parlaient beaucoup entre les deux... Il ne lui avait jamais dit autant de mots doux, il n'avait jamais été si doux et si aimant. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il avait dit la veille au soir, parce qu'il était, bien sûr, difficile d'imaginer l'homme qui était censé l'aimer depuis sept ans pour s'ouvrir à elle comme ça. Il était vraiment incroyable qu'il lui dise qu'elle était la créature la plus incroyable et divine qui lui était arrivée dans la vie. Elle aimait ce côté d'Aaron, cependant... l'homme doux et passionné qui agissait comme si elle était la femme la plus belle et la plus étonnante sur terre. Tout son corps était encore endolori par leur amour, mais un petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle sentit son souffle se stabiliser, ce qui signifiait qu'il était éveillé, et il serra doucement son emprise sur elle et la rapprocha de lui, en serrant son visage et ses lèvres contre son cou et en posant des baisers humides contre sa peau nue. Il savait qu'elle était éveillée. Il sourit et serra encore plus fort les bras autour d'elle, se souvenant de la nuit précédente... se souvenant de leurs ébats amoureux, de la façon dont ses lèvres touchaient sa peau, de la façon dont elle murmurait son nom quand il lui faisait l'amour, de la façon dont elle se tordait en criant son nom à plusieurs reprises quand elle avait atteint l'orgasme. Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'intimité avec une autre femme sur terre, Emily était simplement la femme de ses rêves, la femme qu'il aimerait pour le reste de sa vie, quoi qu'il arrive.

Aaron n'arrêtait pas de poser des baisers mouillés contre son cou et de grignoter sur sa peau, elle gloussa finalement et saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Bonjour, ma belle, chuchota-t-il doucement contre son oreille.  
\- Bonjour, répondit Emily en se tournant dans ses bras, de sorte qu'elle était face à lui et le regardait avec des yeux endormis.

Il saisit sa bouche d'un baiser long et passionné, l'enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille et les retournant sur le lit pour qu'elle soit en dessous de lui. Il continua son attaque sur sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne doucement.

\- Aaron, attends... répondit-elle, s'éloignant pour l'empêcher de recommencer un autre round.  
\- Aaron arrêtez... attendez, s'il vous plaît... dit-elle à nouveau, plus fermement.

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait, la regardant confuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doux, la regardant intensément.  
\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler ? dit Emily avec hésitation.  
\- Je croyais qu'on l'avait fait hier soir, répliqua Aaron, mettant une mèche de ses cheveux en désordre derrière son oreille doucement.  
\- On a surtout fait l'amour, Aaron, dit-elle, le regardant sérieusement.  
\- Oh attends, donc tu te plains ? Tu sais que tu avais l'air très heureuse hier soir, se moqua-t-il.

Emily rougit légèrement et rit en lui tapant doucement la poitrine.

\- Je suis sérieux, dit-elle, plus fermement.  
\- Ok, très bien, de quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
\- A propos du fait que je t'aime tellement que je peux à peine fonctionner ? Sur le fait que je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner ton pardon ? À quel point je suis désolé d'avoir perdu chaque minute que j'ai perdue avec toi parce que j'étais un imbécile. Et ne pas t'avoir dans mes bras ? sur le fait que tu es la plus belle femme du monde et l'amour de ma vie ? Dit-il, avec un sentiment qui coulait de ses yeux fermement sur elle.  
\- Pourquoi maintenant, Aaron, pourquoi après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Hésita-t-elle, elle détestait avoir l'air si instable, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
\- Parce que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, Em... parce que je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal. Parce que j'ai réalisé que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, et parce que je ne veux plus perdre de secondes avec toi. Parce que Bay m'a fait réaliser que tu n'as qu'une seule chance dans la vie, et c'est ma dernière chance de te reconquérir, de reconquérir Bay.  
\- Et le travail, et Strauss ? Je veux dire, ce sont des choses dont nous devons discuter, le coupa-t-elle.  
\- Emily, je me fous de Strauss, ou des règles du BAU, j'ai perdu presque une décennie de ma vie à fuir mes sentiments, à repousser ce que je ressentais pour toi à cause des règles stupides et de ce que je pensais être juste. Je m'en fiche, je peux démissionner et trouver un autre emploi... tout ce que je sais, c'est que je te veux, et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner à nouveau ton cœur. Tu es tout pour moi, Em. Tu es la chose la plus incroyable qui me soit jamais arrivée. Toi et Bay, et je donnerai tout ce que j'ai et tout ce que je suis pour vous reconquérir.

Quand il eut fini de parler, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... il s'est passé tant de choses, répondit-il honnêtement.  
\- Em, je ne dis pas que tout va être parfait à partir de maintenant. Je ne dis pas que tout ce qui s'est passé dans le passé est effacé maintenant. Tout ce que je dis, c'est de me donner une chance. Je sais que nous avons tous les deux beaucoup de problèmes à régler, nous avons tous les deux besoin de guérir et d'apprendre à nous faire pleinement confiance. Je ne suis pas stupide, et je sais que ça prendra du temps avant qu'on arrive à un bon endroit, mais je ne veux pas rater un autre jour sans toi.

Quand il eut fini de parler, il se pencha doucement vers l'avant et saisit sa bouche d'un doux baiser.

\- Donne-moi une chance de réparer toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites... donne-moi une chance de regagner ton cœur et de te prouver que je t'aime plus que tout au monde... donne-moi une chance de te rendre heureuse.

Emily sourit alors qu'une seule larme roulait sur sa joue et Aaron l'essuya doucement avec son pouce.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vous veux, toi et ma fille, et je donnerai ma vie pour vous deux... pour tout réparer. Je t'aime, Em, je suis désolé d'avoir été si lâche et de ne pas l'admettre plus tôt, je t'aime... Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle à mesure que d'autres larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Aaron se pencha de nouveau en avant et captura sa bouche dans un baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent paresseusement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que leurs baisers deviennent chauds et passionnés. Il avait raison sur quelque chose, il y avait encore des choses à régler, mais elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher son amour, et pour être honnête, elle était fatiguée de ne plus être heureuse et de ce combat stupide. Elle voulait être heureuse à nouveau, elle voulait son petit conte de fées.

Sa main se tenait entre ses cuisses, caressant ses parties sensibles et glissant ses doigts autour et dans centre humide. Emily gémit dans sa bouche, caressa son érection et sentit qu'il devenait plus dure que l'acier en le plaçant à son entrée. Il glissa lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, alors qu'elle arquait son dos et gémissait quand son érection dure comme de l'acier la remplissait, elle pouvait le sentir toucher chaque partie de son intérieur. Ils firent l'amour passionnément quelques fois de plus avant de se lever du lit et de prendre une douche ensemble, puis s'habillèrent et retournèrent à l'hôpital pour voir leur fille.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, il était environ dix heures du matin. Elizabeth avait déjà aidé Bay à prendre une douche et lui avait donné le petit déjeuner. Quand Emily et Aaron entrèrent dans la pièce ensemble, l'ambassadrice n'avait pas besoin d'être profiler pour savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle connaissait sa fille mieux que quiconque dans ce monde. Elizabeth détestait toujours Aaron Hotchner plus que tout au monde, surtout pour toute la douleur et la souffrance qu'il avait causées à Emily, mais elle savait aussi que c'était à Emily de décider quoi faire de lui et de sa vie, et elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux combien Emily l'aimait, et ce qui était arrivé hier soir avait manifestement complètement changé son esprit. L'étincelle dans ses yeux était évidente et ses yeux brillaient.

Bay cria immédiatement quand elle vit ses deux parents entrer.

\- Maman... Papa... Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié, dit Bay, en boudant.

Emily rit et l'attrapa dans son lit, la serrant fort contre elle. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas laisser Bay seule pour la nuit, surtout à l'hôpital, et même si elle avait une confiance aveugle en sa mère, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose.

\- Bonjour, mon petit ange, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, dit Emily, parsemant le visage de sa petite fille de baisers et en la chatouillant.

Après quelques minutes, elle laissa finalement Aaron la prendre de ses bras pour qu'il puisse lui dire bonjour aussi.

\- Bonjour ma petite princesse, dit Aaron, souriant largement et serrant Bay contre lui.  
\- Désolé d'avoir été si long, maman, a dû s'occuper de certaines choses, dit Emily, rougissant légèrement.  
\- C'est bon, ma chère, j'espère que tu as tout arrangé. C'est bon pour toi, je rentre prendre une douche et passer quelques coups de fil, mais je reviendrai plus tard.  
\- C'est bon, maman, tu n'as pas besoin de revenir. Je reste ici pour le reste de la journée. Merci pour tout.  
\- Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu sois seule, Emily.  
\- Elle ne sera pas seule, ambassadeur, je reste avec elle jusqu'à la sortie de Bay, dit fermement Aaron.  
\- Merci, agent Hotchner, dit fermement l'ambassadeur en regardant Hotch.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Bay est ma fille et Emily est l'amour de ma vie. Je fais juste mon travail, dit-il alors qu'il se rapprochait d'Emily avec Bay toujours dans ses bras et qu'il enroulait son bras libre autour de la taille d'Emily.

Emily était un peu tendue, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était d'avoir une confrontation entre Aaron et sa mère.

\- Aaron s'il te plaît, prévint Emily doucement.  
\- S'il te plaît, Emily, je n'ai pas peur de dire à tout le monde ce que je ressens pour toi et même que j'ai fait des erreurs et que je les avoue.

Elle s'approcha de Bay en lui donnant un baiser pendant qu'elle leur disait au revoir et sortit de la pièce.

\- Aaron.

Emily se tourna vers lui, elle savait qu'il essayait mais elle voulait aussi s'assurer que les choses étaient bien gérées.

\- Quelle Em ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne cacherai plus ce que je ressens pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour réparer mes erreurs, Em, c'est clair ? Demanda-t-il fermement, mais avec douceur.

Emily sourit, hocha la tête et Aaron se pencha, captura sa bouche dans un doux baiser passionné jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau interrompus par les cris de leur petite fille.

\- Ewwwwww... c'est tellement dégoûtant, dit Bay alors qu'elle se grimaçait.

Ils rirent tous les deux et Aaron se tourna vers elle en souriant.

\- Pouvez-vous faire une faveur à papa et penser comme ça pour les trente prochaines années ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de supplication.

Emily rit et se pencha pour embrasser Bay à nouveau sur la joue avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ils passèrent la majeure partie de la matinée à regarder des films et à jouer à des jeux avec Bay. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'Aaron n'avait pas été aussi heureux et drôle. Chaque minute, il tombait de plus en plus amoureux de Bay, de son doux visage innocent, de sa beauté et de son intelligence. Ils jouèrent même à une version enfantine du monopoly, un jeu qu'il avait trouvé dans une boutique de cadeaux. Une fois de plus, il fut fasciné par l'intelligence de Bay et sa capacité à gagner chaque case sur la route, mais aussi à tromper Emily et Aaron et à s'en tirer à chaque fois avec la victoire. Mais il s'amusa bien, c'était son premier vrai temps en famille avec la femme qu'il aimait et sa fille, et ils rirent tellement. De temps en temps, il se penchait pour capturer les lèvres d'Emily dans un baiser. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils commandèrent le déjeuner à la cafétéria et mangèrent ensemble en famille. Il était si heureux et, surtout, il aimait voir Emily et Bay sourire comme elles le faisait. C'était un sentiment de joie pour lui.

Vers six heures du soir, le Dr Bergman entra dans la pièce et sourit à la vue de l'heureuse famille, car plus que quiconque, il avait été témoin de l'agonie que la famille avait vécu.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en souriant.  
\- Bonsoir, Dr Bergman, dit Emily en lui souriant.

Aaron se retourna pour l'accueillir.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il à tout le monde d'un ton joyeux.  
\- Tout va bien, Bay va très bien, répondit Emily avec bonheur, regardant sa fille qui avait maintenant récupéré sa peau albâtre mais qui rougissait et qui semblait plus heureuse qu'Emily ne l'avait jamais vue.  
\- C'est vrai, Bay ? Comment te sens-tu chérie ? Demanda le Dr Bergman en marchant vers Bay et en s'asseyant lentement à côté d'elle sur le lit.  
\- Je vais bien, tu crois que je pourrai bientôt manger de la glace au chocolat ? Mon ventre ne me fait plus mal Demanda Bay, faisant rire tout le monde dans la pièce.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut arranger ça, j'ai juste besoin de faire un rapide contrôle sur toi, d'accord ?

Bay hocha la tête lentement et se tint debout très silencieusement et fermement pendant que le Dr Bergman effectuait son examen, surprenant à la fois Emily et Aaron à quel point elle se comportait bien devant les médecins.

\- On dirait que tout va très bien avec toi Bay, alors je pense que c'est bon si tu prends de la glace au chocolat, dit-il en souriant largement tandis que Bay applaudissait et criait joyeusement dans le lit.

Puis il se tourna vers Emily et Aaron avec les meilleures nouvelles qu'un parent pouvait recevoir au sujet de son enfant malade.

\- Bay a l'air en excellente santé, ses résultats pour le test sanguin ont été rendus ce matin, son taux sanguin est revenu à la normale.

Il sourit largement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Emily en sentant un nœud dans son estomac.

Elle avait une petite idée de ce que cela signifiait mais elle voulait en être sûre.

\- Ça veut dire que ses taux sanguins sont exactement là où ils devraient être, et Bay a été mise en rémission et vous pouvez la ramener chez elle demain, dit-il.

Emily sursauta et porta ses mains à sa bouche, incapable de prononcer d'autres mots. Aaron la serra dans ses bras, souriant largement et essuyant ses larmes de bonheur.

\- Merci beaucoup, Dr Bergman pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Bay. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous rembourser pour avoir sauver la vie de ma fille, dit Emily, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Le Dr Bergman s'approcha d'elle et lui prit doucement la main.

\- Mlle Prentiss, vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, je fais juste mon travail, en plus. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sauvée, vous devriez le remercier, dit-il en regardant Aaron chaudement.

Après que le médecin leur eut dit au revoir et qu'il fut parti, Emily resta là à pleurer, tirant Aaron vers elle pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup, Aaron, je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser pour avoir sauver ma fille, merci, dit-elle en pleurant et en relâchant tous ses mouvements et il la rapprocha de lui.

\- C'est aussi ma fille, c'est notre fille, et c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour toi, dit Aaron en s'essuyant les yeux et en l'embrassant avec passion.  
\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Emily, le regardant avec les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Maintenant, nous rentrons à la maison avec notre fille et essayons de rattraper le temps que nous avons passé loin l'un de l'autre et nous essayons de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons une seconde chance dans la vie, dit Aaron, souriant largement et prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Emily se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau interrompus.

\- Ewwwwww, vous pouvez arrêter... les baisers c'est dégueu, et veux ma glace au chocolat, s'il te plaît, protesta Bay depuis le lit et ils rirent tous les deux très fort.

Aaron sourit et tira ses deux filles dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas être plus chanceux. Bay était complètement guérie, Emily lui avait pardonné et même s'il restait encore du travail à faire sur leur relation, ils étaient enfin ensemble et Aaron avait promis de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour les rendre heureux. Pour l'instant, il était en mission pour une glace au chocolat.

 **########**

 **Sortez les violons, tout est bien qui fini bien!**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29 : Meaningful Little Things**

Cela faisait environ trois semaines que Bay avait reçu son congé de l'hôpital et les choses ne pouvaient pas aller mieux. La petite fille "heureuse et pleine d'énergie" d'Emily était de retour, et alors que ses beaux cheveux étaient encore assez courts, elle était plus belle qu'Emily ne l'avait jamais vue... elle courait partout et jouait toute la journée. Emily avait oublié toute l'énergie que Bay avait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse d'avoir sa petite fille à la maison, en bonne santé et prête à revivre. Emily voulait attendre un peu avant d'inscrire Bay à l'école. Bay n'était pas très confiante au sujet de ses cheveux courts, et après tout ce que sa fille avait traversé, Emily sentait que quelques mois d'école à domicile et gâter par sa maman ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Les choses se calmèrent petit à petit, même entre elle et Aaron. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, et même s'il y avait encore quelques problèmes de confiance, elle voulait être avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même... elle l'aimait plus que quiconque qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, il avait toujours été l'homme de ses rêves et malgré toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient vécues, ils étaient enfin ensemble et essayaient de faire marcher les choses.

Ils étaient tous les deux de retour au travail maintenant, et la mère d'Emily les aidait avec Bay pendant qu'ils étaient absents pour des affaires. Aaron était sûr que Bay ne pouvait pas être entre de meilleures mains qu'avec l'ambassadrice, et bien qu'il connaissait Emily très inquiète pour Bay, il était sûr qu'elle allait bien. Il fut, bien sûr, très difficile pour lui et Emily de partir trois ou quatre jours par semaine juste après la sortie de l'hôpital de leur fille, malheureusement ni lui ni Emily n'avaient plus de vacances ou de congés payés disponibles, et Emily était toujours chef d'unité, il était donc encore plus difficile pour elle de trouver le temps de rester avec sa fille.

Au cours des deux dernières semaines, Emily avait réfléchi à ce qu'il fallait faire dans sa situation, elle était finalement arrivée à une conclusion et était convaincue que c'était la meilleure solution à leur situation.

Vendredi soir, Emily rentra à la maison vers 20 heures. Elle avait eu une réunion très importante avec Strauss et les directeurs du BAU et elle était vraiment fatiguée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire en rentrant à la maison, c'était voir son petit ami et son enfant. Aaron et Bay l'attendaient à son appartement et puisqu'il savait que sa réunion la ferait rentrer tard ce soir-là, il avait proposé de s'occuper de Bay et leur avait préparé le dîner. Emily entra dans son appartement en jetant les clés dans le panier sur la table près de la porte et en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol. Sa tête souffrait d'une migraine et elle n'avait jamais été aussi épuisée. Elle fut accueillie par l'odeur d'une nourriture étonnante, puis elle put entendre de petits pieds qui se précipitaient dans les escaliers.

\- Maman, tu es rentrée ! Cria Bay, sautant dans les bras de sa mère, l'attrapant par surprise et la frappant presque au sol.  
\- Hey bébé ! Sourit-elle en serrant sa fille dans ses bras...

Aussi difficile que fut sa journée, sa fille faisait toujours apparaitre un sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, bébé ? Demanda Emily, après avoir remis sa petite fille par terre.  
\- Oui, et papa et moi avons préparé le dîner pour toi, et il m'a acheté un autre joli cheval, s'exclama Bay, en montrant son sourire avec une dent manquante.

Elle avait perdu une de ses premières dents il y a quelques jours.

Emily leva les yeux en souriant juste au moment où Aaron descendait les escaliers pour l'accueillir.

\- Salut mon cœur, dit Aaron en embrassant sa joue.  
\- Salut, chérie.

Elle sourit fatiguée.

\- Tu veux monter prendre une douche et te rafraîchir pendant que je mets la table et que je sers le dîner ? Demanda-t-il gentiment, pressant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Ce serait super, merci Aaron.

Elle l'embrassa en retour, puis monta à l'étage.

Dix minutes plus tard, Emily redescendit sous la douche avec un pantalon de survêtement et un débardeur. Aaron venait de servir le souper et donnait à Bay les spaghettis, la sauce à la viande et la salade qu'il préparait. Emily sourit, marchant autour de la table et se penchant vers le bas pour embrasser le front de Bay et la joue d'Aaron. Puis, elle s'assit pour dîner avec eux.

\- Comment était la réunion, bébé ? Demanda-t-il, en prenant une bouchée de sa nourriture.  
\- Longue ... et..., soupira-t-elle et Aaron comprit immédiatement que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- A ce point ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
\- On peut parler quand Bay dormira, dit-elle doucement, lui serrant la main.

Aaron la regarda... Il était inquiet et par le regard sur son visage, tout ce qu'elle allait dire était probablement une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Après avoir couché Bay, Aaron descendit en bas et ouvrit une bouteille de vin. Il savait qu'en se détendant un peu, elle se sentirait mieux dans sa journée alors il versa deux verres de vin et monta dans la chambre d'Emily. Elle préparait ses vêtements pour le lendemain au travail, et elle avait encore l'air très fatiguée. Il sourit et posa les verres de vin sur la commode et l'enveloppa de ses bras par derrière.

\- Viens t'asseoir avec moi un petit moment, parlons, bébé, dit-il, en l'embrassant au cou et en la serrant contre lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en parler, dit-elle, se retournant et le regardant d'un regard interrogateur.  
\- Que se passe-t-il, Em, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
\- C'est compliqué et long et Strauss est furieux contre moi. Je pense que j'aurais pu la monter contre moi pour le reste de ma vie, se dégonfla-t-elle finalement.  
\- Viens t'asseoir, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit Aaron en la tirant vers le petit canapé qu'Emily avait dans sa chambre et en lui tendant un verre de vin. Après avoir bu deux grandes gorgées, elle expira et regarda Aaron d'un air fatigué.  
\- J'ai démissionné, répliqua-t-elle, regardant Aaron tomber.  
\- Vous quoi ! S'exclama-t-il en état de choc.  
\- Je n'ai pas démissionné du BAU, j'ai juste... démissionné comme chef d'unité... Je me suis retiré, dit-elle en sirotant à nouveau son vin.  
\- Pourquoi Em, pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Demanda Aaron, surpris.

Emily avait fait un travail remarquable jusqu'à présent, en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment, il aimait qu'elle soit l'autorité du BAU.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas faire le travail Aaron. Je ne peux pas, c'est tout, dit-elle, en prenant ses mains doucement.  
\- De quoi tu parles ! Tu as fait un excellent travail... encore mieux que moi. Le BAU n'a jamais travaillé aussi bien, dit Aaron, sincèrement.  
\- Je suis fatiguée Aaron, c'est un travail incroyable, ne te méprends pas, mais ces derniers mois, j'ai été très occupé entre le BAU et Bay à l'hôpital, et honnêtement, je ne peux plus faire ça, dit-elle, le regardant profondément.  
\- Bébé mais Bay est sorti de l'hôpital et je suis là. Je peux vous aider avec tout ce dont tu as besoin avec Bay et le BAU... tu m'as moi... Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ce rêve, dit-il gentiment.  
\- Ce n'était pas mon rêve Aaron, la première raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté le poste était parce que Strauss m'a piégé, et deuxièmement, je savais que c'était le seul moyen d'éviter de te faire virer et de garder l'équipe soudée. Si tu avais démissionné, tu aurais à nouveau obtenu une promotion interne, c'était ton rêve, Aaron. C'était tout ce pour quoi tu as travaillé. Je n'ai pris les rênes que temporairement pour toi.

Aaron fut stupéfait et si touché quand elle finit de parler.

\- Tu ne sais pas si je vais récupérer le poste, dit-il, en regardant en bas.  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait. Le directeur Crammer a déjà pris sa décision. Je démissionne, et tu seras de nouveau promu... c'est écrit sur le papier, finit-elle, en vidant son verre de vin.  
\- Emily, je...

Il ne finit pas avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole.

\- Non, Aaron, je fais ça pour plusieurs raisons, pour toi et pour Bay... Elle mérite que sa mère rentre chez elle. J'ai déjà assez échoué avec elle. J'ai besoin d'être là pour elle et honnêtement, j'ai besoin d'une pause... Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout. Je veux juste me soulager un peu du poids que j'ai sur le dos.  
\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux et seulement ce que tu veux, je te soutiendrai.  
\- Ça l'est, dit-elle doucement, regardant en bas.

Aaron la tira dans ses bras sans savoir quoi dire, il savait très bien qu'Emily s'était retirée juste pour qu'il puisse récupérer son emploi et tout. Il savait aussi très bien ce que cela signifiait, non seulement elle avait profondément énervé Strauss mais elle l'avait probablement mise contre elle, et maintenant la salope lui rendrait la vie impossible au BAU. Aaron savait très bien que Strass avait tenté d'utiliser Emily pour se débarrasser de lui, et bien qu'Emily n'ait jamais donné aucune information à Strauss contre lui, ni même tenté de l'aider, en démissionnant du poste de chef d'unité, non seulement elle lui avait rendu son emploi, mais elle avait aussi fait du pire cauchemar de Strauss une réalité, et il était sûr que Strauss allait mettre sa colère contre Emily. Cela lui dit seulement à quel point elle aimait vraiment sa maison, et il ne pouvait pas être plus chanceux d'avoir une femme comme elle dans sa vie, et il passerait le reste de sa vie à se faire pardonner et à la rendre heureuse quoi qu'il ait à faire.

\- Allons dormir, bébé, d'accord ? Suggéra doucement Aaron.  
\- Oui, j'ai besoin de dormir, la journée a été longue et demain nous aurons une journée plus longue avec les enfants, sourit-elle.

Ils étaient censés avoir tout le week-end pour être avec Jack et Bay et Emily avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

Aaron la tira doucement du canapé et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Avant de se coucher, il la tira doucement dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime bébé, merci d'être une femme si incroyable, dit-il en embrassant ses lèvres...

Emily était sur le point de protester mais il la réduit au silence en l'embrassant avec passion jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse essoufflée.

\- Je t'aime aussi Aaron.

Ils se mirent sous les couvertures et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bien qu'Aaron ait voulu lui faire l'amour cette nuit-là, il savait qu'elle était épuisée et probablement pas d'humeur à le faire. Il s'assurait de pouvoir lui offrir un week-end mémorable avec les enfants.

Le lendemain matin, Emily se réveilla en se sentant beaucoup mieux, sa migraine avait disparu et elle avait finalement pu dormir une nuit complète. Elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'Aaron n'était pas au lit avec elle, alors elle glissa hors du lit et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se brosser les dents, puis elle descendit. Elle vit Aaron et Bay s'activer dans la cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner et elle ne put pas empêcher un grand sourire de naître... Elle avait rêvé de nombreux fois à des matins comme celui-ci, et maintenant ses rêves devenaient réalité. Emily entra plus loin dans la cuisine et sourit encore plus quand elle réalisa que le visage de Bay était couvert de farine.

\- Bonjour, vous, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.  
\- Maman, on fait des pancakes, répondit sa petite fille.  
\- Je vois ça, et ils sentent super bon, dit-elle en embrassant la joue de Bay, puis en s'approchant de son petit ami.  
\- Bonjour, belle dame, répliqua Aaron en la tirant dans ses bras pour un baiser passionné.  
\- Bonjour, bonjour, dit Emily en approfondissant le baiser.  
\- Beurk ! Vous me rendez malade, dit Bay en les regardant.

Aaron et Emily éclatèrent tous les deux de rire après cela, ils déjeunèrent ensemble et se préparèrent ensuite. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous douchés et vraiment prêts pour passer leur journée ensemble. Ils avaient prévu d'aller au zoo et de préparer le dîner pour les enfants. Le dimanche matin, ils passèrent leur temps à regarder des films et à faire des câlins sur le canapé avec les deux enfants.

Emily était vraiment excitée par leurs plans. Jack avait rencontré Bay il y a quelques semaines et elle avait été très nerveuse au sujet de la réaction de Jack à sa fille, mais à sa grande surprise, Jack semblait aimer la petite fille. Les deux enfants se lièrent immédiatement d'amitié et Emily et Aaron en étaient très heureux, alors ce week-end, ils prévoyaient de passer un bon moment avec leur famille.

Le voyage au zoo fut une expérience incroyable comme Emily l'avait imaginé et, mieux encore, les deux enfants passèrent toute la journée à jouer l'un avec l'autre. Jack, étant le garçon extraordinaire qu'il était, il prit son temps pour expliquer chacun des animaux à Bay. Il lui prit la main et la guida à travers tout le zoo toute la journée. Ils déjeunèrent au zoo et après le déjeuner, ils se promenèrent dans l'autre moitié du zoo. Vers 18 heures, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'Aaron puisqu'il leur avait proposé de cuisiner pour eux.

Les enfants regardèrent un film pendant qu'Aaron et Emily préparaient le dîner, puis ils s'assirent tous à table pour manger en riant et en souriant tout le temps. Après le dîner, ils se rassemblèrent dans les canapés pour jouer à un jeu et s'amuser. C'est alors qu'Emily réalisa qu'il était presque la soirée. Le temps avait passé et ils s'amusaient tellement qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point il était tard.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il était si tard ! On devrait rentrer à la maison. Allez, Bay, remercie Aaron et Jack pour tout, suggéra Emily à sa fille.  
\- Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, maman. Je veux rester avec Jack et papa, dit Bay en faisant la moue avec ses yeux de chiot.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas, il est trop tard pour rentrer chez toi de toute façon... restez, proposa Aaron.  
\- Ouais. Bay peut dormir avec moi dans mon lit, c'est assez grand pour nous deux, suggéra Jack en se tournant lentement pour faire face à Emily en implorant.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis.  
\- Vous ne nous causerez pas d'ennuis si nous voulons rester, je vous supplie de rester, s'il te plait, plaida Aaron.  
\- S'il te plaît maman, s'il te plaît, supplia Bay.  
\- D'accord, on reste, répondit Emily , puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu Bay aussi heureuse auparavant.

Jack et Bay s'endormirent ensemble dans le lit de Jack, alors qu'il essayait de lui lire un livre. C'était si mignon qu'Emily dut prendre une photo avec son téléphone. Jack avait même laissé Bay emprunter un pyjama qu'il portait quand il avait l'âge de Bay. Sa grand-mère le lui avait donné, et il avait des dessins de dinosaures... C'était son pyjama de paire préféré et il l'avait gardé en souvenir de sa grand-mère. Emily était si touchée par ses actions qu'elle voulut pleurer.

Après qu'Emily et Aaron aient embrassé les enfants pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit, ils se sont retrouvés dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il a fermé la porte de sa chambre à coucher, il a tiré la brune dans ses bras en attaquant violemment sa bouche. Ils restèrent là à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'Emily finisse par s'éloigner à bout de souffle. Sa main bougea pour jouer avec l'ourlet de son plus pull et Emily savait très bien quelles étaient ses intentions.

\- Aaron, attend, dit-elle, essayant de se retirer de son attaque sur sa bouche.

Cependant, Aaron ignora sa déclaration et la repoussa contre les oreillers et plana doucement au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant avec passion.

\- Aaron, s'il te plaît, arrête, le supplia-t-elle à bout de souffle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé ? L'interrogea-t-elle, confus.  
\- C'est juste que... les enfants... ils sont dans l'autre pièce, bégaya-t-elle.  
\- J'en suis conscient, dit-il en lui souriant.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous surprennent, et s'ils se réveillent... et nous voient ? Emily savait qu'elle babillait, Aaron se moqua doucement d'elle.  
\- Em, les enfants dorment et je doute qu'ils se réveillent après la promenade d'aujourd'hui, en plus la porte est fermée, dit-il, essayant encore d'aller vers sa bouche, mais elle s'éloigna à nouveau. Allez Em, est-ce que je dois te dire que je te veux ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux suppliants.  
\- Je te veux aussi, c'est juste que...

Mais Aaron la réduit au silence en capturant à nouveau sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Il gagna finalement, la séduisant et lui tirant doucement son pull au-dessus la tête et le jetant quelque part sur le sol.

Ils se déshabillèrent lentement entre deux baisers chauds, finalement, tous deux nus, ils se blottirent sous les couvertures et Aaron glissa le long des couvertures en embrassant son corps et entre ses cuisses, Emily poussa un fort gémissement dès que sa bouche toucha son centre humide et lui fit un arc en arrière en fermant les yeux. Aaron continua à lécher sa fente de haut en bas, puis il glissa un de ses doigts en elle et elle ne put plus arrêter ses gémissements.

\- Mon Dieu, Aaron, arrête, tu vas me faire crier, haleta Emily à bout de souffle.  
\- C'était le plan, dit-il en la faisant rire, elle essayait vraiment d'être aussi calme qu'elle le pouvait, pour qu'ils ne réveillent pas les enfants, mais c'était impossible quand il lui faisait tant de choses délicieuses avec sa bouche.

Elle vint finalement avec un gémissement étranglé, enterrant son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris.

Aaron remonta en rampant pour lui faire face, en s'embrassant en riant de son visage rougi. Il resta à l'écart quand elle ressemblait à ça, et sachant qu'il l'avait rendue ainsi, il n'avait tout simplement pas les mots. Elle saisit sa bouche d'un doux baiser alors qu'il se sentait à l'aise entre ses jambes, il glissa lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, la faisant haleter et lui donnant de doux baisers sur les lèvres.

Ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là pendant très longtemps, se reconnectant l'un à l'autre et découvrant de nouvelles positions et ce que l'un l'autre faisait dans les genoux. Au bout d'un moment, ils se couchèrent dans son lit, l'un dans l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Emily avait à peine l'énergie de parler après une séance d'amour si intense. Il traça doucement ses doigts sur son dos nu en embrassant son front.

\- Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne en ce monde. Je t'ai aimé pendant si longtemps, et je veux juste passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, lui dit Aaron, en la regardant intensément, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Emily la regarda tranquillement, elle l'aimait, elle le savait, mais elle avait encore du mal à croire ses paroles.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Aaron en inclinant le menton.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour qu'on y retourne, dit-elle sincèrement.  
\- Que puis-je faire pour que tu me croies, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut ? demanda-t-il tristement.  
\- Je pense qu'on doit travailler tous les deux ensemble, répondit-elle, embrassant Aaron avec légèreté alors qu'il lui faisait la moue.

Aaron expira et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Tu sais, la nuit où tu ne voulais pas aller à Londres... La nuit où nous étions ensemble pour la première fois ? C'était la nuit la plus incroyable pour moi, c'est alors que j'ai réalisé que j'avais ressenti quelque chose pour toi... j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi, avoua-t-il. - Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda Emily avec incrédulité.  
\- J'ai essayé, mais tu t'es endormie après... mm.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dire les mots.

\- Je me suis dit que je te réveillerais le matin avec un petit-déjeuner au lit et des fleurs et que je te demanderais de rester et de me donner une chance, dit tristement Aaron.  
\- Mais quand je me suis réveillé...  
\- J'étais partie! Finit-elle pour lui, sans voix.  
\- Il n'y avait pas de mot, plus rien de toi. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

Emily ferma les yeux en se souvenant d'avoir envoyé ses appels à la boîte vocale pendant qu'elle prenait le taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle, toujours sans voix à ses paroles.  
\- Il ne restait plus rien de toi, je t'avais perdu. Je ne t'avais même pas encore, et je t'ai perdu. La seule chose qui me restait de toi, c'était le souvenir de la nuit la plus incroyable que j'aie jamais eue et quelque chose que tu as laissé... en fait, deux choses que tu as laissé, dit Aaron en la regardant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Aaron s'assit dans son lit et rit doucement.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas rire et de penser que je suis un pervers ? La réprimanda-t-il, un peu gêné.  
\- Bien sûr que non, dis-le-moi, supplia Emily, assise dans son lit, se couvrant avec le drap.

Aaron glissa du lit en mettant ses tonnelles et se dirigea vers sa commode. Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut et sortit deux petits sacs de soie, l'un d'eux était très petit et l'autre un peu plus grand. Il retourna au lit et rejoingnit Emily en lui tendant les sacs. Emily le regarda d'un air confus mais elle commença à ouvrir les sacs. Elle prit d'abord le plus grand sac, l'ouvrant avec des mains prudentes. Dès qu'elle vit ce que c'était, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de rougir instantanément du contenu. C'était un string en dentelle noire, celui qu'elle avait porté ce soir-là... Elle était partie en toute hâte, qu'elle en avait oublié de mettre sa culotte et elle ne se le rappellait même plus aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu as gardé ça ? Demanda-t-elle, ses joues rouges comme une betterave et lui souriant timidement.  
\- Ils sentaient comme toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je les gardais... C'est flippant ? Ne me prenez pas pour un pervers.

Tout à coup, il rougit et Emily sourit en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

\- Je trouve ça très mignon. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les aies gardés, dit-elle, en souriant beaucoup.

Puis, il montra l'autre plus petit sac. Emily prit le sac et l'ouvrit, un objet en or tomba entre ses mains, et cette fois elle ne put retenir les larmes. C'était son médaillon, le médaillon que son père lui avait donné et elle pensait avoir perdu.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-elle en état de choc tandis que de faibles larmes glissaient sur son visage.  
\- Tu l'as laissé à l'hôtel ce matin-là, je crois qu'il a dû tomber de ton cou, et je l'ai trouvé sous les oreillers, dit doucement Aaron.  
\- Je croyais l'avoir perdu, mon père me l'a donné, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a apporté, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Je savais que c'était important, c'est pourquoi je l'ai gardé... J'avais prévu de te le rendre si jamais je te revoyais... mais je m'y suis attaché, c'était la seule chose qui me gardait près de toi, alors quand tu es revenu, j'ai décidé de le garder encore un peu, et puis avec tout ce qui est arrivé... il est là, dit-il en la regardant.

Emily enroula juste ses bras autour de lui et la serra contre elle pendant que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

\- Je t'aime Aaron, plus que jamais, je veux tout, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi aussi, mais j'ai vraiment peur, avoua-t-elle.  
\- Je sais, mais nous allons travailler ensemble, je te le promets. J'ai peur aussi, mais je sais aussi que mon amour pour toi est si fort que je suis prêt à tout risquer, dit-il, en en retirant un peu et en lui essuyant les yeux.  
\- Je suis prêt à tout risquer aussi, avoua-t-elle finalement et il la tira à nouveau dans ses bras.

Emily ouvrit le médaillon et sourit aux photos.

\- Tu sais que Bay te ressemble exactement quand tu avais son âge, avoua Aaron la faisant sourire largement.  
\- Elle est identique à toi, jouta-t-il.  
\- Elle a tes yeux et tes fossettes, et elle a définitivement ton caractère, dit Emily en remettant le médaillon autour de son cou.  
\- Oh, je ne suis pas d'accord, elle a le tempérament de sa mère, sans conteste, Emily le toucha doucement et il commença à la chatouiller alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux de façon hystérique.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour et à parler de tout et de rien. Emily s'endormit finalement rassasiée et avec un grand sourire, tenant son médaillon près de son cœur.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30 : My Fairy Tale**

Emily se recroquevilla sur le canapé de la chambre d'hôtel alors que l'homme aux cheveux foncés la rapprochait de lui. Ils se câlinaient sur le canapé en buvant une bouteille de vin. Ils avaient fait le tour de la cathédrale Notre-Dame toute la matinée à Paris après leur visite de la Tour Eiffel. Elle se blottit plus près de lui et sourit tandis que le feu de cheminée caressait leur corps. Ce fut un après-midi extraordinaire. En fait, ce fut deux jours merveilleux et le couple attendait avec impatience le reste de ses vacances.

\- À quoi pensez-vous, Mme Hotchner ? Dit Aaron en traînant des baisers sur son cou.  
\- Rien que je... Je voulais appeler les enfants avant, tu sais, que ce soit trop tard à Washington, dit Emily, avec un visage inquiet.

Aaron gloussa et secoua la tête en levant les yeux.

\- Bébé, tu les as appelés il y a deux heures, en fait, tu les appelles toutes les deux ou trois heures depuis notre arrivée, dit Aaron en riant.  
\- J'ai juste... Je suis inquiet. Je veux juste savoir s'ils vont bien, juste une minute s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle, se retournant pour regarder l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Aaron leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche en composant le numéro de JJ.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Je te jure, je vais débrancher mon téléphone si tu rappelles, tu es en lune de miel, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Dit la blonde, agacée.  
\- Tu peux le lui dire? Dit Aaron, d'accord avec elle.  
\- Passe-la-moi au téléphone, dit JJ, exaspéré.

Aaron passa le téléphone à Emily.

\- Hey J, je voulais juste voir comment Bay et Jack allaient.  
\- Arrête d'appeler ou je te jure que je vais changer de numéro, dit JJ à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle tendait une bouteille de jus à Bay.  
\- Mais, j'ai juste...  
\- Emily, tu es en lune de miel dans la ville la plus romantique du monde, Bay et Jack vont bien, maintenant tu as un homme très sexy devant toi... concentre-toi là-dessus !Lui ordonnaJ.J.  
\- Mais... Protesta à nouveau Emily.  
\- Au revoir Emily.

La blonde coupa l'appel, laissant Emily avec une grosse moue.

\- Elle m'a raccroché au nez, dit-elle tristement.  
\- Les enfants vont bien, bébé, on fait totalement confiance à JJ, la rassura Aaron.  
\- Je sais, c'est juste que...

Elle essayait de mettre les mots, mais il la fit taire en capturant sa bouche dans un long et passionné baiser. Elle sourit et se pencha sur le canapé alors qu'il l'aimait, ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le désir les rattrape... Il l'enleva soigneusement du canapé et l'emmena dans le grand lit dans leur suite.

 _Flashback:_

 _Elle était assise sur la chaise de la chambre de luxe alors que JJ et Pénélope travaillaient sur ses cheveux, mettant les dernières fleurs. Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle tremblait et elle tenta de rester calme en regardant son reflet dans le long miroir de la camisole blanche et du bel ensemble de lingerie. Elle regarda ses meilleures amies travailler sur ses cheveux, elles avaient fait un travail incroyable en les bouclant et en les plaçant dans un chignon avec des boucles lâches cascadant autour de son visage et avec un léger maquillage noir, elle était encore plus belle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son rêve devenait enfin réalité... Dans quelques heures, elle serait enfin Mme Hotchner. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et tous les pièges à surmonter, leur amour l'un pour l'autre avait finalement vaincu et ils allaient se marier._

 _\- D'accord, vous êtes toutes prêtes, mettons ta robe, dit joyeusement Pénélope en revenant sur le lit et en ramassant la robe d'Emily._

 _C'était une robe simple, courte et élégante. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment être trop formelle. Elle avait déjà un enfant et ce n'était plus comme si elle avait 21 ans. Ses amis l'aidèrent à mettre la robe et elle enfila ses talons blancs en satin, puis elle se plaça devant le miroir pour lisser sa robe. Elle ne pouvait pas stopper le grand sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage. Elle rêvait de ce jour depuis tant d'années et le voilà enfin arrivé. Un coup à la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées. JJ répondit à la porte et Dave entra vêtu d'un smoking noir très élégant, suivi de Bay qui portait une belle robe longue avec des fleurs. Ses cheveux étaient encore longs et ses boucles encadraient son visage et elle portait une fleur dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Emily sourit largement en regardant leur belle fille._

 _\- Maman, tu ressembles à une princesse, dit Bay en courant dans les bras d'Emily._  
 _\- Je pense que tu es la princesse, chérie, j'aime vraiment ta robe._

 _Emily embrassa Bay._

 _\- Je pense que nous sommes tous prêts pour toi, Em ... Clyde attend en bas, dit Dave en souriant._

 _Emily acquiesça et tout le monde quitta la pièce en se rendant à la cérémonie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily descendit les escaliers vêtue de sa belle robe et tenant son bouquet de fleurs où Clyde l'attendait dans le hall de la maison de Rossi. Lui aussi portait un smoking et il ne pouvait pas stopper l'énorme sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il lui tendit la main, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la dernière étape. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa._

 _\- Wow, tu es absolument magnifique chérie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en embrassant son front._  
 _\- Je suis tellement nerveuse, dit-elle à sa meilleure amie._  
 _\- Pourquoi Em? Tu l'as déjà frappé à plusieurs reprises, tu vas juste avoir son nom de famille, bien que je pense qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de coups ce soir._

 _Clyde ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner la mariée._

 _\- Oh mon Dieu, Clyde, je jure devant Dieu que tu es impossible!_

 _Elle devint rouge vif._

 _\- Détends-toi, Em, je taquine ... respire juste ta journée ... viens, allons-y, ils nous attendent, dit-il, lui offrant le bras et la conduisant hors de la maison. Emily hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent dehors, dès qu'ils sortirent, l'orchestre commença doucement à jouer Pachelbel in B Canon alors qu'ils sortaient. La cour arrière du manoir de Dave était absolument magnifique. C'était un rassemblement très petit et sophistiqué, juste les amis et la famille des jeunes mariés. De petites lumières scintillantes étairnt suspendues autour de la zone entière et plusieurs tables étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches et de magnifiques centres de table._

 _Leurs amis et leur famille les attendaient tous debout du côté où la cérémonie allait avoir lieu. Bay commença à marcher devant eux en jetant des pétales de roses blanches dans l'allée. JJ et Garcia, ses deux demoiselles d'honneur, les attendaient et Aaron, dont le visage s'éclaira aussitôt qu'il la vit, était également prêt, portant un smoking incroyablement élégant, à ses côtés Dave, son témoin, et Derek et Spencer, tous vêtus de smokings très élégants. De son côté, Jack attendait, vêtu d'un smoking assorti à celui de son père et tenant un coussin contenant les anneaux. Emily essaya de se détendre mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas tandis que Clyde la guidait dans l'allée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Aaron._

 _Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée, Clyde se retourna et prit sa main et embrassa sa joue._

\- _C'est un tel honneur de te regarder te marier et d'être heureuse, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, ma chérie, dit Clyde en pressant un dernier baiser sur son front._  
 _\- Je t'aime aussi, merci d'être l'ami le plus extraordinaire que quelqu'un puisse avoir._

 _Emily se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour regarder Aaron, qui fit doucement un pas en avant pour prendre la main de la mariée._

 _Aaron ne pouvait plus se concentrer quand il vit à quel point Emily était absolument magnifique et à couper le souffle en robe de mariée. Il sentait vraiment qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète. Aaron la regarda comme un idiot complet et Emily se sentit rougir. Il finit par prendre doucement sa main, l'attirant près de lui et tous deux se tournèrent pour faire face au prêtre."_

 _\- Oh mon Dieu, tu es absolument et complètement à couper le souffle, sourit-il, dévoilant ses fossettes._

 _Emily sourit. Elle avait finalement perdu sa voix et ne pouvait pas prononcer un seul mot._

 _La cérémonie commença et le prêtre parla du mariage pendant un moment et finalement procéda au reste de la cérémonie. Il appela finalement pour les bagues et Jack vint, souriant fièrement. Emily se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tête du petit garçon, elle pleura à nouveau._

 _Le prêtre bénit les alliances et dit au couple..._

 _\- Aaron Hotchner, prenez-vous Emily Prentiss comme épouse légitime, pour qu'elle puisse, dès aujourd'hui, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, pour le plus riche ou le plus pauvre, dans la maladie et la santé, aimer et chérir jusqu'à la mort?_  
 _\- Oui, dit-il en lui tenant la main et en la regardant intensément._  
 _\- Emily Prentiss, prenez-vous Aaron Hotchner comme votre mari légitime à avoir et à compter, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, pour le plus riche ou pour le plus pauvre, dans la maladie et la santé, pour aimer et chérir jusqu'à la mort, vous séparez-vous?_  
 _\- Oui._

 _Elle ne put pas empêcher les larmes de rouler sur son visage tandis qu'elle répondait._

 _Le prêtre demanda à Aaron de prendre son anneau en premier, et Aaron prit doucement la main d'Emily et répéta ce que le prêtre lui avait dit._

 _\- Emily, je te donne cette bague comme symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité. En le plaçant à ton doigt, je te confie mon cœur et mon âme. Je te demande de porter cette bague comme un rappel des voeux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui, le jour de notre mariage._

 _Il plaça la bague à son doigt juste à côté de sa bague de fiançailles. Puis, Emily prit la bague d'Aaron et prit la main gauche d'Aaron, en répétant ce que le prêtre avait dit._

 _\- Aaron, je te donne cette bague comme symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité. En le plaçant à ton doigt, je te confie mon cœur et mon âme. Je te demande de porter cette bague comme un rappel des voeux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui, le jour de notre mariage._

 _Sa voix se brisa et elle répandit encore plus de larmes, ses mains tremblant._

 _Le prêtre parlé une fois de plus..._

 _\- Par le pouvoir dont je suis investi, je vous proclame maintenant mari et femme. Aaron, vous pouvez embrasser votre femme._

 _Aaron la tira par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément, oubliant presque que quiconque était même là avec eux._

 _Tout le monde commença à applaudir et Aaron attira Emily près de lui, l'embrassant doucement et la tenant dans ses bras. Après un certain temps, ils s'éloignèrent et se retournèrent pour aller à la rencontre de leurs amis. Il conduisit doucement Emily dans l'allée encore une fois, en tant que son épouse désormais et tous deux souriaient profondément._

 _Bay courut dans leurs bras et Aaron la prit joyeusement, tenant sa femme et sa petite fille. C'était vraiment le jour le plus heureux de sa vie. Il était enfin heureux après tous les ennuis qu'ils avaient traversés. La vie leur avait donné une opportunité et maintenant, ils l'avaient, il avait toute une vie devant eux pour être heureux, la chérir et l'aimer. Le photographe prit de nombreuses photos de toute la famille avec Jack, plusieurs d'entre elles étant juste eux et d'autres avec les autres membres de l'équipe et de la famille. Le dîner fut absolument incroyable et tout le monde discuta, applaudit et ils rirent pendant très longtemps. Ils formaient une famille depuis si longtemps, toute l'équipe. L'ambassadrice était également présente et elle était si heureuse de voir sa fille plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne pouvait pas stopper ses larmes en voyant sa fille danser avec Aaron dans sa belle robe blanche, se balançant lentement au rythme de la musique... tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour sa fille, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse et elle pouvait maintenant dire qu'elle l'était vraiment._

 _\- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre, murmura Aaron en se balançant alors qu'ils se déplacement lentement sur la musique._  
 _\- Tu me rends si heureuse aussi, je t'aime Aaron, je t'aimerai toujours._

 _Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit mouvement fit bouger le pantalon d'Aaron._

 _\- Je peux danser aussu papa? Demanda la petite fille, les faisant rire tous les deux._  
 _\- Bien sûr, tu es peut-être la princesse aujourd'hui, dit Aaron en la prenant dans ses bras et en tenant à la fois sa femme et sa petite fille._  
 _\- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour un papa et sa fille de danser, dit Emily, les embrassant tous les deux puis retournant à la table et s'asseyant à côté de sa mère, regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux Aaron se balancer sur la piste de danse avec Bay dans ses bras ._

 _\- Oh, c'est tellement mignon, il est incroyable, déclaral'ambassadeur._  
 _\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai épousé._

 _Emily sourit et ria avec sa mère._

 _\- Cela me rend si heureux de te voir sourire comme ça, sourire, épouser un homme si merveilleux._  
 _\- Je t'aime, maman, tellement je veux que tu le saches, merci d'être là pour moi et Bay, pleura-t-elle et sa mère la prit dans ses bras._  
 _\- Je veux que tu te concentres sur ton mariage, chérie, c'est tellement beau._

 _Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle._  
 _C'était vraiment, aussi petit et sophistiqué qu'il fût, un mariage de rêve pour Emily. Vers minuit, Dave a conduisit Emily et Aaron à l'aéroport pour prendre leur avion pour la France pour leur lune de miel. Bay et Jack allaient rester avec JJ pendant les deux prochaines semaines pendant la lune de miel du couple. Ils avaient acheté une maison quelques mois auparavant et s'y étaient déjà installés. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'installer dans leur nouvelle vie et à_ _planifier le mariage et tout le reste, mais un an après l'opération de Bay, le couple était enfin marié et prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie._

 _Fin du flashback._

Le couple était allongé sur les draps, nu et rassasié, après avoir fait l'amour au moins trois fois, ils se câlinaient désormais. Aaron traçait de légers motifs du bout des doigts sur sa peau de porcelaine, sur son dos et sur son cul, les marques rouges qu'il lui avait laissées sur le cou et sur la poitrine devenaient maintenant d'une teinte pourpre, et bien qu'il sache qu'elle détestait quand les gens pouvaient les voir, ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres et au moment où ils reviendraient, elles auraient disparu. Il s'écarta de leur étreinte et commença à passer une traîner de baisers sur ses épaules et ses omoplates, puis sur son dos et ses fesses. Emily rigola et se retourna. Il embrassa ses hanches puis s'arrêta devant son ventre pour y déposer un baiser beaucoup plus doux.

\- Tu penses qu'il peut m'entendre? Demanda-t-il en embrassant de nouveau son ventre.  
\- Chérie, il faut que tu arrêtes de parler de" il ", on ne sait pas si ce sera un garçon, dit Emily en roulant des yeux et en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son mari.  
\- Si, c'est un "il" je sais qu'il va être un garçon, je me fie à moi ... je le sais juste, la rassura-t-il en pressant un autre baiser sur son ventre toujours plat mais plein.

Emily avait appris qu'elle était enceinte quelques semaines seulement avant le mariage et ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux, mais il était trop tôt pour déterminer le sexe du bébé puisqu'elle était enceinte de douze semaines à peine.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai un léger pressentiment qu'il va être un garçon aussi. Je peux le sentir.

Elle sourit, caressant son ventre alors qu'Aaron retournait à sa place première, la serrant contre lui et la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Aaron en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je me sens juste différente.

Elle sourit grandement.  
\- Différent de quoi? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Différent de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'étais enceinte de Bay, tu sais, le sentiment est différent, la nausée est juste ... différente, dit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle se souvenait de sa grossesse avec Bay.  
\- Eh bien, c'est un garçon, je le sais, dit-il fermement.  
\- Et si c'était un amour de fille? Taquina Emily.  
\- Ensuite, nous essayerons encore jusqu'à ce que nous ayons un garçon, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.  
\- Euh, excuse-moi? Dit Emily en le regardant avec choc.  
\- Eh bien, je veux une maison pleine d'enfants, tu sais.  
\- Bien, et par une maison pleine d'enfants, de combien d'enfants parlons-nous exactement?

Emily le regarda, horrifiée.

\- Je ne sais pas deux de plus, au moins... nous verrons.  
\- Deux de plus que ceux que nous avons déjà et celui que nous attendons ? Demanda Emily en arquant son sourcil.  
\- Oui ! Confirma-t-il en souriant.  
\- Combien de verres de vin as-tu bu, chérie? Dit Emily en s'asseyant sur le lit en riant.  
\- Eh bien, je veux plus d'enfants, bébé.  
\- Nous avons deux enfants et un en route, cela ne te suffit-il pas? Dit-elle.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. As-tu déjà vu ces familles énormes avec une maison remplie d'enfants? Je pense qu'elles sont extraordinaires, dit Aaron en regardant sa femme.  
\- Oui, mais les parents de ces familles ne travaillent pas au FBI, bébé, nos emplois ne peuvent pas nous permettre d'avoir une maison remplie d'enfants, ce ne sera pas juste pour nos enfants.  
\- D'accord, tu as peut-être raison ... Et si nous avions celui-ci et une autre, et ensuite nous parlons à nouveau? Proposa-t-il, et Emily éclata de rire.  
\- En fait, après cette conversation et après avoir constaté à quel point tu es insatiable ... Chéri, tu te fais enlever les tubes dès que nous rentrons à Washington, dit Emily en sortant du lit et s'enveloppant d'une robe de chambre pour aller à la salle de bains.

Cela lui prit une minute pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

\- Quoi? NON! NON! Emily, reviens ici! Je ne vais pas enlever mes tubes. Tu m'écoutes?! Cria-t-il en la suivant dans la salle de bain.

Il la trouva en train de remplir le jacuzzi d'eau chaude.

\- Emily, je te parle... je ne vais pas m'enlever les tubes. Je le pense! Dit-il fermement.  
\- D'accord, répondit Emily.  
\- D'accord? Demanda Aaron pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.  
\- Ouais, d'accord, dit-elle à nouveau.  
\- C'est tout, il ne faut pas que mes tubes soient enlevés?" Demanda-t-il, confus.  
\- Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas que tes tubes soient enlevés, d'accord, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, dit-elle en versant un bain moussant et de l'huile dans l'eau chaude.  
\- D'accord, alors c'est tout.

Il sourit.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, tu n'auras tout simplement plus rien entre nous, comme ça on peut encore éviter une grossesse et tu n'as pas à enlever tes tubes, bébé, répondit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.  
\- Attends une minute, quoi?  
\- Es-tu folle? Emily reviens ici, tu ne peux pas me laisser sans sexe pour toujours, c'est fou, dit-il horrifié.  
\- Alors, je suppose que tu devras faire un choix, chéri, dit Emily en revenant dans la salle de bain avec une bouteille de champagne et deux verres, les plaçant au bord du jacuzzi.  
\- Mais, Emily ... protesta-t-il.  
\- Chérie, est-ce que tu veux vraiment continuer à discuter avec moi du nombre d'enfants que nous allons avoir et de savoir si tes tubes sont enlevés ou non, dit-elle, laissant la robe tomber par terre, exposant son magnifique corps nu et marcher vers la baignoire.  
\- Ou tu pourrais venir avec moi, et on pourra s'amuser ... M. Hotchner, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Je... je...

Aaron ne pouvait pas parler, elle l'avait laissé sans voix, mais elle pouvait voir par son boxeur quelle était sa réponse.

\- Que dites-vous, agent Hotchner, est-ce que vous venez ici et nous continuons à vivre une lune de miel inoubliable... dit-elle en montant dans le jacuzzi.

Il lui fallut deux secondes pour la rejoindre dans le jacuzzi mais il la prit dans ses bras en souriant largement.

\- Bon garçon.

Emily sourit en l'embrassant.

\- Je suppose que je devrais m'habituer à l'idée que pour l'instant, tu es le patron, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Aaron, vaincu.  
\- Chéri, j'ai toujours été le patron. Répondit sa femme, le tirant pour un long baiser passionné.

 **FIN**

 **########**

 **Hello ! Et nous voilà donc à la fin de cette magnifique histoire. Ça a été long mais finalement on y est arrivé.**

 **Merci à tous celles/ceux qui ont suivi** **cette histoire et qui m'ont envoyé plein de commentaires ou/et qui ont aimé.**

 **Merci particulièrement à l'auteure de cette histoire car sans elle tout ça n'existerait pas. Merci pour tout et j'espère vous retrouver pour d'autres fictions. Qui sait !**


End file.
